Making It Right
by livs2write
Summary: He-Man does something unbelievable after being poisoned and it turns everyone's lives upside down. I suck at titles and summaries, but I hope you'll read this anyway and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first He-Man fic, though it's not my first fanfic. I am rating this a strong T rating, but I may change that if I get enough people telling me that they think it needs to be M. Feedback is always appreciated, but no flames, please!**

He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Teela, and Ram Man were traveling through the Mystic Mountains in search of a rare fire opal that was rumored to give great power to the one who wielded it. They wanted to get to it before Skeletor found out about it and tried to steal it for his own evil use.

As they flew in their Wind Raiders through the canyons and passes, He-Man kept his eyes open for signs of trouble as they traveled to their destination.

Man-At-Arms contacted Teela on the communicator and pointed to a ledge high up the face of the mountain. "Let's set down right there," he said. "If the Sorceress is correct, we should find the Opal of Mysteries in those caverns."

Teela waved to indicate she'd heard him and set the Wind Raider down beside the one her father had just shut down and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Teela, He-Man, there's another cave further along this ridge," Duncan told them. "We're going to go search over there and you can search this one. Make sure you take your packs in with you, in case you find the cavern is deeper than expected and you have to make camp for the night. We'll check in by communicator every hour."

"Yes Father," Teela said. She pulled her pack out of the back of the Wind Raider and slipped it on as He-Man did the same.

"Let's get started shall we," He-Man asked, heading towards the cave opening.

They entered the vast cavern cautiously, looking around for any sign of trouble. They lit the electro-torches Duncan had given them and began to explore the immense cave, looking for anything that might point to where the Opal of Mysteries might be hidden.

They had traveled for nearly three hours when they heard what sounded like soft otherworldly music. Looking at each other in surprise, they began to make their way towards the beautiful melody and soon they saw a faint glow coming from another, smaller, cavern several yards ahead.

"Careful," He-Man cautioned, as he stepped in front of Teela. "We don't know what kind of dangers there could be."

"Not to mention the possibility of Shadow Beasts," Teela murmured softly, nodding. She followed him as they slowly made their way towards the light ahead.

They cautiously entered the cavern and their eyes widened in amazement as they saw the walls, stalactites and stalagmites were all made of fire opal, which blazed in multi-colored beauty and created an iridescent light all around. In the center of the cavern stood a crystalline pillar with a large octagonal shaped fire opal sitting atop it. The beautiful music was louder in this room and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Cautiously, He-Man looked all around and then carefully wrapped his hand around the Opal of Mysteries. With a quiet breath, he lifted it from the pillar and placed it into the secure, padded case and closed it, the magical lock clicking into place. The music stopped and a deafening silence filled the air.

"Come on, let's head back," Teela suggested softly. As they made their way back towards the cave entrance, He-Man kept glancing around them nervously. "What's wrong," Teela asked.

"That seemed… too easy," he replied. "You would think that something with this much power would have booby traps or some kind of dangerous creatures guarding it."  
Teela smiled at him. "Are you complaining?"

He-Man chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all; it just makes me a little nervous."  
Teela nodded and they continued their journey towards the front of the cave in silence, looking for dangers around them.

They were about half-way back to the cave entrance when a skittering noise and an inhuman shriek alerted them to the fact that they were not alone. Immediately assuming defensive positions, He-Man and Teela looked around for the source of the noise and were shocked to see more than half a dozen creatures with sharp claws, protruding fangs and long tails, covered in a shimmering iridescent opal-like fur coming towards them, shrieking in displeasure.

"Acknars!" Teela exclaimed in shock. "I thought they were only legends!"

"Apparently not," He-Man said. "Their claws are supposed to be poisonous; be careful not to let them scratch you."  
Teela nodded as she fired a freeze ray at one of the beasts, causing it to freeze in place as she and He-Man quickened their pace towards the exit, still facing the advancing creatures.

He-Man dodged one of the beasts before grabbing it by the tail and tossing it into two of its companions. He glanced around and saw that one of the creatures had somehow gotten past him and was lunging for Teela. Moving quickly, he threw himself between the creature and her, feeling as if he'd been burned as the creature's sharp claw gouged him deeply in the back of the leg. Getting to his feet, he again grabbed the creature by its tail, swinging it around to crash into the others. Teela had managed to freeze three more of the creatures, but He-Man knew they needed to find a way to stop them or they'd never get out of there.

"Teela, run ahead," he told her. "I'm going to stop these creatures."

Teela hesitated, knowing he was injured, but then did as he told her to.

He-Man ran a little ahead of the creatures and then grabbed a huge boulder, throwing it at the stalactites just in front of the creatures. There was a loud rumbling and then the roof caved in between him and the Acknars, completely sealing off the rest of the cave and blocking the Acknars from pursuing them.

He-Man stumbled slightly, his vision blurring as he turned to catch up to Teela, falling to his knees when he did finally meet up with her.

"He-Man are you all right," Teela exclaimed, moving to help him stand. She frowned when she noticed his skin was hot to the touch.

"Teela," he rasped, his vision growing even more blurry.

A sudden loud rumbling could be heard and Teela looked up in panic. "Earthquake," she cried.

He-Man forced himself to stand and took a deep breath before picking up Teela and running towards the cave entrance. He slowed and dropped them both to the ground, covering her body with his own when the cave entrance~ which was less than a hundred yards away~ was covered by an enormous rock slide, effectively blocking them from the outside world.

As soon as the earthquake subsided, He-Man moved off of Teela and checked to be sure she was all right. He tried to stand so that he could go and clear the cave entrance, but he stumbled and murmured something incoherent before falling to the ground unconscious.

"He-Man," Teela cried out in dismay. She checked his pulse and found that it was steady, but he was running a high fever. Trying her communicator, she found that there was nothing but static coming across the lines; something in the cave must be interfering. Standing there for a moment in stunned silence, Teela finally pulled herself together and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part contains a non-graphic depiction of rape. As a survivor myself, I always try to be aware of others' feelings and try to give plenty of warning. Again, I don't think that this warrants more than a strong T rating, but I am willing to reconsider. Also, please no flames~ this part is vital to the rest of my story, as this is the part much of the rest of the plot is centered around. That being said, I hope you like this story...**

Knowing they were trapped at least for the night and praying her father and Ram Man hadn't been trapped in the other caves, Teela carefully removed the pack from He-Man and laid out his bed roll. She managed to rouse him enough to get him onto it before she lit the portable heater and set it nearby. The device provided both light and heat, so she laid out her own bed roll and then pulled out the first-aid kit. Removing the scanner, she scanned He-Man's vital signs and then used a hypodermic to give him a shot of medication to bring down his fever. Then she used some of the water from He-Man's canteen and a couple of the cleaning cloths from the first-aid kit to wash the wound on the back of his leg. She also used the antiseptic cleanser and then rubbed the anti-venom poultice onto the wound before carefully bandaging it.

Realizing there wasn't anything more she could do for now, Teela carefully put everything away that she could and then sat on her bed roll keeping vigil over her wounded friend and comrade. She would periodically try to get her communicator to work again, finally giving up shortly after midnight when she climbed into her bed roll to try to sleep.

She was awakened several hours later by the sound of He-Man's voice. Listening intently, she realized that he must be delirious from the poison, for he was murmuring incoherently in his sleep. When he began to call out her name, Teela climbed out of her bed roll and moved over to where he was and touched his forehead lightly.

He was burning up with fever again so she gave him another shot of medication to bring it down and then sat beside him. She began rubbing soothing circles on his arm and murmuring soft words of comfort to him.

"Teela," he moaned softly. "I'm sorry… don't be angry… I want to tell you…"

Teela frowned slightly, leaning over him so she could hear him better. "Tell me what?" she asked softly. "It's okay; I'm here. Everything will be okay."

"Teela," He-Man moaned again. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stared at her, unseeing. His arms came around her and pulled her to him, his mouth latching onto hers in a hard, passionate kiss.

Teela squeaked in surprise and fought against him, knowing that he was delirious and not in control of his actions. Try as she might, she couldn't get free from his iron grip. She began to panic in earnest when he undid the fastenings of her uniform and pushed the garment from her body before he flipped them over so that she was pinned beneath him. Try as she might, she was powerless against his strength.

"He-Man wake up," she cried out in fright. "It's me, Teela." She continued to push against him and try to get him to become aware of her.

"Teela," he said softly. "So beautiful…"

"He-Man, don't do this," she pleaded as she felt him touching her in places that made her body react with unfamiliar heat and tingling sensations. "Please stop!" Growing frantic when she felt him move his shorts out of the way, she slapped him hard.

It didn't even faze him as he leaned in and kissed her again before murmuring her name just before he claimed her body with his own.

Teela's eyes filled with tears at both the physical and emotional pain that came from being taken against her will by one of her closest friends. She knew he was delirious from the poison and fever, but it didn't help stem the pain in her heart. Whimpering as he continued to use her body until he was satisfied, she scrambled away from him as soon as he rolled off of her and fell unconscious. She sat on her bed roll, pulling her legs up in front of her and wrapping her arms around her knees as she sobbed.

When she couldn't cry anymore, she numbly looked around and slowly realized that she couldn't allow them to be found the way things were. He-Man was Eternia's champion and hero, and she couldn't allow people's opinions of him to be changed by events he wasn't in control of.

Moving stiffly, she first cleaned herself up the best she could and re-dressed, trying to ignore the sting of the abrasions on her chest caused by his coradite breastplate before moving to clean off He-Man and fix his clothing. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't move or make a sound while she attended to him, so she grabbed the scanner from the first-aid kit and checked him over again, frowning when she realized that his condition had deteriorated.

Fighting her tears, she tried to move him back onto his bed roll, ignoring the mix of blood and semen pooled on it, but she couldn't budge him or wake him enough to get him to move. Giving up, she finally moved to sit on her own bed roll again, hugging her knees close and sitting there numbly. It pained her to think that if He-Man died from his injury, the last memory she'd have of him was of him violating her body. She began to sob once more, praying to the Elders that help would arrive on time.

Teela finally stirred much later and checked her chronometer, realizing it must be just after dawn. Once again checking He-Man's condition, she was relieved that he was at least still alive, even if his condition was still slowly going downhill.

Trying her communicator again, she was surprised when her father's voice answered her.

"Teela, thank the Ancients," came her father's voice. "Are you and He-Man all right?"

"I'm all right, but He-Man was hurt," she said. "He was scratched by an Acknar and he's unconscious. Father, he's slipping away… we don't have much time."

"How far from the cave entrance are you? Ram Man can smash his way through the rocks blocking the entrance, but we don't want to risk harming you or He-Man if they cave in on you."

"We're about fifty yards from the entrance of the cave," Teela replied.

"Try to cover yourself and He-Man with something; Ram Man is going to try to break through the rocks blocking the mouth of the cave," Man-At-Arms said.

"I understand," Teela said, grabbing their two packs and placing them on the side of He-Man that was opposite the cave entrance, she then picked up her bed roll and leaned over him, covering them both with it the best she could. She closed her eyes tightly against the wash of fear and pain that came over her from being so close to him, after what had happened the night before.

She could hear the crashing noises from outside the cave reverberating through the cavern and a few moments later, a cloud of dust and rock filled the cavern and then she heard her father and Ram Man calling out her name. Lifting the bed roll from over them, Teela looked behind her and saw her father and Ram Man making their way into the cave entrance and she sighed in relief that help had arrived at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed~ it means the world to me! All mistakes are mine, as this hasn't been beta'd. **

Duncan moved quickly and checked his daughter over. "Dearest are you hurt?"

"I'll be okay Father," Teela said, avoiding his gaze as she picked up the packs and the bed rolls, hoping to keep them from seeing the evidence of what had happened the night before. "He-Man needs help."

Duncan's attention immediately went to the downed hero and he used the scanner to check his vital signs. "We need to get him immediate medical attention," he said. Rushing to the Wind Raider, he got a collapsible hover gurney from the cargo hold and activated it, moving it into the cave. He and Ram Man managed to slide the unconscious man onto it and Duncan pushed the button to make it lift off of the ground so they could transport He-Man to the Wind Raiders.

'_Duncan,'_ the voice of the Sorceress sounded in his mind. _'I will open a portal to Castle Grayskull. You must bring him straight here. I sense we are losing him. You must hurry!'_

"The Sorceress is opening a portal to Castle Grayskull," Man-At-Arms told the others. "She says we need to hurry."

A portal opened in front of the Wind Raiders and Man-At-Arms pushed the hover gurney carrying the unconscious He-Man through first, with Ram Man following behind.

Teela hesitated a moment, swallowing hard and tossing their bed rolls over the edge of the cliff before hurrying through the portal with their packs.

As soon as they were all safely inside of the castle, the portal closed and Teela set the packs on the floor to watch as her father and the Sorceress moved He-Man down a long corridor. Instead of following, Teela sat at the foot of the steps leading to the throne of the Sorceress and wrapped her arms around her. The shock was starting to fade and she found herself feeling cold all the way through.

Man-At-Arms and Ram Man didn't notice that Teela was no longer behind them as they followed the Sorceress through the dark castle to a bedroom. They watched as she used her magic to pull back the covers on the bed and move He-Man to it, covering him up before she placed her hands on his head and began to concentrate.

A soft glow started at her hands and encompassed He-Man's entire body as the healing magic of Grayskull restored the hero back to health. When the glow finally faded, the Sorceress waved her hand over He-Man's covered body and his sword appeared in her hand. She leaned it on the table beside the bed and looked at the two tired, concerned men and frowned slightly when she noticed Teela was not with them.

"He will wake up in a few hours," she told them. "I have rooms prepared so that you may also get some rest."

"Thank you Sorceress," Duncan said, bowing his head slightly. He, too, noticed Teela's absence and a small frown creased his brow.

"I will find Teela and make sure she rests," the Sorceress told him with a small smile. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

She led them back out into the corridor and showed them each to a room, informing them that there were lavatories and clean clothing awaiting them in their rooms before moving to find Teela. While she could sense where the young woman was, she was surprised to find that Teela's thoughts and feelings were completely shielded from her. That was unusual enough to warrant her concern, but when she found Teela sitting at the bottom of the steps to the throne, her arms wrapped around her and shivering uncontrollably, she had to fight down the sense of panic her mother's instincts were causing.

"Teela, dear," she said, keeping her voice as serene as possible. "Are you hurt child?"

Teela looked up with sad, lifeless eyes. "Is He-Man okay?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"He is sleeping for now and will be fine when he wakes up in a few hours," the Sorceress told her. "I have a room for you to rest in, as well."

Teela nodded numbly and stood, following the Sorceress to the room she indicated. She didn't even notice how nicely the room was decorated, or that it was warm and friendly and done in all of her favorite colors.

"There is a lavatory through that door over there," the Sorceress told her, indicating a door on the opposite wall. "You will find everything you need in there. I will come and get you in a few hours; until then, get some rest my dear."

Teela again nodded numbly and moved towards the lavatory door, closing it behind her.

The Sorceress frowned slightly in worry. She'd noticed that Teela had kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself and had not spoken a word. Knowing how polite Teela was usually, it didn't escape her notice that Teela hadn't thanked her~ not that she expected thanks, but she knew Duncan had raised her to be grateful and respectful, so it was definitely out of character. Assuming that Teela was just worried over He-Man, she thought that Teela would be fine once he woke up and she saw that he was truly all right.

Inside the lavatory, Teela filled up the bath with water as hot as she could stand it. She settled in to the steaming tub and slid down so that she was up to her neck. She cried silent tears for several minutes before she sat up and began scrubbing herself over and over. She let the water out of the tub and turned on the shower, again making the water as hot as she could tolerate before washing her hair~ twice~ and scrubbing her body a few more times. She felt nearly raw when she finally shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and put on the soft, floor-length white cotton gown and wrapped the robe tightly around herself before using the towel to dry her hair as much as possible. Hanging the towel on the towel rack, she found a comb and combed through her unruly curls before climbing into the soft bed and covering up. She hugged one of the pillows to her and again began sob into it, finally crying herself to sleep.

She woke a few hours later and climbed out of the bed, washing her face and combing out her hair before putting it in its usual style. Clean undergarments were on a shelf beside the sink and a clean uniform hung on the back of the door of the lavatory, so she dressed quickly and put her boots on. Sure that she was presentable, Teela squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, silently telling herself to pull herself together.

A few minutes after she was ready, there was a soft knock on her door and when she opened it, the Sorceress stood waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say THANK YOU so much to everyone that has taken time to review! I really, truly appreciate it! A couple of notes: I will probably change the rating to 'M' with the posting of the next chapter. Not because I plan on writing more graphic stuff, but just as a precaution... a couple of people have pointed out that this site is more likely to be accessed by younger kids and teens and my story could get pulled for not being appropriately rated. Also, I try to keep my chapters under 1500 words, because a couple of my friends read them on their phones and they get cut off if they're longer than that. Lastly, I have no idea how long this will be, but I have the first 15 or so chapters written already, so unless something REALLY strikes me to change the story, it will be posted as already written. But I still want to hear your input! That said, enjoy...**

"Did you sleep well?" the Sorceress asked when she opened the door.

Teela nodded. "Yes, thank you; for everything. I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier."

Giving her a smile, the Sorceress relaxed. "That's quite all right; I know you were worried about He-Man. He should be waking up soon; I expect you'll want to see him."

Teela gave her a small smile and nodded, not bothering to correct her. She was in fact worried about the hero, but she was still trying to deal with what had happened the night before.

Realistically, she knew that he was not to blame for what had happened. He was delirious from the poison and fever and probably had no idea what he was doing. But she was terrified of what she would say, or do, if he woke up and remembered what had happened. How was she supposed to react? She knew that if he did remember, he would be sick with grief and guilt.

As they made their way through the castle, Teela tensed slightly when she heard her father's voice speaking. She felt terrible hiding anything from him, but she knew that he would be devastated and she couldn't deal with his reaction. Selfish as it may be, Teela just didn't want to deal with anyone else's anger or grief and she definitely _did not_ want anyone's pity. She was captain of the royal guard and she could handle this just fine all on her own.

The Sorceress stopped when she saw Duncan and Ram Man standing in the corridor and she smiled at them. "He-Man should be waking up anytime now. I expect he'd like to wake up to familiar faces."

Duncan nodded and they all followed her into the room that she'd placed He-Man in earlier. He, Ram Man and the Sorceress gathered around his bed, but Teela stood near the window with her arms wrapped tightly around herself again.

The Sorceress was just about to comment on that when He-Man stirred and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and blinking at them.

"Where- where am I?" he asked in confusion.

"You are in Castle Grayskull, He-Man," the Sorceress said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," he said, sitting up and noticing the night-shirt he was wearing. "How did I get here?"

"The Sorceress opened a portal directly from the cave to the castle," Man-At-Arms told him. "You were in bad shape lad; we almost lost you. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We got the Opal of Mysteries and then we were attacked by Acknars," He-Man said with a slight frown on his face. "I was scratched by one when I grabbed Teela to get her out of the way… Teela! Is she all right? They didn't get her did they?"

"I'm right here He-Man," Teela said softly. "They didn't get me; thanks to you." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"Thank the Ancients," He-Man breathed. "What happened after that? I- I can't remember anything else."

Teela didn't know whether to be grateful that he didn't remember or furious that what he did to her was apparently so unimportant. Pushing her feelings down for now, she cleared her throat softly. "You collapsed the roof of the cave to cut them off from us and then when an earthquake hit you carried me towards the mouth of the cave as fast as you could. But we didn't make it; the cave entrance collapsed and then you passed out from the poison."

The Sorceress realized that was the reason he hadn't used his sword to heal himself; he was trying to save Teela. With a small smile she looked at Eternia's champion. "Do you feel strong enough to get up and eat something?" she asked him.

"I think so," He-Man said. "I feel pretty normal now that the confusion is clearing. I still don't like having gaps in my memory, though."

"The poison affected your brain and nervous system," the Sorceress told him. "You may never regain the time you lost."

Teela flinched slightly at that, but since everyone's attention was on He-Man, no one noticed.

"That doesn't make me feel better," He-Man said with a sigh.

"Ram Man and I will stay here and make sure he gets on his feet," Man-At-Arms said.

"Then I will take Teela with me to the kitchen for the morning meal," the Sorceress said. "Come, Teela; let's leave the men to their task."

Teela nodded and followed the Sorceress out of the room through the corridors of the castle to the kitchen. She sat in a chair at the table when the Sorceress motioned for her to and watched in detachment as the woman moved about, setting platters of fruit, warm meat, bread and cheese on the table. She jumped slightly when plates and silverware appeared out of nowhere. "Neat trick," she murmured.

The Sorceress gave her a smile and sat beside her. "Please, help yourself."

Teela placed a few items on her plate and took a small bite. The food was delicious, but she had no real appetite, so she mostly pushed the food around her plate as she stared at it.

The Sorceress was about to question her about her melancholy mood when He-Man and the others joined them.

"Teela, did you give the Sorceress the case with the Opal of Mysteries in it?" he asked as he took a seat across from her and loaded his plate with food.

"Not yet," she said softly. "It's still strapped to your pack, which is in the room I slept in this morning."

The Sorceress waved her hand and the pack appeared beside her on the floor. Picking it up, she removed the case in question and set it on the table after having pushed her plate out of the way. She waved her hand and the locks clicked open, then she opened the case and looked at the exquisite jewel inside. Gently lifting it from the case, she took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"It does, indeed, have great power," she said quietly. "I will make sure that it is kept safely away from anyone who would wish to use it for evil." She placed it back in the case and then closed it up again. "Man-At-Arms, would you join me after we finish eating to see that it is stored safely away?"

Duncan inclined his head and smiled briefly. "Of course, Sorceress," he replied.

He-Man got the feeling there was an undercurrent in the conversation he was missing, but dismissed it as Ram Man began telling about how their own cave exploration had gone. He noticed that Teela didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation and that she was mostly just pushing her food around on her plate. Frowning slightly, he wondered what could be bothering his closest friend. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand when Man-At-Arms spoke.

"After we finish eating I want you, Teela and Ram Man to head back to the palace," he said to He-Man. "Report to the king and queen and let them know I'll be there after I've helped the Sorceress secure the Opal of Mysteries."

"Duh, how we gonna get the Wind Raiders back dat we left in the mountains?" Ram Man asked.

"I have already teleported them back here and they are waiting outside the castle for you," the Sorceress said. "The three of you can take one back and leave the other for Man-At-Arms to use when he is finished here."

"Well, I'm finished eating and ready to go whenever you two are," He-Man said to Teela and Ram Man.

"Duh, I'm ready to go," Ram Man said, standing.

Teela pushed her plate away. "I'm ready, too." She looked at the Sorceress. "Thank you again for everything," she said as she stood.

"It was my pleasure," the Sorceress said with a serene smile.

Everyone else echoed their thanks and then He-Man, Ram Man and Teela made their way out to the Wind Raiders.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thank you to those who take the time to review. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep posting! Enjoy...**

Over the next four weeks, everyone became concerned over Teela's behavior. She continued to do her job, but she would spend long hours locked away in her office, which was not like the outgoing, outdoor-loving young woman. She frequently skipped meals and when she did eat in the dining room with everyone else, she barely touched her food and would sit quietly moving the food around her plate, just staring at it and avoiding conversation. Instead of wearing her uniform from the time she got up until the time she went to bed as was her usual habit, she was suddenly wearing dark colored long sleeves and pants during her off-duty time. She'd also started going to bed much earlier than was her norm, sometimes just barely after sunset, and then sleeping in as late as she possibly could instead of being up just an hour after dawn like usual.

Teela realized that she was worrying everyone and she knew that she had to get herself together or someone would finally call her out on her behavior. She knew she was placing her job in jeopardy and she needed to get herself squared away before the king decided she needed a formal reprimand.

Standing in her lavatory after her second shower of the day~ another thing that had suddenly become a habit for her~ Teela looked at the too-thin, hollow figure staring back at her in the mirror and sighed. "Pull yourself together," she said to her reflection. "Do you want the king to insist you step down? People are beginning to talk." With another sigh, she moved back into her room and removed her robe before climbing into bed.

The next morning, despite the worry, tension and fear she felt, Teela determined that she was going to pull herself out of the depression she'd fallen into. Even though it was technically her day off, instead of donning the dark blue long sleeved shirt and pants she'd been wearing of late, she put on her uniform. Then she squared her shoulders and made her way to join everyone for breakfast.

She forced herself to fill her plate and eat every bite, as well as participating in the conversation that was taking place. When Orko accidentally covered her father in eggs again, she laughed along with everyone else, hoping it didn't sound as forced as it felt.

After breakfast, Teela went down to the training yard and watched as the new recruits went through their morning combat training and then she made her way to her father's workshop. She'd not been there in the nearly four weeks since the incident in the cave.

Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia, was there helping her father as he worked on an Attack Trak and they were talking quietly while they worked. He looked up in surprise as Teela entered the workshop. "Teela," he exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you around here in a while. How are you?"

"Hey Adam," she said with a smile. "I'm okay."

Duncan looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning his full attention back to what he was doing. He knew that something had been bothering his girl since she and He-Man had been trapped in the cave almost a month earlier, but every time he'd asked her about it, she'd insisted she was fine and then changed the subject or claimed she had work to do to get away from the discussion. He had been especially concerned when her mother, the Sorceress of Grayskull, had told him that Teela had been blocking her thoughts and feelings~ something Teela wasn't supposed to know she could do. "I'm glad to see you daughter," he said.

Teela smiled at him. "Anything I can help you with today Daddy?" she asked.

"You can repair that blaster sitting on my workbench," he said calmly. "I've still got two Sky Sleds and a Wind Raider to repair today."

"Daddy, you really should get someone to help you with all of this," Teela scolded lightly.

"Adam's helping me," he said, winking at the prince.

Adam grinned; he was glad to see that his friend seemed to be getting past whatever it was that had been troubling her for the last few weeks.

Teela rolled her eyes but didn't comment as she picked up the blaster and began to work on repairing it. She was only partially listening to the conversation between her father and the prince while she worked.

"I'm not complaining, I just think it's odd," Adam was saying to Man-At-Arms. "It's not like Skeletor to go this long without stirring up trouble somewhere; it's been over a month now."

"Hmm, you're right about that," Duncan murmured. "Maybe I should go see the Sorceress and ask her to look in on old Boneface and see what he's up to."

"You seem to be spending a lot of time at Castle Grayskull with the Sorceress lately," Adam commented with a grin. "Anything I should know about?"

Man-At-Arms grunted. "She and I are friends, and have been since before you were born. We find plenty of things to talk about besides just Grayskull business."

Adam smiled and wondered if 'talking' was all they did, but wisely didn't ask the question. He had his suspicions about his two favorite mentors and the idea of the two of them somehow being romantically involved made him extraordinarily happy. He didn't want to do anything to ruin the idea, even if it might only just be in his imagination.

A loud blast outside had Duncan, Adam and Teela moving.

Teela told her father she was going to check it out and mobilize the guard just before she ran out of the workshop.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Duncan groused to Adam. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Adam chuckled as he pulled his sword and raised it in the air, quickly looking around to be sure the coast was clear before transforming into He-Man.

They quickly made their way outside to find that it was unusually quiet.

Man-At-Arms saw Teela heading his way and frowned slightly when she saw He-Man and froze in place, a look of fear crossing her face before she squared her shoulders and moved towards them. "It wasn't an attack Father," she said, ignoring the hero standing beside him. "Apparently a fuel tank exploded when a repair crew was working on repairing the lines that went to it. There was only two people hurt and they've already been taken to the healers."

"How badly were they hurt?" He-Man asked, sheathing his sword and relaxing.

Teela continued to look at her father as she spoke. "One of them is pretty bad; he was the one actually working on the lines. The other one suffered only minor injuries, since he was further away from the explosion. They've already got the fire out and are cleaning up."

He-Man noticed that she hadn't looked at him and he frowned slightly at her odd behavior. "Well, thank the Ancients no one was killed."

"Yes," Teela agreed, still not looking at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Without waiting for a reply, Teela left them both standing there and walked away.

"Do you get the feeling Teela is upset with me about something?" He-Man asked Duncan as he watched her walk away. "She has never blatantly ignored me like that before."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with how oddly she's been acting the last few weeks," Duncan said softly.

"It started after we were trapped in the cave," He-Man agreed. "Duncan, you don't think I said or did anything that upset her while I was sick do you?"

Duncan nodded thoughtfully. "Possibly," he said. "Why don't you go try talking to her about it?"

He-Man sighed and nodded slowly. "I think I'll do just that," he replied. "I'll see you later," he said to his mentor as he headed in the direction Teela had gone. As he walked, he tried once again to recall what had happened after the Acknar had scratched him, but before he'd fallen unconscious. But as usual, his memory was a complete blank. 'Elders, please let me make this right,' he thought as he looked for his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**So at the urging of a few people, including several of my friends who are reading this, I have expanded this chapter a bit to get more into Teela's revealing to Adam what He-Man did to her. If you're reading this tale after March 1, 2013 then you're reading the updated version. I hope you like this version...**

He-Man found Teela sitting on a secluded bench near a fountain in the garden. He frowned as he saw the tears she was shedding; Teela almost never cried.

Making sure to make some noise, he was sure something was wrong when she saw him and immediately tensed up, looking frantically around like she was going to bolt.

"Teela, please talk to me," he said softly, concerned by her out of character behavior. "Tell me what I did to make you so upset." He cautiously moved closer and sat at the other end of the bench she was sitting on.

Teela wrapped her arms around herself and refused to meet his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it," she said stiffly. "Please just leave me alone."

"So I did do something," he murmured. "Did I say something while I was sick in the cave?"

"No," Teela said. "No; it's not… you… I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Please, Teela, if I did or said something, please tell me," He-Man said softly. "I'd like to apologize and try to make it up to you."

Teela jumped up at that and finally met his gaze with a furious one of her own. "Make it up to me?! You can _never_ make it up to me! How _dare_ you even suggest such a thing?" she yelled, her eyes flashing and her face turning red.

He-Man was taken aback by the look of pure fury on her face. A knot formed in his stomach as he wondered what he could have done to have caused such a reaction from her. "Teela… please… _please_ tell me what I did," he begged softly.

Teela swallowed hard and shook her head. "It- it doesn't matter," she insisted. "I'll be fine; I just need some time. Just leave me alone!"

With that she ran out of the garden and left He-Man sitting there in stunned silence. His heart was nearly broken as he tried again to remember what had happened after he'd been scratched by the Acknar, but his mind was a blank until he woke up in Castle Grayskull. Sighing, he headed back to Man-At-Arms' workshop. After he transformed back into Adam, he found his mentor back working on the Attack Trak they'd left when the explosion occurred.

Man-At-Arms looked at the sad young man and frowned. "What happened?" he asked in concern, seeing the look on his young friend's face.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know; she refused to talk to me," he said. "But I definitely did or said _something_ that has her upset. When I asked her what was wrong, she kept telling me she was fine and when I told her I wanted to make it up to her… she started yelling at me and telling me that I could never make it up to her. Ancients, Duncan, I've never seen her that angry before."

Duncan blinked; Adam had seen Teela pretty angry before. For him to say that, something must be terribly wrong. "Maybe you should try talking to her as Adam instead of as He-Man? She seemed to do okay earlier when she came into the workshop and saw you."

Adam's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I'm going to go see if I can find her so I can try to get to the bottom of this."

Unfortunately for Adam, his father found him first and insisted he attend a meeting with him for the rest of the afternoon.

When Teela wasn't at dinner that night, or breakfast the next morning, Adam became even more worried about her and her odd behavior. When Teela didn't show up for his training lesson that morning, he became nearly frantic. Teela _never_ missed his training sessions.

He remembered a time when they had finished a session and one of the healers had come out to chastise her for training with him when she was supposed to be in bed because she had a fever. She had a bad virus and was supposed to be resting, but she'd insisted Adam's training was more important than some 'little bug' that she might have caught.

After searching the palace grounds and her office for her and not finding her, he headed towards her room and knocked on the door. A muffled voice could be heard, but he didn't understand what she'd said. Opening the door, he peered in and then moved into the room and closed the door.

"Teela?" he called, not seeing her in the bedroom.

"Go 'way," a ragged voice called from the lavatory.

"Teela are you decent?" he called again, making his way towards the open lavatory door.

When the only reply he got was sounds of retching, his worry overcame his concern over her attire and he moved swiftly into the room.

Teela was hunched over the latrine, bracing herself with one hand and using the other to hold her long red hair back. She was pale and shaking, and her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath.

Kneeling beside her, he took her hair from her and rubbed her back with his other hand while she continued to empty her stomach.

"Oh, Tee," he murmured sympathetically as she finally flushed and nearly collapsed. "How long has this been going on?" he asked softly.

"A few days," she rasped, using the back of a shaking hand to wipe the cold sweat from her brow. "It seems worse today, though; I was only a little nauseous yesterday."

Adam carefully let go of her hair and got a cool wet cloth and began to tenderly wipe her face, starting at her brow. When he'd finished, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her bed, covering her with the blankets and then sitting beside her. "Should I call a healer?" he asked softly. "It's not like you to be sick like this."

Teela turned her face away from him in shame as she shook her head 'no'. If what she suspected was true, not only was her career effectively at an end, but she would be banished from the palace for good. She couldn't stop the tears that fell at that thought. "I just want to be left alone," she said quietly, her voice ragged.

"Talk to me Tee," Adam said softly, brushing her tears away. "You can tell me anything; you know that."

Teela sniffled and swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt as if her whole world was caving in on itself. She'd tried to be strong and move past what had happened, but it seemed like things were only getting worse. She needed to tell _someone_ and Adam was her oldest and dearest friend; surely he could be trusted and wouldn't pity her. "Oh Adam," she said quietly. "What am I gonna do?"

"Do about what?" he asked, moving to caress her hair. "I know something's been bothering you for a while now; please tell me what's wrong."

Teela hesitated again for a moment and then finally decided to tell him the truth. "Do you~ do you know about He-Man and I being trapped in the cave almost a month ago?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Adam said with a small nod. "He was scratched by an Acknar and the poison nearly killed him."

Teela took a shuddering breath and nodded slowly. "Well, he was feverish and delirious from that and the poison and I woke up because he was calling my name. I got up and gave him another shot to bring down his fever, but he was restless, so I started rubbing his arm trying to soothe him. He was mumbling something~ I thought I heard my name~ so I leaned forward to hear what he was saying when he suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed me and… he kissed me."

Adam blinked, but didn't say anything. Surely his kissing her wasn't what had her so furious with him yesterday, was it? "Go on…" he encouraged softly.

"I was surprised and I was trying to push away from him, but you know how strong He-Man is. Then he~" she faltered for a moment and swallowed, tears running down her cheeks and she dashed them away. "He undid my uniform and started pushing it off of me… I tried to stop him, but he wasn't even aware of me and I wasn't strong enough to stop him. When he pushed me down onto his bed roll and moved his shorts out of the way, I started to panic," she told him, her voice strained.

Adam's eyes widened as he realized what was coming next and he felt like he was going to be ill. "Teela… did He-Man… did he~" he broke off and swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

Teela looked away from Adam in shame and nodded. "He raped me," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I slapped him, Adam; I slapped him as hard as I could and it didn't even faze him… he just~ he just kept going and wouldn't stop. When he was finally… finished… he rolled over and passed out, and all I could do was move away as fast as I could. I sat on my bed roll and just cried for the longest time; I think I went into shock at some point, because the next thing I remember is looking around and realizing that I needed to get us both cleaned up before my father found us." She shook her head and was silent for a few moments after that.

Adam's world tilted on its axis as he listened as Teela told him everything, filling in the missing blanks of his memory. A cold knot of revulsion filled him and he felt slightly dizzy as he realized that he'd hurt the woman he loved more than his own life in the worst way possible. Swallowing down the sudden rise of bile in his throat once again, he forced himself to stay focused on what she was saying. This couldn't be about him right now; he'd deal with his own feelings later, when he had more privacy.

"It wasn't his fault," she insisted suddenly. "He was feverish and delirious… he had no idea what he was doing! I can't tell anyone the truth, but now I don't know what to do… what I'm going to say to people," she shook her head and met his eyes at last, her eyes stricken. "Adam, I think I might be pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful words of encouragement! I appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep writing and posting this story! Here we go...**

Adam paled at those words and swallowed hard. "What?" he breathed as he suddenly felt the world narrow and darken slightly around the edges of his vision. He pulled himself together again and forced himself to focus on Teela.

"What am I gonna do?" Teela cried again. "I can't tell everyone the truth~ He-Man is Eternia's champion and hero. If he knew what he'd done he'd turn himself in to be prosecuted and we can't afford to lose him. If the people knew what happened it could change how they think and feel about him and they might even try to hurt him. Besides, do you know what kind of danger I'd be in if Skeletor and his cronies found out I was carrying He-Man's child?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "But if I don't tell everyone what happened… Adam, I can stand losing my position as captain of the guard and I can live with other people thinking badly of me. But I _can't_ bear the thought of seeing the disappointment in my father's eyes, or even the thought of your father banishing me from the palace…"

Adam felt like all the oxygen in the room had suddenly disappeared. "Teela…" he murmured, shaking his head slightly to try and clear it.

"Oh Adam, what am I going to do?" she asked yet again, placing her face in her hands and crying silently.

Adam moved close and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he considered her words. She was right, he realized; about all of it. Eternia needed He-Man, so no matter how badly he wanted to turn himself in, it wasn't something that could be done. But he needed to make this right, somehow…

"Marry me," Adam said suddenly.

Teela's head jerked up and she looked at him incredulously. "What?"

As the idea took root, he became more confident about it. "Marry me," he said. "I'll claim the child as my own." Not a lie… it really _was_ his… it was just that Teela couldn't know that.

Teela shook her head in denial. "Adam… no; do you know what your father could do to me~ to _us_~ if he found out? Banishment would be the least of my worries."

"He won't find out," Adam insisted.

"Adam, a royal engagement lasts months. I won't subject you or your family to the gossip and ridicule that it would cause when I start showing," she said.

"We'll skip all that," Adam told her. "We'll leave now and go to another city and marry in secret. We can come back tomorrow and then I'll tell my father we got married. Then we'll wait six weeks and announce that you're with child. Well, if you really are, that is."

"And what if it turns out that I'm not? It's not like I can go to a healer first to confirm it because then it will get out that we were married afterwards," she said. "But if we do this and I'm not, you're stuck with me."

Adam smiled widely and then kissed her. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes. "I'd be more than happy to be 'stuck' with you for the rest of my life. Teela… I love you; I have since I was fourteen."

Teela blinked, her lips still tingling from the kiss. "You… love _me_? How? Why?"

Adam caressed her face tenderly. "Oh, Teela, how could I not love you? The question is do you want to be stuck with me for the rest of _your_ life? I know I'm not exactly what you're looking for in a husband."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook her head and laughed. "Adam, you big goof… I've loved you since I was twelve years old… you're everything I'm looking for in a husband."

Adam's smile grew wide again and he kissed her once more. "Of course, that would mean you'd also be queen of Eternia one day…" he said, giving her a wink and a teasing grin. "So what do you say? Marry me?" This time the look he gave her was absolutely serious.

Teela couldn't believe she was actually considering this crazy plan. If she was pregnant with He-Man's child and the king found out they could face dire consequences. But the alternative… "Yes," she said, before she could change her mind. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Adam kissed her deeply again. "You get dressed and pack an overnight bag and then meet me down behind the hangar bay in thirty minutes. Try not to let anyone see you."

Teela nodded and climbed out of bed as Adam left her room. She paused for a minute to reconsider this insane plan, but then shook it off and hurriedly readied herself for the journey.

Thirty minutes later Adam met Teela behind the hangar bay. She almost didn't recognize him as he was dressed in grey leggings tucked into black boots with a white long-sleeved shirt and a brown vest held closed by a black belt.

Adam was surprised by Teela's unusual attire, too, as she was wearing a long, blue dress with long sleeves and comfortable black travel shoes with a low heel. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back in red curls.

They made sure the coast was clear before getting into an Attack Trak and placing their bags in the back. Adam ordered the computer to disable the homing device and they set out in silence.

They traveled south for several hours, stopping only once for lunch along the way, until they reached the city of Dorados and then he and Teela secured the Trak before heading to the local magistrate's office.

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet, and one of the clerk's that acted as witness recorded the whole thing on a Holodisc for them and wished them both luck.

Adam led Teela to the finest inn in the city and spoke softly to the innkeeper, giving him several gold coins before the man nodded in approval. Several minutes later a young woman asked them to follow her and she led them up the stairs to a room that was large, clean and nicely decorated.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," she told them as she opened the door and let them in. "Your supper will be brought up in about a half an hour," she said just before she closed the door as she left.

"I~ I'm going to go take a bath," Teela said nervously. "If that's all right?"

Adam pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "Of course it is; I'll let you know when supper arrives."

Teela smiled and nodded before making her way to the lavatory and starting a bath and settling into the hot water. She was extremely nervous about tonight. Regardless of what had happened with He-Man in that cave, she was technically still a virgin, even if it wasn't physically true anymore. She wondered if Adam had any more experience than she did, but wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.

After bathing, drying off and rubbing herself down with lotion, Teela slipped the nightgown she'd brought over her head and pulled on a robe. She had just finished combing out her long hair when the knock came at the door and Adam informed her that supper had arrived.

Swallowing back her nervousness, Teela took a deep breath and opened the lavatory door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha, so my best friend has been begging me since I posted the last chapter to post another one before I go to bed... The things I do for that woman! ;-) As always, your feedback and input is greatly appreciated~ thank you all so much! Here you are Sarah; stop texting me now! (j/k) Enjoy...**

Adam was standing there wearing his own dark red robe and he smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. He led her to the table that was romantically set for two near the window and held her chair for her.

Teela smiled softly, feeling a bit awkward at the attention he was giving her.

Adam removed the covers from their plates and set them aside before pouring them each a glass of chilled fruit juice. "I didn't think wine was appropriate, in case you really are with child," he explained.

Teela nodded shyly and then looked down in embarrassment before meeting his eyes again.

He held his glass up and gazed lovingly at her. "To my beautiful wife," he murmured.

Teela blushed as they sipped at their drinks and then they began to eat.

"Adam, what are you going to do if your father tries to annul the marriage?" Teela asked suddenly.

Adam was quiet for a minute before he looked intensely at her. "That's why I insisted we stay at the inn tonight, Teela," he admitted quietly. "I, uh, made arrangements to have a certificate of verification that we, um, consummated the marriage to take back with us tomorrow. He won't be able to annul it then."

Teela's face flamed, but then she looked concerned. "What about the, uh… proof… that I'm a virgin? How are we supposed to do that after…" she looked away and tried to keep the tears from her eyes.

Adam felt a wave of guilt and self-revulsion clench his gut when he saw the look on Teela's face and he wished with all his being he could take away the pain that he'd caused her. Pushing those thoughts away for the time being, he looked at his new wife and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Teela, you're an active member of the Royal Guard," Adam explained patiently. "If there's no blood, no one will think twice about it. As long as the… other… fluids are present, then that's all that matters."

Teela nodded and then looked nervously at him. "Have you ever… um, done this before?"

"No," he said softly. It technically wasn't a lie, he told himself. As Adam, he'd never been with a woman. The fact that his first and only time as He-Man was when he'd hurt the amazing woman in front of him didn't count, he told himself; he hadn't been aware of what he was doing.

Teela relaxed marginally. The fact that Adam was as inexperienced as she was somehow comforted her some. "Good," she said quietly.

Adam smiled tenderly at her. "So you are as nervous as I am?" he asked.

Teela returned his smile and nodded. "At least."

They finished their meal and sat quietly beside the fire for a while until the maid came to clean up their dinner dishes and turn down the bed. She smiled softly at them and curtsied before leaving them alone for the night.

After a few minutes more, Adam looked at Teela. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked.

Teela bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes shyly before nodding. "Yes."

Adam stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her over to the large four-poster bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, before wrapping his arms around her and beginning to sway lightly, humming a song his mother had taught him from Earth.

Teela smiled as she recognized the tune and she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed some.

When Adam finished, he again kissed her tenderly. "Teela, I want you to tell me if I do anything that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable," he said, looking into her eyes. "Even though I've never done this I do know the mechanics of it, but I don't want you to let me hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable just because you might feel like it's something you have to tolerate as my wife. I never want you to feel like you have to just endure this; you should get as much pleasure out of our coupling as I do."

Teela's love for him grew in that moment and her eyes teared up as she smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. She had heard horror stories from a few married women of what they had to put up with to please their husbands and she was happy to know Adam would not be one of those men. She had expected that, but to hear it meant a lot to her.

Adam kissed her again gently, and then deepened the kiss. As the kiss grew in intensity and passion, Adam began to tenderly caress her back and arms before pulling her against him with one hand while he tangled the fingers of his other one in her hair. They broke apart when the need for air finally forced them to and he smiled at the flushed look of her face and the slightly glazed look to her eyes.

Untying the sash of her robe, he pushed it off her shoulders and admired her lithe form in the light blue nightgown she wore. He kissed her again before he began trailing kisses down her neck, lightly nipping and licking his way to her collar bone before his large palm pushed the strap of her nightgown aside, following it down her arm until she lifted her arm to pull it free of the strap.

Adam kissed her lips again before repeating the action on the other side and then he stepped back slightly to admire her nude form as the nightgown fell from her body into a pool at her feet. "So beautiful," he breathed before pulling her into his arms and kissing her again.

Teela blushed deeply and lowered her eyes and when he pulled her close to kiss her again, she undid the sash of his robe and pushed it off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall from his body to the floor. She gasped in surprise when he lifted her into his arms and then placed her in the center of the large bed before lying beside her. She pulled away enough to get a good look at him and her eyes widened slightly. She knew he was a muscular man; his clothing did nothing to hide that fact most of the time. She hadn't realized how amazing he truly was, however.

It was Adam's turn to blush deeply as Teela's gaze traveled over his nude body. Even though he ran around half-naked as He-Man, it was strangely disconcerting to be lying completely naked in a bed with a woman and having her examine him. His eyes finally met hers and he cupped her cheek with one large palm, caressing it tenderly.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling.

Adam leaned over her to kiss her again and then his hands and mouth began to explore her body. He brought her to fulfillment before covering her body with his own, his hips cradled between hers. He looked deeply into her eyes as they joined together, taking his time to allow her an opportunity to adjust, or to tell him to stop if she wanted to.

Teela placed her hands on his shoulders and then suddenly gasped, her eyes flying to his.

Adam froze and looked at her in concern. "Teela? Am I hurting you?"

Teela swallowed back the panic and fear and took several deep breaths as she shook her head. "No; I'm okay," she said. Her eyes met his again and he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly just before he completed their joining.

When the act was finished, Adam rolled slightly away from her and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured yet again.

Teela, her breathing still rapid, kissed his jaw lightly.

Adam's breathing slowly returned to normal as he fell into a deep sleep.

Teela lay there in his arms, her emotions in turmoil as the pieces all suddenly clicked neatly into place after six long years, and she didn't know what to think or feel right at this moment. Adam's insistence that it would be okay for him, should she truly be pregnant, to claim the child as his own now made complete sense to her.

Adam was He-Man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I am simply blown away by all of your responses! Thank you so much! Your feedback keeps me writing and posting. Let me asssure you all that there is plenty more drama to come! LOL! Enjoy...**

Teela awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of a large, warm body wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find her new husband sleeping peacefully so she took several long minutes to analyze his features and she could see clearly, now, that he really _was_ He-Man. How she'd ever missed that fact before was beyond her comprehension.

After having spent half the night contemplating, and dealing with, the sudden realization that the man she was now married to was also the strongest man in the universe and the man who had violated her a month previous, she felt she was ready to face him this morning as his wife.

She'd run the gamut of emotions last night~ denial, anger, betrayal, hurt, confusion, understanding and finally, acceptance. Logically she realized why he hadn't told her: hadn't she even suggested to him that she'd be in terrible danger if anyone knew she carried He-Man's child? But it had still hurt to realize her best friend had kept it a secret from her for over six years. Then she'd been terribly embarrassed by the way she'd treated said best friend because of his behavior. That she'd spoken badly about him as Adam to him as He-Man had been mortifying. She was surprised that he wanted to even still be her friend, much less that he'd loved her enough to want to marry her.

Finally, she'd accepted that the situation was what it was. Adam was a kind, gentle, loving person with a generous and forgiving heart. How could she give him anything less in return?

It also finally made sense to her why she'd never been able to definitively choose between the two men and why, besides fear of what might happen when the king found out she might be pregnant, she had gone along with Adam's crazy plan to run away and get married. Had her subconscious realized that they were one and the same? It would explain why she'd never actively pursued a relationship with either man, despite the fact that she'd been in love with Adam for most of her life. It would also explain why she~ a normally level-headed, clear-thinking person~ would throw caution and good sense to the wind and run off to marry the Crown Prince of Eternia in secret.

She felt his palm caressing her cheek and she looked up into his eyes and gave him a tentative smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied, smiling at her in return and leaned in for a deep, loving kiss.

"How did you sleep?" Adam asked her when he finally broke their kiss.

"Better than I have in weeks," she answered honestly. Once she'd worked through her feelings, she'd slept soundly and well for the first time in a month.

"Good," he said, kissing her again. The kiss became more passionate and soon they were joining together once more in the age-old dance of lovers.

When they were both satisfied, Adam pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "We need to get ready to head back to the palace," he said softly after they had just lain there holding each other for nearly half an hour.

"Time to face the music, huh?" she asked, using one of his mother's expressions from Earth.

Adam chuckled softly. "Yeah."

"Your father's going to be furious," she said softly, kissing his chest once.

"I'm not giving you up Teela," he promised, tightening his hold on her slightly. "I'll renounce the throne before I allow him to separate us. We can go to Etheria with my sister if that's what it comes to."

Teela pulled back in shock and saw by his expression that he meant what he said. "Oh, Adam," she breathed, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"Glad to hear that," he laughed softly. "Now let's get a shower and get ready for breakfast so we can head back to Eternos."

He climbed out of bed and picked their robes up off of the floor before helping her out of the bed and handing her robe to her.

Teela grabbed her discarded nightgown and they made their way to the shower, taking their time before getting out and drying off.

Adam was finished dressing before she was, so he told her he would send for breakfast.

Teela nodded, knowing he also needed to handle getting the verification that they'd consummated their marriage. She used the latrine and took her time combing her hair before joining him in the room again. The bed sheets were gone and she blushed slightly at the thought that others were privy to their most intimate moments. She blushed more when she realized even more people were going to know about it very soon.

"Breakfast is served, Milady," Adam said holding her chair out for her.

Teela smiled at him as she took her seat and they began to eat the morning meal.

"I'm going to have to speak to your father," Adam said softly. "I can handle my father being angry and disappointed, but I hate that your father might feel that way towards me."

Teela looked at him and suddenly it sank in how much he'd sacrificed by being He-Man. The fact that her father surely must know his secret, which was why he'd always chastised her for being so harsh with him, suddenly occurred to her. "He might be upset at first, but he'll get over it," she assured him.

Adam smiled mirthlessly at her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles and releasing her. "I hope you're right."

They were halfway through breakfast when Teela jumped up and bolted for the lavatory.

Adam hung his head and sighed before he stood and followed her.

Teela was just flushing the latrine when he came in and knelt beside her, gently wiping her face with a cool, damp cloth.

"Better?" he asked after several minutes.

Teela nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

He helped her off of the floor and went back out to the room while Teela brushed her teeth and composed herself.

Breakfast now abandoned, they packed up their belongings and then Adam went downstairs to meet with the innkeeper. While he handled business with the innkeeper, Teela ordered them a picnic lunch to go and then they made their way back to the Attack Trak.

They stopped once on the way back to have their picnic near a stream. Sitting beneath a large tree, they ate their lunch and reminisced about picnics when they were children. When they'd finished eating, Adam pulled Teela to him and kissed her passionately.

"We don't have to hurry back, do we?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Teela laughed throatily and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "We really shouldn't put it off any longer."

Adam sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're right." He stood and pulled her up, helping her to fold the blanket before they began their journey back to Eternos.

When they finally arrived back it was nearing supper time and Adam parked the Attack Trak in its place inside the hangar bay. He helped Teela out and grabbed their overnight bags, putting his hand at the small of her back as they made their way into the palace.

Teela found that she didn't mind the slightly possessive gesture now that they were married and she smiled at him as they entered the palace proper.

"Prince Adam," a guard said, standing straighter. His eyes widened when he recognized Teela. "Captain Teela," he said, saluting. "You're Highness, your father has been looking everywhere for you both for two days; the whole Royal Guard has been told to alert him as soon as the two of you arrived."

"Thank you, Gilden," Adam said. He called a young page over and handed him their bags, but held onto the satchel with the items they'd need. "Please place these in my room, Merrick," he said to the young man.

"Yes, you're Highness," Merrick said with a short bow.

Adam set his jaw as he led Teela towards the throne room. He paused just outside the closed doors of the throne room and turned to face Teela, cupping her face in both of his hands before leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. "No matter what happens next, we're forever," he promised her quietly. "I love you."

Teela blinked to stave off the tears forming and gave him a tender smile, nodding.

They ignored the surprised looks of the guards and squared their shoulders before Adam tucked her hand in the crook of his right arm and opened the doors to the throne room to lead her in.

King Randor looked up when the doors opened and he saw his son with… was that Teela? "Prince Adam what is the meaning of this" he asked, rising slightly. "We've been worried sick about you both; where have you been for the last two days?"


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It keeps me motivated! Enjoy...**

Adam bowed respectfully to his father and stifled his smile when he saw Teela curtsey beside him out of the corner of his eye. "You're Majesty," he said. "I was in Dorados with Captain Teela."

Man-At-Arms frowned slightly at this, but held his tongue. He was sure that they had a good reason for going so far away without telling anyone.

"What were you and the Captain doing in Dorados?" King Randor asked his son with narrowed eyes.

Teela tensed slightly. 'Here it comes,' she thought, bracing herself.

"We were married yesterday afternoon, Sire," he said, looking his father in the eye.

The reaction was immediate and not at all surprising.

"You were _what_," King Randor roared, standing to his feet, his face turning bright red.

Queen Marlena stood and placed her hand on her husband's arm, her eyes wide.

"What?" Man-At-Arms' exclaimed at the same time as the king as his eyes widened in shock, and then he scowled in consternation.

The rest of those in the throne room drew back slightly at the king's reaction, murmuring their surprise at the announcement to those around them.

Adam placed his arm around Teela's shoulders and drew her close to him in a gesture of protection. "I said we were married yesterday." He opened the satchel he had slung over his shoulder with his free hand and pulled out a document. "Here is our certificate of marriage," he said, holding it out.

King Randor motioned for a page to bring him the document and he examined it. "Well, we can have this annulled soon enough," he said in obvious relief, handing it to his clerk.

"Actually Father," Adam said, removing the other document from the satchel and holding it out for the page to take. "This is the certificate verifying that we've already consummated the marriage." He then held out the satchel. "The bedding is in the satchel, as required."

King Randor's eyes widened slightly at this. "I see," he said. His jaw tightened and then his eyes narrowed. "Is there a… _reason_… you two were in such a hurry to marry instead of waiting the normal amount of time for a royal engagement?"

"Randor," Queen Marlena exclaimed frowning at her husband for a moment before looking apprehensively towards her son and his new wife.

Adam's arm around Teela's shoulders tightened ever so slightly and he glared at his father. "Not really," he replied with a casual shrug.

"Then what was the great hurry?" the king asked, nodding slightly to the clerk who slipped from the throne room with the certificates and the satchel with the bedding.

"Honestly?" Adam asked. "I didn't want the headache of a royal engagement. Having to wait all those months while listening to people whining about how Teela isn't of noble birth just because she's adopted. I didn't want to deal with all the nonsense that goes along with a royal wedding."

There was a murmur from the nobles and courtiers gathered in the room.

"Adam," his mother exclaimed, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Adam, please," Teela said softly. "Don't make it worse."

His father just glowered down at him, his jaw clenched in anger.

Adam looked at Teela and nodded slightly. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He turned towards the gathering of nobles and courtiers and bowed slightly. "My Lords, My Ladies, I apologize," he said. "That was unkind of me; please forgive me."

When he turned back to face his parents, he again placed his arm around Teela, this time around her waist. "Father, Mother, I apologize to you as well. I must tell you however, that I refuse to give up my wife for any reason. Do whatever you think is best for the kingdom, but know that I _will_ remain married to Teela."

Teela felt cherished and she laid her head on his shoulder with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him slightly.

Randor blinked at his son in surprise and then took his seat back on his throne. "I see," he said, looking at his son. "And are you ready to do whatever it takes to remain married to my son Captain?" he asked Teela in an even tone that gave nothing away. "Even if it means that you must resign your position as Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Teela lifted her head from Adam's shoulder and stood tall as she faced the king. "Yes, you're Majesty," she said clearly. "If you require me to resign my position, I will do so immediately."

The King looked surprised and nodded. "I must consider what is best for the kingdom," he said. "I expect to see the two of you in my office first thing in the morning; you're dismissed."

Adam and Teela bowed and then he placed his arm around her waist and led her from the throne room. "I think we should eat in our room tonight," he murmured quietly.

"_Our_ room," Teela asked, puzzled. "Which room would that be?"

"For now, we'll use my room; it's bigger," he said. "Once my father settles down we'll be assigned our own suite."

Teela wasn't as certain as he seemed to be that the king would 'settle down', but she wisely kept that to herself. "Okay," she said.

They made their way to Adam's room and Teela went into the lavatory to change into her nightgown and robe while Adam called down to the kitchen to order supper brought up to them. She was about to open the door when she heard voices and paused, only cracking it enough to hear what was being said.

"Duncan, I know this came as a surprise to you, but I promise you that I love Teela and I will do whatever I have to do to remain married to her," Adam was saying.

"But why the secrecy, lad; why rush off and get married so quickly? Why not just propose to her and have a traditional engagement and wedding?" Duncan asked his voice tight as he tried to rein in his anger.

Adam looked at the floor for a moment before looking his mentor in the eye. "Duncan, I promise to tell you, but I need to tell you and the Sorceress at the same time. Teela's exhausted so as soon as we have supper and she's settled for the night, we'll go and meet with the Sorceress at Castle Grayskull."

Man-At-Arms frowned slightly at this, but he sighed and nodded. "Can I at least see my daughter?" he asked.

Adam smiled and nodded, turning towards the lavatory door.

Teela silently closed the door and quickly flushed the latrine before turning the tap on the sink and washing her hands. When she heard the knock on the door, she called for Adam to enter and he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Your father is out here and would like to see you," he said. "Are you up to it?"

Teela turned off the water and dried her hands, returning his smile. "Of course," she replied, checking to be sure her robe was closed and cinched tightly before stepping out into the room. "Hello Father," she said to him.

Adam kissed her temple and motioned toward the lavatory with his head before he disappeared behind the door. He wanted to give father and daughter a moment alone.

"Teela," Man-At-Arms said, moving forward to take her hands in his. "Daughter, what have you done? The king is furious and… I don't know what to think."

Teela's eyes filled with tears. "I never wanted to hurt you or make you angry," she said. "It all just happened so fast. But I love him Daddy and I meant what I said; I'll do whatever it takes to stay married to him."

Duncan stared at her for a moment. His girl had no idea how much she and Adam had just complicated matters, but he could see the determination in her eyes and he smiled slightly and nodded. "All right, my dear."

Teela smiled and hugged her father. "I love you Daddy," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he answered. He kissed her brow and silently left the room. As soon as he was back in his workshop, he concentrated on trying to contact the Sorceress.

'_Sorceress, can you hear me?'_ he sent.

'_I hear you Duncan,'_ answered the Sorceress' voice in his mind.

'_Adam and Teela have returned to the palace,'_ he told her. _'Are you aware of what they've done?'_

'_If you mean do I know that they married in secret in Dorados yesterday then yes, I know what they've done,'_ she responded, her tone tight. _'What were they thinking?'_

'_That's a very good question,'_ he answered. _'If you knew, why didn't you tell me? A bit of forewarning would have been nice.'_

'_I am sorry Duncan,'_ she replied. _'I had something to attend to that took most of the day.'_

'_It's not your fault; I'm just angry right now,'_ he said by way of apology. _'Adam says that as soon as Teela is settled for the night we will come to Castle Grayskull so that he can explain. For some reason, he wants to tell us both at the same time.'_

'_Then I shall see you soon,'_ she answered and then her presence was gone from his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I lost a bet with Sarah today, so you all benefit by getting another chapter today! Again, thanks for the awesome, wonderful reviews! Enjoy...**

Adam came out of the lavatory a few moments later to find Teela sitting in one of the chairs near the window, staring out at the rapidly darkening sky. "Everything okay?" he asked softly as he stood beside her and caressed her hair.

Teela sighed and looked up at him giving him a tight smile before she nodded.

A knock at the door had Adam moving to answer it and he opened the door to find two kitchen maids had arrived with a cart.

"Supper for you and Captain Teela you're Highness," the older of the two said with a slight curtsey.

"Thank you Aylwen," Adam said opening the door wider and stepping aside. "Please come in."

The women pushed the cart in to the small table in a corner of Adam's room and began to set out the meal, both studiously avoiding looking in the direction where Teela was still sitting in the chair by the window. They quickly finished and faced the prince.

"Shall we return to clear the dishes away after you finish?" Aylwen asked.

"No," Adam replied. "I'll put everything on the cart and set it outside my door. Please let the rest of the staff know that we are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, but also let Chef Allen know that we'll be having breakfast here tomorrow as well."

The maids bowed their heads in acknowledgement and scurried out the door.

Adam closed it behind them and moved to where Teela was again. "Are you hungry?" he asked, concerned by her sudden melancholy mood.

Teela shrugged and stood. "Not especially, but I need to try to eat anyway."

"Yes, you do," he said putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the table. "Regardless of whether or not you may be with child, you have lost a lot of weight over the last month~ weight you didn't have to lose to begin with~ so you need to try to eat and regain some of that back."

Teela nodded; she knew he was right, but she hadn't had much of an appetite in recent weeks. She sat in the chair he held for her and then waited until he was seated before she started to eat.

"I need to go to Castle Grayskull with your father tonight," Adam said softly. "Will you be all right if I leave for a few hours?"

Teela nodded. "I'll be fine. What time are you planning to go?"

"In about an hour," he said. "You don't have to wait up for me."

Teela smiled slightly and shrugged a slim shoulder. "We'll see how tired I get."

Adam returned her smile and nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "You seem to be… sad all of a sudden."

Teela shrugged again and sighed. "I'll be fine; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "I'm a good listener."

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet," she told him quietly, not wanting to tell him that what He-Man had done to her was the problem. "Although I really appreciate the offer."

Adam smiled, though it was strained, and nodded. "Okay. I'm here for you whenever you need me Tee. Just let me know what I can do for you."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

They finished their meal and then Teela helped Adam clean everything up and place the dishes on the cart before he pushed it out into the hallway.

Cringer was lying beside his door when he opened it and he stood up and looked at his companion in question. "Adam is it t-true you and Teela got m-married?" he asked.

"It's true old pal," Adam said kneeling to scratch the tiger behind the ears. "I have to go to Castle Grayskull for a while so you have a choice between staying here with Teela and coming along with me." Seeing Cringer's hesitation, Adam leaned closer and whispered, "I'm going as Adam, so you don't have to change into Battle Cat to come along."

"In that c-case I'll come with y-you," Cringer said. "Then I'll sleep in M-Man-At-Arms' w-workshop tonight so you can b-be alone with your m-mate."

Adam laughed lightly and rubbed his friend's head. "I appreciate that Cringe," he said with a wink. "When things settle down I'll make sure you have your own space to sleep in wherever we end up."

Cringer wondered what he meant by that, but simply nodded.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Teela and then I'll be ready to go," Adam said. "Could you please go let Man-At-Arms know I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes?"

Cringer again nodded and headed towards Man-At-Arms' workshop.

Adam went back into his room and found Teela sitting in the chair beside the window, this time with the light on, reading a book. He waited for her to look up at him before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I'm heading to Castle Grayskull with your father now," he told her. "If you get tired, don't wait up."

Teela smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. Please be careful; Skeletor hasn't attacked in over a month and that worries me."

Adam nodded. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned to face her, kneeling beside the chair and taking her hand. "Teela, promise me something?"

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Promise me that if Skeletor or one of his goons, or anyone else attacks that you'll stay out of it? Until we at least know whether or not you really are pregnant, I don't want you to risk it. Please do this for me?" he asked softly.

"I promise to unless there's no other choice but for me to get involved," she said. "I won't sit by and see innocent people hurt if I can stop it, though."

Adam knew it was the best he could hope for so he agreed. "I love you," he said kissing her softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you, too," she said watching him make his way to the door. As soon as he was gone she moved to the bed and hugged a pillow close to her and started to sob into it.

She didn't want to feel the pain, anger and humiliation that came every time she thought about what had happened in that cave. It was easy to forget and pretend everything was all right whenever she was with Adam. It wasn't until she had time alone to think that the memories started to overwhelm her and make her feel dirty and violated all over again. The only way for her not to lash out at Adam, was to not think about the fact that he was also He-Man. For her own sanity, she had to separate the two in her mind as if she'd never learned the secret.

But right now she knew he was probably going to tell her father and the Sorceress everything and her heart was breaking for him as both Adam and He-Man. She had seen the looks of guilt and pain he'd directed towards her on occasion and knew that he was angry with himself for having hurt her. It was because she knew that it was eating him up inside that she was trying so hard to work through her feelings; because she really did love him.

A memory surfaced that made her blush. He-Man had asked her once if she'd prefer someone more like him or more like Adam. She'd told him that she was looking for someone with Adam's wit and his courage, and then had asked where she was going to find someone like that. Little did she know that he'd been right in front of her the whole time!

Teela shook her head and sighed at how blind she'd been all of these years. She knew she should tell him that she knew his secret, but she was a bit worried that the Sorceress might be upset that she knew. It had obviously been kept from everyone for good reasons so she didn't know if her being aware of it was going to be a problem or not.

But husbands and wives shouldn't have secrets between them, should they?

Sighing and shaking her head, Teela crawled into the bed and said a prayer for Adam to get through the next few hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I am eternally grateful. We'll get to Adam telling Duncan and the Sorceress in the next chapter. Enjoy...**

King Randor stood in front of the window in his office looking out into the twilight while he waited for the clerk and the magistrate to arrive while Queen Marlena sat in a chair near the door and did her needlework.

Adam and Teela had not eaten dinner with them and everyone else had eaten in strained silence, no one sure of what to say in light of recent events.

Man-At-Arms had obviously been just as blindsided by this as everyone else and the king found himself wondering, yet again, what had come over his son and the captain of the guard.

"Randor, please sit down," Queen Marlena said softly.

"Sit, how can I possibly sit?" he asked irritably. "Married!" he fumed. "How could they possibly just run off and get married without consulting anyone? Doesn't that boy have any idea of the repercussions this is going to have on the entire kingdom? I sometimes wonder if he thinks of anything at all beyond himself and his own pursuits."

"That's enough!" the queen exclaimed angrily, throwing her needlepoint aside and standing with her fists clenched at her side. "If you had any idea how selfless he truly is… what he does for this kingdom, for the whole planet…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind," she said resignedly and snatched her needlepoint off the floor before resuming her seat.

King Randor stared at his wife in utter shock for a moment as he watched her retake her seat and return to her work. He was just about to ask her what she meant when a knock sounded at the door and then it opened to reveal his aide.

"Sire, Lonegul and Ermore are here to see you," the aide said with a bow.

"Yes, of course," the king said as he moved to sit behind his desk. "Send them in Milner."

The aide motioned for the men to enter and then he closed the door silently once they had walked into the king's office. Both men bowed to the king and queen before taking the seats the king indicated to them.

"Well?" the king asked, getting right to the point. "What conclusions have you come to?"

"Both the certificate of marriage and the verification that they have consummated the marriage are authentic and legal," Lonegul, the court magistrate, said.

"The healers DNA tested the fluids on the bed sheets and they belong to Prince Adam and Captain Teela as well," said Ermore, the court clerk. "Prince Adam made sure that this marriage couldn't just be annulled. If they refuse to sign a certificate of divorce, there's nothing that can be done to legally dissolve the marriage."

"I see," the king said quietly. He straightened and looked the two men in the eye. "Thank you for your time and services gentleman; you are dismissed."

The men stood and bowed once again before leaving the king's office and a moment later Milner knocked on the door once again and announced Gerald, the chief healer.

Gerald bowed to the king and queen and then took the seat the king indicated to him. "Sire; you wished to see me?"

"Yes," the king said. "I need to know if Captain Teela has been in to see any of the healers within the last month, and the reasons if she has."

Gerald looked surprised by this and he pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. "No, Sire, she has not been in to see us for anything regarding her own health," he said. "She came to check on a couple of guards that were in the infirmary for various wounds or illnesses, but that is all."

"You are absolutely certain of this?" the king asked.

"I am Sire," Gerald said with a nod.

"Very well," the king said and looked at the older man. "Thank you Gerald; you are dismissed."

Gerald stood and bowed again before turning to leave the office.

King Randor looked up to see his wife scowling at him. "What are you giving me that look for?"

"Did you not hear Adam and Teela tell you that they love one another and that they are willing to do whatever it takes to remain married to each other?" she asked in a low voice. "What is the matter with you?"

"I am thinking about how this is all going to affect my kingdom and the people I am responsible to as their king!" he said angrily.

"What about your responsibility to your son?" Marlena asked. "Do you have some valid objections to Teela being queen one day? If so, I'd love to hear them. I just do not understand why you are making such a federal case out of this whole thing. They are adults, they love each other… what should matter most to you is your son's happiness!"

"Of course I want my son to be happy," Randor said shaking his head. "But he cannot go making foolish, impulsive, life-changing decisions that affect the entire kingdom. He is the Crown Prince~ the future king~ and he needs to understand that everything that we do has ramifications beyond our own personal wants and needs! I am not objecting to Teela as his choice for a bride; I love that girl as much as I do either of my own children. I know that she would, with some training and some temperance, make a wonderful queen someday. What I object to is my son sneaking off and marrying in secret and not following proper protocol. We have laws and rules and traditions that have been in place for centuries, Marlena. We can't just pick and choose which ones we want to follow to suit our own whims and Adam needs to understand that."

Marlena sighed in frustration. "I know that," she said as she shook her head. "Sometimes, even after all these years, I still have a hard time accepting the way things work in a monarchy."

Randor blinked at the reminder that his wife was from a place on her world that didn't have a king or queen. A democracy, she'd said it was called. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he took a seat beside his wife. "Do you really believe that he and Teela married in secret because he didn't want to listen to the nobles complain about Teela not being of noble birth? He knows that Duncan is the heir to the Duke of Agraria."

"But Teela is adopted, so no one knows who her birth parents are," Marlena pointed out. "But no; I don't think that is the real reason why he took her so far away to marry her without anyone knowing."

Randor looked at his wife and sighed again. "You think she's pregnant, too, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Marlena said honestly. "But I have my suspicions. However, I also think there is more to this whole situation than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Randor asked. "You don't believe they've been sleeping together in secret and then had to marry in secret to cover up an unplanned pregnancy?"

Marlena gave him a hard look and then shook her head. "No. Teela has been acting withdrawn and depressed for the last month… No; I think there's much more to the story and we need to find out what it is before you make a terrible mistake and send them away from Eternos."

Randor didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head. "I will wait and see what they have to say for themselves tomorrow morning. I am going to head to our suite and prepare for bed; are you coming along?"

"I'll be along soon," Queen Marlena said. "I want to go to the kitchen before heading to bed. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No," the king replied. "I'm going to shower and try to read for a bit before I turn in for the night." He leaned forward and gave his wife a brief kiss. "Don't be long."

"I won't," she promised as they left the office and she made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she found out Adam had requested breakfast for him and Teela to be served in his room in the morning, she went to the storeroom and gathered the items she'd need and carried them with her to place in her solar. Then she went to bed, thinking about her son and his new bride and what could have possibly made them do something so brash.

She didn't like any of the answers that she came up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! My friends that were reading on their phones told me to go with whatever feels right and they'll figure it out. Yay! Again, THANK YOU for all of the reviews! I'm feeling generous, so you get another chapter tonight. Enjoy...**

Prince Adam, Man-At-Arms and Cringer were riding in an Attack Trak~ the same one he and Teela had taken to Dorados, Adam realized~ headed for Castle Grayskull.

So far the ride had been in silence, but Man-At-Arms kept glancing at the young prince every now and then. He could sense that the closer they got to Castle Grayskull, the tenser Adam became and he wondered at it. "What's this all about, lad?" he finally asked.

Adam winced and sighed. "Please Duncan, this is going to be hard enough to say once," he said softly. "I really want to just tell you and the Sorceress together."

"All right," Man-At-Arms conceded with difficulty. A couple of scenarios were running through his mind and none of them helped to calm him any.

They finally arrived at the castle and when they stepped out of the Attack Trak the drawbridge lowered before them.

"Looks like the Sorceress is expecting us," Man-At-Arms said.

Adam winced and nodded, walking across the bridge and into the dark castle. The drawbridge closed behind them with a definitive 'thud' that made the prince flinch slightly.

Man-At-Arms noticed and his concern grew even more.

"Go on ahead Duncan," Adam said. "I just need a moment."

Duncan gave him an anxious look and then nodded, heading towards the Sorceress' throne room. He was surprised when, a few minutes later, He-Man walked into the throne room and faced them.

"Hello Adam," the Sorceress said, looking directly at him.

He-Man winced slightly. The Sorceress rarely called him by his true name when he was in this form. "Hello Sorceress," he said quietly. "I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"I know that you and Teela snuck off to Dorados and were married yesterday," she said, her voice betraying nothing. "I assume you are here to explain to her father and me why you would do such a thing without consulting us or your own parents."

He-Man nodded slowly, a pained expression on his face. "I chose tell the story as He-Man because that is how this all started," he told them. "Please allow me to tell you everything without interruption first and I promise I will answer whatever questions you have afterwards."

Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress exchanged worried glances and then they both nodded their consent to him.

"Man-At-Arms, as you know, Teela has been acting very odd since she and I were trapped in the cave together the day I was poisoned by the scratch from the Acknar," he began. Then he told them about how, after Man-At-Arms' suggestion that he try talking to Teela as Adam since she'd refused to talk to him as He-Man and had instead become furious with him, he'd gone looking for her the next morning and found her in the lavatory being violently ill.

"Teela told me that the night that she and I were trapped in the cave, she had been awakened by my calling out her name. She moved to check on me and found that my fever was up, so she gave me another shot to bring it down, but I was apparently still restless and mumbling incoherently. She told me that she leaned in to try to hear what I was saying and I grabbed her and kissed her. She said that she was trying to push away from me, but that I~" he broke off as his eyes filled with tears and when he continued his voice was much softer. "I forcibly removed her clothing and pinned her beneath me…"

The Sorceress' eyes widened and filled with tears as she realized where this was going and she felt an immense anger build inside of her towards him.

Duncan's gaze turned hard and his gut tightened. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming next and he was already becoming furious.

"I…" He-Man's voice broke and he swallowed, his face turning red in embarrassment. "I forced myself on her… I hurt the woman I love in the worst way imaginable and I~ I can't even remember doing it!" He took a deep breath and continued, refusing to look either of them in the eye.

The Sorceress had to use every calming technique she'd ever learned to keep herself from lashing out at the man before her for hurting her child in such a horrific way. She knew he hadn't been in control of his actions and it was only that knowledge alone that kept her from incinerating Grayskull's Champion on the spot.

Duncan felt a rage like he'd never known fill him and he had to forcibly root himself to the spot. Breathing deeply and forcing himself to focus on the fact that it was the poison that had made him delirious and therefore not in control of his own actions. He turned his attention back to what He-Man was saying next as he continued to breathe deeply to stay calm.

"Teela was sick that morning and she told me that she thinks that she might be pregnant as a result of what I did to her… of my... raping," he barely choked out the word, "her that night in the cave."

They were all quiet for several minutes as they absorbed what he told them. The Sorceress and Man-At-Arms were still trying to get their anger under control as he continued to explain to them why he'd married Teela in secret.

"I realized that as He-Man I can't do anything to make it right," he said quietly. "As Adam I can't let her think I've betrayed her trust by telling He-Man and as He-Man I can't speak to her about it without risking her discovering my secret. The only way I could make it right was to marry her~ as Adam. I'm praying that even if my father suspects something and orders a DNA test on the child after it's born we'll be okay because Adam and I are the same person, so we should have the same DNA."

After more silence to let what he'd told them sink in, He-Man closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe that I could have done that to her," he said in anguish. He suddenly dropped to his knees and began to sob. "How could I have done something so awful; so evil? Even worse, how could I have hurt her like that and not even remember it? Please forgive me! I'm so sorry… I never~ how could I have done this?" he cried out in anguish again.

The Sorceress and Duncan looked at one another as He-Man fell to his knees and sobbed, begging their forgiveness and both of them realized that this was tearing him up inside. Their compassion for the man they loved like a son overcame their anger as they moved to wrap their arms around him in comfort.

"I don't deserve to wield Grayskull's sword anymore," he told the Sorceress in agony. "If I can do something like that to my best friend~ to the woman I love more than my own life~ how can I be trusted with the power? What kind of a monster am I?"

"The very fact that you feel such grief over what you've done~ something which you had no control over, I might add~ and the fact that you've done everything that is within your power to make it right, makes you worthy to wield the sword Adam," the Sorceress assured him. "You are not a monster my dear, dear boy."

"She's right, lad," Duncan said as his own concern for the young man continued to override his anger. He looked at the Sorceress in concern. "Teela'Na, if the king does order a DNA test will it match Adam's DNA?" he asked.

"Yes, it will," said a disembodied voice just before the ghostly form of the Spirit of Grayskull appeared beside them.

Duncan and the Sorceress helped He-Man to his feet and they looked at the Spirit.

"Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress are right He-Man," he assured the hero. "You have no reason to feel as if you no longer merit wielding the Sword of Power. As for the other matter, the magic of Grayskull only changes Prince Adam's appearance slightly and deepens his voice, the rest of what keeps others from realizing that He-Man and Adam are the same person is Grayskull's magic. Therefore, He-Man and Prince Adam have the same DNA."

He-Man relaxed visibly. "Thank you," he said bowing his head at the Spirit, though he still was not fully convinced.

"How will their being married affect the fact that Teela is to be the new Sorceress of Grayskull someday?" Duncan asked the Spirit.

"That I cannot tell you at this time," the Spirit replied softly. "I can promise you that it will not affect the plans that you and Teela'Na have made for your own future."

Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress looked at one another before glancing nervously at He-Man.

"Thank you Spirit," the Sorceress said.

The Spirit of Grayskull nodded and vanished.

He-Man returned the power and reverted back to Prince Adam, sitting heavily on the bottom step that led to the Sorceress' throne as Cringer came and laid his head on his knee and began purring softly to try to comfort him. "I'm worried about what my father is going to say and do tomorrow," he told them. "I'm perfectly willing to renounce the throne in order to keep Teela as my wife, but I am worried about him disowning me as his son."

"Your father is a good and just man," the Sorceress replied. "I do not think either of those actions is likely."

"I wish I was as confident of that," Adam said softly. "Although, not having to worry about being king anymore _would_ make it much easier to be He-Man."

Man-At-Arms gripped his shoulder. "I imagine it would, but then who would take your place? Adora is still needed on Etheria and we have no idea how long she'll need to remain there. We should head back to the palace; it's getting late."

Adam thanked the Sorceress for everything and he and Man-At-Arms made their way back to the Attack Trak. Fifteen minutes into the journey, he looked at Man-At-Arms from the corner of his eye. "So… are we okay?" he asked tentatively.

Man-At-Arms took a deep, calming breath and nodded slowly. "We will be," he said. "Intellectually I know that you were not in control of your actions, so that is keeping me from killing you… emotionally?" he sighed. "Teela's my little girl Adam; it's very hard for me to not be angry, at least to some degree, but I will get past it and we will be okay."

"I understand," he said quietly when the Sorceress' voice in his mind stopped him from speaking any further.

'_Adam,_' the Sorceress' voice sounded in his head. '_You must return to Grayskull immediately; Skeletor is attacking!'_

'_We're on our way Sorceress,'_ he sent back before telling Man-At-Arms.

Man-At-Arms frowned and turned the Attack Trak around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, a couple of notes here: one, I SUCK at writing action scenes, so when I do they will be (blissfully) short and to the point for the most part. I focus more on the emotional/relational/situational sides of things than on battles and the like. Two, I am writing the Eternian kingdom as if it were more like one from medieval times. I always felt that the 1980's MOTU kingdom was an eclectic mix of medieval times, science fiction and fantasy, so I am writing it in that context. Three, this is primarily based on the 80's MOTU, but I've taken some elements from the 200x's series that I really liked and incorporated them in to fit this story. As always, thank you _so much_ to everyone that takes time to review. You are awesome! Enjoy...**

Man-At-Arms drove back to Castle Grayskull as Adam moved to the back of the Attack Trak to transform back into He-Man, this time changing Cringer into Battle Cat. When they arrived, they found Skeletor and Evil-Lyn using their staffs to blast magic at the castle, fighting against the shields.

He-Man and Battle Cat were out of the Trak before it even came to a complete stop and were immediately attacked by Trap-Jaw, who shot a blast from his right 'arm' in their direction. Easily deflecting the blast, He-Man rushed him and hit him hard in the stomach with his left shoulder, sending the villain crashing hard into a nearby tree.

Man-At-Arms had joined the fight and was sending freeze ray blasts towards Beastman. One finally connected and the giant red beast froze in place, growling in frustration when Man-At-Arms surrounded him with a porta-prison.

Man-At-Arms then turned his attention to shooting freeze rays at Trap-Jaw and dodging the rays Trap-Jaw was shooting at him. He activated his electro-shield and used it to deflect the blasts.

He-Man, meanwhile, had moved in front of Castle Grayskull and was using his sword to deflect the rays from Skeletor's and Evil-Lyn's staffs and send them back towards the evil duo. Evil-Lyn got caught by one of her own rays and screeched in anger and frustration as she fell backwards and landed flat on her back. She suddenly found herself wrapped in restraints that prevented her from doing magic and she glared up at the tower window where the Sorceress was looking down on her with a small smile of triumph.

Man-At-Arms deflected one of Trap-Jaws rays with his shield and fired at him, this time hitting him square in the chest. He smiled in satisfaction when the creature froze in place and pulled another porta-prison from his belt to surround the evil warrior.

He-Man turned his attention to Skeletor and tossed his sword from hand to hand. "Looks like you're the only one left bone brain," he said smugly. "You should surrender now, while you have the chance."

"Surrender," Skeletor asked incredulously. "Never! This isn't over you muscle-headed moron!" he said as he and his minions disappeared in a flash of light.

He-Man sighed as they all disappeared and Man-At-Arms gathered the now empty porta-prisons. "He always says that," he said in disgust. "I hope one of these days we'll figure out a way to actually stop him and his cronies for good."

"We will lad," Man-At-Arms assured him. "We will."

He-Man gave him a tight smile and looked up at the Sorceress. They could hear her voice in their minds thanking them for their help and bidding them good night, and then she was gone.

Looking around to be sure the coast was clear, He-Man reverted back to Adam and Battle Cat changed back into Cringer and they returned to the Attack Trak to head back to the palace.

As soon as they arrived and were headed inside Adam looked at his mentor a bit nervously. "Cringer would like to sleep in your workshop tonight if that's okay," he said to Man-At-Arms. "Until things get settled and Teela and I find out where we're going to be living, he doesn't want to stay in the room with us."

Duncan nodded, refusing to let his mind dwell on the reasons for that and then looked down at Cringer. "You're welcome to sleep in my sitting room if you'd rather," he told the big cat.

"A-Are you sure?" Cringer asked. "That would be g-great."

"I'm sure," Man-At-Arms said. "Good night Adam."

"Good night Duncan," Adam said, making his way to his room. He entered the room as silently as possible and smiled when he saw his sleeping wife. Moving to the lavatory, he showered and changed into his sleep wear before slipping into the bed beside Teela. Moving closer to her, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair before he closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when he felt Teela shift in his arms so that she was facing him and she kissed his jaw.

"You're just now getting back from Castle Grayskull?" she asked sleepily. "You've been gone for nearly four hours; is everything all right?"

"The talk with your father and the Sorceress went better than I'd hoped, but then Skeletor attacked Grayskull when your father and I were halfway back to the palace," he answered, half asleep. "Skeletor finally gave up and he and his minions disappeared."

"Hmm," Teela murmured, kissing his chin and making her way down his neck. "I'm glad that you're all right."

Adam was waking up again very quickly as his wife began paying attention to him. "Um, Teela, aren't you tired?" he asked huskily.

"I'm fine," she replied, moving to kiss him deeply. She pulled back slightly and frowned. "Are you too tired?"

Adam shook his head. "No… not at all," he replied.

"Good," Teela smiled.

Afterwards Teela lie half sprawled across Adam's chest with his arms around her and he smiled. His eyes widened and his smile disappeared, however, at her next words.

"So, I'm assuming that my father, the Sorceress and Cringer are the only ones that know you're He-Man?" she said. "Well, besides me, that is."

"H-How…?" he stammered, his heart suddenly racing.

"How did I figure it out?" Teela asked him, lifting up to look into his eyes. "You and He-Man smell and… um, _feel_… the same," she said softly, blushing to the roots of her hair. "All of the pieces kind of fell into place after that; I figured it out on our wedding night... Was that really just last night?" she asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" he asked, rubbing her arm with his large palm as she settled back onto his chest. This was unexpected and he was worried about how she was taking the revelation in light of recent events.

"I spent last night trying to work through how I felt about it all," she told him. "At first I was furious with you for not telling me; especially after what happened…" she trailed off and looked away before shrugging. "I stayed up half the night dealing with the emotions I was feeling, which I have to tell you was not easy. I think I went through every emotion there is and then some. I also realized that the whole reason you, as Adam, seemed so confident that your father wouldn't find out if you claimed He-Man's child as your own is because you two are the same person. Technically, if I am pregnant, the baby _is_ yours. After I calmed down and accepted it, I wasn't sure if I should say anything… I realized that it _is_ a secret for a reason. I figured you were going to tell my father and the Sorceress the truth tonight and I'm worried about how you're handling it and how they handled it."

"I always wanted to tell you Tee, but the Sorceress has always insisted that it be kept a secret," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Your father knows since he's the one that took me to Grayskull when I turned sixteen. Cringer obviously, since he's Battle Cat. I think my mother may know, but she's never come right out and admitted it and Orko knows, but he found out by accident; he appeared one time when I was transforming."

Teela laughed. "Oh, that makes _so_ much more sense now."

"What does?" he asked.

"That time when we were all captured while on our skiing vacation and Orko claimed to be He-Man and then had the snow king release you," she said. "At the time I thought he was out of his mind for choosing you out of all of us." She sobered at that. "I owe you an apology," she said quietly. "I was so mean and such a… shrew… can you ever forgive me for saying such terrible things to you?"

Adam hugged her tightly. "No apology necessary," he assured her. "You were acting on what you saw; what I wanted you to see so that I could keep my secret. Besides, a little bit of nagging or a few comments about me being lazy or running off during a battle is nothing compared to what I did to you. Ancients, Teela, I can never say I'm sorry enough for what happened in that cave. You were right when you said I can never make it up to you."

Teela moved so that she was hovering above him and caressed his face with her palm. "I was wrong… you have made it up to me. You did the only thing you could think of to make it right, even though you knew that it would make your father angry and you're standing by me at the risk of losing the throne. I forgive you for what you did Adam… you weren't in control of your actions and you've done everything within your power to make it up to me; I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Adam returned her kiss and when she settled back across his chest he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I love you, too. I don't deserve you, but I'm eternally grateful for you."

Teela smiled and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"So how did my father and the Sorceress take it, really?" she asked quietly.

"Surprisingly well," he said just as quietly. "They both assured me that I wasn't in control of my actions and that I still deserve to be He-Man."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"I was willing to give up the power," he told her softly. "I didn't feel like I had the right to wield it anymore after what I did to you. Ancients Teela, I feel like such a monster for~"

Teela lifted up and looked into his eyes again and placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Adam, don't… just~ don't," she said shaking her head. "I already told you I forgive you and if the Sorceress says you still deserve to be He-Man, then that's all there is to it."

Adam didn't agree, but he didn't want to upset her any more than he already had, so he nodded and kissed her. "Your father said that he is angry, but the fact that he knows that I didn't do it on purpose and that I'm so distraught over what I've done, are keeping him from killing me. He wasn't joking when he said that Tee. But he also said that we'll be okay eventually, so I know that we will be." He kissed her lightly once more. "Let's get some sleep, huh?"

Teela nodded and settled back down, closing her eyes as she felt Adam's arms tighten slightly around her.

In no time at all, they had both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, your reviews are appreciated; I can't thank you enough! Enjoy...**

Early the next morning, Queen Marlena softly knocked on her son's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she quietly opened the door and peered in. Seeing that Adam and Teela were still sleeping, she quietly moved into the room and stood looking at them, smiling at how peaceful they both seemed.

She'd always secretly hoped that one day Adam and Teela would fall in love and get married, but this wasn't what she'd had in mind when she'd dreamed of the day Teela officially became her daughter.

Hearing a knock on the door, she set the items she'd brought with her on the bedside table and moved to answer it glancing back to be sure it hadn't woken Adam and Teela. Two kitchen maids curtsied and looked nervously at her.

"You're Majesty," one of the girls said. "Prince Adam requested last night that we bring breakfast up for him and Captain Teela this morning."

Marlena nodded in understanding and placed a finger to her lips. "You may come in and set it up, but please try to be as silent as possible. Prince Adam and his wife are still sleeping." She stepped aside and let them in.

The maids saw Teela sprawled half across Adam's chest, the blankets just coming up to their waists, and they glanced at one another and blushed, averting their gazes to the task at hand.

Queen Marlena went over to the bed and pulled the blankets up over them and then stood watching while the maids laid out breakfast on the table and then curtsied to the queen again before leaving the room silently. Then she moved over and removed the covers from the plates of their breakfast and sat in a chair to wait for the aroma to wake up the sleeping couple.

It didn't take long. Teela stirred, burrowing her face into Adam and moaning softly. A few minutes later her eyes snapped open and she scampered from the bed in a hurry and ran to the lavatory and then the sounds of retching could be heard.

Adam startled awake when Teela bolted from the bed and he looked towards the lavatory door in confusion. When he heard Teela being sick, he sat up and swiped at his face before sighing. He went to move the blankets so he could follow her when his mother's voice made him freeze in place.

"Adam?" she called softly.

Adam's head whipped around and he looked at his mother with wide eyes, unconsciously pulling the covers up higher around his waist. "Mother?" he asked before looking towards the lavatory again when he heard more sounds of Teela being ill.

Queen Marlena stood with her back to the bed and her eyes closed. "Go to her, son," she said.

Adam grabbed his sleep pants from the floor and pulled them on before he climbed out of bed, grabbing Teela's nightgown and robe. Then he went into the lavatory and knelt beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back in soothing circles while she continued to empty her stomach. When all that was left were dry heaves and she finally flushed and collapsed back against him, he gently helped her to stand and he wet a cloth with cool water and wiped her face tenderly, supporting her weight the whole time.

Teela used a shaking hand to brush some loose hair from her forehead and smiled weakly at him. "Sorry," she rasped.

Adam's eyes widened. "For what? Teela, I'm the one who is sorry."

Teela shrugged a slender shoulder and sighed.

"My mother's waiting for us in my room," he said, helping her into her nightgown and then he stood waiting while she rinsed her mouth and brushed her hair. When she'd finished, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed, placing her into it and covering her up. "Rest for a bit longer," he said softly. "I'll wake you in time to get ready to meet with my father."

Queen Marlena brought a cup over and held it towards Teela. "Drink this dear, it'll help," she said.

Teela moved to a sitting position and took the cup, looking at the contents. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Something that will settle your stomach; it saved my sanity when I was pregnant with Adam and Adora. Sip it slowly."

Teela glanced at Adam and then took a tentative sip of the liquid.

"So, there was a reason for the hurry in getting married," the queen said softly, looking at her son with an indefinable expression.

Adam gave her a sheepish look. "Are you going to tell Father?" he asked.

Marlena shook her head slowly. "No… but I wish you would. He'll be upset, but at least he'll understand that reasoning."

"Tell her Adam," Teela said softly. "Tell her the truth."

"Teela," Adam started to protest, but when he saw her pleading look he relented with a sigh. "All right I will; but only if you promise to rest until it's time to go."

Teela handed him the now-empty cup and agreed, scooting back under the covers.

Adam led his mother over to the table and sat down to his breakfast.

Marlena had re-covered the plates and opened the window after Teela had run to the lavatory, so she sat across from her son and waited for him to speak.

Adam hesitantly told her the whole story from the beginning, sometimes pausing to bite his lip and sigh softly. "I couldn't let her face the possibility of being banished from the palace," he said quietly. "I had to do something."

The queen's eyes had widened in horror as the tale unfolded and she realized where it was going. When he finally spoke the words, she'd closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes and she fought the grief building in her. After he'd finished speaking Marlena was quiet for several moments before she looked at him, just absorbing everything he'd told her as tears continued to fall from her eyes for both her son and the woman he loved. After several minutes she pulled herself together and took a deep breath, grabbing her son's hand in hers in silent support.

"Do you know for sure whether or not Teela's pregnant?" she finally asked.

Adam shook his head. "Not yet; we've been afraid to go to a healer to find out for sure because we don't want to risk it getting out."

Marlena nodded. "If she is and your father demands a DNA test, will it show He-Man is the father?" she asked, giving him a significant look. "Or will it show that Adam is?"

Adam realized his mother really did know his secret. "_I_ am the father, if she's pregnant; DNA will prove it."

"Then I think you should tell him the truth," Marlena said again.

"Mother you know I can't tell him that I'm~" he began, but he was interrupted by his mother.

"Not tell him your secret, tell him what you just told me. But instead of He-Man being the one that... hurt… Teela in the cave, tell him it was you. You weren't in control of your actions because of the poison and you've done what you thought was best to try to make things right."

"Mother…" Adam said in exasperation.

"_She's right Adam_," the Sorceress' voice sounded in his head as Zoar settled in the window beside them.

Adam looked over at Zoar in shock. "_What? But Ram Man was there and he'll know that 'Adam' wasn't._" he said, telepathically. "_And you know Teela knows my secret now, right?_"

"_Yes, I am aware that Teela knows your secret now; the Spirit of Grayskull informed me first thing this morning. I will alter Ram Man's memories to remember that He-Man and Adam were both scratched and suffering from the effects of the poison. Tell your father that both you and He-Man were scratched and that you both nearly died. I will tell Man-At-Arms what you're going to tell your father so he'll be prepared to answer any questions. Trust me Adam, this is for the best,_" she assured him.

"_I just hate lying to him,_" Adam said, frowning, "_or even stretching the truth._"

"_I know, but trust me, it is necessary in this particular case,_" she said. Zoar then took off into the sky.

"Adam?" his mother asked him, frowning in concern.

Adam looked at Queen Marlena and sighed. "The Sorceress agrees with you; she says I should take your advice and tell Father that both He-Man and I were poisoned." He looked towards the bed where Teela was now sleeping and sighed softly. "I hope you're both right."

"We are," Marlena assured him. "Adam your father is furious with you; I've never seen him this angry and I don't know what he'll do when he sees the two of you this morning. The truth~ or as much of it as you can tell him~ may be the only thing that sways him from sending the two of you away."

"Maybe that would be for the best," Adam said softly. "As the Crown Prince I do have my own holdings, so it's not like we'd be completely destitute. Father wouldn't have to deal with his disappointment in, or embarrassment of, me anymore either."

"What about Teela?" his mother asked angrily. "You would allow her to be sent away from her father and face the shame that comes with banishment?"

Adam blanched at that. "No; of course I wouldn't," he said. "I'll do what you and the Sorceress suggest that I do, but I don't think it will make any difference."

"It will," Marlena said. "I just know it will."


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU all so much for your awesome reviews! I love that I'm still managing to surprise many of you and I love your responses! Enjoy...**

Queen Marlena left a few minutes before Adam woke up Teela to get ready for their meeting with his father and he showered and dressed while Teela slowly ate what she could manage. Then she showered and dressed as well.

Adam put his hand at the small of her back and led her through the halls of the palace, ignoring the looks and whispers of those they passed. He had told Teela about what his mother and the Sorceress had told him he should do, and that he had reluctantly agreed.

When they arrived at his father's office Adam nodded to his father's aide. When Milner told them they could go in, Adam asked Teela to wait out in the reception area for him to come and get her. "I feel like I need to tell him this alone," he said.

Teela nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, mouthing 'I love you' before he went in.

Adam entered the office to find his father standing with his back to the door looking out the window. "Father," he said quietly.

The king turned and saw his son, frowning. "Where is Captain Teela? I said I wanted to see you both this morning."

"Teela is out in the reception area," Adam said. "I need to speak to you privately before she joins us for the rest of the meeting."

King Randor frowned slightly but nodded. "All right then," he said, taking his seat. "What did you want to say?"

"I feel I owe you the truth of why I convinced Teela to run away with me and get married in secret," Adam said. "I asked her to wait outside while I explained things to you because I feel like she's suffered enough because of me."

"What do you mean?" his father asked, eyes narrowing.

"You've noticed, I'm sure, that Teela has not been herself for the last month," Adam stated.

"Yes," King Randor replied. "I've wondered about it, but since she continued to do her job I felt it wasn't my place to question her about it."

Adam nodded. "Well, it all started when the Sorceress sent Man-At-Arms, Teela, Ram Man, me and He-Man to the Mystic Mountains to recover a jewel of great power called the Opal of Mysteries…" He went on to tell his father the whole story, replacing 'He-Man' with 'himself' in what had happened with Teela. He included his memory loss and how he'd finally gone to confront Teela about her behavior, only to find her being violently ill. He told him of their conversation and Teela's fears of disappointing her king and her father, and of being banished from the palace. Then he explained how he'd suddenly come up with the idea to run away and get married and how he'd convinced Teela that it was for the best.

When he finished, he looked down at his hands and sighed. "I had to do the only thing I could think of to try and make things right," he said. "Yes it was brash and maybe it was foolish, but I couldn't see any other way. I don't want people speaking ill of Teela and I couldn't let you banish her from Eternos for what I did to her. Not to mention that I couldn't allow her to face her father's anger and disappointment."

When Randor realized what his son was telling him, he felt a sense of shock and horror. As Adam finished telling him all that had happened, he began to feel an intense ache in his heart for his son and Teela; he had meant it when he'd told Marlena that he loved her like one of his own children. He could see that Adam was broken over what he'd done to Teela and it explained why Teela had been acting so strangely for the last month.

The king was silent as he absorbed everything he'd been told and then he looked at his son. "So Teela is with child?" he asked finally.

"She hasn't been to the healers to confirm it, but the signs are all there," Adam said quietly. "She's been too afraid it would get out if she saw anyone and it was confirmed."

King Randor nodded as compassion filled him for both his son and Teela and his anger began to seep away. They still had to deal with the repercussions of what they had done, but his mind had been changed from his original decision by what his son had revealed to him. "Call her in, please," he said quietly.

Adam stood and opened the office door, motioning for Teela to join them.

Teela bowed her head and curtsied to the king before standing tall before him. "You're Majesty," she said quietly. "You wished to see me."

"Teela, Adam, have a seat," King Randor said. He waited until they were seated before speaking. "Teela, Adam has told me what happened in the cave in the Mystic Mountains and the reason for the two of you marrying in secret," he said in a low voice as he watched her head drop down in embarrassment. "Regardless of the fact that you two are married now, you still have the right to press charges against him if you so desire."

Adam's eyes widened in shock and Teela's head snapped up as she gasped.

"Sire, no!" she exclaimed. "He wasn't in control of his actions; he was delirious and feverish from the poison… I've already told him I forgive him and I love him too much to see him punished for something that wasn't his fault."

The king gave her a small, relieved smile. "Very good, then," he said. "Relax Teela; I had to make sure that you were given the opportunity to seek justice. In light of this information, I can and _must_ accept your marriage as valid and will support you both. You will be assigned a suite of your own in the South Wing and we'll have a day of celebration and a formal ball to introduce Princess Teela to the kingdom. Teela I'm afraid your days as captain of the guard are over, but we'll find plenty to keep you busy; you're going to be Queen one day and there's much you'll need to know."

"Yes you're Majesty," Teela said, inclining her head. "Thank you, Sire."

"I will need to speak with your father as well; Adam will still be required to pay the traditional dowry and the restitution price for…" he sighed. "Well, I'm sure you understand."

"I spoke to Man-At-Arms last night Father and I told him everything," Adam said. "He was upset and angry, but he said that he and I will eventually be okay. He, too, told me that I wasn't in control of my actions and that he knows I would never knowingly hurt anyone, least of all Teela."

King Randor nodded. "Even so, we need to make sure we follow protocol as much as possible, which means we may have to reveal what happened to the nobles and hold a public wedding ceremony."

"Yes, Sire," Adam sighed, inclining his head. Internally he cringed; he really hoped they could avoid that, but he doubted it. The nobles all seemed to feel that they were entitled to know everything about the royal family and they all had opinions and their own agendas. If word somehow got out what had happened it could be used against them in a fight for the crown if people thought they were trying to keep it a secret or cover it up.

"Teela, you are officially relieved of your duties effective immediately," King Randor said. "I'm sorry, but we can't take any risk if there's even a possibility that you're carrying the future heir to the throne."

"I understand Sire," Teela said as she lowered her eyes. She really wished there was a way to know for sure whether or not she was pregnant without causing a scandal.

"That being said, you will now answer directly to Queen Marlena and she will come up with a suitable schedule for you," the king told her. "You'll have a few days to clear out your office and for you and Prince Adam to get settled into your new rooms."

"Thank you, Sire," Teela replied.

"Adam," he said looking at his son and swallowing hard. "I~ I'm proud of you son. I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions, for doing what you thought was best under the circumstances and for standing up for what you believe. Granted I feel like you could have come to me with this before you ran off and secretly got married, but I understand that you~ well you may not have felt that you could have trusted me and for that I am sorry. Regardless, I… I love you and I want you to know that I am very proud of the man you've become."

Adam stared at his father in shock and blinked, not entirely sure he'd heard correctly. "Th-thank you Father," he stammered out through the sudden thickness in his throat. He blinked away the tears he felt forming.

The king nodded and stood, and Adam and Teela stood as well. He made his way around the desk and hugged Adam and then he took both of Teela's hands in his and gave her a warm smile. "Welcome to the family, my dear."

"Thank you Sire," Teela said, fighting back the tears at both the words he had spoken to Adam and the warmth in which he spoke to her. "I am honored that you would accept me as a member of your family."

Adam and Teela left the king's office and went back to Adam's room.

Teela sat on the bed and sighed. "That went far better than I expected it to."

"The Sorceress and my mother were right," Adam said sitting beside her. "You should have seen his face when I first went into his office; he was still absolutely furious. It wasn't until I told him the truth that he softened and things changed. I really think he was going to send us away." He shook his head in amazement. "I still can't believe what he said to me; about being proud of me."

Teela took his hand and blinked away tears, nodding.

"_Adam, please bring Teela and come to Castle Grayskull as soon as you can,_" the Sorceress' voice sounded in his head.

Teela's head snapped up and she looked at Adam. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "It sounded like the Sorceress."

Adam looked surprised but nodded. "It was. She communicates with me telepathically from time to time; I'm surprised you heard her."

"We'd better go see what she wants," Teela sighed. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Adam nodded and stood. "_We'll be there soon, Sorceress,_" he sent.


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review! I really appreciate it! This chapter's pretty intense. Hope you like it! Oh, and for those that may have missed it: I changed chapter six on March 1st, so if you haven't read the re-write, you should.** **Enjoy...**

After stopping to tell Man-At-Arms what happened with his father and to let him know that they had been summoned to Castle Grayskull, Adam and Teela took an Attack Trak and made their way towards the castle to find out what it was the Sorceress wanted to see them about.

Teela had grown more quiet and withdrawn as they made their way towards the old castle. She hadn't been there since the Sorceress had healed He-Man after the incident in the cave and she found she wasn't sure how she felt about going back there now. She had thought that she was over the whole thing, but now she wasn't so sure. This worried her, because she didn't want Adam to feel any worse about the whole situation than he already did.

When they arrived at the castle, the drawbridge lowered for them and Teela felt Adam place his hand at the small of her back as they started across. They made their way to the Sorceress' throne room and found her waiting silently for them at the foot of the steps that led to the throne.

"Teela, Adam," the Sorceress said calmly. "Thank you for coming."

"What's going on, Sorceress?" Adam asked.

The Sorceress looked at Teela for a long moment before she glanced at Adam and then returned her attention to Teela. "There is something that needs to be resolved and it is best done here, away from prying eyes and ears."

"Something to be resolved," Adam questioned, wondering if she meant what he thought she did.

The Sorceress looked at Adam for a moment. "Yes, Prince Adam," she said. "Please remain here until I come for you. Teela, please follow me."

Teela and Adam looked at one another in confusion, but Adam nodded to Teela so she would do as the Sorceress asked. He watched as the Sorceress led Teela away from the throne room.

Teela followed the Sorceress down a corridor and into the same bedroom she'd stayed in the day they'd returned from the Mystic Mountains with the Opal of Mysteries and immediately tensed. "What's going on Sorceress?" she asked.

"You and Prince Adam have not appropriately dealt with what happened in the cave," the Sorceress told her. "It is imperative that the two of you are able to move past what happened, but you need the freedom to speak in a place that affords you the privacy needed to really talk about it. Castle Grayskull is safe from both mechanical and magical spying devices, as well as being free of the people that could accidentally overhear a conversation that should not be heard."

Teela frowned in confusion. "I appreciate your concern, but we're fine. I've forgiven Adam and we're married now; I even refused to press charges against him when the king gave me the option to do so. I know that he didn't hurt me on purpose."

"Teela, you are not as okay with everything as you seem to believe you are and I will prove it to you; please trust me on this," the Sorceress replied. "I cannot tell you any more at the moment. Please remain here; I must go speak with Prince Adam for a few moments before I send him in to join you." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way back to the throne room and looked at Adam. "Please transform into He-Man," she requested.

"What? Is everything all right?" Adam asked in concern.

"It will be," she said. "Please trust me, Adam."

Adam nodded and pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back. When the transformation was complete, he looked at the Sorceress. "Care to tell me what's going on, Sorceress?"

"I have brought you and Teela here because, while she has forgiven you as Prince Adam and _seems_ to be coping well with what happened in the cave in the Mystic Mountains, she has yet to face you as He-Man and truly deal with it all," the Sorceress told him. "Teela has separated you and Adam in her mind, which is allowing her to keep from dealing with the trauma in the way that she needs to in order to truly heal from it. She needs to face you, as He-Man, and you need to let her express whatever she may be thinking or feeling no matter how difficult it may be to hear. Talk to each other and work through it, He-Man. It is imperative that you do this here, in a safe and secure environment. I will give you both _complete_ privacy and will not disturb you until you leave the chamber I have readied for you. Please follow me." With that, she led him down the same corridor to the room she'd left Teela in. "Go in and face her," she said, before turning and walking away.

He-Man squared his shoulders and took a deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door and entered the room. It disturbed him to know that Teela was still hurting from what he did to her and that she wasn't doing as well as she believed she was in dealing with it all.

Teela turned at the sound of the door opening and gasped, her eyes widening in fear as she took an involuntary step back. "He-Man," she said softly. Her eyes began darting around the room nervously and he could see the panic in them.

As soon as he saw Teela's reaction, he knew the Sorceress was right; Teela may think she'd forgiven him and moved past everything, but she clearly had some things she needed to deal with still. "Hello Teela," he said softly.

"Change back," she said. "Please change back."

"Teela," he said sadly. "I… I can't. We need to deal with this."

Teela shook her head in denial. "What's there to deal with? I'm fine; I've forgiven you Adam…"

"What about me?" he asked softly as he took a couple of tentative steps towards her. "Have you forgiven He-Man?"

"You're the same person!" she exclaimed laughing nervously. She took another step back away from him.

"Maybe on the inside, but Teela can you honestly tell me that just being in my presence right now isn't terrifying you? That you don't want to run away? Can you tell me that you're not feeling any anger towards me? Talk to me, Teela… tell me what you're thinking and feeling," he said softly as he took another few steps towards her.

Teela's eyes widened as he drew closer to her and she took yet another step back, only to find she was now against the bed. She shook her head again, trying to fight against the fear and anger she felt was threatening to suffocate her. As He-Man came close enough to be standing directly in front of her, effectively trapping her between him and the bed, she held her hands up to stop him.

"Stop," she said. "Please change back," she begged him again.

"Tee…" he said quietly.

"Don't call me that!" she suddenly screamed, eyes wide. "Only Adam can call me that!"

He-Man reached out to place a palm on her cheek and his heart broke as she flinched away from his touch. He didn't relent however, and he could feel her trembling as he pulled her close to him for a hug. "We're the same person, remember?" he said softly.

Teela began to struggle against him, pummeling his chest with her fists. "How could you?" she screamed. "How could you do that to me? I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, letting her hit him over and over. It wasn't hurting him physically; he just hoped it was helping her.

"Let me go," she yelled at him as he held onto her.

"I won't hurt you Teela," he promised her. "We need to talk about this. I am so very sorry for what I did to you."

"Sorry is not good enough!" she railed. "I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to think about it! You took something precious from me; something I can never have back! I can't get away from it, no matter how hard I try. The only way I can deal with it is to not think about the fact that you and Adam are… that you are Adam! How could you~ the person sworn to protect the entire planet~ have done something like that? How could you do that to _me_?"

He-Man kept silent and let her continue to scream at and hit him until she sagged against him sobbing and he swallowed hard. "There's nothing I can say or do to make this right," he said softly, shaking his head in despair. "I wish there was, but there isn't. I would give anything~ _ANYTHING_~ even my own life, to be able to take it all back and make it right again, but that isn't possible. Teela, I love you… I love you with everything in me. I am so very sorry for hurting you like that… I never believed myself capable of doing anything like that and the fact that I could… rape… my best friend, the woman I love more than my own life, and not even remember it~ adding insult to injury~ makes me sick inside. I've barely been able to look at myself in the mirror since you told me what happened." He began to cry; deep, heart-wrenching sobs as he lowered them both to the floor to lean against the bed. "Elders Teela, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me… please!"

They clung to one another and sobbed together for what seemed like forever. Finally, after they had both quieted, He-Man looked down at his wife and gently used his finger to lift her chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly; hesitant.

Teela blinked and then nodded. "Yeah," she said just as quietly. She turned so her back was against him and let her head sag against his chest as he held her in a very loose embrace.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you and hit you," she said in a hushed tone.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "You didn't hurt me and I completely deserved every bit of it." He sighed and swallowed hard. "If you want to change your mind about pressing charges, I won't fight them."

Teela turned around to face him, sitting on her knees in front of him, her eyes wide. "No! I know that you weren't in control of your actions," she told him emphatically. "At least, in my head I know… my emotions are having some trouble catching up, but I'll eventually work through this. I really do love you and I want to be your wife; I just need some time to process everything."

He-Man tentatively reached out and stroked her cheek. "I love you, too," he said softly. "You don't have to process it alone you know; you can talk to me about it anytime you need to."

Teela turned around to lean against him again and let out a small sigh. They sat there in silence for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Tell me again," He-Man finally said, "from the time I got scratched by the Acknar until I woke up here in Castle Grayskull… tell me everything that happened."

"Why?" Teela asked wearily. "I've already told you."

"No, you told Adam," He-Man said quietly. "Teela… the more you talk about a trauma, the less power it has over you; you know that. Please?"

Sighing, Teela nodded and closed her eyes and told him everything again. When she was finished, she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him as they cried together once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, THANK YOU so much for all of your awesome reviews! You are all so wonderful! All mistakes are mine, as this has not been beta'd. Enjoy...**

"Are _we_ okay?" He-Man asked in a tone barely above a whisper, even more hesitantly than before. After their tears had abated, they'd continued to sit together on the floor and hold one another in silence for a very long time.

Teela took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and nodding. "Yeah," she said. "We're okay… at least, we will be." She then stood and waited until he stood as well, placing a palm on his chest and going up on tiptoe to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. "Make love to me," she whispered against his jaw as she kissed him there.

He-Man nodded and pulled his sword out, raising it in the air to transform back, but Teela stopped him and shook her head.

"No," she said. "Make love to me like this... I need you to…" she trailed off, begging him with her eyes to understand. She needed to replace the bad memories with good ones and she needed to stop separating Adam and He-Man in her head.

He did understand her silent plea. Nodding, he placed the sword against the bed side table and unbuckled the harness that held his coradite breast plate in place, dropping it beside the sword. Then he pulled Teela to him and kissed her again. "Tee… are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when they separated, his eyes full of love and concern.

"I'm sure," she said softly. "It may be hard for me, but I _need_ for us to do this."

"If it gets to be too much for you at any point~ and I do mean any point~ you tell me and we'll stop, okay?" he asked.

"That means a lot to me," she said with a soft smile. "I promise if it gets to be too much, I'll tell you."

He nodded and caressed her cheek.

Teela slipped out of her shoes and helped him remove the dark blue dress she wore before wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled back the covers on the bed and laid her in the middle of it.

He-Man removed his boots, gauntlets and shorts before he joined her and then he proceeded to make love to her in the slowest, most tender way he possibly could. When they were finally joined as one he felt her hands on his shoulders and he looked down into her eyes. "Teela are you okay? Should we stop?" he asked, concerned by the expression she wore.

Teela, squashing down the fear and panic threatening to overwhelm her, looked up into his eyes. Seeing the tender, hesitant expression on his face and the fear in his eyes caused her to immediately relax. This was Adam. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling deeply as he moved over her and carried them both over the edge into the realm of unequivocal pleasure.

Afterwards Teela lay with He-Man spooned behind her, his large arms wrapped securely around her waist as he kissed her shoulder.

"Teela," he said quietly, "I really can't express to you how sorry I am for what I did to you in that cave. Can you ever forgive me?"

Teela smiled slightly as a single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded and gave one of his large hands a gentle squeeze. "I forgive you He-Man," she said. She realized the moment that she said it that something inside of her seemed to ease.

They lay there silently until they both drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke a few hours later they showered and then He-Man redressed and transformed back into Adam. Teela watched the process with wide eyes while she stood there wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping.

Adam smiled at his wife and picked up the towel he'd placed on the bed wrapping it around her shoulders. "You'd better get dressed so we can go eat something."

Teela grimaced at the thought of food, but nodded.

When they emerged from the bedroom and went back to the Sorceress' throne room, they found her waiting for them at the foot of the steps once again.

"I have prepared dinner for us," she told them as she looked at them both with an assessing gaze, "if you will follow me."

Adam glanced at his chronometer and realized how late it was; they'd missed lunch and slept through most of the afternoon. That explained why his stomach was growling.

The Sorceress led them to the kitchen where they sat down to a delicious-looking dinner and after they were all settled and eating, she looked at them both closely. "I take it things are better now?" she asked.

Adam looked at Teela, deferring to her to answer.

"Yes they are, thank you," Teela said softly. "How did you know that I know Adam's secret now?" she finally asked. "Did he tell you?"

"Anytime someone discovers the secret of one of the Champions of Grayskull, the Spirit of Grayskull informs me immediately of whom it is and, if it is known, how they discovered it," she told her. "I then must decide on whether or not that person gets to keep their knowledge or if I need to erase it from their memory."

Teela nodded in understanding. "Does this mean I get to keep the knowledge then?"

Adam, who was already aware of this, gave Teela's hand a small squeeze and smiled at her.

"Yes dear, it does," the Sorceress said with a smile. "You are Adam's wife and since you discovered the secret on your own, it is only fair that you should be allowed to retain the knowledge. It would be impossible to keep you from remembering anyway without taking the memories of what happened in the cave and while you may wish to forget, that experience is a part of you and will help to shape you into the woman~ and the queen~ you will one day need to be. You must keep it in strictest confidence, however."

"I know," Teela assured her. "I understand why."

The Sorceress smiled in approval and nodded before turning her attention to the prince. "Adam, I've contacted Adora and told her that she should come and visit because there is something that you need to tell her," the Sorceress said. "She said that it will take her a day or two to prepare everyone for her to leave, and then she'll be here. She also said that she was glad that I had contacted her, since she has felt your turmoil over the last several days and she has been worried about you."

Adam swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to share with his twin just yet, but it would be nice to have her around to talk to if he decided he wanted to. "Thank you, Sorceress."

"Sorceress," Teela said quietly. "Would you be able to tell if… if I'm," she stopped and swallowed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Would you be able to tell if I'm pregnant or not?" she asked.

The Sorceress nodded slowly. "I will find out and tell you before you go back to the palace," she said. "This has been troubling you for several days, has it not?"

Teela glanced at Adam and then nodded. "I really need to know for sure one way or the other, but I don't want to see a healer and risk it spreading all over Eternia before we're ready for other people to know anything."

The Sorceress nodded in understanding as she looked at Adam and gave him a small smile.

She had already had her own blow-up over the anger she felt the night after Adam had told her and Duncan everything. After they had left the castle, she had gone into one of the rooms and let loose her anger and pain by completely destroying everything in sight. She was in the middle of that when Skeletor showed up and her anger had given her the added strength she'd needed to hold off the evil sorcerer and Evil-Lyn until He-Man and Man-At-Arms could arrive to help. Fortunately the damage to the room had been easily enough repaired with magic.

They finished their meal and the Sorceress led them out to the throne room again. She walked over to Teela and placed her palm on her lower abdomen, closing her eyes. After several moments of silent concentration, she looked at the anxious faces of her daughter and her son-in-law and smiled softly. "You are, indeed, pregnant my dear," she said.

Teela looked at Adam to gauge his reaction and was surprised when he smiled widely and pulled her into is arms, kissing her tenderly.

"I can't believe it," he murmured softly. "We're going to be parents."

Teela smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Sorceress," she said.

"You're welcome dear," the Sorceress replied.

They said their farewells and headed out of the castle and the Sorceress sat on the bottom step and sighed softly.

"What is it, Teela'Na?" asked the Spirit of Grayskull from beside her.

"My daughter is going to be a mother and I cannot share in her joy as anything more than a friend and barely that," she said softly. "I'm going to be a grandmother… Elders, that's a frightening thought!"

"You grow weary of the burden of Grayskull," the Spirit stated.

The Sorceress looked at him for a moment and then nodded slowly. "But I knew what was expected of me when I took on the Mantle of the Sorceress."

"No one ever truly comprehends what it will entail until they've taken on the responsibility," the Spirit said. "You have carried this burden for a very long time now. Teela'Na, what would you do with your freedom if you had it?"

She looked at him, startled. "I would reunite with my husband and child," she said as if the answer were obvious. "Duncan and I have been apart for so long… his visits to Grayskull are never long enough and it is difficult that no one knows we're married. You do realize that we've been married for twenty-four years and we've had less than two full years together in all that time."

"I do," the Spirit said. "Teela will be twenty-three in six months." Duncan had only recently regained his memories that he and the Sorceress were married and he was actually Teela's birth father and not her adopted father, as he'd always believed.

The Sorceress stood and squared her shoulders. "I am going to clean up the kitchen," she said.

"Very well; I will notify you if something comes up that requires your attention," the Spirit said.

The Sorceress nodded and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**As always I want to thank everyone that takes time to leave a review~ it keeps me motivated! Glad you all like the twists and turns I've come up with so far... there are more to come in future chapters! Enjoy...**

Adam grimaced in Teela's direction as they sat in the meeting with his mother to decide on all the particulars for their upcoming large, formal wedding. His father had made an official announcement that he and Teela had been married in a small, private ceremony and that they would soon have a public wedding so that the kingdom could celebrate with them. Personally, he'd rather do without all the pomp and circumstance, but his father and mother were insisting on it.

"I like the maroon and the gold to go with the white," Teela said, looking at Adam. "What do you think?" When Adam nodded his agreement, she smiled. She knew he wasn't thrilled with the idea of a public wedding and neither was she, but his parents were adamant about it, so they had to make the best of the situation.

"Oh, those will be lovely," Queen Marlena said, nodding in approval. "Now, here's the list of potential foods to be served at the banquet; I need you to pick at least three from each category so that I can get the menu to Chef Allen this afternoon." She handed them several pages of parchment and nodded to her aide before she stood. "I'll be back soon."

As soon as his mother was gone, Adam sighed. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid."

Teela chuckled softly. "Adam, you're her only son and the heir to the throne; let her enjoy this," she said quietly.

Adam nodded. "You're right."

Teela's smile grew at those words and she held the list so he could see. "Help me decide what we're going to serve people at this wedding banquet."

They spent about thirty minutes deciding what foods to have served while the queen's aide, Romy, took notes and made out the official menu to give to Chef Allen. The queen had just returned and was looking over the final menu when there was a knock on the door of her solar.

"Enter," the queen called.

The door opened and a blonde head appeared apprehensively. "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" a female voice asked with a tentative smile.

"Adora!" the queen, Adam and Teela all exclaimed at once.

"Oh, my dear daughter," Queen Marlena said, rising and moving to hug her child as Adora fully entered the solar. "Your presence is never an interruption."

Adam and Teela had stood as well and were waiting until the queen released her so that Adam could hug her. "Heya sis," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, my brother," Adora said, returning his hug. She turned to Teela when her brother released her, surprised to see the young woman wearing a simple green dress with her long curly hair hanging down her back instead of in her typical uniform. "Hello Teela," she said with a warm smile.

"Hello Adora," Teela said, returning the smile.

Adam grinned and winked at his mother just before he said, "Hey is that any way to greet your new sister-in-law?"

Adora blinked at her brother, thinking he was teasing her. When her mother nodded however, her eyes widened. "You got married and didn't invite me?" she asked incredulously; sounding hurt.

"He didn't invite any of us," their mother said dryly. "They ran off and married in secret."

Adora's mouth dropped open at that. "What!?"

"Yeah, uh, it's a long story," Adam said nervously. "But we're planning a big public wedding, so you'll be here for that, I hope?"

"Of course I will," she said, still clearly shocked by the news. Shaking it off, she looked at Teela. "I'm so happy for you both!" she said as she gave her a hug and then hugged her brother again.

"Have you seen your father yet?" the queen asked Adora.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I arrived and when no one was in the throne room, I asked where to find you and I was told that you, Adam and Teela were in here. No one said where Father was."

"Well it's nearly lunch time now, so why don't we go get ready for lunch and you can see him then?" her mother suggested.

They left the queen's solar and Marlena took Adora's arm and began leading her down the hallway. "Your room should be ready," she told her. "I always have the housekeeping staff keep it clean and prepared, just in case you happen to surprise us with a visit."

"Mother," Adam said, "Teela and I are going to our suite for a few minutes so we'll see you soon."

Queen Marlena nodded. "All right dear; don't take too long."

Adam nodded his head and he and Teela took another hallway as they left Adora and their mother alone.

"Their suite?" Adora asked curiously.

"Yes," the queen replied. "They only just moved in yesterday. Now that they're married they need their own, larger space so we gave them a suite in the South Wing. The renovations and remodeling were finished the day before yesterday. I think they're happy that they have so much more privacy now that they're not in the same wing with the rest of us."

"I still can't believe they married in secret," Adora said softly. "What motivated them to do that?"

Marlena's expression was sad for a moment before she shook it off and smiled. Adam and Teela had informed her, Randor and Duncan that the Sorceress had confirmed that Teela really was pregnant and while the circumstances surrounding the conception were horrific, the news of a royal grandchild brought great joy to everyone. "You'll have to let Adam tell you the story," she said softly. "It's not my place to tell you."

Adora wondered at her mother's tone, but nodded in agreement. "All right," she said. "So when is this big public wedding being scheduled for?"

"In a week," her mother replied. "It's a bit hectic around here, since we have such a short amount of time to prepare for the wedding, but I have no doubts that everything will get done on time."

"How long have they been married?" Adora asked.

"Ten days," her mother replied. "Here we are, dear; let me know if you need anything."

Adora smiled at her mother as they stopped at her room and nodded. "I will; thank you."

"Now, get cleaned up and meet us in the dining room for lunch," her mother said as she kissed her forehead. "Your father is going to be thrilled to see you."

"I can hardly wait to see him, either," she said with a big smile. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Marlena nodded her head and moved a few doors down to her own suite to prepare for lunch.

As Adora entered her room and looked around, she wondered once again what had prompted her brother and Teela to run off and marry in secret. The fact that her mother refused to tell her and insisted that she allow Adam to tell her instead, made her just a bit nervous. She had felt Adam's turmoil over the last ten days off and on. There were a few moments when the anguish she'd felt from her sibling had nearly prompted her to drop everything and rush to Eternia despite the war on Etheria, as she had feared that there may be something dreadfully wrong with one of their parents. But she also knew that the Sorceress or Adam would have contacted her to come immediately if that were the case, so she'd determinedly stayed where she was until she was sure that it was feasible for her to leave for an extended time.

As it was, she had insisted that Light Hope notify the Sorceress immediately, should she be needed on Etheria at any time.

After washing her face and brushing her hair, Adora made her way to the dining room where the family ate most of their meals together.

King Randor had just taken his seat at the dining table when the door opened and Adora entered. "Adora!" he exclaimed, rising and rushing to hug his daughter. "My dear child, how I've missed you," he said. "When did you arrive?"

"A little while ago," Adora said as she allowed him to help her to her seat. "I didn't know where to find you, but I was taken to Mother's solar where I got to see her, Adam and Teela. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before lunch."

"That's quite all right my dear," he said as he re-took his seat. "I was in a meeting."

As soon as lunch was before them and the servants had left, everyone began to eat.

"How are you feeling, Teela?" Man-At-Arms asked his daughter, a worried look on his face.

"Fine, Father," she said glancing at Queen Marlena. "The tea the queen gave me is helping tremendously."

Queen Marlena smiled softly at Teela. "No need to thank me again," she said when she saw the look on the younger woman's face.

"Are you ill?" Adora asked in concern.

Everyone stilled momentarily as they realized that Adora was the only person in the room unaware of what was going on.

"Not exactly," Adam said taking Teela's hand in his and kissing the knuckles. "We're going to have a baby."

Adora's eyes widened in shock and she looked around at the faces of everyone in the room. Even though they all looked happy at the news, she could sense an undercurrent of tension about it as well. "I- um," she smiled. "Oh my goodness; congratulations!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug her brother and new sister-in-law. "This is wonderful news!"

"Thank you," Teela said as she blushed slightly.

Adam looked at his sister with a small smile as she sat back down to her lunch.

Adora noticed the way her brother's eyes darted nervously toward their father and how their father suddenly found his meal to be very interesting. An idea suddenly occurred to her and her eyes widened again when she realized that this was probably the reason for Adam's and Teela's hasty~ and secret~ marriage. Looking at Adam again, she saw him mouth 'I'll explain later' and she gave him a small nod suddenly very concerned about her family.


	20. Chapter 20

**As usual, I want to thank everyone that takes time to review! You're all amazing! Enjoy...**

After lunch King Randor had to return to meetings and Queen Marlena took Teela back to her solar. Man-At-Arms returned to his own duties, so that left Adam and Adora alone.

"Come on," Adam said, heading towards the South Wing. "We need to talk."

Adora followed him to the suite he and Teela now shared and she saw that the front sitting room was complete even though she could hear sounds of construction elsewhere in the suite. "This is very nice," she said.

Adam smiled at her. "Thanks. Come with me to my room; there're too many ears coming and going out here."

Adora followed him into the bedroom he and Teela shared and again she was impressed by how nice it was, though definitely not overdone. She took a seat in one of the chairs near the large stone fireplace that he indicated as he sat in the other. "What's going on?" she asked softly. "I got the feeling that while everyone is happy over the news of the baby, there was definitely some tension surrounding it as well."

Adam sighed and nodded. "That would be because of the circumstances surrounding the conception," he told her, his eyes showing his pain.

"What happened?" she asked in concern. She could feel the pain emanating from him.

Adam told her everything, starting with what happened in the cave in the Mystic Mountains. At times he had to pause to collect himself or just work through the emotions, but Adora remained silent, often just holding his hand in hers in silent support even as tears flowed down her cheeks as her heart broke for her brother and her new sister-in-law.

She, like everyone else who'd heard the story before her, had felt the dawning horror as she realized where the story was going and what it meant for her brother and Teela. She could also see and hear the anguish he was suffering because of the guilt he still felt. She wondered if she turned to She-Ra if she could help heal their emotional wounds as she continued to listen to him.

When he finished the story, he looked at his sister and sighed softly. "We're all thrilled about the baby, but this just complicates things so much," he said. "Father has decided that the nobles need to be made aware of the situation, so that no one can try to use it against us if it comes out accidentally. That means that I have to stand before all of them and apologize to Man-At-Arms and pay him a restitution price as well as the required dowry, and Teela has to tell them all she is refusing to press charges and that she has not been coerced in any way to marry me, and that she wants to remain my wife. I'll also have to face a formal board of inquiry made up of the Masters," he said with a deep sigh. "Fortunately, since Teela refuses to press charges and I've already married her, along with Duncan's and Ram Man's testimonies, I won't have to worry about an actual trial."

"Oh Adam," she said softly. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Adam shook his head. "Just having you here is helping. Teela and I have talked and cried it out over and over, but I haven't been able to really talk about it with anyone else. I'm not comfortable talking to either of our parents, Teela's father or the Sorceress about this. I'm sure she feels the same way, too; this isn't something you want to discuss with your parents."

"Well, you can both talk to me about anything you need to," she told him. "How are you and Teela doing? I can't imagine this is easy on your relationship."

"We're actually doing okay most days," he said. "We really do love each other and that helps to get us through some of the rougher days. It's a slow process, but we're moving past this and working through it. But I feel terrible that there are times when I just want things to go back to 'normal' again and to put this behind us for good."

Adora nodded in understanding. "You can't help how you feel, Adam, and you're entitled to your feelings. It's perfectly normal to want to put the whole thing behind you and move forward, but at least you realize that it's not a process that can be skipped, or even rushed."

"I know," Adam sighed.

"So Father is the only one not aware of your secret now?" Adora asked to clarify after a minute of silence between them. "Adam… if he finds out he's the last to know, he'll either be furious or extremely hurt; probably both."

Adam let out an explosive breath and nodded his agreement. "I know that," he said. "But the Sorceress says that I have to let him figure it out on his own and not tell him. It's so frustrating that I have to keep him in the dark."

"I know," she said empathetically. She hated that she couldn't tell anyone her secret, either.

"So what took you so long to get here?" Adam asked her. "The Sorceress told us over a week ago that it was only going to take you a day or two to prepare everyone for you to leave."

Adora sighed and shook her head. "Hordak mounted a huge attack on Mystacore the day I was supposed to leave. The battle lasted three days and then the cleanup was another thing altogether. They were still cleaning up the mess when I left, but the bulk of it was done. The good news is that Hordak probably won't attempt anything like that again for a while; he suffered a lot of loss in that battle and Catra and Mantenna were killed as well."

"How did the Rebellion fare?" Adam asked in concern. A lot of the members of the Great Rebellion were friends of his and he was genuinely concerned for their well-being.

"We had a lot of casualties," she said as her eyes misted a bit. "We lost Flutterina, too. That was difficult on everyone; she was well-loved."

Adam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry," he said.

Adora gave him a sad smile and then shook off her melancholy mood. "How have things been here? Is old bone face still stirring up trouble regularly?"

"He disappeared for over a month, but he's back to his old tricks," he told her.

"Well, that's not really surprising," Adora said. "So, have you and Teela started thinking about names yet?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "She's just slightly less than six weeks along, so we have quite a while before we have to worry about that. We're not even going to worry about decorating the nursery until she is in her seventh month."

"I still can hardly believe that you are going to be a father," she said with a large smile. "All the girls on Etheria are going to be heartbroken that you're now a married man with a child on the way; especially Castaspella."

Adam groaned. "Oh, don't remind me!"

Adora giggled. "At least Frosta's feelings will be spared; she only loves He-Man."

"Adora," he said in warning, dragging her name out. He suddenly grinned at her mischievously. "How is Sea Hawk doing?"

Adora blushed and ducked her head. "He's all right," she said. "He gave me this locket and he has the other half… if I'm in trouble, his glows and he hurries to come and help me." She pulled the locket from her collar and showed it to him.

Adam raised his eyebrows at this and he pursed his lips. "Sounds like you two are pretty serious."

Adora shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I guess as long as I am on Etheria it is, but I don't know if his interest extends beyond my coming home to Eternia someday. If I ever get to come home that is," she said sadly. "Some days I feel as if the war against the Horde will never be over and other days I wonder if I'd want to leave Etheria even if it were…"

Adam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Cheer up Sis," he said. "It'll all work out in the end. Don't you know the good guys always win and live happily ever after?"

Adora giggled and stood up. "Come on; let's go see if Father is through with his meeting yet and maybe we can talk our parents into spending some family time together."

The king had finished his meeting and Adora talked him into clearing his schedule for the rest of the day so that they could all spend some time together. They sat in the sitting room of the king's and queen's suite and talked, Adora telling them about life on Etheria and the others telling her about how things were on Eternia.

Teela, wanting to give the immediate family some time alone, told Adam she wanted to go take a nap before supper, so she had excused herself from this gathering.

Adam glanced at his chronometer and realized that it was nearly supper time. "I should go see if Teela's awake from her nap yet so we can get ready for supper," he said as he stood. "I'll see you all in a little while."

Everyone said goodbye to him and he headed towards their suite in the South Wing. He paused when a couple of voices carried from the hall leading towards where the throne room was.

"So how do you suppose she _did_ manage to con the prince into marrying her?" asked one voice in disdain. Adam recognized it as belonging to Darla, one of the courtiers.

"I'm betting she seduced him and deliberately got pregnant," said another with contempt~ this one he recognized as Remora. "I've heard the maids saying that she is ill in the mornings and has taken to drinking erimint tea before breakfast. _Everyone_ knows that erimint tea is commonly used for women who are pregnant and have morning sickness."

"I wonder what suddenly made her change her mind about taking a husband," Darla mused. "She's always been so… _manly_… what with being a soldier and all. She's never showed any interest in men whatsoever. I find it difficult to believe that she suddenly decided to seduce the prince and get pregnant and turn all feminine."

"Maybe the baby's not his," Remora said. "I hear she's been in love with He-Man for years… maybe she got pregnant by him and Prince Adam, being the noble man he is, married her to keep her from being dishonored."

"Why wouldn't she just marry He-Man then?" asked Darla disdainfully.

"Come on," Remora scoffed. "Do you really think he can take a wife? His family would be in terrible danger all of the time and besides, who knows where he goes after a fight's over? No one ever sees him just out and about… he only shows up when there's trouble and then disappears again once everything's okay. Some say he's a magical being and only exists during battles; that he's created by Grayskull whenever he's needed."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Darla sniffed.

Their voices faded as they suddenly started to move away. Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went to find his wife for supper, chuckling softly to himself at the conversation he'd just overheard.


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU to everyone that takes the time to review~ it keeps me motivated and I really appreciate it! ****I had fun writing this chapter! Enjoy...**

Adam slipped back into the suite he shared with Teela after the battle with Skeletor and his minions was over. They had attacked the palace again and this time, She-Ra had joined He-Man as they routed the evil group and sent them scurrying back to Snake Mountain.

"I'm going b-back to bed," Cringer said.

"Good night old pal," Adam said, watching as the big cat moved down the hall towards the room Teela had designed specifically for him. He shook his head at how his wife was spoiling the tiger and smiled indulgently.

Teela had insisted that since Cringer was Battle Cat, he deserved a room of his own with all the comforts of home. So she had a room custom-made with a large, soft bed for him to sleep on and a running fountain that purified the water so that Cringer could drink from it. Two of the walls were covered with a rope-like material so Cringer could use it to scratch his giant claws on and she had her father make a contraption that allowed him to use a paw to push a lever that then dropped a treat for him into a bowl below it, and she made sure the kitchen staff kept it stocked with fresh treats daily.

"She doesn't spoil me like that and I'm He-Man," he muttered. A wicked grin suddenly appeared on his face and he transformed back into the hero before making his way into the bedroom. He knew Teela would be awake, since she'd awoken when the attack on the palace had first started and she would want to see for herself that he was all right.

Teela looked up from her contemplation of the fire that was burning in the fireplace and her face showed her surprise when He-Man stood before her. "I thought you change back to Adam before you come into our suite so no one sees you?"

"I do," he agreed with a nod. "I turned back after I was in the sitting room. It occurred to me that Cringer is being absolutely spoiled because he's Battle Cat, so I thought He-Man deserved some of that spoiling, too."

Teela's eyes widened and then she smiled and stood, moving over to run a palm across his muscular chest. "Hmmm… you do have a point," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What _exactly_ did you have in mind?"

He-Man grinned down at her and lifted her in his arms as he carried her to the bed and placed her in the middle of it. He began to remove what little he wore and grinned saucily at his wife. "Let me show you…"

King Randor had already checked on his wife and daughter to be sure they were safe and settled, and now made his way to check on his son and daughter-in-law as well. It always unsettled him whenever Skeletor attacked the palace and he was grateful that He-Man and She-Ra had been there to stop the monster and his goons and keep his family safe.

He knocked on the door to the main entrance of the suite and, when there was no answer, he opened it and stepped into the sitting room. He made his way towards the master bedroom and stopped short when the sounds coming from the room reached his ears, and his face reddened. He was just about to backtrack and leave them alone when he heard a voice.

"Are you all right Teela?" a deep voice asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

It wasn't his son's voice, of that Randor was sure. Frowning, he moved slightly closer to the master bedroom door.

"I'm fine," Teela said. "In fact, I'm better than fine," she purred.

"I'm glad to hear that," the other voice said and Randor suddenly recognized it.

'He-Man?' he thought, suddenly becoming angry. He was ready to storm into the room and demand answers when Teela's voice stopped him short.

"Adam, you would never hurt me; I know that," she said.

"I did hurt you, Teela; that's what got us here in the first place," He-Man said. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Randor stood there with a look of absolute confusion on his face. Why would Teela call He-Man 'Adam'? What the blazes was going on here?  
"Give me back my husband," Teela laughed.

"I _am_ your husband," He-Man's voice laughed back.

"You know what I mean," she giggled. "I love you in either form, but it's probably best for you to turn back before we go to sleep… why are you getting dressed first?"

"Because I don't know if I transform back into Adam while I'm naked if the next time I transform into He-Man I'll _still_ be naked," he replied. "It could be a little embarrassing to be out someplace and have to turn into He-Man, only to find my clothes are lying on our bedroom floor. Not to mention what the maids would think of finding 'He-Man's' clothes next to our bed."

Teela giggled again. "That would certainly confirm the rumors that have been going around."

"Tee…" he said in a warning tone as he dragged the vowels out.

"You should ask the Sorceress," Teela suggested. "I bet she'd know."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause _that_ wouldn't be at all awkward," he replied sarcastically.

Teela giggled again. "True; now change back."

"As you command, my lady," He-Man said and lifted his sword.

King Randor peered around the door frame and saw He-Man raise his sword in the air.

"Let the Power return," he said and a glow surrounded him until Prince Adam stood beside the bed in his usual garb.

"It still amazes me to see you change," Teela said as Adam moved to put his sword into its secret compartment behind the bookshelf and began to undress. "Either from Adam into He-Man, or back into Adam again."

King Randor moved so that he was standing with his back to the wall next to the bedroom door, eyes wide and breathing erratically, no longer hearing the conversation in the room. Adam was He-Man. As his mind tried to assimilate what he'd just discovered, another truth occurred to him: if Adam was He-Man that meant that Adora must be She-Ra. That's why the warrior woman only showed up whenever Adora was on Eternia.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Randor silently slipped out of the suite and made his way back to his own and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room to think.

How could he not have seen this before? It explained why Adam's behavior had changed so drastically and suddenly more than six years ago. It also explained Adam's odd disappearances, why he ran away from battles and… it explained _so_ much.

'Ancients,' Randor thought. 'Adam has been He-Man since he was sixteen years old?'

'Who else knows of this,' he wondered. The Sorceress knew, obviously. As the pieces all began to fall into place, Randor realized that Man-At-Arms must surely know as well. Beyond that, he didn't know who was aware of this secret.

Of course it made sense that Teela knew; she was Adam's wife after all. But how long she had known the secret was anyone's guess. Were the times she'd nagged and berated Adam for his behavior real or were they part of the plan to keep the secret?

He contemplated what he'd learned and what he was going to do with that knowledge for several hours before he finally went to bed. He needed to speak to Adam first thing in the morning about this.

After having barely slept all night, King Randor prepared for the day ahead and mentally went over the conversation he wanted to have with his son in his head. How, exactly, did one approach this subject?

Sighing, he stepped out of the lavatory to find his wife was just beginning to stir.

"You're up awfully early," Queen Marlena said as she stretched and then climbed out of bed. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "Everything's fine; I just want to get a jump-start on the day." He kissed his wife before leaving their suite. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Marlena nodded and made her way to the lavatory as Randor left and closed the door.

He hurried to his office and sat at his desk, contemplating what to say when he spoke to Adam. Taking a chance, he keyed in the code for Adam's suite~ not the master bedroom~ and relaxed when his son answered. After requesting that his son come to his office to speak to him before the morning meal, Randor stood in front of the window and stared out at the quickly-brightening morning deep in thought.

Adam, concerned by the tone of his father's voice, had kissed a still sleeping Teela and hurried to his father's office. Not even Milner was there this early, so Adam knocked on the door and waited a moment before sticking his head in. Seeing his father staring out the window in quiet thought made his concern grow and he stepped in and closed the door, standing straight in front of his father's desk. "You wanted to see me Father?"

King Randor turned and looked at his son for a long moment before nodding. "Yes Adam," he replied, motioning to a chair. "Have a seat."

Swallowing nervously, Adam did as his father asked and sat down. "Is something wrong Father?" he asked cautiously.

Randor looked up in surprise and then sighed softly and shook his head. "No, not wrong; not exactly," he said. He fidgeted momentarily with some papers on his desk and then looked up into his son's eyes. "I… discovered something last night by accident and I need to discuss it with you," he said slowly. "Since I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now, I felt that you would have some insight to give me."

"Me," Adam questioned in surprise. "Wouldn't you rather have Duncan advise you?"

The King gave a small, sad smile and shook his head. "I'm afraid I owe you an apology Adam," he said quietly. "I have greatly misjudged you and as a result, my words and actions have been less than… well, they haven't been appropriate."

Adam blinked at his father in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Adam, last night after Skeletor's attack on the palace I went to check on you and Teela," he said. "I had already made sure your mother and sister were safe and settling back into bed, so I wanted to check on the two of you as well. I knocked on the door of the suite and no one answered, so I figured I'd just peek in to make sure you were okay and leave again, but I heard…" he flushed. "I heard sounds of… um… _intimacy_, so I was going to slip out without disturbing you."

Adam's eyes widened as he, too, flushed at his father's words. Before he could say anything, his father continued.

"I had just turned around to leave when I heard a voice that definitely was not yours and when I realized whose voice it was, that it was He-Man's voice, I became angry and was going to confront them," he said.

Adam remembered the rest of the conversation from last night and a sinking feeling filled his gut as he swallowed hard again. His father's next words confirmed his fears and he felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath him.

"Adam, I know that _you_ are He-Man," Randor said looking his son directly in the eye.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this is posting so late tonight. I am using my daughter's laptop (the only computer in the house) and it was poker night, so my daughter's fiancee and his friends were using the computer to play their music. Kids! So I wanted King Randor to be all hurt and angry and throw a tantrum, but he had other ideas... seems he's taking it better than I thought he would. Enjoy...**

Adam blinked and then swallowed hard before looking down. "I've always wanted to tell you Father, but the Sorceress insisted that it must be kept a secret," he said. "If someone figures it out she has to decide whether or not to allow that person to keep the knowledge, or to erase their memory of it."

"I figured that it must be kept in strictest confidence," Randor said. "I also figured out that Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress must know, in addition to Teela… and since Adora is She-Ra, she must know as well."

Adam sighed and nodded. "Initially only the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms knew," he told him quietly. "Then one day Cringer was around when I was changing and he ended up becoming Battle Cat. Orko popped in during the change and found out, so he knows. No one else was supposed to know the secret."

"Did you tell Teela when you got married then?" Randor asked curiously.

"Um, no… she figured it out on her own," he told him in obvious embarrassment. "She said it was obvious since we both smell and um, _feel_ the same." His face turned scarlet and he averted his gaze again.

"Oh," Randor said as he realized what his son meant. "Oh my; that must have been… well, then." He too flushed and cleared his throat. "Wait a minute~ she's had… relations… with you as He-Man before you were married?" he asked looking angry.

Adam looked down, suddenly becoming visibly distressed. "Father, remember when I told you why Teela and I went off and got married?" he asked quietly. "I couldn't tell you that I was He-Man at the time because I had to still maintain the secret, but what I did to her…"

"You did as He-Man," Randor finished for him, eyes wide as he remembered what Adam had told him and the pieces clicked into place. "Ancients, Adam; I~ I don't know what to say."

"The Sorceress told me to tell you what happened, but to tell you that 'Adam' was the one that did those things," he said quietly. "Which wasn't a lie… just stretching the truth a bit. Something I still hate doing, but realize that it's sometimes necessary. Before Teela figured out that I was He-Man, I told her that I would claim the child as mine and convinced her to marry me. She argued against it at first because she worried that if you demanded a DNA test on the child that you would be even angrier to find out it wasn't mine. I convinced her everything would be okay and to marry me anyway… and then when she figured out the truth, she understood that the reason I was so sure it was okay, was because the child really is mine."

Randor ran a hand down his face as he absorbed all of this. "This is a lot to process," he murmured.

Adam grimaced and nodded. "I offered to give up the power after what I did to Teela, but the Sorceress wouldn't let me."

"I'm glad she didn't," Randor said quietly. "Eternia needs you, son."

Adam looked embarrassed and shrugged.

"So no one else knows the secret?" King Randor finally asked.

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Mother does," he said quietly. "I don't know when or how she figured it out~ I haven't really discussed it with her~ but she pretty much confirmed that she knew the day Teela and I had to see you about our sneaking off to get married. She was the first one to suggest that I tell you the truth about what happened in the cave."

Randor looked surprised at this and then suddenly sobered. "Oh… I guess she realized that it was supposed to be a secret, too," he said in a hurt tone of voice. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Father, _no one _wanted to keep this from you," Adam assured him. "I didn't even want as many people as have found out to know, but there's been little help for it. You and mother are in danger already just because you're the king and queen. If Skeletor, or Hordak, or any one of a number of other evil beings ever got wind of this you and she, and now Teela, would all be in even greater peril than you already are. In addition, the more people who know the secret, the more likely it is that someone could slip up at some point when just the wrong person is listening in."

Randor nodded in understanding. They had often wondered just how Skeletor seemed to be privy to many of their plans or even things that happened in their daily lives. If he had some sort of spying device~ mechanical or magical~ that could make it that much easier for him to discover the secret. "So we need to be careful when and where we discuss it," he said.

"Exactly," Adam agreed. "Your office is safe from electronic and magical spying, as is Duncan's workshop. Adora's room, and now mine and Teela's entire suite, is secure as well."

Randor blinked at that. "I didn't realize that."

Adam nodded. "Duncan, the Sorceress and Orko came up with a way years ago. Duncan could tell you the details of the electronic end of it I'm sure, but the Sorceress taught Orko the spells to use to stop the magical prying. Then the Sorceress tested them to be sure that no one could get past them."

"I didn't realize," Randor said in awe. "We should have them do the entire palace."

"I don't know enough about the magical side of things to know if that's even possible," Adam replied, "but I think the cost is an issue for the mechanical segment. You'd have to speak to Duncan to find out."

"Well, it's definitely something to look into," Randor said. "Regardless of the secrets you and your sister have, I don't like the idea of Skeletor or anyone else being able to just 'look in' on us and find out what we're doing or saying at any given time."

Adam nodded his agreement.

"We should get to breakfast so your mother and your wife don't worry," Randor said as he stood. "Adam," he said quietly before they walked out of the office. "I was proud of you before I learned this secret of yours but now… can you ever forgive me for being such a blind, insensitive fool? I owe you such an apology."

Adam moved to put his hand on his father's shoulder. "I forgive you," he said with a smile. "You were reacting to my deception, so it's no one's fault but my own."

"It's still no excuse," his father said sincerely. "I should have known my own child better than that; obviously your mother did."

"Mom gave birth to me and has spent more time with me," Adam shrugged. "You are a busy man who is under a lot of stress on a daily basis."

Randor gave his son an assessing look and smiled at him. "You are going to make a fine king someday."

"Well, let's hope that day is really far off," Adam grinned. "I have enough on my plate right now as it is."

Randor blinked at that and then pulled his son into a hug. "Thank you, Son, for everything."

Adam returned he hug and then pulled away. "Come on, I want to get some breakfast before Cringer eats my share, too."

Both men laughed at that and they left the king's office and made their way to the dining room.

Marlena, Adora and Man-At-Arms were already there and they looked up when the men entered, both still smiling as they had laughed over several different memories as they'd made their way to join them.

Marlena looked surprised, but pleased, when she saw her husband and son together and smiling. "Well, what put the two of you in such high spirits so early in the morning?" she asked as they came in and sat down.

"Just a little heart-to-heart father and son talk," Randor replied, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

Man-At-Arms looked to the door and then to Adam. "Is Teela not joining us this morning?"

Adam's face paled and he stood. "I'd better go check on her," he said. "I was meeting with Father this morning and haven't returned to our suite yet. Please excuse me."

He rushed from the dining room and made his way towards their suite and opened the door. Moving swiftly to the master bedroom, he opened the door and stopped short when he saw that Teela was still sound asleep. Smiling softly, he moved to sit beside her on the bed and brushed her hair from her forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said quietly. "Are you planning to stay in bed all day?"

Teela stirred and blinked up at him in confusion before she stretched. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time," Adam replied. "Everyone else is seated in the dining room already."

Teela grimaced and shook her head. "Can I just go back to sleep for a while and have some erimint tea when I wake up again?"

"Stomach not cooperating this morning, huh?" Adam asked sympathetically.

Teela shook her head and burrowed further back under the covers.

"Do you need the tea right now or can it wait until after I eat breakfast?" he asked gently. "I can call down to the kitchen and have someone bring both here now if you need it right away."

"I can wait for a bit," Teela said before she yawned and closed her eyes again.

Adam kissed her lips briefly and caressed her hair. "Get some more rest; I'll be back in a little while with some tea and something for you to eat."

Teela gave a barely perceptible nod and then he left the room.

Making his way back to the dining room, he took a seat and motioned to one of the servers to bring him some breakfast.

"How is she dear?" his mother asked.

"She's still sleeping," he replied and then thanked the servant for his food. "I woke her up enough to ascertain that she's too ill to come and eat right now and she's still tired, so I promised to return after my own meal with some erimint tea and something she can eat."

"I'm afraid the news is spreading throughout the palace at least," Adora said quietly to her family. "I overheard some women talking yesterday about Teela's 'mysterious illness' and one said that since Teela's drinking erimint tea first thing in the morning, it's a sure sign that she's with child."

"I heard Darla and Remora talking the other evening about how they've heard the maids talking about how Teela is sick in the mornings and drinking erimint tea," Adam added. "Like the women Adora heard, they said that it must be because she's pregnant."

Randor pursed his lips and glanced at his wife before he sighed. "That settles it, then," he said. "We're definitely going to have to tell the nobles the truth of why the two of you married in secret." He shook his head in frustration. "Adam, I'll need you and Teela to be available late this afternoon for the inquiry; will that be possible?"

"As far as I'm aware it will be," Adam said. "But you never know when something might come up that will demand my… immediate attention. If that happens, I can't promise to be here."

"If that happens, we'll reschedule," Randor said nodding.

Man-At-Arms looked slightly stunned as his gaze moved between father and son. "Did I miss something?" he asked softly.

Adam gave him a small smile and nodded slightly. 'He knows,' he mouthed to his mentor.

Man-At-Arms blinked and his jaw dropped. Surely the boy couldn't mean~ he looked at his king and Randor gave him a sheepish look as he nodded.

"We'll talk after breakfast," the king said to his oldest friend.

Duncan swallowed and nodded_. 'Sorceress,'_ he called silently. _'Can you hear me?'_

'_Yes Duncan; what is it?'_ her voice sounded in his head.

'_Are you aware that Randor now knows Adam's secret?'_ he asked her.

'_I do,'_ she replied. _'Wait until you hear how he learned it.'_

'_How?'_ he asked her.

'_You'll soon find out,'_ was all she said with a slight chuckle, and then she was gone.

Duncan couldn't wait to hear this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**As always, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! You keep me motivated. I realize that in most cases the groom would not pay a dowry, but in _some_ cultures (particularly ones I'm really familiar with) the groom would pay a dowry~ or bride price~ for the honor of marrying the woman. That is how I've written it in this story. Alrighty, then, on with the next chapter! Enjoy...**

Adam looked at Teela apologetically as she waited for the uproar in the room to settle back down so that she could continue telling her story, tears running down her face. She had just gotten to the part where 'Adam' had raped her in the cave in the Mystic Mountains and the nobles and some of the Masters alike had all jumped up and cried out in anger and shock.

The magistrate called the room back to order and asked her to continue as soon as the room fell silent again, giving her a sympathetic look.

Teela took a steadying breath and wiped the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief before she finished telling everyone what had transpired in the cave in the Mystic Mountains and after they had arrived at Castle Grayskull. Then she told them everything else that happened up until the time that she and Adam had to face King Randor in his office when Adam told his father everything, and the king told her that she had the option of pressing charges before he accepted their marriage.

Adora held her brother's hand under the table and gave it a supportive squeeze, keeping her eyes on Teela the whole time.

Adam squeezed back gently in thanks as he, too, kept his eyes on his wife.

"It wasn't his fault," Teela insisted. "He was delirious because of the fever and the poison, and he had no idea what he was doing… I know he would _never_ do anything like that to anyone on purpose. The king had informed me that I had the right to press charges and when I refused, he accepted our marriage as valid and then told Adam the next day that we would most likely have to tell you all what had happened in order to avoid someone thinking that we were hiding it~ which we are not~ if it came out accidentally. That is why we're here now."

"Prince Adam did not try to coerce you, threaten you or bribe you in any way to convince you to marry him?" Buzz-Off asked her.

"No," Teela said scowling at him. "Adam loves me and I love him; I know that he was not in control that night in the cave and I never once felt he should be charged with a crime."

"So no one in the royal family has said or done anything to make you refuse to press charges against Prince Adam?" Stratos asked. "You have made the decision of your own free will?"

"Yes," Teela said looking him in the eye. "I have made the decision of my own free will and refuse to press charges."

"And you are with child as a result of the rape?" Buzz-Off asked her.

"Yes, I am," Teela replied, automatically placing a palm against her lower abdomen as she flinched at the word 'rape'. "The Sorceress of Grayskull confirmed it."

"Why didn't you see a healer to have it confirmed?" Stratos asked her.

"Because I didn't want it spreading all over Eternia before we were ready for everyone else to know," Teela said. "This has been hard on everyone and the gossip only makes it worse."

"Thank you; you may step down now," Buzz-Off said and Man-At-Arms moved to help her down from the witness stand.

"Ram Man, please take the stand next," Stratos requested.

Ram Man climbed up and sat down in the seat.

"Can you tell us what happened the day you and Man-At-Arms left Captain Teela, He-Man and Prince Adam to search the cave in the Mystic Mountains for the Opal of Mysteries?" Buzz-Off asked him.

"Duh… there was two caves so me an' Man-At-Arms went to look in da second one and left He-Man and Teela and Prince Adam to search da first one," he told the assembled group. "We went really deep into da cave~ it took a long time~ but then it came to a dead end, so Man-At-Arms said we had to go back and we could help da others look in theirs. We'd just gotten to da Wind Raider when da earthquake hit, so Man-At-Arms took off and we flew towards da other cave. We saw da cave collapse and waited till it settled, then Man-At-Arms landed da Wind Raider and tried to call Teela on da communicator. She didn't answer him, so he tried to call He-Man and Adam, but no one was answering. I told him I could smash da rocks with my head, but he said he didn't want to risk hurting anyone if they was close to da mouth of da cave and he didn't want us to get hurt if He-Man smashed through da rocks from inside. So we made camp near da Wind Raiders and waited for morning."

"What happened in the morning," Stratos asked after Ram Man was quiet for a minute.

"Well, we got up and cleaned up camp and put everything back in da Wind Raider, then Teela's voice came over Man-At-Arms' communicator," he said. "She said Adam and He-Man was hurt because they was scratched by da Acknars and they was dying. Man-At-Arms asked her how far away they was from da cave entrance and she said they was about fifty yards away, so Man-At-Arms had me break through da rocks and we went to help them. He-Man and Adam was both unconscious, so Man-At-Arms went and got two hover-gurneys and we got them onto them and when we was going to da Wind Raiders Man-At-Arms said da Sorceress said that she was gonna open a portal to Castle Grayskull and we had to hurry. We went into da portal and da Sorceress met us and took He-Man and Adam into a room where she put them into beds and healed them both. She said they would sleep for a while and that she had rooms for us to sleep in, too. When I woke up da Sorceress took me and Man-At-Arms and Teela into da room where He-Man and Adam were asleep and when they woke up, they couldn't remember what had happened after da Acknars had scratched them. Me and Man-At-Arms stayed while they got dressed and then we all went to da kitchen and had breakfast."

When it was clear that no one else had any questions for Ram Man, Stratos thanked him and told him he could step down before he called Man-At-Arms up.

"Man-At-Arms do you have any testimony contrary to what Teela or Ram Man has told us about what happened in the Mystic Mountains or after He-Man and Prince Adam were taken to Castle Grayskull?" Buzz-Off asked him.

"No, I do not," Man-At-Arms said. "They have both given accurate accounts."

"Did you speak to the Sorceress regarding what happened to He-Man and Prince Adam?" Buzz-Off asked him.

"I did," he said. "After Teela and Ram Man were settled, I asked the Sorceress what had happened to them. She told me that the Acknars' poison affects the brain and the central nervous system and that it had also caused them both to have high fevers. She said that they had been in comas when we arrived and that if they had been conscious any time prior to falling into the comas, they were likely disoriented and unaware of their surroundings. She also told me that it had been very close; we nearly lost them both. When they awoke, they had no memory of anything that had happened beyond being scratched by the Acknars."

"At what point were you made aware that Prince Adam had raped your daughter?" Buzz-Off asked him.

Duncan visibly swallowed at the term and then answered. "After they had returned from Dorados and were married," he replied. "Prince Adam came to me after Teela had gone to bed and told me everything, begging my forgiveness and promising me that he did, in fact, love my daughter and that he had every intention of doing whatever it took to remain married to her."

"Did Prince Adam or anyone in the royal family say or do anything to try to coerce or force you to not press charges against him?" Meckaneck asked.

"No," Duncan said firmly. "In fact, after King Randor had spoken to Prince Adam and Teela he called me into his office and asked me if Adam had really told me everything as he had said. When I assured him that he had, the king asked me if I wished to press charges~ that even though Teela had refused, I still could do so as her father. I told him that I had no intention of doing so and that I didn't even expect Adam to pay the dowry or the restitution price, but he insisted that I must, at the very least, accept those on Teela's behalf."

"And has Prince Adam paid those to you yet?" Stratos asked him.

"Not yet," Duncan replied. "When I learned that this inquiry was to happen, I insisted on waiting until it could be done in front of all of these witnesses, so that no one could try to say that we lied about it or that we were trying to cover it up."

"Prince Adam," Meckaneck said looking over to where Adam sat with Teela beside him. "Are you prepared to pay the dowry and the restitution price at this time?"

"I am," Adam said as he stood and moved to stand in front of the table where the Masters were sitting, setting a case on the table.

A page brought the contract to them and Buzz-Off, Stratos and Meckaneck looked it over and nodded their assent. Then they had the page take it to Man-At-Arms who read it over again and signed the document.

The Masters counted out the money that Prince Adam gave to them and placed it back into the case that he'd brought it in and then had the page carry it over to Man-At-Arms, who also counted it and then closed it and set it aside.

"Is the agreed upon dowry and restitution price all accounted for and paid in full?" Meckaneck asked Man-At-Arms.

"It is," Man-At-Arms replied.

The page carried the document to Prince Adam, who signed it before the Masters did and then the page took it to the magistrate who was sitting near the witness stand. The magistrate read it over, checking all of the signatures before he too, signed it before telling Man-At-Arms he could step down.

"Prince Adam," Meckaneck said, "please take the witness stand."

Adam went and sat down and waited silently for someone to ask him a question.

"Prince Adam, do you have any evidence that is contrary to the testimony of those we've heard today regarding what happened in the Mystic Mountains?" Buzz-Off asked him.

"No," Adam said. "I don't remember anything that happened after the Acknar scratched me, until I awoke inside Castle Grayskull after the Sorceress healed me."

"Do you believe Princess Teela's account of events to be accurate?" Stratos asked him.

"I do," Adam said; the look on his face clearly showed his pain. "I saw how Teela behaved for the month after we returned; she was distant and withdrawn, and she seemed sad. When she told me what I had done to her, that I had~" he swallowed hard and his voice broke on the next word, "raped her I was devastated. When she told me she was afraid she might be pregnant as a result, I knew I had to make it right somehow. I realize now that I should have told my father the truth and then we could have gone through proper procedures, but I was so shocked at what I had done that I wasn't thinking clearly. But I love Teela~ I have since we were teenagers~ and so my marrying her was not an effort to get out of being prosecuted. I faced my responsibility to her in the only way that I knew how at that moment."

There was silence for a few moments as the Masters and many of the nobles nodded.

"Are there any other questions or objections?" the magistrate asked as he looked over the assembled noblemen and Masters.

"King Randor," one of the nobles named Duke Merlor said. "I assume you will demand a DNA test on the child once it is born? There are rumors that the child is He-Man's, and not Prince Adam's, and that this story has been concocted to cover up that fact."

Teela glared at the Duke in question and she felt Adora's hand grab hers in silent support.

"I believe Princess Teela and Prince Adam are telling the truth," Randor said firmly. "However, in light of the rumors that have been spreading, I have spoken to Prince Adam and he has agreed to a DNA test of the child after he or she is born in order to dispel those rumors."

"Anyone else?" the magistrate asked.

Several of the nobles shifted and glared at Prince Adam, but no one said anything more.

"Since Princess Teela and her father, Man-At-Arms, have refused to press charges against Prince Adam and since he has admitted his culpability and has done the honorable thing by marrying Princess Teela and paying the required dowry and restitution price, this inquiry is concluded," the magistrate said.

Adam moved over to where Teela was and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this."

Teela clung tightly to him and nodded. "I know," she whispered even as tears started to fall again. "Can we just go?"

Adam looked at his family with an apologetic look as he kept Teela close and led her from the room towards their suite, keeping her shielded from those they passed as best he could.

When they arrived in their suite he sat with her on the sofa and held her close, just letting her cry as he whispered apologies and his love for her over and over, his own tears trailing down his cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to everyone that takes the time to review~ you're all amazing! So this is the last of the pre-written chapters I have finished. I can't promise daily updates anymore, but I will do my best to get chapters out as fast as I can. I'm hoping for some uninterrupted time on the computer to get a few chapters cranked out, but I never know when or if that will be possible. Please bear with me! In the meantime, enjoy... **

Duncan wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, using his palms to caress her bare arms as he kissed her shoulder while their breathing began to return to normal. "That was the best way to end an exceptionally difficult day," he murmured quietly. "I'm glad this day is over."

The Sorceress turned to face him and placed a palm on his cheek, gazing at him with concerned eyes. "I can imagine you are," she replied. "It was hard enough for me to watch from here; I cannot fathom what it must have been like for you to be there. How is Teela?"

"Adora said that she and Adam are understandably upset, but that they will be okay," he answered. "They went straight to their suite after the inquiry and they remained there the rest of the day. Adam had the kitchen send their dinner up to them and Adora is the only one he allowed in to see them this evening."

"I have felt their turmoil often since the day they came here to Grayskull so that Teela could face Adam as He-Man," she told him. "They usually manage to talk it over, but there are times when they keep what they are feeling to themselves. I imagine that they do not wish to upset the other."

"They love each other," Duncan said. "It's natural they'd want to protect each other from pain, Teela'Na."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "So how did you react when King Randor told you the story of how he found out that Adam is He-Man?" she asked with a grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Duncan groaned. "I don't know which of us was more embarrassed," he told her with a shake of his head. "I have to admit that it _was_ kind of amusing, though. I just try very hard not to think about the fact that Adam and Teela… well, I try not to think about it. She is still my little girl, even if she is a grown woman."

Her musical laughter made him smile and she snuggled closer to him. "When I heard the story I could hardly believe it… you should have seen Adam's face when his father told him how he found out! The poor boy was mortified, if his bright red face was any indication. He handled the situation remarkably well."

"I don't think I could be more proud of that boy if he were my own son," Duncan said with a smile. "He has come a long way since he was first given the sword."

"Mmm, he has," Teela'Na agreed as her eyes closed.

They were nearly asleep when the Spirit of Grayskull's voice roused them. "Man-At-Arms, Sorceress, the palace is under attack!"

Duncan was immediately wide awake and he jumped out of the bed, surprised when there was a shimmer of light and both he and Teela'Na were completely dressed. He looked at his wife with a thankful nod and they hurried out of the room. "I'll return tonight if I can," he told her as he reached the corridor leading to the drawbridge.

The Sorceress nodded once and took the other corridor that led to the throne room and turned to the mirror she used to watch the happenings on Eternia, focusing on the palace. It was under attack by Skeletor, who had Evil-Lyn, Trap-Jaw, Beastman and Triclops with him.

She watched the palace guards fall one by one to blasts from either Skeletor's or Evil-Lyn's magic, or to the freeze rays from Trap-Jaw or Triclops.

When He-Man and She-Ra appeared and entered the fight alongside the palace guards she was relieved, since He-Man took on Skeletor while She-Ra went after Evil-Lyn. She-Ra was distracted by Beastman and had turned to grab him and throw him across the courtyard, when He-Man was struck from behind by a bolt of lavender colored light and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

The Sorceress' eyes widened when a blast of blue-green light came from somewhere near the palace and knocked all of the evil warriors to the ground, leaving Evil-Lyn out cold and Skeletor shaking his head dazedly.

Skeletor screamed maniacally and waved his fist in the air just before he and his minions disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

Backing up the images, the Sorceress stilled it when the blue-green light appeared and then used her magic to follow the trail of light to its origin and she gasped again in shock, her eyes wide as she re-played the image from the beginning.

Teela appeared on a balcony and looked down onto the courtyard where the battle was engaged, her eyes clearly showing her concern. "He-Man!" she called out in fear when she saw Evil-Lyn's magical ray hit him in the back and knock him to the ground. Stretching out both hands, her eyes widened in surprise when a bolt of blue-green light shot from them and knocked all of the evil warriors to the ground and she quickly backed up and moved out of sight. Staring at her hands in a combination of fear and amazement, she hurried down the halls of the palace and back to the suite she shared with Adam. "What just happened?" she questioned softly, out loud.

The Sorceress allowed the images to fade and she stood staring blankly at the image of her reflection for several long minutes.

"The time has come to reveal to Teela that you are her mother," a voice said beside her.

Turning, the Sorceress looked at the Spirit of Grayskull with wide eyes. "Are you certain?"

"I am," the Spirit replied. "She has awakened her powers and they cannot be suppressed once that has happened. You must begin her training so that she can learn to shield herself from those that would harm her, and also to keep her from doing harm to someone else accidentally."

"What has caused her powers to be stirred so suddenly?" the Sorceress asked.

"Perhaps it is the child she carries," said the Spirit. "Or perhaps it was the fear for her husband's life. I do not know what has caused it, but you must get her to Grayskull where she will be safe until she learns to shield her mind and control her impulses."

Teela'Na nodded and sighed. She had begun to hope that this day would never come and that Teela's destiny was not to be the same as hers.

'_Duncan,'_ she sent the telepathic message to her husband.

'_What is it, Teela'Na?'_ his own thoughts returned.

'_You must bring Teela with you to Grayskull tonight,'_ she told him. _'I will explain when you arrive, but she won't be safe until she is within these walls.'_

'_What about Adam?'_ he asked in concern. _'He won't want to let her go without him.'_

'_Bring him as well,'_ she replied. _'This affects him, too. Duncan… the Spirit of Grayskull has told me that I need to tell her that I am her mother.'_

'_What? Why now?'_ his alarmed thoughts carried to her.

'_I will explain when you arrive,'_ she told him.

'_We'll be there soon,'_ he sent just before he felt her presence leave him.

After assisting with the clean-up, giving orders for the guard and checking on the wounded, Man-At-Arms made his way to his daughter's and son-in-law's suite, knocking on the door to the main entrance. When there was no answer he opened the door and entered the suite, moving cautiously to the end of the hall. Randor's tale was still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to stumble upon the same scenario, so he called out as he moved towards the door of the master bedroom. "Teela, Adam, are you still awake? I need to speak to you both; it's urgent."

"Father," Teela questioned as her head came around the door to peer out at him. Seeing his hesitant expression, she became concerned. "What is it?"

"The Sorceress contacted me and said that I need to bring you to Castle Grayskull immediately," he told her. "You are in grave danger until you are within the walls of the castle."

Teela hesitated for a moment. "It's because of what I did earlier, isn't it?"

"What you did earlier?" Duncan questioned in confusion.

"She~ she didn't tell you?" Teela asked uncertainly.

"She only told me that you need to come to Grayskull at once," he told her. "Get some things together; you'll probably be there for a couple of days at least."

"Am I permitted to come with her?" Adam asked, moving from the doorway into the hallway.

"Yes," Duncan replied. "But we must hurry."

Adam nodded his head. "Give us ten minutes," he told his mentor. "We'll meet you down in the hangar bay."

Duncan nodded and left the suite, stopping by his own suite for a moment before heading to the hangar bay. Adam and Teela met him a few minutes later and they made their way to Castle Grayskull with Duncan driving the Attack Trak and Adam beside him.

Teela sat quietly in the back worrying about what she had done and what it meant that the Sorceress wanted to see her. How had she managed to send a bolt of magical energy that knocked down Skeletor and rendered more than a few of them unconscious? Biting her lip, she jumped when her father announced that they had arrived at Grayskull.

When they'd exited the Attack Trak, Duncan paused and looked at Teela with some concern before he led them into the ancient castle.

They made their way to the Sorceress' throne room and found her waiting at the bottom of the stone staircase. She smiled warmly at them and welcomed them, before turning her attention to Teela.

"Teela, I know that you are confused about what happened tonight and have many questions," she said to the young woman.

Teela nodded, unsure what else to say.

"For starters, I will show Prince Adam and your father what happened tonight, so that they can see for themselves what transpired," she said.

Teela frowned worriedly, but again nodded.

The Sorceress showed them the image she had seen earlier of what had transpired that night during the attack on the palace. When it was over, she saw that both men's eyes were wide with surprise. "I do not know what has caused Teela's powers to have awakened," she told them all, "but now that they have, she must learn to shield herself from those who would come after her."

"But how could I have powers?" Teela asked. "I'm not a sorceress. Unless… do you think one or both of my birth parents were?" she asked Duncan hesitantly.

"Your mother is," the Sorceress said quietly. "And she had hoped that you would be spared this day all of your life."

"You know my mother?" Teela asked the Sorceress in confusion. "But how could you know her? I mean~ I always thought that my parents were dead? How do you~" realization dawned as she saw the hopeful yet nervous look that the older woman wore. "No," she said shaking her head in denial. "No! You've been right here all this time and you didn't tell me? How could you? How could you keep something like this from me? You couldn't be that cruel!"

"Teela," the Sorceress began, but stopped when Teela shook her head and backed away.

"Who else knew?" she asked, looking at her father accusingly. "Obviously you had to have known."

"We kept it from you to protect you," Man-At-Arms said softly.

"Protect me?" Teela asked angrily. She looked at Adam and noticed that he didn't seem at all surprised by this revelation and, in fact, seemed just as concerned by her reaction as her father and the Sorceress. "You knew?" she asked him incredulously. "You knew she was my mother and never told me?"

"I was asked to keep a confidence Teela," he said miserably. "I couldn't break my promise, no matter how much it pained me to keep this from you. I know better than anyone how much you wanted your mother while we were growing up."

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Two years," he said quietly. "I learned about it when you went to find the Oracle on your quest to discover who your mother was."

Teela's eyes filled with tears and her face turned bright red. "TWO YEARS?!" she exploded.

"Teela," Adam began, reaching out for her.

Teela backed away, shaking her head. She was trembling with the anger and hurt she was feeling. "How could you all lie to me about this?"

"Teela, dearest," Duncan said as he stepped towards her.

Teela backed away from her father and shook her head again. "I~" she never got to finish what she was going to say as she suddenly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

'


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to all that take time to review~ even if I can't understand it! You are all awesome! I'm happy I got time to write this chapter today! Enjoy...**

"Teela!" Adam, Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress exclaimed in unison as they surrounded her prone form. The Sorceress placed her hands on either side of Teela's head and closed her eyes in concentration while Duncan and Adam each sat on either side of her and held her hands.

"She will be fine," she said softly. "I fear she is just emotionally overwhelmed right now. Perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow to do this."

"Is the baby all right?" Adam asked her in concern.

"The child is fine," she assured him. "Let's get her up to bed; she will most likely sleep through the night."

Adam gently lifted her and carried her to the room they'd used the last time they'd been in the old castle and placed her onto the bed.

The Sorceress made a gesture with her hand and in a flash of pale blue light, Teela was dressed for bed.

Adam lifted her again while the Sorceress pulled the covers back and then he placed her into the bed. "Thank you," he said.

"You are most welcome," the Sorceress replied. She made another gesture with her hand and their bags appeared on the table nearby. "We will leave you to your rest and see you in the morning."

Adam nodded as they left the room and moved to change into his own night clothes, watching Teela for any signs of her stirring as he did so. Once he was ready for bed he climbed in beside her and took one of her hands in his, kissing the knuckles softly. He settled in beside his sleeping wife, but found that sleep eluded him for many hours as he worried over her reaction to the revelation she'd received that night.

When he awoke the next morning Teela was not in the bed beside him. Thinking that she might be in the lavatory he climbed out of bed and checked in there, becoming concerned when she was not to be found. Dressing quickly he made his way out to the kitchen, hoping that he would find her there. When she wasn't in the kitchen he began to panic in earnest; it wasn't a good idea for her to be wandering around the castle alone.

Heading back towards where the sleeping chambers were, he was surprised to see Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress emerging from the same room and an eyebrow went up in curiosity when he saw them look first at him then nervously glance at one another, before returning their attention to him again. Putting off his questions for later, he moved towards them.

"Teela's not anywhere in our room or in the kitchen," he told them. "I have no idea where she could have gone."

The Sorceress' eyes widened and she closed her eyes for a minute before opening them with a relieved sigh. "She is with the Spirit of Grayskull," she told them. "The Spirit is speaking to her about what she learned last night; she will come to the kitchen for breakfast soon."

Adam sighed and nodded they all made their way to the kitchen.

Teela had awakened just after sunrise and looked around the room in confusion. As the night's events returned to her she frowned and climbed out of the bed, glaring at her sleeping husband. She grabbed the clothing she needed and went to the lavatory to prepare for the day and when she emerged, the Spirit of Grayskull was by the door looking intently at her.

"Teela," the Spirit said to her, "I know you are angry at them for keeping the truth from you, but I would ask that you come with me so that I can show you something that might help to calm the anger you feel and answer many of your questions."

Teela frowned and thought of refusing, but changed her mind and nodded. She slipped on her shoes and followed the Spirit through the dimly lit corridors of the ancient stone castle, down a flight of stairs into a room filled with old scrolls.

There was a stone pedestal in the center of the room with a deep marble basin in the middle of it, filled with what looked like water. A comfortable looking chair appeared beside the basin and a table with a teacup and saucer and a steaming teapot appeared beside the chair.

"Please have a seat and help yourself to the erimint tea," the Spirit said to her.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she took a seat in the chair and poured herself a cup of tea.

What appeared to be steam rose above the basin and solidified into a white screen of some sort and Teela looked at it with interest as an image of a young woman that looked almost identical to her appeared.

She was caring for a wounded soldier in one of the rooms of the castle. His head and one side of his face was bandaged as was most of his upper body and it was obvious that he was unconscious.

"Your mother had already been alone within the castle for many years," the Spirit told her. "The weight of the solitude was heavy upon her, but she never complained. One day a member of the royal guard collapsed outside of the castle, barely managing to call out for help before he fell unconscious. Your mother heard the call and brought him into the castle and healed what wounds she could. He was near death because his injuries were so great, so she was unable to fully heal him all at once, but she healed the worst of his injuries and cared for him the best she knew how. When he awoke he was still very weak, but as your mother cared for him he grew stronger and as they spent more time together, they fell in love."

Teela swallowed and took a deep breath. "My father?" she asked softly.

"Yes," the Spirit replied. "They went to a nearby village and were married by the magistrate when he was strong enough and then returned to Castle Grayskull. Your father returned to the royal guard, but every night and during all of his off-duty time he would return to the castle to be with your mother. They had been married for just over a year when there was a war between the kingdoms of Eternia and your father had to go and lead the soldiers. Your mother had also foreseen the coming of a great army from another world that would invade Eternia, and they realized that because of their individual duties they could not be together as they wanted to be. Your mother and I feared that he may not be able to perform the duties he would need to accomplish if he remembered their marriage and their love for one another so we erased his memories of their time together and he returned to the palace, but we did not know at the time that your mother had conceived."

Teela had frowned at this latest revelation, but she kept silent and listened.

"Your mother was thrilled to be having a child and she determined that she would raise you on her own until the day that Eternia was free and then she would tell your father of your existence and return his memories to him," the Spirit told her.

The image changed to one of the Sorceress cradling a tiny baby girl with bright red hair. She was laughing and playing with the baby and cuddling her close, softly telling her how much she loved her and speaking of her dreams for their future.

"Your mother loved you with her whole heart," the Spirit said softly. "You made her happy and kept the loneliness away, and you made the separation of her and your father easier for her to bear and gave her hope."

The scene changed again to one of Teela at about three or four months of age in a nest high up on a cliff. Merman and his goons were climbing up the side of the mountain trying to capture Zoar, who was fighting with everything she had to protect the child within the nest.

Man-At-Arms was climbing up the cliff and he managed to stop Merman and his thugs before he climbed up to the nest and looked down upon Teela. His eyes widened in surprise as the Sorceress told him that she could not keep the child safe and asked him to take her and care for her.

"Your mother had moved you to the nest after Castle Grayskull had been attacked and you had nearly been killed. She had managed to save you and defend the castle, but she knew that it was only a matter of time until something terrible happened because she had seen that the Horde~ the army that would invade Eternia~ would fall, but that one who was once a member of the Horde would rise to try to conquer Eternia and would cause a great deal of suffering. She also realized that you needed to be around other children and people, not locked inside a castle your entire life. So she called Man-At-Arms to come and when he took you from the nest that day, he promised to love and care for you as if you were his own child."

The image on the screen showed the Sorceress lying across her bed in the castle sobbing uncontrollably and then changed to show her over the years watching Teela in the magic mirror as she grew. The love her mother felt for her was clearly visible each time she watched her child, but so was the pain she felt at not being a part of her life.

"Your mother has always watched over you even though she could never be a part of your life," the Spirit told her. "When you came to the castle for the first time she was nervous and excited because she would finally get to speak to you. She has kept the secret of who she was from you because she feared that if Skeletor or another evil being found out that you were her daughter, they would stop at nothing to get to you and use you to obtain the power contained within the castle."

"Who was my father?" she asked the Spirit softly. "Is he dead?"

The image on the screen went back to the day that her father and mother were parting ways, when her mother removed his memories from him. This time, the image showed her father's face and Teela gasped in surprise.

"Man-At-Arms is your father Teela," the Spirit told her. "It was no random choice that your mother made when calling him to the cliffs that day and asking him to raise you. He has recently regained his memories and while he wanted very much to tell you that he is, in fact, your biological father, he could not do so without revealing who your mother is. They agreed that they would tell you when you could finally know the truth about your mother."

"So why am I finding out now? Is it because of what I did last night?" Teela asked.

"It is," the Spirit replied. "It was foretold that you would be the next Sorceress of Grayskull when your mother's time as the Sorceress was ended. Your mother has prayed fervently that your powers never awakened; that you be spared the loneliness and pressures of the Guardian. Now that they have awakened you must be trained to shield yourself from your enemies and you must learn to control them."

"But how can I be the Sorceress of Grayskull and the Queen of Eternia one day? How is Adam supposed to be He-Man and King?" she asked.

"Your destiny is not to be the Sorceress of Grayskull," the Spirit told her. "You will be a powerful sorceress and play an essential role in the fall of those that threaten Eternia and Grayskull, but there is another that is destined to replace your mother; it will not be long before the new guardian appears. As for Prince Adam being both king and He-Man… that will be revealed in due time."

Teela blinked as her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed hard a couple of times. "What do I do now? This is all so overwhelming."

"I will leave you to reflect on what you have learned," the Spirit told her softly. "If you want to see anything else about your parents, just think of it and it will appear on the screen. When you are ready to see your husband and parents again, just step out into the corridor and I will lead you to the kitchen where they are all waiting for you."

"Thank you," Teela said quietly as the Spirit disappeared. She sat for a while longer, watching images of her mother with her when she was a baby for the short time they were together. As she watched the image of the attack on Grayskull and her mother's desperation to save her and protect the castle, her hand went to her lower abdomen and she thought about what she would do in a similar situation. If it meant saving her child's life, could she give him or her up? Realizing that she would do _anything_ to protect her child, she began to have a better understanding of the decision her mother had made~ and what it had cost her to make it.

Standing, she took a deep breath and moved to the door, glancing back once more at the image of her mother holding her close with tears streaming down her face just after the attack on Castle Grayskull. She opened the door and looked at the Spirit.

"Please take me to my mother."


	26. Chapter 26

**As always, THANK YOU to everyone that takes time out of your busy schedules to read and review this tale! I really appreciate you all! I got this out as fast as I could, so all mistakes are mine since it hasn't been beta'd. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get any computer time today at all! Enjoy...**

The Spirit of Grayskull led Teela to the kitchen and bade her farewell before disappearing again. Teela squared her shoulders and took a breath before she opened the door and entered.

Adam stood and looked at her, unsure what to do. "Good morning," he said. "Do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Good morning," she said as she looked at the room's occupants. "Actually, I think some toast and some fruit might be manageable." She closed the door behind her and took a seat at the table where a plate of toasted dark brown bread and a bowl of mixed fruits appeared. "Thank you," she said to her mother as she placed some jam on the toast.

"You're welcome," the Sorceress said with a small smile.

"I need to apologize to you all for overreacting last night," she flushed. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being furious and then everything went black."

"You were emotionally overwhelmed after the day you had already had and then your shock and anger added to that," the Sorceress told her. "Your blood pressure got too high and you passed out. I healed you and when I was sure that you were all right, I put a mild sleep spell on you so that you would rest easier. I'm afraid that I owe you an apology; I should have waited until you'd had a full night's sleep before springing this news on you. I hardly feel you overreacted."

Teela gave her a hesitant smile and nodded, continuing to eat her breakfast in silence.

"I'm afraid I need to get back to the palace for at least a few hours," Duncan said reluctantly. "I'll return as soon as I can manage it."

"I'll walk you out," Adam told him, stopping as Teela took his hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Why don't you go with him?" Teela suggested. "I'd like some time alone with my mother, if it's all right, and your mother will have a fit if one of us isn't there to help with the wedding preparations today."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Teela smiled and kissed him again. "Go."

"You heard the lady," he said to Man-At-Arms. "I guess this means I'm coming to the palace with you."

Man-At-Arms moved to kiss his daughter on the forehead and then stopped and hesitated briefly before leaning forward to give his wife a quick kiss as well. "We'll see you both later, then," he said, hurrying out of the room as both Adam's and Teela's jaws went slack in surprise.

The Sorceress smiled serenely as Adam followed Man-At-Arms out.

Teela finished eating and looked at her mother. "Would you like some help cleaning up?" she asked softly.

The Sorceress smiled. "No need, my dear," she replied, waving her hand. With a flash of blue light the room was instantly clean.

"Neat," Teela murmured.

"It comes in handy," the Sorceress agreed. "Shall we go someplace more comfortable to talk?"

"Okay," Teela agreed, following her out of the kitchen and back down the corridor that led to the sleeping chambers. They entered the door at the furthest end of the long corridor and Teela was surprised to find a warm, comfortable and cheery sitting room decorated in blues and greens with touches of yellow, white and orange. "This is nice."

"Thank you," her mother replied. "Please, make yourself comfortable anywhere you'd like."

Teela sat on a soft chaise lounge and clutched one of the throw pillows close as she watched her mother take a seat on the nearby sofa and pull her legs up so that her knees were bent and her feet were behind her.

"What would you like to discuss?" the Sorceress asked her. "We can talk about anything you'd like."

Teela took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she thought about what she'd like to talk about. It was strange to her that she had waited for this day all of her life and now that it was here, she had no idea how to proceed. "The Spirit of Grayskull told~ and showed~ me how you and my father met and married, how and why you separated and took his memories, how you had me, what made you decide to give me to my father to raise and how you've watched me over the years," she said softly. Placing a hand on her lower abdomen, she was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "I think I understand what motivated you to send me away and even what kept you from telling me when I was younger, but why didn't you tell me once I was an adult? I became captain of the royal guard when I was sixteen and I've been able to take care of myself pretty well for a long time. Why did you keep it from me when I was perfectly capable of protecting myself and of keeping it a secret?"

The Sorceress didn't speak for several long minutes as she contemplated the best way to answer the question. "Because I was afraid," she said honestly.

"Afraid?" Teela asked in confusion.

The Sorceress made a fist and then opened it with her palm up and a glowing orb of light floated above her hand. It grew larger and then an image from Teela's childhood appeared. She showed her several images of Teela's life as she grew, each one an instance where Teela had expressed her longing for her mother to be there to talk to or to teach her about something. While Duncan and Queen Marlena had always been there to help her through whatever was happening at the time, they were never able to take the place of her own mother.

"I know how much you longed to know me," she told her quietly. "How much you needed me. Even though you were a grown woman and a warrior, I was still afraid for your life. I still am afraid that Skeletor might discover the truth and try to use you against me. But I was even more afraid that you would be so hurt and angry that I had been here all of this time, as a friend and ally, that you would never be able to forgive me for not telling you. The longer I put it off, the more afraid I became."

"My reaction last night didn't help any there," Teela answered.

"You had every right to react the way that you did," the Sorceress assured her again. "Never apologize for how you feel."

Teela smiled slightly at that. "Thanks," she said. She was quiet for a few moments and then finally spoke. "When you found out you were pregnant with me, how did you feel about it? Honestly?"

The question surprised her mother and she blinked. "I was thrilled that I was going to be a mother, but I was very sad that your father would not be here to be a part of it. I was scared~ not only about being a mother, but of the whole process of pregnancy and of giving birth. I was also terrified that something would happen that would cause me to miscarry. How about you; how did you feel when you found out that you were pregnant?"

Teela's eyes filled with tears and she played with the corner of the pillow she was holding close. "Furious," she said.

The Sorceress was taken by surprise by this answer, but managed to keep her expression neutral and calm. "Go on; you can tell me anything and I won't share it unless you tell me it is all right to."

"It was so hard," Teela told her. "Adam was so happy when you told us that I was actually pregnant and I wanted to be happy too, but I was angry and hurt. When we got back to the palace I waited until Adam had gone to sleep and then I went into the lavatory and took a shower and just cried. I begged the Ancients to not let it be true… I'm finally getting used to the idea and the anger has passed, and I would do anything to protect this child, but I just haven't reached a point where I'm actually happy about it. What's wrong with me?" she asked as she finally gave into her tears.

Her mother moved to sit beside her and pulled her into her arms, lightly stroking her hair as she held her close. "Nothing is wrong with you my dear," she soothed. She held her and let her cry for a while before finally pulling away and wiping the tears from her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you," she told her firmly.

"Then why can't I be happy about becoming a mother?" Teela asked.

"Is it that you're not happy about becoming a mother, or that you're just unhappy with the circumstances surrounding the conception of your child?" she asked her.

Teela blinked at that and thought about it for a few moments. "I~ I'm not sure."

"Teela, what happened to you was terrible and no woman ever deserves to go through that," her mother told her. "You're still dealing with your feelings and the aftermath of that event, especially because of the unique circumstances. Most of the time when a man rapes a woman he doesn't turn out to be the alter-ego of the man she loves, so when a child results from the attack it is usually either unwanted or becomes a source of shame and embarrassment. But just because you and Adam love one another, doesn't mean that you can't feel angry or hurt about the way in which your child was conceived. Give yourself time; you will love your child when you hold him or her in your arms for the first time."

"I hope you're right," Teela sighed. "I just feel terrible that Adam and his family, and even you and Father, are so happy and I'm just… not."

Teela'Na brushed the hair from her daughter's face and kissed her forehead. "It's okay to feel what you feel," she assured her again.

Teela laid her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed. "This is nice," she murmured. "This is what I've wanted my whole life."

Her mother smiled. "I have, too."

"Mother," Teela asked, "what is your real name? I mean, I doubt you were born with the name Sorceress."

Her mother's heart swelled with joy to hear her call her 'mother' and she laughed lightly. "My name is Teela'Na. Your father sometimes calls me Teena for short."

"I like that… so you named me after you?" she asked.

"I did," her mother said softly.

"How did Father regain his memories?" she asked after they had sat in silence for a few more minutes. "The Spirit of Grayskull showed me what happened and explained why the two of you took them from him."

"About six months ago your father and King Randor were talking about the wars before you were born. King Randor mentioned the time when your father had disappeared after a huge battle and how he had been missing for months, but then suddenly showed up again. The king told him how your father had explained upon his return that he had been mortally wounded and how I had saved his life, and then the king told your father how for over a year after that incident he would leave the palace every chance he got and come here. Your father didn't remember that, so he came to ask me about it and the Spirit told me that I needed to return his memories to him. When I did Duncan was very hurt that we had taken them in the first place, but he understood the reasoning behind why we did. We spent a lot of time talking and I showed him the images of what he'd missed when I was pregnant and just after you were born. When he found out that our marriage was still valid~ that we had never had it dissolved~ he was very happy and he's been coming here to spend time with me as often as he can."

"I'm glad that you two are together again," Teela said. "Daddy's always been so alone, but he never really showed any interest in getting married or even courting anyone. Maybe he somehow subconsciously knew that you were married and that's why?"

"Perhaps," her mother agreed with a small smile.

"Mother, were you terribly ill when you were pregnant with me?" Teela asked.

"Not terribly," Teela'Na replied. "I would wake up and feel a little nauseous, but I never actually got sick."

"Hmm; Queen Marlena said she was terrible sick when she was pregnant with Adam and Adora," Teela said. "She said that the erimint tea saved her sanity. I'm beginning to understand how she felt."

"Perhaps it is because she is Terran," her mother said.

"Terran; I thought she was from Earth?" Teela asked in confusion.

Her mother smiled at her. "Terra is another name for Earth," her mother replied. "Your child is part Terran as well, you know."

Teela blinked in surprise; she hadn't thought of that. "Are you able to tell me whether we're going to have a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"I am," the Sorceress replied. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I think it may help me to be happier about it if I know," Teela said. "It might make it more real to me than just the abstract thought of a baby. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," her mother nodded. She went to place her hand on Teela's lower abdomen but hesitated. "May I?"

Teela nodded and her mother closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments before she smiled widely and opened her eyes.

"Congratulations Teela; it's a boy."


	27. Chapter 27

**As always, thank you to everyone that takes the time to review~ it is greatly appreciated! I am currently making my way through both the 1980's He-Man (and She-Ra) and the 200x's series on Netflix. As I've said in the past, this story is based primarily on the 1980's series, with some elements from the 200x's series thrown in. And to answer the question many of you have asked: No; Teela's son will not be He-Ro or the next He-Man. Beyond that I can't say more without giving anything away! Enjoy...**

Duncan and Adam made their way to the Attack Trak and headed towards the palace. They rode in near silence for several minutes before Adam looked sideways at his mentor and gave a small grin.

"So… you and the Sorceress, huh?" he asked.

Duncan tried to hide his embarrassment. "Yes. It, uh, turns out we're actually married," he said.

Adam's eyes widened. "Married? For how long? How could you not know you were married?"

"We've been married twenty-four years," Duncan told him. "There was a war between the kingdoms of Eternia and we had to separate~ I couldn't perform my duties and remain with her at Castle Grayskull and she couldn't leave the castle because of her duties as the Guardian. She had already seen the coming of the Horde and Skeletor, so she and the Spirit of Grayskull decided that it would be best to remove my memories of our marriage so that I would be able to perform the duties that would be required of me without the pain of knowing what I had given up. They didn't know when they removed my memories that she was pregnant."

"So _you're_ actually Teela's birth father?" Adam asked in surprise. "That's why she chose you to raise her…"

"Yes," Man-At-Arms said quietly.

"So how did you get your memories back?" Adam asked.

"Your father actually started the process," Duncan told him with a small smile. "We were talking about the war just before the one between the kingdoms and he told me that I had gone missing after a battle for several months. He said that when I returned I told him that I had been mortally wounded, but that the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull had found me and healed me the best she could and then cared for me until I was fully healed. Then he said that I had spent all of my free time at Castle Grayskull after that for over a year and when the Eternian world war began I quit going to the castle. He was extremely surprised~ as was I~ that I had no memories of ever having been wounded, healed by the Sorceress, or having spent that much time at Grayskull. I went to speak to the Sorceress about it and the Spirit of Grayskull told her to return my memories; that it was time for me to know the truth. When she returned my memories to me, she explained why they had taken them and, even though I was hurt and a bit angry, I understood. I asked her when we'd had our marriage dissolved and she told me that we never had; we are still legally married."

"That must have come as quite a shock to you," Adam murmured.

"It did," Duncan agreed with a smile. "But it also explained a lot of things to me, like why I'd never had an interest in courting anyone or getting married and the fact that I have loved her for as long as I can remember."

"So that's why you've been spending so much time there recently," Adam smiled, "and where you've been disappearing to at night."

"Who says I've been disappearing at night?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"Cringer," Adam shrugged. "While he was sleeping in your sitting room he said that you left almost every night and didn't return until the next day."

Duncan made a noise low in his throat but didn't comment.

"I'm actually very happy for you," Adam told him. "It must be hard to be married to someone that can't be with you unless you can go to her, though."

"There are days when it is harder than others," Duncan told him. "But we hope that the day is close when she will be able to leave Grayskull for good and come to live with me at the palace."

Adam looked surprised at that. "Wait, but doesn't that meant that Teela will have to take her place? How is that going to work?"

"Teela is not the one who will be taking her mother's place after all," Duncan said quietly. "We do not know who it will be."

"But then why have Teela's powers awakened?" Adam asked in confusion. "I thought it was because she would soon have to replace the Sorceress."

"Teela'Na told me last night that Teela will become a powerful Sorceress, but she is not to be the new Sorceress of Grayskull. She has no idea who will replace her, but the Spirit of Grayskull told her that it will not be long before her successor will arrive."

Adam frowned slightly as he considered Duncan's words. His wife would become a powerful sorceress and his mother-in-law would no longer be the Sorceress of Grayskull? Rubbing a palm over his eyes he tried not to let it worry him as they pulled into the hangar bay at the palace.

"I have things I need to attend to," Duncan told him. "I'll find you when I'm ready to head back to Grayskull."

"That's fine," Adam told him. "I have a feeling my mother will keep me tied up with wedding planning for most of the day. I just hope I don't do anything that makes Teela upset with me."

"Teela has already picked out most of what she wants so if there's something you're not sure about, contact the Sorceress telepathically and have her ask Teela," Duncan told him.

"I will," Adam said smiling. "Thanks Duncan."

"See you later lad," he replied as he headed towards his workshop.

Adam took a deep breath and sighed before going to find his mother.

She was in the throne room with his father and they were holding court. Her attention turned to him when he entered and the room began to buzz with the low voices of those gathered. "Adam," she said with a smile. "We missed you, Teela and Man-At-Arms at breakfast this morning. Is everything all right?"

"Yes mother," he said as he moved closer to the throne. "We were called to Castle Grayskull last night and stayed the night there. Teela will be remaining there today and Duncan and I will be returning tonight."

"Is everything all right son?" King Randor asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine Father," Adam replied, glancing back at the crowd gathered. "I'll tell you more when we can speak privately."

"Of course," King Randor answered, realizing that it was something that couldn't be openly discussed. "We'll be finished here within the hour."

"My wife sent me back here to help with wedding preparations," Adam told his mother with a grimace, "and that sounded really odd…"

The king and queen chuckled at that, nodding in agreement.

"Where's Adora?" Adam asked looking around the room.

"She is in my solar helping Romy with a guest list of those from Etheria that you may want to invite," Marlena told him. "Why don't you go and make sure she hasn't missed anyone?"

Adam smiled his thanks at his mother and moved out of the throne room to go find his sister. When he reached his mother's solar, he knocked once before entering. "Mother told me to come and help you with the guest list for the Etherians I want to invite," he told her.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Brother dear," Adora said dryly.

"Oh," Adam replied, looking chagrined. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Adora."

"Is Teela not feeling well this morning?" Adora asked him in concern.

"Um… Teela is at Castle Grayskull," Adam said, glancing at Romy. "I'll tell you about it later."

Adora looked surprised but nodded. "Very well, then. Well, so far I have Bow, Glimmer, Madame Razz and Broom, Queen Angella, Queen Frosta and Queen Castaspella. I also have Sea Hawk, but I was going to ask him to come as my escort."

"Oh _really_?" Adam asked with a wide grin. "Are mother and father aware of this?"

"_No_ and don't you dare say anything to them," Adora told him sternly. "I want them to meet him before I tell them anything about our… relationship."

Adam's grin grew wider and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "What's it worth to you for me to keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Aaadam," Adora glared, dragging his name out. "I mean it." She suddenly smirked. "I won't tell Teela about Castaspella's crush on you if you don't say anything to mother and father."

Adam blanched and grimaced; she had him and she knew it. "Oh, all right," he sulked. "Speaking of that… do you really think it's wise to invite her to the wedding?"

"Hmm," Adora said thoughtfully. "You may be right. But maybe it will do her good to actually attend the wedding and see how much you two love each other."

"Maybe," Adam said dubiously. "Or maybe she'll come and act like she always does around me and I'll be sleeping in the spare room on my wedding night."

Adora giggled at the thought. "I'll invite her and warn her to behave herself if she decides to come. Maybe you should be the one to tell Teela about Castaspella; she'll be a lot less angry if she hears it from you before she witnesses it."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I can't keep anymore secrets from her or she'll never trust me."

Adora gave him a sympathetic smile and then showed him the list. "Can you think of anyone else that you want to invite from Etheria?"

Adam looked at it and then shook his head. "I think that about covers it," he told her. "Besides, we can't have the entire Rebellion disappear or Hordak and his goons will try to take over."

"Most of them will only be coming for the wedding itself," Adora told him. "They'll arrive the night before and leave the next morning, I'm sure. Besides, you and Teela will be leaving for your… what did mother call it?"

"Honeymoon," Adam replied.

"Yes, your honeymoon the next morning so there's no need for them to remain to visit with you anyway and they'll see me in a few weeks."

Adam nodded and they helped Romy to prepare the invitations. "How are we going to deliver these?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to Etheria this afternoon and hand-deliver them," Adora told him. "I need to check on how things are going anyway. I'll be back tomorrow since my final dress fitting is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I can't believe it's only three days away."

"Me neither," Adam sighed. He hoped that the Sorceress could help Teela to learn to shield herself so that they wouldn't have to have their honeymoon at Castle Grayskull. Even though he planned to take her off-world by way of one of the portals, he wasn't sure that where they were going would be safe from sorcerers that might sense Teela and come after her. He made a mental note to ask the Sorceress when he returned to the castle.

They finished the invitations and their mother joined them in the solar. They spent the rest of the morning on wedding preparations before they joined the king and Man-At-Arms in the dining room for lunch.

After lunch Adam met with his parents and sister in his father's office and told them what was going on with Teela and why they had to stay at Castle Grayskull for a few days. They were all surprised at the news, both that the Sorceress of Grayskull was Teela's mother and that Teela was a sorceress herself whose powers were just awakening. After their family meeting Adora said goodbye to everyone and promised she'd see them the next day before she gathered the invitations and left for Castle Grayskull so that she could go to Etheria.

Then Adam returned with his mother to her solar and helped her with a few more wedding preparations, having to only contact the Sorceress once to get Teela's opinion on something.

After his mother released him he went to find Duncan and see if he was almost ready to head back to Castle Grayskull; he was anxious to see his wife and he was sure his mentor was as well.

When they got back to the castle they found their wives already in the kitchen with dinner on the table, speaking quietly with one another.

"How did your day go?" Adam asked Teela as he leaned down to kiss her.

"It was wonderful," Teela smiled.

Duncan had also greeted his wife and he sat down at the table, smiling at the happiness radiating off of the two women. "So what did you two do all day?"

"We talked and mother taught me how to shield myself," Teela said. "She also taught me some meditations I need to work on to help me in both my shielding and in controlling my power. Oh, and she told me whether we're having a boy or a girl."

Adam's eyes flew to hers. "She did? What did she tell you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Teela asked.

"I'm sure!" Adam exclaimed.

Teela took his hand and gave him a small smile. "You are going to have a son."

Adam sat there dumbfounded for a few moments, eyes wide. "A son…" he murmured softly. He suddenly grinned widely and stood, pulling her to her feet and kissing her soundly. "We're going to have a son!"

Teela nodded. "Now we have to think of a name."

Adam allowed her to sit back down and he took his own seat. "A son," he said again in awe.

Duncan and Teela'Na looked at one another and smiled at his reaction.

"I take it you're excited?" Duncan asked him.

"Of course," Adam said with a huge grin. "I would have been just as happy with a girl but..." he trailed off and shook his head. "I can't believe it."

Teela met her mother's eyes and gave her a sad smile before they began eating. She was relieved when she felt her mother send her all the love she felt for her.

'_It's okay to feel how you feel,'_ her mother's voice said telepathically. _'I promise that you will love him when you hold him in your arms, if not before.'_

'_Thank you,'_ Teela sent back, her eyes once again meeting her mother's before she looked down at her food and began to eat in silence.

'_You're welcome,'_ Teela'Na told her. She only prayed that she was right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone that has taken time out to review and even for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate everyone that takes time to not only read my story, but to comment, since I know your time is precious. I am taking some major creative license with some of this story, like Duncan being Teela's father and married to the Sorceress. That's what fanfic is for~ we can re-write something to make ourselves happy! Lol! I realize that this is totally out of character for He-Man/Adam, but this was one of those 'what if...' ideas that I decided to run with. I hope those of you that are sticking with me like where I feel led to take the rest of the story. Enjoy...**

Adora took a deep breath and looked at Sea Hawk with a nervous smile. He had insisted on accompanying her back to Eternia once she had asked him to escort her to her brother's wedding. He had been surprised that the wedding was only a public ceremony and that Adam and Teela were already married, but he had happily agreed to come and meet her family and attend the wedding and subsequent banquet with her. Taking his hand, she led him into the portal that would take them to the world of her birth.

Hawk looked around curiously as they stepped out of the portal and his eyes had to take a moment to adjust to the dark interior of Castle Grayskull, as they had just come from the sunny  
Whispering Woods on Etheria. He saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes coming towards them with a stunning redheaded woman and he knew that this must be her brother Adam and his wife, Teela.

"Adam," Adora exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug her brother. "You two are still here?"

Adam hugged his sister back, eyeing the roguish looking pirate with her as he did. "Hey there, Sis," he replied. "Yeah; the Sorceress feels that Teela needs at least another day before she's ready to return to the palace."

"And Teela is standing right here," Teela said with a raised eyebrow at her husband.

Adam winced and put his arm around his wife. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

Teela smiled at him and winked at Adora before moving from her husband to hug her sister-in-law. "How is everything on Etheria?"

"Quiet," Adora replied. "Which is a very good thing; Hordak must still be licking his wounds after that last battle."

Hawk moved to Adora's side once she'd greeted them and placed his arm around her lower back in the same manner in which Adam once again held Teela.

"Adam, Teela, I'd like you to meet Captain Sea Hawk," Adora said, smiling at her beau. "Hawk, this is my brother Adam and his wife Teela."

Hawk and Adam shook hands and then he bowed his head at Teela. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," Hawk said. "Adora has told me all about you."

"Don't believe a word of it," Adam grinned as he reached out and tugged on the end of his sister's hair.

Adora batted his hand away and rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately at him.

Hawk chuckled. "Congratulations on your marriage," he said to Adam and Teela. "I hope you don't mind my attending the wedding ceremony and celebration banquet."

"Not at all," Adam answered. "I'm glad to finally meet you; Adora has been decidedly tight-lipped about you, other than to tell us that you help the Great Rebellion with supplies and that you two are a couple. I look forward to getting to know you."

Hawk raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Adora's flushing face in surprise. After everything she had told him about her family, he was very surprised that she hadn't told them all about him as well. "I look forward to getting to know all of you," he replied.

"Are you staying here at the castle today or are you returning to the palace and coming back tonight?" Adora asked her brother, trying to break the sudden tension.

"He's going back to the palace," Teela said in a tone that would brook no argument. "He has his final fitting for his wedding attire and then he has to help Father repair one of the Wind Raiders."

"Guess my decision has been made," Adam said with a cheeky grin at his wife, grimacing when she lightly punched him in the arm.

"I concentrate better without you to distract me," Teela told him. "Go with your sister and Sea Hawk and you can come back tonight for dinner."

"Yes ma'am," Adam said standing at attention and saluting. When Teela punched him in the arm again, he decided he'd better quit teasing her.

"Adam, stop antagonizing your wife," Adora told him.

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and closed it again. "Let's go see the Sorceress before we head to the palace."

They made their way along the dimly lit corridors of the old castle to the Sorceress' throne room and found her waiting for them at the foot of the stairs that led to her throne.

"Welcome home Adora," she said when they had entered the throne room. "And welcome to Castle Grayskull Captain Sea Hawk."

Hawk blinked in surprise at the beautiful older woman and bowed slightly. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he said.

She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to Adora. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked the young woman.

"No," Adora said shaking her head. "It was still very early on Etheria when we left."

"Then you must both join us for breakfast," the Sorceress insisted.

"Thank you," Adora replied and they all followed her to the kitchen for breakfast.

They took seats at the table and Hawk barely managed to control his reflex to jump when their breakfast plates suddenly appeared before them on the table, along with a large basket of warm breads and crocks full of fresh butter and jams in the center of the table. Steaming mugs of tea and glasses of fresh juice also appeared with their meals. Seeing that no one else seemed disturbed by this and they all began eating, he tucked into his food as well.

The door opened and Man-At-Arms entered, greeting the room's occupants with a smile before taking his seat. The moment he was seated, his breakfast appeared in front of him and he began to butter a piece of warm bread while gazing at Hawk curiously.

"Man-At-Arms," Adora said drawing his attention. "This is Captain Sea Hawk; he is a dear friend of mine from Etheria. Hawk, this is Duncan; he is my father's oldest friend and most trusted advisor."

The two men greeted one another politely.

"How are you feeling this morning Teela?" Adora asked her sister-in-law.

"I had some erimint tea as soon as I was out of bed, so I'm actually feeling pretty good right now," Teela replied. "The tea seems to help settle my stomach if I drink it right off and then I can try to eat something."

Adora smiled wistfully. "You're so lucky you're going to have a baby," she said. "I can't imagine how exciting it must be."

Teela gave her a small smile and glanced at her mother before she nodded.

Adam noticed the exchange and his brows furrowed slightly, but he didn't comment. He had noticed that whenever someone commented on how lucky they were, or happy they should be Teela would suddenly look slightly uncomfortable. She'd smile at the person half-heartedly, but she rarely actually replied and if she did, it was non-committal. He knew they needed to talk about it but with the wedding in two days, he thought it would probably have to wait until their honeymoon.

"Of course I'll want to attend whatever party mother throws for you to celebrate," Adora was saying to Teela. "This is going to be my niece or nephew and I can hardly wait to start spoiling him or her."

Adam looked at Teela as if asking her permission and she nodded to him with a small smile. "Actually, the Sorceress has already confirmed that we're having a son," he informed her with proud grin.

Adora's eyes lit up and she beamed excitedly. "A boy? Oh! I'm so pleased for you both!" she exclaimed. "I can hardly wait for him to arrive! Have you started thinking about names now that you know what you're having?"

Adam's smile grew in intensity at his sister's excitement and he shook his head. "No we haven't started talking about names; I told you already that we have quite a while before we have to worry about that."

"Yes, but that was before you knew for sure it is a boy," Adora said. "Now you can start making a list; who knows how long it could take you two to decide on one you can agree on?"

"I think she knows you," Teela winked at her husband.

Adam grinned back and shrugged. "How hard can it be to name a baby?"

Teela and Adora looked at each other and then at the Sorceress and all three started laughing. "Oh Adam," Teela sighed. "It's harder than you think."

Adam looked slightly confused, but refrained from comment as he shrugged. He decided a change in subject would be good, so he looked at Hawk. "So Sea Hawk, Adora tells us that you are the captain of a sailing ship that flies?"

"Yes," Hawk replied, wiping his mouth with his napkin, grateful for the change in topic. "She's the finest vessel in all of Etheria. She can sail just as easily in the sky as she can on the sea."

"Sounds impressive," Man-At-Arms said.

"I think it is," Hawk said modestly. "I was born for the freedom of a ship."

Duncan and Adam exchanged glances at this but then returned their attention to Hawk.

"How long have you been helping the Rebellion with supplies?" Adam asked.

"Just over a year now," he replied. "I must admit that Adora was very persuasive in her arguments when getting me to stop helping the Horde and start helping the rebels exclusively."

"You used to help the Horde?" Teela asked with wide eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Hawk shrugged. "I used to help the highest paying customer~ it never mattered to me if it was the Horde, the rebellion, or someone else," he told them. "As long as they had gold I was available, but Adora showed me that there is more to life than gold and riches and that some things are worth fighting for."

Adora blushed at this and smiled at Hawk. "I knew you had a good heart Hawk," she told him. "You just needed someone to believe in that."

Hawk started to lean forward to kiss her, but stopped as he realized that it might be inappropriate to do so in their present company. Instead, he lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Thank you for believing in me."

Adora blushed again and returned to her meal.

They finished breakfast and then Duncan, Adam, Adora and Hawk left for the palace. Hawk was quite nervous about meeting the king and queen of Eternia, especially since Adora hadn't really told her family much about him and he wondered why that was. Adam was extremely friendly, if a bit cautious, but Hawk could hardly blame him; after all, he was courting the man's sister. He would be cautious if he were in his place, too. Duncan seemed to be quiet and reserved, but politely friendly. He had no idea what to expect of the king and queen.

Man-At-Arms parked the Attack Trak in the hangar bay and they all disembarked, and then Man-At-Arms took his leave to go about his duties.

"Father and Mother will be holding court," Adam reminded Adora, "so unless you want to introduce Hawk in front of all the nobility, you'd better come with me until they're finished."

Adora agreed and they followed Adam to his and Teela's suite where Adam offered them something to drink while they sat in the sitting room to talk.

They carried on a conversation for quite some time before Cringer came ambling out of his room and placed his head on Adam's lap.

"How much l-longer are you and Teela going to be staying at Grayskull?" the big cat asked him as Adam scratched behind his ears. "It's g-getting lonely around h-here."

"You can come to stay at Grayskull with us," Adam told him with a smile. "I'm sure the Sorceress wouldn't mind."

"That place is s-scary," Cringer shuddered. "I like my nice new room so much better."

Adam chuckled as Cringer ambled out of the suite to head outside, most likely to nap somewhere in the sunshine.

"Have you told mother and father that you and Teela are having a boy?" Adora asked her brother when Cringer stretched and then left the suite.

"Not yet," Adam replied. "Teela only found out yesterday and I found out last night, so I haven't seen them yet to tell them. Teela told me to tell them whenever I want and that I don't necessarily have to wait for her to be around when I do."

"I can hardly wait for him to arrive," Adora said with a big smile. "I'll have to start trying to think of a really good gift for him."

Adam just smiled at his sister and then looked at his chronometer. "They should have dismissed from holding court by now," he told them. "We should go catch them before Mother gets too involved in wedding preparations and Father gets busy with meetings."

They stood and headed towards the throne room and found that the guards were just finishing clearing the last of the crowd, so they entered the room to find their parents had just descended to the bottom of the throne.

Adora greeted her parents with hugs and when she saw them glance curiously at Sea Hawk, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Father, Mother, I have someone I would like you to meet," she said with a nervous smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow! Thank you to everyone that has responded whether publicly or privately! I greatly appreciate everyone who takes the time to review! Yes, I am bad about 'cliffhangers'... hehehe... I feel like I have to do SOMETHING to motivate you to come back and read more! Enjoy...**

"Father, Mother, this is Captain Sea Hawk from Etheria," Adora told her parents after she had taken their hands and drawn them to where Adam and Hawk were standing.

"Your Majesties," Hawk said as he bowed to them.

Queen Marlena smiled at Hawk. "Welcome to Eternia Captain," she said warmly.

"Yes, welcome to Eternia Captain Sea Hawk," King Randor said. "Are you one of Adam's friends from the rebellion that have come for the wedding ceremony?"

"Actually Father," Adora said before Hawk could reply, "Hawk is here to escort me to the ceremony and celebration banquet. Adam just met him for the first time this morning when we came from Etheria."

Queen Marlena's smile grew at this news. "That's wonderful dear," she said.

King Randor's eyes narrowed and he gazed appraisingly at the man before him. While he was certainly a handsome young man, there was something about him that set warning bells off in his head. "Captain; is that a military rank?"

"Um, no," Hawk replied. "I own my own ship; she flies in the air most of the time, but she can sail on the sea just as easily."

"It's an amazing ship Father," Adora said with a smile as she moved to stand beside Hawk and wrap her hands around his upper arm. "Hawk and his crew have been a great help to the rebellion; they help us with supplies and Hawk has saved me from the Horde when I was taken prisoner."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without She-Ra," Hawk replied looking suddenly uncomfortable.

Adora's family all looked at her with raised eyebrows at this and she suddenly blushed and looked at the floor.

"I would love to hear the whole story Hawk," Adam said with a grin, ignoring Adora's glare in his direction. "You'll have to tell us all at lunch this afternoon."

"Adam, why don't you give Captain Sea Hawk a tour of the palace and make sure he has something to wear for the wedding while we speak with your sister?" King Randor said. "We shall see you both at lunch time."

Adam, realizing that his father wanted to question Adora about Hawk alone, nodded to his father. "Of course Father," he replied. "Let's start with Man-At-Arms' workshop Hawk; I'm sure you'll find it very interesting."

Hawk wasn't sure about leaving Adora, but when she smiled at him and nodded he followed Adam out of the throne room.

"Let's go to my office, shall we?" Randor suggested to his wife and daughter and then followed them out of the throne room and to his office. He told Milner they were not to be disturbed and then they went into his office where he closed the door.

Adora sat beside her mother on the small sofa and waited for her father to sit down in the chair to the right of them.

King Randor cleared his throat before speaking to his daughter. "So, Adora," he said, "this Captain Sea Hawk says that he owns his own ship… is he a merchant?"

"Not exactly," Adora said cautiously. "He collects supplies and brings them to the rebellion."

"Where does he get the money to purchase these supplies?" her father asked gazing at her intently. He knew there was something she wasn't telling them, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Well, he brings supplies from our allies to us," Adora answered. "Other times, he raids Horde supply ships and takes the supplies from them, and then he brings them to the rebellion or to allies of the rebellion that can get them to us."

Randor pursed his lips as he considered this for a moment. "So what you're telling me is that Captain Hawk is a pirate."

"Yes Father, Hawk is a pirate," Adora said hesitantly. "He used to fly the pirate's flag when he was being paid by the Horde to raid towns and bring them supplies, but since he joined the rebellion he flies his own flag."

King Randor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see," he replied, keeping his voice steady and striving to remain calm. "I take it that you two are courting?"

Adora smiled and nodded. "Yes; he's a good man with a good heart and we enjoy spending time together whenever we get the chance to."

"Tell us about him," Marlena said, seeing the look in her husband's eyes and wanting to head off a potential conflict between father and daughter.

Adora told her parents about how they had met and how she, both as Adora and as She-Ra, had convinced him to turn away from working for the Horde and to join the rebellion to fight for freedom. She told them about some of the time they had spent together when they weren't in the middle of fighting the Horde and how kind he was. "Don't get me wrong," Adora told them, "Hawk has a strong personality and can be very hard at times, but when we're alone he has a softer, kinder side that comes out and he's very protective of me." She pulled the locket that she wore from beneath her jumper. "He gave me this locket; I have one half and he has the other. Whenever I'm in trouble his half of the locket glows and he comes immediately to help me."

Her mother smiled at her as she examined the beautiful charm. "Does he make you happy my dear?" she asked her daughter.

"Oh, yes," Adora said, her eyes shining and her smile lighting up the room. "He makes me very happy."

Randor sighed and closed his eyes. He may not like the fact that his daughter was seemingly in love with a pirate, but his only desire was for her to be happy. He just hoped that this pirate didn't eventually wind up breaking his daughter's heart. "Well, if you're happy I guess that is all that matters, then," he said to her reluctantly.

"Thank you Father," Adora said happily, moving to give him a big hug around the neck. She perched on his lap and kissed his forehead. "I just know that you'll both like him once you get to know him."

"I'm sure we will darling," Marlena said with a soft smile. "Now why don't you go and find Adam and Hawk and make sure that your brother has helped him find something appropriate for the wedding?"

Adora hugged both her parents once more and left the office.

"A pirate…" Randor said shaking his head, "a pirate!"

Marlena smiled and stood, taking her daughter's place in her husband's lap. "I seem to recall when you and I first started courting that a lot of people were alarmed because I was an 'alien' so to speak, yet you didn't let it stop you."

Randor smiled lopsidedly at his wife. "That's true," he agreed, "and it worked out rather spectacularly, as I recall."

Marlena kissed him softly. "I'm not sure I wholly agree with her choice either, but she is an adult and it is her choice to make," she told her husband. "The only thing we can really do is to be here for her, regardless of whether they end up married or they go their separate ways at some point and she finds someone else."

Randor scrubbed a palm over his face and sighed wearily. "I just hope that she doesn't decide to run off and marry in secret," he said with a shake of his head.

"I doubt that she would do that," Marlena assured him, but silently made a mental note to have a long talk with her daughter to make sure that didn't happen.

Randor made a non-committal noise and sighed again. "As much as I would love to spend all day sitting here with you in my lap, I must get to work my love."

Marlena nodded and kissed him once more before standing. "I have a million last-minute wedding preparations to take care of anyway; I'll see you at lunch," she told him before she left his office to go to her solar.

Adam had led Hawk from the throne room towards Man-At-Arms' workshop, hoping that their father wouldn't be too hard on Adora. She was still a bit unsure around their father and he didn't want him to say or do anything that might cause her distress. He was still half afraid that the pressures of being an Eternian princess might convince his twin that she'd rather stay on Etheria permanently, even after the Horde was defeated.

"Blazing barnacles," Hawk muttered, once they were out of earshot of the guards. "That was uncomfortable."

Adam chuckled slightly. "I can imagine," he said.

"I got the distinct impression that your father doesn't approve of me," Hawk said.

Adam shrugged. "He was blindsided by this," he told him. "He doesn't really know who you are or what you do for a living, so he's concerned for my sister. I'm sure it will all work out once he speaks to Adora and he finds out that she's happy."

"I hope you're right," Hawk muttered. "I don't want to be the cause of strife between Adora and your parents."

Adam smiled at him. "That tells me a lot about your character right there."

They arrived at Man-At-Arms' workshop and Adam spent a few minutes showing Hawk around and speaking to Duncan, and then Adam led him to the palace tailor's.

"Elnar," Adam said when they entered the room, "this is Captain Sea Hawk from Etheria. He will be escorting Princess Adora to the wedding and celebration banquet and my mother wanted me to make sure that he had something to wear."

Elnar gazed appraisingly at Hawk for a moment and then nodded. "I will return in a moment," he said, disappearing into another room. When he returned a few minutes later, he held out a pair of charcoal gray hose and a deep green tunic accented with white and gold. "Try these on and I'll see if they need any adjustments," he told Hawk and ushered him into a room to try the clothing on.

Hawk looked at the finery in shock and then went in to try the garments on. When he emerged a few minutes later, he had a decidedly uncomfortable look on his face. "Blubbering sea bass, I feel like a clown in this ensemble."

"Well, you certainly don't look like one," Adam assured him.

Elnar moved forward to check over the fit of the clothing and made a few notations before nodding his head. "I can have this sized by tomorrow afternoon," he said. "I'll need to measure your feet so that I can make sure you have the appropriate footwear and then you can change back into your own clothing. Come back tomorrow afternoon for the final fitting."

Hawk waited while Elnar measured his feet and then he went back into the other room to change into his own clothing again. When he emerged, he handed the clothes back to him and then he and Adam left the tailor's. "It's going to cost me a fine number of gold coins to pay for that getup," he said softly.

Adam grinned at him. "Actually, since you're here to escort my sister you don't have to pay a copper for it. There are perks to courting the princess, my friend."

Hawk blinked at him in surprise. "I can afford to pay for it," he said, slightly unsure if he should be offended or not.

"Don't worry about it Hawk," Adam assured him. "My mother would have a fit of apoplexy if you even tried."

Hawk nodded, marginally reassured as Adam took him on a tour of the rest of the palace. They had just emerged from the library when Adora joined them.

"How did it go with Father and Mother?" Adam asked his twin.

Adora smiled as she moved to stand beside Hawk and took his arm. "It went fine," she said. "They just wanted to know a little more about Hawk, but they both seem to be okay with our courting."

"I'm glad to hear it," Adam told her. "You can join us for the rest of the palace tour until it's time for lunch."

'_Prince Adam,' the Sorceress'_ voice sounded in his mind at that moment. _'He-Man is needed at Castle Grayskull; Skeletor and his forces are attacking!'_

'_I'm on my way, Sorceress,'_ he sent back. Looking at Adora, he glanced at Hawk before he spoke. "I just remembered something urgent I have to go do at Castle Grayskull," he said. "Why don't you finish giving Hawk the tour of the palace and I'll see you later."

Adora's eyes widened when she felt her brother's distress and she realized that he must have gotten a call from the Sorceress. "Do you need any help?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, but we'll let you know if we need you," he said before turning to rush down the corridor.

Hawk frowned slightly as he watched Adam hurry away. "Is it just me or was that rather peculiar?" he asked Adora.

Adora's eyes were worried as she watched her brother disappear around a corner. "That's Adam for you," she replied in a tone that was lighter than she actually felt. She hoped that whatever was happening at Grayskull, He-Man would be enough to handle it alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**As always, thank you to everyone that takes the time to review~ it is keeping me motivated! And on we go! Enjoy...**

Teela sat with her eyes closed and concentrated on the meditation her mother currently had her working on. She had already learned how to shield herself from anyone detecting her powers, and from telepaths being able to read her mind, and she had learned a surprising amount about how to control her magic and focus it when needed. Her mother had assured her that it would be enough until she got home from her wedding trip.

Taking another deep breath, she focused inward and was surprised when she felt the presence of her child. Right now he was not yet fully aware of his surroundings, but she could tell that it was him. Smiling, she kept her focus on her son for several minutes, idly wondering if her mother had shared this connection with her in the womb.

She was broken from her trance by a loud crashing noise and she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet when she heard another one. Making her way hastily to the throne room, she altered her course and ran up the stairs to the turret where her mother usually stood when defending the castle.

The Sorceress was standing with her back to the door and her arms outstretched as she concentrated on holding off Skeletor's and Evil-Lyn's combined magic. She hoped that helped arrived quickly as she felt herself growing weaker.

Skeletor cackled maniacally as he focused, ignoring everything else around him, keeping the power of the magical talisman turned toward his havoc staff and aimed at the drawbridge. He knew it was only a matter of minutes until He-Man and She-Ra arrived, so he kept his concentration fully on weakening the defenses and opening the drawbridge.

There was a bright flash of light and the Sorceress suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground.

"Mother," Teela exclaimed and rushed to her side. "Are you all right?"

"I am too weak to hold the shields around the castle any longer," her mother replied.

Teela looked up at the window with a determined expression and a vision came to her mind of what she needed to do. "Just rest; I can handle this," she said.

The Sorceress was about to protest when Teela moved to the window, being sure to stay out of sight of Skeletor and his cronies, and took a deep breath. Again she saw in her mind what she needed to do, so she held her palms out and focused on making the image in her head a reality. There was a blinding blue-green light and a loud crash, and then the castle was surrounded by a blue-green glow and Teela could feel power, unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life, coursing through her and out to surround the castle.

The Sorceress sat up slowly and looked at her daughter with wide eyes when she felt the amount of power coming from her child. She realized that this was not supposed to be possible~ even as the Sorceress of Grayskull she couldn't tap into that kind of power~ and wondered what it meant as she watched Teela concentrate on defending the castle from the magical attack.

He-Man and Battle Cat had nearly reached Skeletor when a large, purple, scaly creature with sharp fangs and huge claws came at them and he had to dismount to stop it. He could see the evil sorcerer and Evil-Lyn focusing all their magic on the castle and knew he was running out of time to stop them, but he couldn't get past the creature coming at him.

"Heheh, my pet will slow you down He-Man," Beastman chuckled. "You won't get past it in time to stop Skeletor from taking Grayskull."

He-Man saw Trap-Jaw and Triclops heading his way and knew he had to stop them before he could go after Skeletor. He dodged when the creature lunged for him and rolled to avoid the sharp claws. The creature screamed in anger as He-Man managed to get behind it, and then he lifted the large beast from the ground and threw it at Beastman, effectively breaking his old over the creature and it turned on him and began chasing him through the forest.

He-Man barely missed a blast from Trap-Jaw's arm canon and had to quickly roll out of the way of a blast from one of Triclops' eye beams. He grabbed Trap-Jaw and bent his arm canon backwards before tossing him in a nearby mud puddle and went after Triclops. He was using his sword to deflect the steady stream of beams from the evil warrior's 'eye' when he saw the castle's defenses fall and the drawbridge start to lower.

He-Man took a running start and catapulted over Triclops, avoiding the beams being shot at him, and landed behind him. When Triclops turned around to keep shooting at He-Man, Battle Cat pounced on him from behind and pinned him to the ground growling ferociously.

As the drawbridge touched the ground and Skeletor and Evil-Lyn started to head towards it, a blinding blue-green light flashed and knocked them to the ground. The drawbridge slammed shut with a loud crash and the castle was immediately surrounded by a bright blue-green glow.

Regaining their feet, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn once again focused their magic on the castle but were surprised when the shield around it easily deflected the beams from their staffs.

He-Man smiled. 'That's my girl,' he thought smugly as he grabbed Evil-Lyn from behind and tossed her into the mud puddle with Trap-Jaw.

He dodged several blasts from Skeletor's havoc staff and then used his sword to deflect a beam back at the evil wizard. "Give it up bone brain," he said lightly. "You'll never take Castle Grayskull."

Skeletor continued shooting beams from his staff at He-Man until they were several meters away from the front of the castle and then he threw his staff aside and drew his own sword and lunged at the champion.

He-Man and Skeletor were engaged in one-on-one combat and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Beastman, Trap-Jaw and Evil-Lyn had regrouped in front of the castle. A blast from Evil-Lyn's staff knocked Battle Cat unconscious and Triclops rejoined them as well. Even though he was concerned for his partner, he knew he had to stop Skeletor.

Suddenly, another blue-green blast came from the castle and knocked all of Skeletor's cohorts unconscious and He-Man barely managed to fall to the ground and avoid the shockwave that knocked Skeletor off his feet in a daze.

Skeletor looked up in shock when he managed to shake off the disorientation and saw that all of his underlings were lying unconscious in front of the castle. "You haven't seen the last of me He-Man," he said angrily as he and his companions disappeared in a flash of pale blue light.

"So you keep saying," He-Man muttered as he moved to check on Battle Cat. He lifted the great cat easily and carried him to where the drawbridge was just lowering. As soon as they were safely inside the castle, the drawbridge closed once more and Teela came running down the corridor towards him.

"Are you all right?" she demanded as she flew into his arms. "I was so worried when you and Battle Cat were the only ones that showed up."

"I'm fine," he assured her, hugging her close. "I'm not sure about Battle Cat, though."

Teela moved out of his arms and touched the great tiger, concentrating. A moment later Battle Cat's eyes opened and he regained his feet.

"Rrrow," he growled, "thanks, Teela."

Teela scratched his ears affectionately. "My pleasure," she replied.

"Where's the Sorceress?" He-Man asked her as they all started walking towards the throne room.

"She's resting," Teela answered. "When Skeletor and Evil-Lyn breached her defenses, she collapsed in exhaustion; she'll be fine in a few hours."

"So that _was_ you that held them off and knocked them all out," he said with a note of pride in his voice. "You seem to be a quick learner if you can do that already."

Teela grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea how I'm doing it," she told him. "I know what I want or need to do and just… do it, somehow. It's not anything I've been taught or told how to do."

He-Man blinked at her in surprise. "Have you told the Sorceress this yet?"

"Other than what happened at the palace, which was completely accidental, this is the first time I've had cause to actually use my powers when I wasn't being taught something specific," she told him. "I haven't had time to tell her yet, but I will."

He-Man nodded and then he raised his sword and changed himself and Battle Cat back into Adam and Cringer.

"I'm gonna g-go take a n-nap," Cringer told them and then yawned widely. "Being Battle Cat always makes me t-tired."

"See you in a few hours pal," Adam said with a sympathetic smile.

Teela stretched and moved into his arms again. "I think Cringer has the right idea," she said. "How about it; feel like joining me for a nap?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "Just for a nap?" he asked with a smirk.

Teela chuckled lightly as she shook her head. "Yes Adam," she said, "at least for now. If you let me sleep for a couple of hours I might feel up to playing later."

"Well, then, lead the way my love," Adam grinned at her.

They made their way into their room and settled into bed, cuddling close before kissing tenderly and then closing their eyes.

Teela turned her concentration inward towards her unborn child and felt his presence once again and smiled.

"Teela," Adam asked softly.

"Hmm," she murmured, not wanting to break the peace of the moment.

"Are you happy about the baby?" he asked hesitantly.

Teela's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just, well, everytime someone talks about how happy we must be or how excited, or how lucky we are you give them a sort of half-hearted smile and either don't reply or give a non-committal reply. It just makes me wonder if you're happy about the baby coming."

Teela sighed softly. "Funny that you should bring this up," she said quietly. "I had this conversation with my mother yesterday and she asked me if it wasn't so much that I'm not happy about the baby, but if it was more that I was just unhappy with the way he was conceived."

"What did you tell her?" Adam asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I didn't tell her anything," Teela told him. "I don't think she expected an answer, but the more I've thought about it the more I'm beginning to believe that it is just the circumstances of the conception that I'm not happy with. She keeps assuring me that by the time he arrives, I will love him and be happy that he's here and I believe that." She hesitated a moment before deciding to tell him what she'd discovered. "Just before Grayskull was attacked, I found that I can sense him. I could tell that even though he isn't really aware of his surroundings yet, he was warm and content and just now I could sense him again. If I can sense him, maybe it will help me to bond with him before he's born."

Adam looked at her in awe. "I wish I could experience that, too," he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I don't want you to feel guilty for how you feel, Teela. You can't help feeling what you feel and I understand. I'm not happy about the way he was conceived either, but I am thrilled that we are going to have a child~ a son~ and I can hardly wait for him to arrive."

Teela's eyes filled with tears. 'Damnable hormones,' she thought. "Thank you Adam," she said as she leaned forward to kiss him. "That means a lot to me." She snuggled back down into his embrace and closed her eyes once more.

It wasn't long before both of them were sound asleep.

Adam woke first a while later and he propped himself on an elbow and watched her sleep. He fervently wished he could take away all of the pain he had inflicted on her. Yet he wouldn't trade the outcome of what had happened for anything. Teela was now his wife and they were going to have a son. Despite the horrible way in which it had all come about, he was happy with the end results. He wondered, yet again, if the end justified the means. It was a question he'd asked himself many times in the six years since he'd taken up the Sword of Power.

Teela opened her eyes and found her husband staring blankly down at her, obviously lost in his thoughts. She smiled as she stretched and then turned on her side to face him and give him a kiss. "Copper for your thoughts," she said.

"Humph, I doubt they're worth that much," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay," she responded.

"Good," he said.

Teela leaned close again and gave him deep, loving kiss. "I believe I told you that if you let me sleep for a couple hours I might feel like playing later…"

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Teela grinned saucily at him, running her palms across his chest. "It's later and I feel _much_ better."

Adam chuckled and pulled her to him for another kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and PM's! You are all so great! It's wedding time! Enjoy...**

Teela stood nervously outside the doors to the great hall with her father standing beside her. It was the first time in quite a long time that she'd seen him in anything other than his traditional armor. He was wearing dark maroon hose with a golden tunic that was accented in white and black, and Teela thought he looked wonderful.

"Are you alright dearest?" he asked her in concern.

"Just a little nervous," she assured him with a small smile. "I just wish…" she trailed off.

"That your mother was here?" he finished for her with a smile of his own.

'_I am with you my daughter,'_ her mother's voice said in her head and she could tell by her father's smile that he could hear her as well. _'I am watching you today and I am very proud of you; I love you, Teela.'_

'_Thank you mother,'_ Teela sent back. _'It means so much to me to know that you are sharing in this day with me. I~ I love you, too.'_

'_Any time you want to speak to me you may do so,'_ her mother assured her.

Teela smiled and nodded, somehow knowing her mother could see.

The doors opened and Teela took a deep breath as she took her father's arm in hers and they began the sedate walk to the front of the great hall where Adam and his parents were waiting.

Teela smiled when she saw Adam, dressed in golden hose with a deep maroon tunic accented in white and gold. He wore the crown of the Crown Prince on his head and he looked wonderful. He gave her a smile full of love as she made her way towards him.

Adam stood waiting at the front of the great hall resisting the urge to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet until it was time for Teela to enter. He fervently hoped that Skeletor and his crew wouldn't stir up any trouble today, but he thought it unlikely after the trouncing they had received the other day. He smiled proudly again when he thought of how his wife had managed to save the day and wondered once more what it all meant. When the doors of the great hall opened and Teela entered with her father, all thoughts of Skeletor fled. She was breathtaking.

Teela wore a golden gown that was accented beautifully with maroon and white. It had a fitted bodice that hugged her lithe form until it reached her hips and then flared into a skirt with a short train in the back that trailed behind her. Her red hair was pulled away from her face and hung in soft curls down her back, and there were small white flowers and golden silk ribbons woven throughout.

When Teela and Duncan reached the front he held out his hand to her, palm down, and she placed her palm atop his as he led her up the steps to where his parents stood waiting on the dais. Adam bowed to his parents, Teela's hand still on his as she curtsied and inclined her head to them in respect and then Teela let his hand go and they stood before his father.

"My lords and ladies," his father began, "honored guests and citizens of Eternia, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Prince Adam to Teela, daughter of Duncan. Even though the prince was married in a small, private ceremony a few weeks ago we wanted you all to be able to celebrate our joy with us, which is why we are gathered here today for a second ceremony in which you may all witness Prince Adam and his wife renew their vows."

Adam looked over at Teela once more and smiled before returning his attention to his father.

"Prince Adam do you promise to love, honor and cherish Teela, protecting her as both her husband and future king, forsaking all others and remaining faithful to her until the day you leave this world in death?" he asked Adam.

"I give my solemn promise to do so," Adam responded clearly.

"Teela do you promise to love, honor and cherish Prince Adam, supporting and obeying him in his role as your husband and future king, forsaking all others and remaining faithful to him until the day you leave this world in death?" King Randor asked her.

"I give my solemn promise to do so," Teela said in a strong, clear voice.

"Prince Adam, please take Teela's left hand in yours," the king instructed.

Adam took Teela's left hand with his left hand as they faced each other.

The king took a golden cord and wrapped it around their joined hands. "This cord symbolizes the invisible ties that bind your hearts and lives together, just as the cord binds your hands together. Adam, please make your pledge to Teela at this time."

Adam smiled affectionately at his bride and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Teela, I pledge to you that you alone have my heart. I will do everything within my power to protect you both physically and emotionally for as long as I live. I look forward to a long life together in which we will be friends, lovers and partners in everything we do. I love you," he said tenderly.

Teela blinked away the tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

"Teela, please make your pledge to Prince Adam at this time," the king said to her.

"Adam," she began and swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I pledge to you that you alone have my heart. I will do everything within my power to nurture and protect the love we share, to support you in your role as Crown Prince and, someday far off, as the king of Eternia and to be the friend, lover and partner that you need me to be for as long as I live. I love you."

The king removed the golden cord from their hands and then looked at Adam.

"Prince Adam, by taking Teela to be your wife are you agreeing that on the day that you take the throne as High King of Eternia you will also be making Teela your queen?" he asked his son.

"I am," Adam stated. "I know that Teela will be a wise, strong and compassionate queen."

"Teela, by taking Adam to be your husband are you agreeing that on the day that he takes the throne as High King of Eternia you will swear your fealty to him, and only to him, and that you will accept the responsibilities as his queen, including those of producing an heir to the throne?" King Randor asked her.

"I am," Teela replied. "I know that Prince Adam will be a wise, just, strong and compassionate king."

King Randor nodded to the page standing nearby with the crown of the wife of the Crown Prince on a velvet pillow and he took the golden article in both hands before turning to face the couple once more. "Teela, please kneel," he said.

Adam held her right hand in his left to steady her as she did so, closing her eyes and bowing her head in reverence to her king before lifting her head.

"I hereby pronounce you to be man and wife and I accept your marriage as valid and legal," the king said, placing the crown on Teela's head. "Please rise my dear."

Adam kept his grip on her hand firm as she stood once more. When his father nodded to them, he released her hand long enough so that they could turn to face the crowd gathered in the great hall and then he took her left hand in his right.

"Lords and ladies, honored guests and citizens of Eternia it is my honor to present to you Crown Prince Adam and his wife, Princess Teela," King Randor said with a broad smile.

A loud cheer rang out and everyone began to clap as Adam and Teela stood before them.

They remained there for a full minute with the crowd cheering and clapping before they descended the stairs and made their way down the aisle to the doors of the great hall. King Randor had taken his wife's left hand in his right and followed Adam and Teela down the steps and when they reached the bottom Adora and Hawk stood from their seats in the front row and fell in behind them, with Duncan right behind the two of them. When they all reached the doors to the great hall, a full honor guard surrounded them and led them to the ballroom where the celebration banquet would be held.

Adam led Teela up to the table that was on the platform facing the rest of the ballroom and the two of them sat in the very center seats. King Randor sat to Adam's left with Queen Marlena beside him and Adora and Hawk beside her. Duncan sat on the other side of Teela, feeling decidedly out of place.

A servant came up and whispered something to the king and Randor looked surprised before nodding and then he stood while the servant hurried away. He went over to Duncan and waited for his old friend to stand.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" he asked.

"There is a woman here claiming to be Teela's mother and requesting that she be allowed to join us," the king said softly. "Since you told me who her mother is I feel that if it really is her, she needs to be greeted with proper respect and if it's not we need to be ready for potential trouble."

Duncan blinked and nodded and both men turned their attention to the ballroom entrance where two honor guardsmen led the woman into the room. His throat tightened and he swallowed at the vision before him and he moved quickly to greet her. "Teela'Na," he said when he reached her and smiled softly. "How is it possible for you to be here?" he asked.

"The Spirit of Grayskull and Zodak both insisted that they would protect the castle for a few hours so that I may attend this celebration," she said softly. "I hope that it is all right."

"Of course it is," Duncan said and placed his arm around her as he led her to the table.

King Randor and Queen Marlena had made their way down to stand in front of the table and they both greeted her warmly and welcomed her.

Teela's eyes had widened and she smiled broadly when she saw her mother and she grabbed Adam's hand. "My mother's here!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from her seat and pulling him with her to go and greet her.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw the Sorceress, whom he had never seen in anything but her usual feathered attire, dressed in a deep maroon gown accented with gold and white. Her red hair was braided beautifully and her green eyes sparkled.

"Mother," Teela exclaimed as she hugged the older woman. "I'm so glad you came; how is it possible that you're here?"

The Sorceress smiled warmly as she returned her daughter's hug. "The Spirit of Grayskull and Zodak insisted that I attend and they promised to guard the castle in my place while I'm here." After greeting Adam, Adora and Hawk as well, the Sorceress looked at the assembled group solemnly. "While I am here you must all call me by my name, Teela'Na, so that no one knows my true identity," she said.

Everyone acknowledged that they understood and then they all went back to their table and took their seats.

King Randor had instructed a servant to set another place beside Duncan for Teela's mother and soon the palace was abuzz with news that Princess Teela's mother was in attendance. As soon as the royal table was ready, King Randor signaled that the guests could be allowed in and seated.

The guests were escorted to their assigned tables by servants and once the honored guests were all seated, the kitchen staff began serving the royal family's table first and then honored guests next. After that they served each table by a numbered order and soon the ballroom was buzzing with conversation.

Adora looked at Hawk and smiled at him when she saw he looked perplexed by the number of forks and spoons. "Just follow my lead," she leaned over and said quietly to him. "My mother made me take lessons on formal dining etiquette because I had no idea what all these were for, either." She told him which forks and spoons were for what quickly. "Don't worry about it too much; I'm not."

Hawk grinned at her and nodded his agreement as they began to eat the salad that had been placed before them.

After the banquet was finished the royal family took a small break in a private room to give them time to use the lavatory and just regroup from the large crowd before they went back to the ballroom. The servants had removed all of the tables and reorganized the chairs off to the sides of the room so that the dance floor was clear, and when the royal family returned to the ballroom the orchestra began playing.


	32. Chapter 32

**As always, thank you to everyone that takes time to review! I really appreciate it! Enjoy...**

Adam led Teela to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms as they began to dance to the lovely song the orchestra was playing. After they had been dancing for a few minutes other couples joined them and soon the dance floor was full.

King Randor led his wife out to the dance floor for the second song and Hawk nervously cleared his throat. "Adora, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

Adora smiled widely and tilted her head in acquiescence, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Shall we join them?" Duncan asked Teela'Na with a small bow.

She curtsied to him gracefully and took his hand as they, too, made their way to the dance floor.

The room was abuzz with whispered comments about the beautiful woman dancing with the king's Man-At-Arms.

"I hear she is Princess Teela's mother," one courtier said. "She certainly doesn't _look_ like a commoner to me. I've never seen a commoner that graceful and regal before."

"Who do you suppose she is?" asked another courtier.

Duncan's eyes crinkled around the edges as he looked at his wife. "You seem to be the topic of the evening, my dear."

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Let them talk; it doesn't bother me."

Queen Castaspella sat with Queen Frosta, Queen Angella, Madam Razz and Broom. Bow had taken Glimmer out to the dance floor and the women's eyes alternated between them and Prince Adam and Princess Teela.

"Ah, dearie my," Madam Razz said dreamily, "doesn't Prince Adam look happy? They are lucky to be so much in love."

"Humph," a female voice nearby sniffed. "I doubt very much love had anything to do with it," she said with a slight raise of her chin.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Frosta curiously as they all turned to look at the woman.

"Prince Adam _had_ to marry her," the courtier sniffed again. "My father told me that apparently while they were out on some _mission_," she said the word disdainfully, "he was scratched by some creature that poisoned him and while they were trapped inside a cave he raped her. Since she ended up pregnant as a result he had no choice but to marry her to avoid being sent to prison; she won him simply by default."

All of the women from Etheria stood there in silent shock at these words, wondering if it could possibly be true. It seemed so out of character for the sweet, kind young prince.

"She's pregnant?" Castaspella asked softly as her eyes again found the couple on the dance floor. They seemed to be very much in love, though it could be just for the sake of appearances. She had debated whether or not to even attend because she was in love with the dashing young prince herself, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she decided she needed to see for herself whether or not it was really love that had motivated him to marry this woman.

"Yes," snickered another courtier standing beside the first one. "Almost two months along now; although many people believe that the child is really He-Man's and Prince Adam concocted that crazy story about his raping her so he could marry her to keep her from being banished from Eternos. It's the sort of noble, self-sacrificing thing he would do and it would explain why neither she, nor her father, would press charges against him. If the rape is a counterfeit story to begin with, there's no reason to charge him for it."

Frosta's eyes had widened in alarm when she heard this and she frowned slightly at the thought. Surely He-Man would claim his own child and marry the woman he'd gotten pregnant, wouldn't he? The ideas of him refusing to do the honorable thing, or even actually doing it, both distressed her terribly as she was desperately in love with the hero herself and had always hoped that one day she would be able to convince him to come and live on Etheria as her husband.

Castaspella considered the courtiers' words as she continued to watch Prince Adam with his new wife. They were right in that it was the kind of noble, self-sacrificing thing he would do, but what she knew of He-Man told her that if the child were really his he would never deny it or shirk his duties to the woman he'd created the child with.

Queen Angella frowned as the two women moved away, most likely to spread their dirty gossip to others willing to listen. "I do not believe any of it," she stated decisively. "Prince Adam is not the sort of young man that would harm anyone and He-Man is not the kind of man that would have relations with a woman outside of marriage in the first place."

"How do you explain the pregnancy, then?" Castaspella asked softly. "I would not have thought Prince Adam the type to engage in premarital sex, either."

"How do we know she is actually with child?" Queen Angella asked. "You both know as well as I that courtiers love to create stories and gossip to stir up trouble simply because they have nothing better to do with their time."

Both of the other Etherian queens had to concede that she had a point.

Castaspella sighed softly. "I'm going to go and ask Prince Adam to dance," she said. "I will get to the bottom of these rumors."

Frosta and Angella glanced at one another in concern, not at all sure that this was a good idea, but they let her go.

"Prince Adam," Castaspella said in her usual wispy tone, "would you be kind enough to join me for the next dance?"

Adam looked at Teela for her consent. He had told her all about the Etherian queen's infatuation with him and how she tended to behave whenever he was around her. "Is that all right with you my love?" he asked her.

Teela smiled and nodded. "Of course," she replied, hoping that Adam would be able to set the woman straight and that she would give up finally.

Adora grasped Teela's arm lightly. "That was very generous of you," she said so only Teela could hear. "I know Adam will appreciate you giving him the time to speak to her privately."

"I can afford to be generous," Teela smiled. "I'm the one he married; besides, I trust him."  
Adora smiled approvingly and they watched Adam dance with Castaspella.

"Prince Adam," Castaspella asked softly, "are you truly happy?"

"I am," Adam confirmed with a smile. "I love Teela very much; I have since we were young but I could never get up the nerve to tell her."

"What changed?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

Adam's face clouded over slightly before he shook it off. "Something happened and I had to tell her," he replied. "But it has all worked out for the best."

"We have heard several rumors," Castaspella said cautiously. "I would like to hear from you which ones are fact and which ones are fiction conjured by idle courtiers with nothing better to do with their time."

"What have you heard?" he asked with a sigh.

"That you had to marry Teela to avoid going to prison because you raped her and got her pregnant," she said delicately.

Adam took a deep breath and sighed. "I did not _have_ to marry her," he said. "I chose to marry her because I love her but yes, I did rape her as a result of being poisoned by a creature called an Acknar. I was delirious and had no idea what I was doing at the time and I still have no memories of anything beyond having been scratched by the creature until I woke up after the Sorceress of Grayskull healed me. Teela and her father refused to press charges because they knew that I was not in control of my behavior."

"Is she pregnant?" Castaspella asked quietly.

Adam smiled widely at this, his whole face lighting up. "Yes; we're going to have a son."

"The other rumor is that the child is He-Man's and that you married her to keep her from being banished," Castaspella told him. "If the first rumor is true, obviously that one is not."

"No; the child is mine," Adam told her firmly. "My father is being forced to demand a DNA test after the child is born to confirm it because of that ridiculous rumor."

Castaspella nodded and smiled slightly as the music came to an end. She curtsied to him and took his right hand in her own. "Thank you for the dance and for being honest with me," she said. "I wish you and your new wife every happiness."

"Thank you Castaspella," Adam said smiling at her before she made her way back to where the others were waiting for her. He knew she would tell the others the truth and so he went back to where his wife was waiting for him.

Teela was quickly running out of energy and knew that they still had a couple of hours to go. Sighing, she closed her eyes and focused on one of the meditations her mother had taught her.

"Are you all right dear?" Queen Marlena asked her in concern, placing a hand on her arm.

"Just very tired," Teela said with a small smile as she opened her eyes to look at her mother-in-law. "It's been a very long day."

"Is there someplace we can be alone for a few moments?" Teela'Na asked the queen softly. "I can help her."

Duncan heard the request and looked at the queen. "Teela's and Adam's suite is nearby and secure," he said softly.

"Why don't you and Adam escort them there and we'll make excuses until you return?" the queen suggested gently as Adam rejoined them.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as soon as he was close enough to hear what was being said. "Teela are you all right?"

"Just very tired," she assured him, placing her palm on his arm. "I didn't have time to nap at all today and it's taking a toll on me."

Duncan glanced at the crowd.

Queen Marlena knew they needed something to divert everyone's attention from the newlyweds so she told her husband to dance with Adora and she would dance with Hawk. As the king and queen moved to the dance floor, all eyes turned to them and Duncan, Teela'Na and Adam were able to quietly slip Teela away from the crowded ballroom.

Two members of the honor guard fell in at a signal from Duncan and they made their way to the royal couple's suite without incident. Duncan told the guards to wait outside and they stood on either side of the door.

Adam led Teela to the sofa and had her lie down for a moment and he went to fetch a glass of water while Teela'Na knelt beside her child.

"I will telepathically show you what you must do and then you can draw energy from me," she told her.

"Won't that make you tired?" Teela asked worriedly.

"I'm not carrying a child," her mother said gently.

"She could draw the energy from me," Duncan said as he joined them. "I don't think you should be weakened any more than you already are in this form."

"Or she could take it from me," Adam added as he re-entered the sitting room and set the glass of water on a nearby table. "I rejuvenate faster because of Grayskull's healing power."  
Teela rolled her eyes at her family and smiled slightly. "Or I could draw a little from each of you and none of you are taxed too much."

They all looked surprised at this and nodded in agreement as Teela sat up.

"Everyone join hands," Teela'Na told them and when they had she looked at her daughter before closing her eyes and sending the image of what she needed to do to draw a little bit of energy from each one of them.

Teela saw the image in her mind and forced herself to relax, and then she focused first on her father. She imagined a blue-green tendril of translucent light coming from him and into her for a moment and then allowed it to disconnect from him. She repeated the process with her mother and then with her husband. The tendril of light that connected Adam to her was anything but translucent; it was bright and strong and full of energy. The small amount she took from him gave her more energy than she'd had in weeks and when she severed the connection her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in surprise.

Teela'Na's eyes flew open and she stared at Adam in mute astonishment for several moments. Suddenly the strength of Teela's power made complete sense to her and she berated herself for not realizing it before.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked cautiously as he saw his wife and her mother looking at him in shocked silence.

"What _was_ that?" Teela demanded in awe.

"What was what?" Adam asked clearly confused. He didn't feel any different than he had before.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Duncan asked as he looked at the others.

"When I took the energy from you and mother, it appeared in my mind as a light… but it wasn't very bright... and you could see through it," Teela told him. "But with Adam it was a bright light that was very strong. When I pulled the same amount of energy from him that I had from you and mother, I felt better than I've felt in weeks; it's like all of my depleted energy has suddenly been completely restored."

Everyone looked at Adam once more, but he only looked confused.

"I didn't do it," he protested.

Teela'Na chuckled slightly and shook her head. "No Adam, of course you didn't; at least, not on purpose," she assured him. "I don't know why I didn't realize this before… it explains why Teela's powers are so strong."

"What is it?" Duncan asked in obvious concern.

"Adam is a Conduit," she told them with a wide smile.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to everyone that takes time to review or send me a PM! I appreciate the feedback! Enjoy...**

"What's a Conduit?" Adam asked nervously as he looked at his mother-in-law. He felt Teela wrap her arms around his waist and he glanced down at her before putting his arm around her.

"A Conduit is a person who can channel huge amounts of magical energy," Teela'Na replied. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me before, since you would have to be able to do so in order to survive the power of Grayskull that flows through your body when you transform into He-Man. But you are not just channeling Grayskull's power; you also pull magical energy from all around you as well. Since you and Teela are mates, she is able tap into the magic that flows through you and it gives her incredible power."

"Is this something another sorcerer or sorceress could potentially discover and take advantage of?" Duncan asked in concern.

"No," his wife assured him. "Since they are married, they are automatically bound to one another; no one else can access the magic he channels."

"Well that's a relief," Adam sighed. "It won't hurt the baby will it?"

"You are not the one who is pregnant," Teela'Na grinned at him, "but no, it will not hurt the baby. The magic will not do him harm, but it may possibly make him a powerful sorcerer in the future."

Teela's and Adam's eyes widened at this bit of news.

"We need to be getting back to the ballroom," Duncan said. "We can discuss this more when you return from your wedding trip."

They all agreed and made their way back to the ballroom with the honor guard falling in behind them once they'd left the suite. Once they were back in the ballroom, they rejoined the rest of the royal family and Marlena looked critically at Teela for a moment.

"You look like you're feeling much better dear," she said with an approving smile. "I'm glad your mother was able to help you."

Teela smiled and nodded at her queen. "I feel much better, thank you."

The party continued on for several more hours and finally the king suggested to Adam that he take his bride back to their suite. Teela'Na had returned to Grayskull two hours after she had helped Teela restore her energy, since the crystal that allowed her to retain her human form was beginning to weaken, and Duncan had left quietly with her.

"You two are leaving early in the morning for your wedding trip," Randor said. "You should both go try to get some sleep."

Adam agreed and they left the ballroom and were escorted to their suite once more by two of the guardsmen. Adam dismissed them once they were at their suite, thanking them for their service, and then he closed the door and locked it behind them.

As soon as Adam and Teela had left the ballroom the king and queen determined that it was time for them to depart as well. Saying good night to Adora and Hawk, they left the ballroom to head to their own suite.

"Are you ready to call it a night as well?" Hawk asked Adora.

"Yes," she said and stifled a yawn. "I'm more tired than I thought I would be."

Adora accepted his offered arm and they headed out of the ballroom and began making their way towards Adora's room.

"When are you going back to Etheria?" Hawk asked as they walked through the corridors of the palace. He had been completely enchanted by the princess since he'd picked her up from her room to escort her to the wedding ceremony.

She was dressed in a maroon dress accented in gold and white, since those were the colors the royal family and Teela's parents were to wear. Adora's dress was an off-the-shoulder cut and she wore a sparkling gold necklace with a large diamond in the center surrounded by smaller rubies on all sides and matching earrings that dangled to almost touch her shoulders. Her hair had been curled and pulled back from her face with diamond and ruby combs, and she wore a crown that denoted that she was the Princess of Eternia.

Hawk thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I'm going to stay until Adam and Teela return from their honeymoon," she replied.

"Honeymoon?" he asked in confusion.

"It's what my mother's people called their wedding vacations," Adora said with a smile.

"What do you mean when you say, 'your mother's people'?" he asked her curiously.

Adora suddenly realized that while she had told Hawk a lot about her family, she had never shared with him how her mother came to Eternia. "My mother is from another world, in another dimension," she told him. "It's a place called Earth and from the way she describes it, it sounds absolutely beautiful."

"How did she come to be the queen of Eternia if she's from another dimension?" he asked quietly, intrigued by this information.

They had reached Adora's room so she opened the door and led him inside. She told him to have a seat in one of the chairs near the window and she sat in the other one before she told Hawk all about how her mother had come to Eternia, fallen in love with the king and stayed to become the queen.

"That's an amazing story," Hawk said when she'd finished her tale.

Adora leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Mmm," she murmured, "it really is. I love it because it proves that when two people are meant to be together, not even a galaxy or other dimensions can keep them apart."

Hawk stared at her in silence for several minutes, smiling. He would never have thought of Adora as being a romantic, yet here she was surprising him once again. "Adora," he finally asked quietly. "When Etheria is free from the Horde are you coming back to Eternia to stay for good?"

Adora opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment, but was unable to read his expression. She nodded slowly. "I plan to," she told him. "I missed out on being with my family my whole life because Hordak stole me away from them when I was a baby. I would come home for good now, if it weren't for the Horde's presence on Etheria. Even though I was under Shadow Weaver's evil spell, I still helped to enslave many and I need to make that right before I can come home with a clear conscience."

"I understand," Hawk said with a nod. He glanced at the chronometer on the wall and sighed softly. "I had better go to my own room and let you get to bed; it has been a long busy day."

Adora stood and walked him to the door.

Hawk pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply before releasing her and running a finger down her cheek. "Good night Princess," he smiled.

"Good night Hawk," she smiled in return.

Hawk stepped out of her room and headed towards his own room down the hall, lost deeply in thought. If he wanted to continue to pursue a relationship with Adora he would have to decide whether or not he was willing to leave not only his ship, his crew and his way of life, but also his home world in order to be with her.

She was a princess and that meant that a marriage to her with be fraught with responsibilities, and expectations from her parents and the nobility. He loved life at sea, but he was starting to believe that some things were more important.

Hawk sighed as he entered his room and began removing his fancy clothing. While he could easily afford to wear something like this, he never really had occasion to on Etheria. If he were to come to Eternia to be with Adora, he was sure there would be plenty of occasions to wear such finery and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked the idea.

He knew that he didn't want to make any kind of hasty decision where Adora was concerned because if he left everything behind to marry her and found that he couldn't handle being the husband of a princess~ blazing barnacles, would that make him a prince!?~ then he would hurt her deeply. As he climbed into bed and switched off the light he knew that he had a lot to consider where courting Adora was concerned.

Adora closed the door behind Hawk and went into the lavatory to change out of her dress and into her nightgown, wrapping a warm robe around her before hanging the dress in her closet and then returning to the lavatory to wash her face and brush her hair. She was just about to climb into bed when there was a knock at her door. Opening the door, Adora was surprised to find her mother and father on the other side.

"Are we disturbing you dear?" her mother asked.

"No, of course not," Adora replied with a smile, stepping aside and inviting them in. "I thought you two would be sound asleep by now."

"We just wanted to be sure that you were settled in for the night," her father said, taking her hand and kissing her forehead. "I realize that you're a grown woman, but I still worry for your safety."

Adora smiled at him. 'And my purity,' she thought wryly as she realized that they were probably here to make sure that Hawk had gone to his own room for the night. "Thank you Father," she said. "You do remember that I'm She-Ra don't you?"

"Even more reason for us to worry about you," her mother said with a sigh.

Adora smiled sympathetically at her mother and nodded. "I was just about to go to bed and get some sleep. It has been a long day and I have to escort all of our guests from Etheria back to Castle Grayskull tomorrow so that they can return home."

"Is Captain Sea Hawk returning with them?" Randor asked curiously.

"I don't know," Adora replied. "I didn't think to ask him and he didn't say anything; I'll ask him in the morning. Is it a problem if he wishes to stay longer?"

"Not at all my dear," her father said with a small smile. "I would like the opportunity to get to know the young man better."  
"He is welcome to stay as long as he likes," her mother assured her. "But he shouldn't feel pressured into staying, either; the choice is his to make either way."

"Thank you both," Adora said. "It makes me very happy that you are both so supportive of me and that you allow me to make my own choices."

"What kind of parents would we be if we tried to control you?" her mother asked rhetorically. "We love you and only want you to be happy."

"I love you, too," Adora told them. She hugged them both and gave them a kiss on their cheeks and they made their way to the door.

"Good night dear," her mother said.

"Good night Mother, Father," she replied. As soon as they left she closed the door and then went and climbed into bed.

As she lay there trying to go to sleep, she thought about Hawk and their relationship. She had realized several months earlier that she was in love with the dashing pirate, but she had no idea if he felt the same way towards her. They had been courting for a year now and he'd never said anything to indicate that what he felt for her was love.

But he'd never tried to bed her either, and that was something she didn't know how to feel about. She knew his reputation with the women and he was definitely experienced, but the fact that they had been together for so long and he'd neither tried to take her to bed, nor claimed he was in love with her, made her wonder what exactly he expected from their relationship.

She wanted to speak to him about it and try to find out for sure one way or another, but she was afraid that if she pushed him into a conversation about it she would scare him off.

Sighing, she turned over on her side again and closed her eyes trying not to think about it, but somewhere deep down inside she had the feeling that Captain Sea Hawk was going to break her heart and she wasn't sure she was strong enough emotionally to survive it when he did.

Adam sighed and looked down at his sleeping wife with a smile. He liked the renewed energy she'd had tonight; their second wedding night was definitely more memorable than their first. Shaking his head he kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed, dressing in his pajamas and pulling on a robe and slippers before scribbling a quick note to his wife and placing it on his pillow.

His sister was keeping him awake by telegraphing the agitation she was feeling and he needed to go and find out what it was that was bothering her.


	34. Chapter 34

**As always, thank you so much to everyone that takes the time to review! I appreciate you all! Yes, my best friend is a bit nutty (as you can probably guess from her review), but she has a good excuse! Her husband is in the Navy (currently in the Middle East) and she is home with five children, two of whom are nearly-one-year-old identical twin boys. I couldn't do it, so I have a lot of respect for her! Love ya Sarah! I'm not going to get any computer time later tonight, so you get an early update! Anyhow, here's the next installment. Enjoy...**

Making his way through the silent corridors of the palace Adam stopped in front of Adora's bedroom door and knocked lightly. Adora cautiously opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

"Adam!" she exclaimed and opened the door to pull him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"You're keeping me awake," he told her dryly. "What's wrong?"

Adora bit her bottom lip and sighed, motioning him into a chair by the window as she sat in the other one. "It's Hawk," she said softly. "I've been dissecting our relationship."

"Go on," Adam told her.

"Well, we've been courting for a year now and he hasn't really made his intentions clear," she told him. "I have no idea where our relationship is going, or if I'm just keeping him company until he gets bored."

"Adora, he hasn't done anything~" Adam started angrily, but was cut off by his twin.

"No!" she said hastily, "no; he hasn't~ we aren't~" she sighed. "He hasn't even tried to get me to do anything like _that_," she assured him. "But he hasn't told me that he loves me or made any hints about marriage, either. I have no idea where we stand and I'm afraid if I ask him I'll scare him away."

"Wouldn't it be better to do that and know than to be losing sleep over wondering?" Adam asked gently. "I don't want to see you get hurt, but at least then you would know for certain where you stand with him."

Adora sighed again and nodded, cursing the tears stinging her eyes. "You're right; I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Adam stood and pulled her to her feet, kissing her forehead. "It'll all work out somehow," he told her. "If Hawk is the one meant for you, it will all work out."

"I wish I was as certain of that as you are," she told him. "This is all so confusing."

"Love is confusing," Adam told her.

Adora smiled and lightly punched him in the arm. "Go back to your wife," she told him. "I'll see you when you return from your honeymoon."

Adam hugged her and left her room and started heading towards his suite, but he detoured mid-step and walked further down the corridor and knocked on another door quietly.

After a moment the door opened and Hawk looked at Adam in surprise. "Is everything all right?" he asked, immediately on alert as he opened the door to let the prince in.

"You tell me," Adam said quietly. "I just left my sister's room. She and I can sense when the other is in trouble or in pain, or even if one of us is distraught about something. She was keeping me awake because she's so agitated, so I went to find out what's bothering her."

Hawk stood with his arms folded across his chest and waited, his expression unreadable.

"You're bothering her," Adam said.

"Me," Hawk asked in surprise. "What did I do that's bothering her?"

"I think it's more what you haven't done," Adam sighed. "Look, I don't want to break my sister's confidence, but the two of you need to have a serious discussion about your relationship. She told me she'll talk to you about it tomorrow, so I thought you deserved a head's up. I don't want to see my sister hurt, but I'd rather you be honest with her now than to keep dragging this out and end up hurting her worse later."

Hawk blinked and nodded. "I see," he said slowly and then chuckled slightly. "Funny, I've been awake all this time thinking about the exact same thing."

"Oh," Adam queried, taking the seat Hawk offered him and watching as he sat down, too. "What do you mean?"

"I know that Adora is someday going to want to return to Eternia for good," Hawk told him, "and since she's a princess there is a whole lot of… responsibility… that comes with courting her. I don't want to hurt her Adam, but I have to really take the time to be sure that I am ready~ and willing~ to take on everything that comes with marrying her. I'd have to leave behind my ship, my crew and my home world. Not to mention that being land-logged all the time is something I'd have to adjust to. It's not as simple as whether or not I'm in love with her; I have to consider whether or not I can be happy, _for the rest of my life,_ with the responsibilities and expectations that would be placed on me as her husband. I know she is worth the sacrifices that I would have to make in order to be with her; I just have to be sure that I'm willing to make them and that I wouldn't end up resenting her in the long run because of them. She deserves better than that."

Adam smiled approvingly at the pirate. "That makes me feel a lot better Hawk," he said. "I'm glad to know that you're really thinking this through. Let me give you some advice: be honest with Adora and tell her what you just told me. She isn't the kind of girl that's going to get all melodramatic on you; Adora appreciates honesty and she'll understand that you have to consider all of the possibilities. When you tell her it's because you don't want to see either of you hurt in the long run, I think she'll really understand and you'll put her mind at ease."

"Thanks," Hawk said nodding.

Adam stood and when Hawk stood as well, he shook his hand. "I'm going to go get some sleep and allow you to do the same. Will you be here when I return from my honeymoon?"

"If your parents don't mind my staying I will be," Hawk grinned.

"Oh believe me they won't mind," Adam said. "The longer they have to get to know you, the happier they'll be."

Hawk didn't know what to make of that statement so he just nodded and followed Adam to the door. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," Adam replied and left. He finally made his way to his own suite and climbed wearily into bed. A glance at the chronometer told him he was supposed to be getting up in four hours, so he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Teela awoke and stretched before shutting off the alarm. She turned on her side and faced her husband, brushing his hair away from his face. Smiling, she kissed him to wake him up.

Adam's arms wrapped around his wife and he opened his eyes with a smile. "Now that's the best way to wake up in the morning," he grinned. "Is it time to get up already?"

"Already," Teela questioned. "We've been asleep for nearly eight hours."

"No, _you've_ been asleep for nearly eight hours," he corrected. "I was up half the night dealing with Adora's love life."

"Explain that to me please," his wife asked with a confused look.

Adam sighed and briefly told her what had transpired the night before. "When I finally came to bed it was only about four hours until the alarm was set to go off."

"Well when we get to our destination and get settled in, we can both take a nap," Teela promised. "I just want to get out of here before everyone sees us and wants to talk to us."

Adam chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You shower first and I'll have the kitchen send up breakfast… do you need some erimint tea this morning?"

"As always," Teela grimaced and rubbed her stomach. "Remind them to send enough of the tea leaves for us to take on our trip, too, please."

"Okay," Adam said as they both climbed out of bed.

Teela headed for the lavatory and Adam pulled on his robe before going out to the sitting room and calling down to the kitchen. Then he carried their bags, which had been packed the day before, into the sitting room and placed them out of the way near the door.

Breakfast was brought up on a cart and Adam had them move it to the dining area in their small kitchenette.

"Good morning Prince Adam," the maids said with a curtsy.

"Good morning Ayla, Geneva," he replied with a smile.

"Chef Allen sent this up," Ayla told him, handing him a basket. "He said that it contains enough erimint tea for your trip and he also sent some of your favorite treats to take with you."

Adam took the basket from her and peered inside. "Tell Chef Allen that I said thank you, please?" he said with a grin.

The maids curtsied again and quickly finished setting out their breakfast, and then they pushed the cart out of the suite.

"Princess Teela's so lucky," he heard Ayla say as the door was closing.

Shaking his head he went to check on his wife and found her fully dressed and ready to go. "There's a pot of tea on the table with breakfast in the dining area and Chef Allen sent up a basket with enough tea for the trip and a variety of snacks for us to take along. I'd advise you to wait until the morning sickness has passed before you open the basket, though."

"Thanks," Teela said dryly. She stood from where she'd been putting on her shoes and kissed him. "Hit the shower, mister," she said.  
"I thought I'd eat with you first," he said.

Teela shook her head. "If you take the cover off your plate before the tea has had a chance to kick in I'll be sick and it will delay our getting out of here. We can eat together after you shower and get dressed."

Adam nodded in understanding and made his way to the lavatory, wondering how long morning sickness lasted. He showered and dressed quickly and then made his way into the dining area where Teela was finishing a cup of erimint tea. "How many cups does that make?" he asked.

"This is my third one," she said. "I think I'm ready to actually eat something now."

"Do you know how long morning sickness is supposed to last?" Adam asked her as he sat down and lifted the cover from his plate, smiling at the delicious-looking meal.

"Your mother says it usually ends sometime in the fourth month or so," she shrugged. "Some women have it their whole pregnancy." She lifted the cover from her own plate and tentatively took a bite of toast. When she didn't feel sick, she ate more of the toast before she started eating the omelet. Chef Allen had made her a mushroom and cheese omelet this morning and she eyed Adam's vegetable omelet full of onions and peppers with a shudder.

"I hope that you aren't one of those unfortunate women," Adam said. "I hate seeing you sick."

Teela smiled at him softly and nodded.

They finished their meal and then Teela went to the lavatory while Adam double-checked to be sure that they had everything. When Teela entered the sitting room she looked at him.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"We are," he confirmed, picking up their bags and the basket Chef Allen had sent along. "Let's go."

They made their way to the hangar bay and managed to avoid seeing anyone other than a few guards and servants and climbed into an Attack Trak. They had already arranged it so that Duncan would see that it was returned to the palace from Castle Grayskull.

When they arrived at the castle the Sorceress was waiting for them. "I will contact you telepathically if He-Man is needed for any reason," she told them as they walked towards where the portal would be opened. "If either of you need anything you can contact me telepathically and I will answer as quickly as I can. Enjoy your vacation," she said, hugging each of them and then opening the portal.

Adam took Teela's hand and led her through the portal and they came out in front of a house a short distance from a white-sand beach with a beautiful tropical forest behind it.

"Where are we," Teela asked in awe as she looked around her at their magnificent surroundings.

"The planet is called Orinar," Adam told her, leading her up the steps of the house and through the front door. "I own~ well, _we_ own~ the island, which is in the Opinari Ocean. The people that live in the village about a mile from here are very friendly and welcoming. I hope you'll love it here as much as I do."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to everyone that takes time to review. I truly appreciate it! The name of the tea Teela drinks is just something I made up; as far as I'm aware, it does not exist in real life. I didn't think they'd have peppermint on Eternia (though as Sarah pointed out, they had potatoes and corn in the old 80's cartoons so why not?) so I made something similar up. I like to challenge myself by coming up with unusual names. Enjoy...**

Adora bade her friends goodbye and told them she would see them when she returned to Etheria before they stepped through the portal that would take them back to their home world. As soon as the portal closed, she turned to Hawk and smiled. "We can head back to the palace now," she told him. "I'm so glad you decided to stay on Eternia with me."

"I'm glad your parents don't mind my staying," he replied, returning her smile.

They stopped long enough for Adora to thank the Sorceress for everything and then made their way back out to the Attack Trak and climbed in. They didn't speak much on the ride back to the palace, both of them lost in thought. When they had returned the Attack Trak to its place in the hangar bay, Adora looked at Hawk.

"Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" she asked.

Hawk nodded and followed her to the palace gardens where they strolled side by side.

"Hawk, may I ask you something?" Adora asked tentatively.

"Anything," he told her.

"Where do you see our relationship headed? I mean, do you see us one day getting married or do you think that what we have now is all we'll ever have? I don't want to put any pressure on you, but we've been together for a year now and I've been wondering about it."

Hawk took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I've actually been giving that a lot of thought in the last couple of days," he told her, leading her to a bench near the palace fountain and turning to face her before taking her hands in his. "Adora, you're a princess and with that comes a lot of expectations and responsibilities. As long as you remain on Etheria as a leader in the rebellion and you're fighting the Horde, you don't really have to worry about what's expected of you here on Eternia too much. When you come home to visit, even though there are things that your family asks of you as the princess, I think that they also try to shelter you from a lot of the things that they wouldn't if you were living here permanently."

Adora blinked at this and nodded slowly after she'd considered it for several moments. "I think you're right," she agreed quietly. "Go on."

"Someday you are going to come back to Eternia for good and when that happens, those things are going to become an everyday part of your life," Hawk told her. "There will also be expectations and responsibilities placed on whoever you end up marrying and so that person has to be ready, and willing, to accept that. I care a great deal for you and I don't want to hurt you Adora. Not ever. I have to consider that if you and I were to get married, I would have to eventually leave my ship, my crew and my home world and live here~ on dry land~ for the rest of my life. I have to be sure that if I accept all of the duties that come with being the husband of the princess of Eternia and leave everything I've ever known behind, that I am not going to someday regret doing so and wind up resenting you for it. It has to be something that I am ready to do as much as it is what I'm willing to do. Am I making any sense?"

Adora smiled at him softly. "You are making perfect sense," she assured him.

"Adora," Hawk said looking into her eyes, "you are worth the sacrifices; I want you to understand that. I just don't want to make any hasty decisions that I'll someday wind up being angry and bitter towards you for. You deserve better than that."

Adora blushed and looked down with a shy smile. "Thank you Hawk," she said looking back up at him. "Thank you for being honest with me. I want you to be sure that you really would be happy if you left Etheria and came to Eternia with me for good, too, so I can give you all the time you need to think about it and make your decision."

Hawk gave her a grin. "I'm a salty old sea dog and I'm not good with emotions," he told her. "But I…" he took another deep breath. "I love you Adora. I love you and I only ever want you to be happy."

Adora's face lit up and her smile grew wider. "I love you too, Hawk," she told him, "and you make me happy."

Hawk leaned forward and kissed her gently.

They separated from the kiss and smiled at each other before Adora placed her head on his shoulder. "I was going to go see if Man-At-Arms needed any help with anything today," she told him quietly. "With Adam and Teela both gone, they're going to be short-handed around here."

"Would it be all right if I came along?" Hawk asked. "I'm very curious about the technology they have on this world."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," she told him, standing.

Hawk stood as well and they began to make their way towards Man-At-Arms' workshop.

When they arrived, Adora looked at her father's oldest friend and most trusted advisor and smiled. "Man-At-Arms we're here to see if you could use our help with anything. I know with both Adam and Teela gone you probably could use the extra hands."

Duncan smiled fondly at the princess. "Did Adam ever teach you to fly a Wind Raider?" he asked.

Adora's eyes widened and she shook her head in the negative. "We never seem to have the time when I'm here. He only taught me how to work the Attack Trak and even then, I always just tell Trak where to go and it drives itself."

"Well, now is as good a time as any for you to learn," he told her. "I'll teach you both to fly the Wind Raider."

"Duncan, the idea was for us to help you, not for you to spend all of your time teaching us," Adora protested. "How are you supposed to get any work done if you're not here?"

"It just so happens that I am caught up on everything of importance that needed to be done and have a bit of free time," Duncan told her, "and the best use of free time is to find something productive to do. Teaching the two of you would be productive, so let's go."

Adora grinned at Hawk as they followed him out of the workshop and back to the hangar bay to a Wind Raider.

They spent the rest of the morning, and all day after lunch, learning how to fly a Wind Raider.

Duncan called a halt to the lessons when it was time to go to dinner.

"How are your lessons in flying a Wind Raider coming along?" King Randor asked Adora and Hawk as they all sat around the dinner table enjoying their meal.

"Wonderfully," Adora told him. "I'm very confident that I could handle one on my own if I needed to."

"That's very good," her father said approvingly. "Captain Hawk?"

"It's easy as catching a scrimp fish in a net," he said with a smile. "I think I could easily handle flying one on my own."

"Glad to hear it," King Randor said unsure of the pirate's phrasing.

They spent the rest of the meal listening as Duncan, Adora and Hawk shared about their lessons, her parents' eyes widening when Adora told how she'd narrowly missed a large rock formation because she had been watching Duncan and not in front of her.

"Thank the Elders you're safe," her father said. "That could have turned out very badly."

Adora nodded. "At least I learned my lesson without anyone getting hurt."

"True," her father replied.

"Are you going to continue your lessons tomorrow?" Queen Marlena asked them.

"If Duncan has time and still wants to risk being in the same vehicle with me," Adora said with a grin.

Duncan smiled at her. "Of course we can continue tomorrow," he assured her. "You only had that one minor mishap and you learned your lesson. My schedule is clear after lunch tomorrow so we can continue then. Once I feel the two of you are proficient enough in the Wind Raider I'll teach you how to manually operate the Attack Trak."

They finished their meals and then Duncan went back to his workshop and the queen invited Adora and Hawk to join her and the king in their sitting room for a while.

They had all settled in the sitting room and were engaged in conversation when there was a loud explosion and the alarms began blaring.

"What's going on?" Hawk asked as the king jumped up with a curse and moved to look out the window.

"Skeletor," Randor exclaimed. "He's attacking the palace!"

Adora and Hawk stood. "Hawk, would you please go see if Man-At-Arms needs your help? I'll be down soon."

Hawk nodded and dashed out the door to go find Man-At-Arms and as soon as he was gone, Adora pulled out her sword and raised it in the air.

"For the honor of Grayskull," she said and was surrounded by flashing lights. "I am SHE-RA!"

Her parents watched the transformation in wide-eyed awe and when She-Ra stood before them they both blinked.

"Father, please get Mother to safety," she said in the deeper tones that was She-Ra's voice. Then she ran out the door and through the corridors of the palace towards the courtyard.

Hawk had been halfway to Man-At-Arms' workshop when he realized that it wasn't likely that he would be there and he didn't know where else to look for him. Deciding it would be best to just get Adora and have her lead him to wherever the battle would be, he headed back towards the king and queen's suite.

He saw She-Ra race out of their suite and frowned slightly in confusion as he stepped into the shadows, especially when he saw the king lead the queen out of the same door and down another corridor. When Adora didn't appear after a minute, he headed in the direction he'd seen She-Ra go and found himself exiting the palace onto the courtyard, right into the middle of the battle.

He quickly scanned the courtyard and saw the palace guards, Man-At-Arms and She-Ra along with several robots and odd creatures engaged in battle, but there was no sign of Adora.

"Hawk, look out!" She-Ra yelled and he rolled just in time to miss being hit by a blast of some sort.

Realizing he didn't have time to look for Adora, Hawk moved quickly to She-Ra's side and began to engage in battle.

A red-colored creature that reminded him a bit of Grizzlor ran towards him and Hawk engaged his power ring before hitting the brute with a blow that sent him flying backwards to crash into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He saw a blue colored man with a steel jaw aiming his arm~ which looked like a laser blaster of some kind~ in his direction and he managed to dodge the blast of energy that shot towards him. Grabbing his laser cutlass he ran towards the creature, dodging the blasts from his arm, and when he reached him he sliced his blaster arm in half and rolled as the thing exploded, knocking the creature out.

Hawk was suddenly wrapped in some sort of white, sticky rope-like material and he struggled against it as he saw a creature that looked like it was part spider heading for him. Angling his laser cutlass just the right way, he cut through the web-like material and punched the creature in the face with the hand that bore his power ring just as it reached him and it sent the creature flying backwards to crash into the red creature that had first attacked him.

She-Ra was using her sword, which she'd converted to a shield, to deflect the blasts from Skeletor's and Evil-Lyn's staffs and she finally managed to deflect one back at Evil-Lyn, freezing her in place. She turned her full attention to Skeletor, still deflecting his blasts, and began advancing toward the evil sorcerer. "Give it up bone head," she said. "You're the only one left standing."

Skeletor did a quick scan of the area and realized that she was right and he became furious. "Where is He-Man?" he demanded as he shot another blast at She-Ra and took a step backwards.

"Oh, he's around," she assured him. "I'm sure he'll be flattered that you asked about him."

"Curse you, you muscle-bound menace!" he said angrily. He raised his havoc staff and in a flash of light blue light, he and his minions disappeared.

"These villains all sound exactly the same," She-Ra muttered as she made her way towards the wounded soldiers and began healing them. She had finished healing the last one when she turned around and saw Hawk standing there.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi all, I'm back. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and for all of the well-wishes for my speedy recovery! Whatever that stomach bug was, I pray none of you ever get it! I'm still not back to a hundred percent, but I'm gettin there. So, because you are all so amazing and because you've had to wait, I'm posting two chapters tonight for you. This chapter kind of changes focus about halfway through, but I just don't think Hawk is quite ready to know the secret just yet... we'll see how long it takes for him to figure it out. For those of you that love David Eddings' books as much as I do, you'll recognize the name of Duncan's nephew. I did change the spelling just slightly, though. Enjoy...**

Hawk had gone to help Man-At-Arms fight off the robots after he had knocked out the spider creature and when the last robot fell he turned to see the blue skull-faced creature and all of the others disappear and She-Ra began to move towards the fallen soldiers to heal them. He made his way towards her, his eyes still scanning the area for Adora.

"Hawk," She-Ra said in greeting when she turned around to find him standing behind her.

"Hello She-Ra," he said. "I didn't realize that you were on Eternia, too. Have you seen Adora?"

"Oh, she's safe," she said, giving her standard answer.

Hawk blinked as his mind became a bit fuzzy and he shook it off.

"I have to be going now," She-Ra told him. "I'm sure I'll see you around." Before he could reply she hurried out of the courtyard.

Hawk turned to look at Man-At-Arms as he walked towards him. "Have you seen Adora?" he asked.

Duncan glanced in the direction She-Ra had just run and then looked at the pirate. "I'm sure she's around somewhere," he replied.

"Hawk," Adora's voice called from behind him.

Hawk turned to see Adora coming towards him from near the palace and he frowned slightly as he took her in his arms when she reached him. "Thank the Ancients you're safe," he said. "Where were you?"

"I was making sure my parents were safe," she told him.

Hawk felt that odd fuzzy feeling again and shook it off once more, frowning in confusion. He knew she wasn't with her parents when they had left their suite.

"Is everyone all right?" King Randor's voice came from the direction Adora had just come.

"Yes sire," Duncan said. "Thanks to She-Ra and Hawk; Captain Sea Hawk took out three of Skeletor's goons on his own while me and the guards were fighting off the robots."

King Randor blinked in surprise and looked at Hawk, holding out his hand to shake. "I commend you, Captain, for your bravery; well done."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Hawk replied, "but I was just doing what needed to be done."

Adora smiled proudly at him as her mother joined them.

"Adora, are you all right?" she asked her daughter, eyeing her closely for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine Mother," Adora said as her mother pulled her in for a hug.

Hawk was about to ask why her mother was so concerned for her if she'd been with her during the fighting, but something held him back. He noticed the way the king and Man-At-Arms also both seemed to be looking at her with some concern and he knew that there was something fishy going on around here. He also knew from experience that the best way to gain information was to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open.

"Well, now that the excitement is over I think we should head back inside," Marlena said to Hawk and Adora. "Randor and Duncan will supervise the clean-up and speak to the soldiers, so I'm sure they'll still be awhile."

Adora smiled at her mother and nodded as they followed her mother back to her sitting room.

"I assume that was this Skeletor you've told me about?" Hawk asked Adora once they were seated.

"Yes," Adora sighed. "He's the Hordak of Eternia, I'm afraid. Evil-Lyn was the woman that was with him and the others I saw were Beastman, Trap-Jaw and Webstor."

"I wonder why He-Man didn't come to join the fight," Hawk mused.

"None of the other Masters came either," Marlena said. "I know that Meckaneck and Stratos are on assignment in the Mystic Mountains, but I didn't see Buzz-Off or Fisto anywhere."

"He-Man could have been anywhere," Adora told Hawk. "He often goes on special assignments for the Sorceress off-world and then there are natural disasters and other villains here on Eternia for him to contend with, too."

"I'm surprised that She-Ra is here," Hawk said. "I thought she lived on Etheria."

"She does, but she comes to visit her brother whenever she gets the chance," Adora said.

Hawk nodded in understanding. He found it to be an interesting coincidence that Adora's brother lived on Eternia and She-Ra's brother did, too. His mind got that odd, fuzzy feeling again and he frowned slightly and shook it off. 'What is that?' he wondered. 'Every time I think about the connections between She-Ra and Adora I feel odd.'

"Hawk, are you all right?" Adora asked him in concern.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," he said, smiling at her. "I guess I just must be getting tired."

"Maybe we should call it a night," Adora suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Hawk agreed as they both stood.

They said goodnight to the queen and then Hawk escorted Adora to her room before kissing her good night and going to his own room.

He got ready for bed and then settled down to try to sleep, still puzzling over the things he'd noticed and the odd feeling that came over him when he thought about She-Ra and Adora together. Deciding to let it go for the time being, Hawk turned off the light and closed his eyes.

Adora climbed into bed and worried about Hawk's behavior that evening. She wondered if it could be possible that he was starting to break free from the spell on her sword that kept others from discovering her secret. While a part of her was a bit excited by the thought, another part of her was terrified of what his reaction might be when he found out.

After sleeping fitfully through the night, Adora got out of bed and went to take a shower. She had just finished drying off and had pulled on a robe when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she smiled at Hawk.

"Good morning," she said, opening the door to allow him entrance. "I'm nearly ready; I'll be out in a minute," she told him as she headed back to the lavatory and closed the door.

Hawk was about to take a seat near the window when he noticed that Adora's bookcase looked odd. Standing, he moved over to it and saw that it had come slightly away from the wall. Upon further examination, he found that the bookcase actually opened up to reveal a hidden compartment. His eyes widened when he saw that inside that compartment was a sword with a crystal in the hilt. A noise from the lavatory made him quickly close the bookcase and he stood as if looking at the titles of her books as the door opened and Adora stepped out.

"Find anything interesting you'd like to read?" she asked.

Hawk turned to see her wearing a pink and white frock with white shoes and his eyes widened; it was definitely not her usual attire. He smiled and shook his head. "Not really, but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Adora returned his smile and then she suddenly looked a bit nervous as she stared at the bookcase a moment and then glanced at Hawk. Seeming to shake it off, she smiled at him once more. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he told her, holding his arm out to her.

Adora took it and they walked out of her room. A little ways down the corridor Adora's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot to brush my hair!" she exclaimed. "Wait here; I'll be right back!"

Hawk raised an eyebrow as she rushed back to her room and closed the door. Her hair had obviously been brushed when she had emerged from the lavatory. He felt that odd, foggy feeling come over him once more and he knew without a doubt that it had to be some sort of spell, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

Adora came out of her room and walked back to where he was standing, once again taking his arm as they began to walk towards the dining room.

A suspicious feeling came over him and Hawk stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss, and then moved her hair slightly off her neck as he trailed his kisses there. Sure enough, the sword that had been hidden in the bookcase was now in a hidden scabbard at her back.

Adora's eyes widened and she blushed as Hawk trailed kisses down her neck. "Hawk," she said breathily, "someone might see us; I don't want to fuel the rumor mill."

Hawk pulled away and grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he said. "You look beautiful." Wondering why Adora obviously didn't want him to know she had the sword, Hawk contemplated it as they walked.

Adora blushed and thanked him as they began to walk again and Hawk continued to think about the odd things he'd noticed since She-Ra's appearance the night before. He decided that for now he would just continue to observe and see what came of it over time.

"Good morning you two," Queen Marlena greeted them as they entered the dining room. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine Mother," Adora said, moving to greet her parents with a hug and a kiss to their cheeks. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," she said. "How about you, Hawk?"

"I slept just fine Your Majesty," Hawk said. "Thank you."

After the servants had served breakfast and left again, Marlena glanced over to Duncan's empty seat and smiled at her husband.

"I think Duncan has taken up residence at Castle Grayskull," she said. "Do you think that there's something going on between him and the Sorceress?"

The king glanced over at the empty chair and got a thoughtful look. "Possibly," he replied.

A servant came in and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty, there is a young man here who claims to be Man-At-Arms' nephew, but we cannot locate Man-At-Arms anywhere."

"Oh yes, of course; show him in," Randor said. When the servant left he looked at Marlena, Adora and Hawk. "Duncan's nephew is here for an extended visit," he told them. "He has been studying at the university in Ersthelm and Duncan invited him to visit now that he has completed his training."

The door opened and the servant returned with a young man a few years older than Adam, Adora and Teela.

"Sire this is Garian, Man-At-Arms' nephew," the servant said with a bow.

"Your Majesty," Garian said also bowing to the king.

"Garian, welcome to Eternos and the palace," Randor said. "This is Queen Marlena, Princess Adora and Captain Sea Hawk."

Garian bowed to them as well. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I understand that my cousin Teela and Prince Adam are away on their wedding trip?"

"Yes," Marlena replied with a smile. "They will be returning in a couple of weeks."

"Man-At-Arms should be arriving any time," the king told him. "Have you eaten anything this morning?"

"No sire," Garian replied. "I had thought to join my uncle for breakfast."

"Well then we insist you join us," the queen said. "Have a seat and someone will bring you something to eat."

Garian bowed his head and thanked her as he took the seat indicated to him. In only moments three servants appeared and set a plate full of food, a basket of warm bread, a large glass of juice and a pot of tea before him before they disappeared again.

"I thank you for your generosity," he said to the king and queen.

Adora sat trying hard not to stare at the newcomer and feeling decidedly guilty for wanting to do so. After all, her love was sitting right beside her and it wasn't appropriate for her to be ogling another man, but Garian was _gorgeous_. He had dark auburn hair and strong, handsome features that were accented by his amazing silvery colored eyes and deeply tanned skin and he had the look of someone who smiled almost constantly.

"King Randor tells us that you have been studying at the university in Ersthelm," Marlena said with a smile. "How long have you been a student there?"

"I entered the university when I was sixteen," Garian replied. "I finished my four-year course of study and then finished a four year apprenticeship with one of the professors, often teaching the other students and doing research."

"You spent eight years in school?" Adora asked incredulously. "You must be very dedicated to your field; what is it that you studied, if you don't mind my asking."  
Garian looked at her in confusion for a moment.

King Randor broke in before Garian could reply. "I'm afraid Adora is still learning about Eternia and is not aware that the university at Ersthelm is a school of magic."

Garian gave her a wide smile and nodded once. "That is quite all right Your Highness," he said when he saw her blush in embarrassment. "I had forgotten that you did not grow up on Eternia; please forgive me."

Adora blushed again and smiled at him. "There's nothing to forgive Garian," she said.

Hawk looked between the two of them and frowned slightly.

Man-At-Arms entered just then and greeted his nephew. "Garian, forgive me for not being here when you arrived lad," he said warmly. "I see you've met the king and queen already."

"Indeed I have Uncle, and the beautiful Princess Adora," Garian replied. "They were kind enough to allow me to have breakfast with them."

"We were happy to have you join us," King Randor said. "Now, I must be going; I have several meetings this morning that I must attend to."

"Come lad," Duncan said to his nephew when he saw he was finished eating. "I'll show you where you'll be staying while you're here."

Adora watched them as they left the dining room wondering at the odd feeling of connection she felt when she looked at Garian.


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay then. Here's another chapter for all of you. Thanks again for the great reviews and for being so patient while I am recovering from my illness. Enjoy...**

Teela stretched and yawned when she awoke from her nap and looked over to the other side of the bed, surprised to see that her husband was no longer there. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the lavatory before heading out of the master bedroom to look for Adam. The house they were staying in had three bedrooms each with its own lavatory, the main sitting area, a large dining area and a kitchen. There was a porch facing the west that overlooked the beach and the ocean, and the back of the house faced the gorgeous tropical forest.

She found Adam sitting on the sofa reading a book and she sat beside him and put her arm behind him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "What're you reading?" she asked.

"A book about the history of this planet," he replied glancing up at her with a smile. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured. "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost three hours," he told her. "I slept about an hour and a half and then I couldn't sleep anymore."

"We should think about getting something to eat soon," Teela said. "It's past lunch time, but still too early for dinner."

"Teela, we're on vacation," Adam grinned. "We can make our own schedule."

Teela chuckled at that. "You do have a point," she said. "What is there to eat around here?"

Adam marked his place and set the book aside, realizing he wasn't going to get anymore reading done right now. "We'll have to go into the village for supplies," Adam told her. "We can eat at a place in the village, though you're welcome to some of the snacks Chef Allen sent along; I put them in the kitchen."

"I'm not really in the mood for any of those," Teela said. "Why don't we go to the village," she said as she stood and went to put her shoes back on.

Adam smiled bemusedly and when she returned they left the house, following the path that would lead to the village. "The village is called Yamar," he told her as they walked. "The people are friendly, but I have to warn you that their society is different from ours."

"Oh; how so?" Teela asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, the people wear short wraps around the lower half of their body," he told her, blushing slightly. "The men don't wear any sort of shirt and the women only wear these little pieces of fabric tied behind their backs and necks that barely cover them. It took me a while to get used to it."

"I can imagine," Teela said with wide eyes. "What else is different?"

"These villagers aren't farmers," he told her. "They hunt for their meat and gather the wild fruits and vegetables that grow in the jungle. Some of the men work as miners for the city that is at the north end of the island; their main export is a rare but beautiful gem that is found only in the rock that comprises the only mountain on the island. Everyone on the island, both in the city and the villages, works together and takes care of each other; it's a very peaceful society."

They had reached the outside edge of the village and a sentry spotted them. He watched them as they walked closer, his eyes roaming to Teela frequently. When he recognized Adam, he smiled widely and waved. "Adam," he said. "Welcome back to Yamar."

"Thank you Tuunga," Adam replied, returning the smile. "This is my wife, Teela," he introduced them. "Teela, this is Tuunga."

"Wife; is that what your people call your mate?" Tuunga asked, tilting his head at the unfamiliar word.

"Yes, it is," Adam answered with a nod.

"Greetings Adam's wife Teela," Tuunga said. "You are welcome here in Yamar."

Teela smiled at the large man. "Thank you Tuunga," she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"We are here to get something to eat and buy supplies," Adam told him.

Tuunga made a loud, whistling noise in a strange pattern and a teenaged boy appeared at the gate and looked at Tuunga curiously. "Yes Tuunga?"

"Tuumbi, do you remember Adam?" he asked the boy.

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes I do; hello again Adam."

"Hello Tuumbi," Adam smiled in return.

"Adam has brought his mate, Teela, and they wish to find something to eat and buy supplies," Tuunga told him. "Take them to where they need to go and help them with whatever they require."

"Yes Tuunga," Tuumbi said. "Please come with me," he told Adam and Teela.

"Thank you Tuunga," Adam said to the sentry. "I hope to see you again while we are here."

"You are welcome Adam," Tuunga replied. "I hope to see you again as well."

Adam and Teela followed the young boy through the gates and to the main village square.

Teela was looking around curiously as they made their way through the village. All of the people she saw were very big, even the women were several inches taller than her, and they all had dark skin; it was darker than Adam's was as He-Man, but a bit lighter than Melaktha's. Everyone had dark hair and dark eyes and they all seemed to be fascinated by Adam and Teela.

Some of the villagers recognized Adam and waved and smiled, while others looked at them both with wide, interested eyes as they passed by. A few gathered around to greet Adam or to touch Teela's skin and hair in wonder.

"I forgot to warn you about this," Adam apologized. "They aren't used to seeing people with our coloring, so they are very curious about us."

Teela smiled and nodded her understanding.

"This is Adam's mate," Tuumbi was telling the people gathered around.

"Your hair is the color of fire," a little girl said looking up at Teela with wide eyes. "Does it burn you like fire does?"

Teela laughed and knelt down to be closer to the child's eye level. "No it doesn't," she said. "My hair is just like yours, only a different color."

"May I touch it?" the girl asked.

Teela nodded and the little girl ran her fingers through it.

"It's very soft," the girl giggled.

"What's your name?" Teela asked, still smiling.

"Gheera," the girl told her shyly.

"That's a beautiful name," she told her. "My name is Teela."

The little girl giggled again. "I have to go now; goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Teela said and waved as she watched the child run off.

Adam had been half-listening to the conversation while he chatted with some of the villagers he knew and met some of the ones he didn't. When the little girl ran off, he smiled at his wife and helped her to her feet.

Teela met the villagers and soon they found themselves seated in one of the homes of the local village leaders as his mate busied herself making food for them all.

"You really don't have to go to all this trouble for us Miinga," Adam told the man. "We could find a place in the village square to eat."

"You are a guest in our village Adam," Miinga replied. "I am one of the leaders and it is my job to welcome our guests by inviting them into my home to dine with me. Besides, you own the island that we live on so it is only fitting that we should help you in whatever ways we can."

"I only bought the island to prevent Mudo from destroying it and building a factory on it," Adam told him, "not so that everyone would feel they owed me something."

"You are an unusual man Adam," Miinga said to him. "Many men in your place would demand that we pay taxes to them or become their slaves."

"I don't believe in slavery," Adam told him. "And your people lived on this island long before I ever even heard of it; before I was ever even born. I have no right to come in and force you to pay taxes to me."

"That is all the more reason for us to treat you with kindness and friendship," Miinga told him with a smile. "You have a good heart Adam."

Teela smiled proudly at her husband as Miinga's mate, Gheena, began setting serving plates and bowls full of food on the table before them. There was some sort of roasted meat and plenty of fresh fruits and vegetables, though none of them looked familiar to her. A large plate of some type of roasted fish was set before them and when Teela got a whiff of it her stomach lurched and she turned very pale.

"Teela, are you all right?" Adam asked, seeing his wife's reaction.  
Teela shook her head and looked at Gheena. "Where is your lavatory?" she asked weakly.

"My wife is with child and I believe she's feeling ill," Adam told their hosts.

"Oh," Gheena said with wide eyes as understanding dawned. "Follow me," she told Teela.

Adam stood and followed them, entering the lavatory behind Teela and closing the door. He grimaced as she knelt before the latrine and began retching. He knelt beside her and held her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When she was finished and had flushed the latrine, he helped her stand and waited while she rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. He didn't know what to say, so he just kept silent.

"Sorry," Teela muttered. "The smell of that fish just hit me and I couldn't bear it."

"Teela, please don't apologize for being sick," Adam said quietly. "This is my fault, after all; if anything, I should be apologizing to you again."

Teela gave him a tight smile and shrugged before nodding.

"Are you ready to try to eat something?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think so," Teela replied as she opened the door and stepped out. "I just have to stay away from that fish."

"Figures fish would make you sick," Adam chuckled, "since it's one of mine and Cringer's favorite foods."

Teela smiled and shook her head as they returned to the dining area. "I'm very sorry," she said to their hosts. "The smell of the fish made my stomach upset; I hope we didn't offend you."

Gheena smiled at her as she took the plate of fish from the table. "Not at all," she said. "I have four children and with each one there was at least one thing that made me violently ill every time I smelled it. There is no need for you to apologize." She carried the fish back into the kitchen and then returned to the table where Adam and Teela were once again seated.

"When is your child due to arrive?" Miinga asked Adam.

"In about seven months," Adam told him. "We still have a long wait ahead of us."

"It is your first child?" Gheena asked as she poured something in a cup and added some type of herb to it. She handed it to Teela. "Drink this; it will help your stomach to feel better so that you may eat without being ill again."

Teela took the drink and tentatively sipped at it, smiling in pleasant surprise at the slightly sweet, fruity taste. "Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome," Gheena replied.

"Yes, this is our first child," Adam said in answer to her earlier question. "We have been told that we're going to have a son."

"A blessing to have a son," Miinga said as they all began to eat.

Gheena raised an eyebrow at him. "He is jealous; we have four daughters."

"Daughters are a blessing as well," Miinga said and then grinned widely. "But they are noisy and costly, too."

Teela and Adam grinned at each other and they continued their meal chatting comfortably. Adam and Teela told their hosts about Eternia and what life was like there, and Miinga and Gheena told them more about Orinar and life on their island of Opinai.

They stayed to visit for a short while after the meal was completed and Teela insisted on helping Gheena to clean up the dishes, then they headed to the village square to buy the supplies they would need and made their way back to the house on the beach.

As soon as their supplies were put away, Adam asked Teela if she felt like walking with him on the beach to watch the sunset.

Smiling warmly, Teela nodded and she accepted is arm as they began ambling down the beach at a leisurely pace.

"It's beautiful here," she said quietly as they watched the sun seemingly touch the water on the horizon. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Adam said with a small smile. They walked in silence for a few more minutes as the sun sank lower and lower. Finally, Adam turned and pulled Teela into his arms. "I love you," he breathed, just before he kissed her deeply.

Teela sighed softly and returned the kiss as the sun finally disappeared from sight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay! I was really struggling with this chapter for some reason. Plus I'm struggling with some RL stuff. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads this story, whether or not you review, but special thanks to everyone that takes time out of your own busy lives to let me know that you are reading and to give me input! You all are awesome! Enjoy...**

Adora sat on a blanket in a secluded area near the palace fountain with Hawk eating the picnic lunch Chef Allen had prepared for them. They were enjoying the sunshine, the food and the company.

"How did it go sitting in on your father's meetings this morning?" Hawk asked her.

"Oh, it was awful," Adora groaned. "No wonder Adam hates attending them so much; they are terribly boring. We spent hours listening to all of those noblemen whining and wanting money from the kingdom to fix their problems when most of the problems are caused by poor planning on their part. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow when I have to spend the morning with all of the women, most of whom are the wives of the stuffy men I had to listen to today. At least my mother will be there to talk to."

Hawk smiled sympathetically at her and nodded.

"How did you like spending the morning with Man-At-Arms learning about our technology?" she asked him.

"Actually, it was quite fascinating," he told her. "Garian seems to believe that magic is far superior to technology, but Man-At-Arms had some good arguments as to why both are equally important, especially in the defense of Eternia. I also learned a few things that will help me to better equip the Solar Sailor against the Horde," he told her. "I can build a machine that will create a force shield around my ship and give us better protection from Horde laser blasts. Man-At-Arms is going to supply me with everything I need to build it when we go back to Etheria."

"That's great Hawk," Adora said with a wide smile. "That will help protect the crew and your ship. Is it very difficult to build?"

"Not really," Hawk shrugged. "Just a bit time-consuming, but I think I could have a working force shield up in two or three days."

"My father has offered to send us supplies, including medical supplies and weapons," Adora told him. "If we can get the Sorceress or Castaspella to open a portal really close to the Whispering Woods, we might be able to get the supplies and weapons in unnoticed."

"Sounds like a good plan," Hawk said.

They had finished eating and Adora put everything back into the picnic basket before moving closer to Hawk.

"I think we've talked enough 'business' don't you?" she asked with a sultry smile.

Hawk chuckled and nodded slowly. "I do," he agreed, pulling her to him for a kiss.

Adora wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She sighed happily when they finally broke apart and then she settled with her back against him when he leaned against the tree they sat beneath.

"I can hardly believe Adam and Teela have been gone over a week already," she said softly. "They're due back in four days."

"Are you looking forward to returning to Etheria?" Hawk asked.

"Yes and no," she shrugged. "I'll miss my family, but I miss my friends there, too. I know that the fight against the Horde is important, but I can't help wishing that it were over so that I could come home for good and be with my family."

Hawk sighed and then spoke softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Hawk," Adora said. "You can ask me anything."

"I know that you and Garian are attracted to each other, but are you developing deeper feelings for him?" he asked hesitantly.

Adora turned to face him a small frown on her face. "No," she stated. "I'll admit there's something… strange… I feel a connection to him I can't explain, but I love you. Why are you asking me this?"

"I just can't help but think he'd be a better choice for you," Hawk said, looking away for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. "He's from Eternia; he's used to living on land and following rules and protocols. I'm sure the people would much prefer him to be courting their princess than a pirate of questionable character."

"I don't question your character Hawk," she told him, caressing his face tenderly. "I know you are a good man with a good heart. I know that I love you and that is more important to me than where I live or whether or not I'm accepted by the people of a planet I barely know."

"What about your family?" Hawk asked.

"Adam and my mother like you a lot," Adora said with a smile. "My father likes you and he even respects you now, especially since you beat three of Skeletor's goons all on your own, but he is more concerned with protocol and people's opinions than the rest of us are. He just has to get used to the idea of his little girl being in love with a pirate."

"If I had a daughter, I wouldn't want her anywhere near someone like me," he said with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"That's because no man is really good enough for daddy's little girl, no matter who the dad is," she smiled. "If you had a daughter you'd be just as protective of her as my father is of me and as Teela's father is of her. Duncan loves Adam, but he's still having a hard time with the idea of Teela being married to him."

"You do have a point," Hawk chuckled. He looked intently at her and then looked around to be sure they were alone. "Can I ask you something else?"

Adora smiled and nodded.

Hawk leaned closer and spoke softly, so only she could hear him. "How long have you been She-Ra?"

Adora's eyes widened and she sputtered for a moment. "I-I'm not~ where did you~" she looked into his eyes and sighed. "How did you figure it out?" she asked quietly.

"So I'm right," Hawk said nodding. "I began to figure it out the night Skeletor attacked the palace and I saw She-Ra on Eternia for the first time," he told her, keeping his voice low. "Some things didn't add up and every time I tried to figure it out I kept getting this odd, fuzzy feeling. Then the next morning your bookshelf was partially opened and I saw the sword and I wondered why you would be hiding it, and you looked really uncomfortable as you looked between me and your bookshelf. Then you suddenly had to go back to brush your hair, when I could tell you'd brushed it before you came out of the lavatory; when you came back to meet me in the corridor, I kissed your neck and saw the sword in a hidden scabbard."

Adora's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "I wanted to tell you Hawk, but only a few people know and we're supposed to keep it a secret."

Hawk nodded. "I guessed as much," he admitted. "I think I really knew for sure after yesterday when we were working with Man-At-Arms and you suddenly had an 'errand' for your mother you 'forgot' about and took off. Not two minutes later She-Ra comes in and tells us Castle Grayskull is under attack, but no one could tell me for sure where you were and every time I got the standard answer~ that you were around somewhere~ that odd foggy feeling was back. When Beastman's giant bird pulled She-Ra's tiara off of her head during the fight and I saw her… I knew for certain. Without the tiara to keep She-ra's hair back it was really obvious to me. Well, that and the fact that She-Ra's sword looks just like the one that was hidden in your bookcase."

Adora nodded. "It has to be kept a secret Hawk," she told him. "We'll also have to let Duncan know that you know now, too. The Spirit of Grayskull will let the Sorceress know; he tells her anytime someone finds out. She'll decide whether or not to allow you to keep the knowledge or to wipe it from your memory."

Hawk frowned at this, but nodded. "I'll take it to my grave Adora," he promised.

Adora smiled and hugged him. "I know you will," she assured him.

Hawk hugged her and then kissed her tenderly. "We should head back inside," he told her. "We did promise Man-At-Arms to help him clean up his workshop this afternoon."

Adora stifled a giggle. "I can't believe Orko managed to explode all of those vials at once," she said as they separated and stood, gathering the picnic basket and the blanket. "Mother says that Orko breaks or destroys something at least once a month in there."

"Duncan is a patient man," Hawk said.

Adora smiled and nodded her agreement.

They returned the picnic basket to the kitchen and Adora thanked Chef Allen and kissed his cheek, causing the portly chef to blush furiously. Then they made their way to Man-At-Arms' workshop to help with the cleanup.

Orko was there with his ears bent down at the tips and his eyes downcast as Duncan lectured him once again on why it was dangerous and foolish for him to mess around in his workshop. He told the little Trollan that as soon as he'd helped clean up the mess, he was confined to his room until supper time and then he handed him a broom and a dust pan.

Adora glanced at Hawk and gave him a small smile.

Hawk shook his head and sighed.

"What can we do to help?" Adora asked Man-At-Arms.

Duncan looked up and smiled at the two of them. "I'd appreciate it if Hawk could help me re-organize my tools and Adora, if you don't mind, could you wipe down all of the countertops into a trash bin? Be careful, mind you, there's broken glass shards mixed in with the mess."

Adora nodded and fetched several rags and a large trash bin.

"Is Garian coming to help too?" Orko asked hopefully.

"No," Man-At-Arms replied. "Garian is at Castle Grayskull speaking to the Sorceress and then he'll be doing some research in the royal library."

They worked diligently for several hours restoring the workshop back to order.

"Guess I have to go to my room now," Orko sighed sadly.

Adora gave the little Trollan a hug. "It's only for a few hours," she told him. "Try to find something productive to do to make the time pass faster."

Orko nodded and left the workshop.

Man-At-Arms sighed when Orko was out of earshot. "I hate disciplining him, but he has to learn that there are things in here that can be extremely dangerous and are not to be messed around with."

"Is he an adolescent on his world?" Hawk asked with a confused frown.

"Not really," Man-At-Arms said. "He's actually older than Teela; he just behaves as someone much younger. I don't know if it's because Trollans mature slower than us or if there's some other reason."

"Adam told me that everything on his world is backwards from ours," Adora said. "The trees grow upside down, rivers flow uphill… even the rises in the west and sets in the east. Do you think that could be why his magic doesn't work right here or on Etheria?"

"It very well could be the reason," Duncan nodded.

Adora moved to the door and closed it before moving closer to Duncan and Hawk once more. "We have something important to tell you," she said with a hesitant smile.

"Please tell me you didn't get engaged without speaking to her father first," Duncan said to Hawk.

Hawk blinked and then turned slightly pink. "Ah… no," he said. "We're not engaged."

"Hawk knows my secret," Adora told him. "He figured it out."

Duncan's eyes widened and then he looked at Hawk. "How did you figure it out?"

Hawk told him and then looked intently at him. "I know it must be kept secret and I understand why," he assured him. "I'm assuming that if Adora is She-Ra, Adam must be He-Man? That would explain why he's been missing from the battles since Adam's and Teela's wedding."

"Yes," Duncan said with a nod, his face pensive.

"I swear to you that I will guard this knowledge with my very life," Hawk told him.

Duncan searched his eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Very well; but remember the final decision as to whether or not you get to keep the knowledge lies with the Sorceress."

"I understand," Hawk said with a nod.

Duncan nodded and then he smiled. "Come on; I'll show the two of you something I've been working on to help the rebellion on Etheria."


	39. Chapter 39

**Easter blessings to all of you who celebrate! Thank you to everyone that reads my tale and special thanks to those who take time to review. I appreciate you all! Enjoy...**

Adam and Teela stepped through the portal into Castle Grayskull and blinked to allow their eyes to adjust to the darker interior.

"Teela, Adam," the Sorceress greeted them warmly. "Welcome home."

Teela sighed softly. "Thank you Mother," she said, moving forward to hug her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" her mother asked as she gave Adam a warm hug as well.

"I did," Teela said with a smile. "The island of Opinai was amazing and the people were so wonderful; I miss it~ and them~ already."

Her mother smiled affectionately at her and then looked at Adam closely. He was more relaxed and rested than she had seen him in nearly six years and she knew that his vacation had been good for him. "You look like you enjoyed your time away from Eternia," she said to him as they began to walk towards the throne room.

"I did," he nodded. "It was relaxing and we had a lot of fun. The people in the village of Yamar treated us like family and we frequently found ourselves invited to eat at someone's home. They also took us on expeditions of the island and taught us about their customs and way of life. I hope we can go back to visit them again sometime."

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourselves and that you made new friends," the Sorceress said to them.

"How were things here? You didn't call He-Man to come help, but I can't believe Skeletor actually managed to behave himself for two whole weeks."

The Sorceress chuckled slightly. "He was quiet for over a month not so long ago, if you remember. But he did stir up some trouble while you were gone; he attacked the palace and Grayskull once and he nearly destroyed an entire village in the fertile plains; She-Ra, Sea Hawk and the masters dealt with him. The only other major thing to have come up was a flood near the Sea of Rakash, but She-Ra handled that fairly quickly and the cleanup is almost complete."

Adam nodded and sighed in relief. He would have to go to Etheria to visit his sister and help her against the Horde for a while to make it up to her.

"Teela, your cousin Garian has arrived from Ersthelm for an extended visit," the Sorceress told her daughter. "He has completed his lessons, and his apprenticeship, and is now considered a Master Sorcerer so your father asked him to come to Eternos to be your teacher and mentor. I have spent some time with him and I feel that he is the appropriate person to teach you to control your powers and to learn how to properly use them."

Teela shifted uncomfortably and then nodded. "Very well," she sighed.

"I know that you did not ask for this my dear, but this is your destiny; it would be wise of you to embrace it and learn everything you can to become the sorceress you are meant to be."

Teela looked at Adam and when he gave her a small nod of agreement, she sighed again and nodded her head. "Very well Mother," she replied. "I will do my best."

"That is all I ask of you," she replied and then looked at Adam. "Your sister and Hawk should be arriving with a Wind Raider to pick you both up any moment now."

"My sister learned to fly a Wind Raider?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Your sister and Hawk have not been idle in their time here," the Sorceress told him with a small smile. "They have learned to fly a Wind Raider and manually control the Attack Trak, as well as having learned a great deal about our technology, history and royal protocol."

"You owe me big time for having to sit through tea with all of those terrible noblewomen that wanted to introduce me to their sons," Adora's voice came from behind them. "What part of 'I'm courting someone already' do they not understand?"

"Gee, I missed you too, Sis," Adam grinned as he moved to hug his twin. "Actually, until you're actually married they won't give up. If anything happens to me you're next in line for the throne, at least until your nephew arrives. Not to mention that as the Princess you stand to inherit a large portion of the family wealth," he told her.

Adora pulled away from their hug and gave him an odd look. "Then you had better make sure that nothing happens to you."

Adam winked at her. "I plan to be around for a long time to come; don't worry."

Adora smiled at him and moved to hug her sister-in-law while Hawk greeted Adam. "Welcome home," she said. "I can't wait to hear all about your honeymoon!"

Teela grinned and then turned slightly pink. "Well, maybe not _all_ about it…"

Adora laughed when her brother turned a little red as well and nodded her agreement. "Are you two ready to head back to the palace? I know mother and father can hardly wait to see you both again."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Adam said to Teela.

Teela hugged her mother once more and promised to visit her again soon, and then they all made their way out to the Wind Raider. Adam and Teela told Adora and Hawk about the house that they had stayed in on the island of Opinai and about the village of Yamar and its people.

"You and Hawk can honeymoon there after you get married," Teela said softly to Adora. "You'll love it there; it's so peaceful and relaxing."

Adora blushed and glanced at Hawk, who was piloting the Wind Raider with Adam beside him in the front. She didn't know if she and Hawk would ever end up married, but she hoped they would someday.

As soon as they landed and disembarked from the Wind Raider they were surrounded by people welcoming the royal newlyweds back home. King Randor and Queen Marlena were the first to greet them.

"Adam, Teela, we are glad that you are home," Randor said as he watched his wife hug each of them in turn.

Teela nodded to her in-laws respectfully and accepted the queen's hug graciously.

"We're glad to be home Father," Adam replied. "Although we will miss Orinar and the people there; we made many new friends and really enjoyed our stay."

"Glad to hear it son," Randor smiled.

"Father," Teela smiled and hugged Man-At-Arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, daughter," he replied, returning her hug. "I'm glad you're home. How are you feeling; are you still getting sick in the mornings?"

Teela grimaced and nodded. "I still wake up nauseous, but if I drink erimint tea or another drink that one of the women of the island gave me first thing when I wake up, I don't actually get sick and can even manage to eat."

Man-At-Arms nodded and then smiled. "Garian is here," he told her, motioning for the young man standing a few feet behind him to come forward.

"Garian, it's so good to see you again," Teela grinned, hugging her cousin. "I haven't seen you in ages, it seems. What has it been; four, maybe five years?"

"I think it's been five since you came to visit me in Ersthelm," he replied with a smile. "You had only been Captain of the Royal Guard for a little over a year. You have certainly blossomed into a beautiful woman since then."

Teela blushed. "Thank you," she said. "I want you to meet my husband, Prince Adam," she said taking Adam's hand and pulling him forward. "Adam, this is my cousin Garian."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Adam grinned. "Teela's told me all about you."

Garian's eyes slid over to Teela for a moment before he gave Adam a lopsided grin. "I hope she hasn't told you _all_ about me… I'm afraid I was a bit of a mischief maker when I was younger."

Adam's grin grew wider. "Oh yes, I've heard all about the mischief you and she got into whenever she would go to visit your family."

Garian blushed and swallowed. "Thanks a lot," he murmured softly to his cousin.

Adam laughed as Teela blushed and shrugged. "Teela and I would like to go get settled back into our suite," he told everyone. "We'll see you all at dinner in a couple of hours."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways while Adam and Teela made their way to their suite. Teela had started taking naps in the afternoon since she tired so easily, so after she and Adam had unpacked their valises she went to lie down and rest while Adam made his way to the royal library to fetch a book to read before heading back to their suite. He was sitting in one of the chairs by the cold fireplace, reading a book on ancient Eternian laws, when he heard Teela moaning in her sleep.

Setting his book aside, he moved to sit beside his wife so that he was facing her and began to gently caress her face and speak soothingly to her. It saddened him that she was still having nightmares about what he had done to her.

"He-Man, don't do this!" she cried out in her sleep as she thrashed about. "Please stop!"

Adam leaned forward to assure her that she was safe and got slapped in the face, hard. He sat back and blinked in astonishment before he heard her whimpering and crying. "Teela, wake up," he said softly, his heart breaking. "Teela, you're safe; it's just a nightmare."

"No… He-Man… no!" she cried out before her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up into Adam's sad, haunted blue eyes and breathing rapidly. "I was screaming in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

He nodded and looked away. "Ancients, Teela, I'm so sorry…"

Teela sighed. "I know you are Adam," she said quietly as she sat up and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. She glanced at the chronometer on the bedside table and realized that even though she'd slept for over an hour, she still felt exhausted. She turned on her side and pulled the pillow to her and began sobbing silently into it.

Adam stood and wiped both hands over his face and took a deep breath. He felt guilty and sick, but he couldn't make this about him. Man-At-Arms had told him once that when you kept apologizing over and over for something after a person had already told you they forgave you, the apologies stopped being about them and became all about you.

He moved to the bed where Teela was crying silently and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms and just letting her cry. He didn't speak; no words could make this situation any better anyway, so he just held her and let her cry for as long as she needed. When she had finally cried herself back to sleep, he got up and went to the lavatory to take a shower and allow his own tears of regret and shame fall.

Adam left a note on the bedside table for Teela telling her that he would bring dinner up to her later and promising that he would be back soon before he made his way to the dining room.

"Adam," Marlena smiled warmly, looking beyond her son. "Where is Teela dear?"

Adam gave everyone a small, hesitant smile and took his seat. "She's sleeping," he told them. "She tires easily lately and usually takes a nap in the afternoons, but she uh…" he sighed and looked down a moment before looking up and focusing on his sister. "She had really bad nightmares and didn't rest well this afternoon, so I let her sleep. I'll take her something to eat when I return to our suite in a little while."

Adora gave him a sympathetic look as he told them why Teela hadn't joined them. She knew that her brother was still struggling with his guilt and shame over what he had done to Teela, as much as Teela was still trying to deal with everything she felt about the whole situation. They weren't as okay as they tried to make everyone believe.

Duncan frowned slightly at this news and Garian looked around at the solemn faces in confusion. He knew there was an undercurrent here that he didn't understand. He had heard the rumors going around the palace that Adam had married Teela in secret because he had gotten her pregnant and another that he had married her because the child was really He-Man's and Adam was trying to keep both Teela and the hero from being banished from the kingdom, but Garian had never taken much stock in rumors. He decided to ask his uncle what was going on as soon as they were alone.

King Randor glanced at Queen Marlena and they both let out small sighs. They knew both Adam and Teela were dealing with their own demons through this whole situation, but despite numerous offers to be listening ears for them, both refused to talk about it with them. Man-At-Arms said that both he and the Sorceress had been refused as well, so he assumed it was because his son and daughter-in-law were uncomfortable discussing it with their parents. Deciding to try to lighten the mood a bit, he asked Duncan about the new defensive shields he'd developed to send to the rebellion on Etheria.

Adam ate quickly, barely looking at anyone and not really paying attention to the conversation taking place. When he'd finished, he asked everyone to excuse him and then he stood and went to the kitchen to get a tray for his wife.

As soon as he was gone, Adora frowned.

"Father," she asked. "Isn't there someone they can talk to about this? They obviously aren't comfortable talking to any of us, but I can't say I blame them. It has to be quite awkward to talk about what happened in any kind of detail with members of their own family."

"I'm sorry, but what did happen? I feel as if I'm in the dark here," Garian said looking around the table at the suddenly uncomfortable group.

"I'll explain it to you later," Duncan said softly.

"In answer to your question Adora," King Randor said, "I believe there may be someone, but I'm not sure I'll be able to convince them to talk to anyone."

"You find someone they can talk to and I'll convince them," Adora told him. "Adam and Teela will listen to me."

Randor and Marlena exchanged small smiles at the tone of their daughter's voice and knew if anyone could get Adam and Teela to cooperate, it was Adora.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hope you all had a good Easter and got to spend time with loved ones. As always, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and feedback! I appreciate you all so much! All mistakes are mine as this is not beta'd. Enjoy...**

King Randor hugged the woman who stepped out of the Wind Raider warmly, turning to face his wife and his oldest friend. "I have asked Nari to come and see what she might be able to do to help Adam and Teela."

"Nari, it's very good to see you again," Marlena said with a smile and a hug for the woman. "You've been away from the palace for much too long; we missed you at the wedding."

"Thank you," Nari replied, her hazel eyes sparkling. "I was sorry to have missed it, but I was tending to my youngest niece, who just gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"That's wonderful," Marlena smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nari replied before turning her attention to Man-At-Arms. "Duncan, it is wonderful to see you again; you look very… content."

Duncan smiled at her and bowed his head. "I am that," he agreed before moving to hug her. "I am pleased that you have come to visit us."

"Let's take this to my solar, shall we?" Marlena suggested.

Randor nodded his agreement and they all made their way through the palace to the queen's solar, where they quickly made themselves comfortable while the queen had Nari's belongings taken to the room she would be staying in and then ordered refreshments to be sent up.

"So what is going on with Adam and Teela that you had me come all this way for?" Nari asked with a small frown. She had been Adam and Teela's nurse from the time they were infants, shortly after Adora had been stolen away by Hordak, and had helped the three people before her to raise the children. When Adam and Teela turned sixteen and were considered to be legally of age, Nari had officially retired from her position and had moved back to her home village of Murgor in the southernmost part of the kingdom.

"First of all, tell me what you've heard in regards to Adam and Teela's marriage," King Randor requested.

Nari grimaced. "Randor, you know I pay no attention to petty gossip and ridiculous stories that idle people with nothing better to do than spread their infection tell," she replied.

"I do know that and it is one of the things I most admire about you," Randor replied with a smile. "But please just humor me; what have you heard?"

Nari sighed. "The most prevalent rumor is that Teela got pregnant by He-Man and that Adam married her and is claiming the child as his own in order to protect the hero and keep Teela from being banished from Eternos," she said with a scowl. "Utter foolishness."

Randor and the others looked at one another before he looked at Nari once more. "What else?"

"I've heard that Adam and Teela were secretly carrying on an affair and she got pregnant, so he snuck her off to marry her. Again, it was supposedly to protect her from being banished from Eternos and being completely disgraced. The last one is that Adam…" she trailed off and got a pained look before looking apologetically at them and sighed. "Is that Adam raped her while under some sort of spell and she wound up pregnant as a result. When he found out, he snuck her away to marry her to avoid being prosecuted for what he did to her."

Randor sighed heavily as he looked at his wife and closest friend. At least there wasn't anything they hadn't already heard.

"Nari," Marlena said softly, "the last one is closest to the truth, though Adam did _not_ marry her to get out of being prosecuted; he truly does love Teela, very much."

Nari's eyes widened and then she frowned. "Tell me what happened."

Randor and Marlena looked to Duncan, their eyes pleading with him to tell the story, since he was there, so he nodded and began.

"Three months ago He-Man, Adam, Teela, Ram Man and I went on an expedition for the Sorceress of Grayskull in the Mystic Mountains…" he told Nari and then told her the story of what had happened from then until now. "Adam and Teela love each other very much, but they are both struggling with dealing with the… rape… and all the emotions involved, but neither of them will talk with us, or Teela's mother, about what happened. We believe it is because they are embarrassed to talk to their parents about it, but we were hoping that they might open up to you."

Nari had listened to the whole story, feeling a wash of sadness and compassion for the two young people she loved as her own children. When Duncan finished, she nodded slowly in agreement. "You may be right; I can't imagine they would want to share any sort of intimate details with you because they might be embarrassed. They used to both tell me pretty much everything they were too embarrassed or ashamed to tell you when they were growing up; let's hope they still feel that way."

"What sort of things would they tell you that they wouldn't tell us?" Marlena asked with a small, worried frown.

Nari gave her a small smile. "I won't break their confidence my dear," she said gently. "I'm sorry."

Marlena nodded in understanding, though she still wondered about it.

"So, where are Adam and Teela?" Nari asked with a smile. "I would love to see them; it's been so very long."

"Prince Adam and the young man who is courting Adora, Captain Sea Hawk, are currently in Avion; Adam is helping to re-negotiate a peace agreement with the Adreenids, but they are due back this evening," King Randor told her.

"Teela is currently training with her cousin Garian," Duncan added. "She has discovered that she is a sorceress, so I asked Garian to come and work with her, now that he has finished his schooling and apprenticeship."

Nari's eyes widened. "Oh dear," she murmured. "How did she take that discovery? She never had much patience for that sort of thing."

"It's been… interesting," Duncan grinned. "She does fine with the meditations and the book work, but she gets impatient with the training in applying what she's learned. Garian says she frequently loses her temper and that is often when she does the most… damage. She frequently completely destroys tables, chairs and whatever else is in her line of fire."

"I told you that trying the patience of a pregnant woman was not a good idea," Marlena chided with a small smile. "She is probably not in the best frame of mind right now."

There was a knock on the door of the solar and Marlena called for the person to enter. Her assistant, Romy, opened the door and curtsied to the king and queen before she spoke. "Princess Adora is requesting an audience with the queen," she said. "I was not sure if I should interrupt or not, so I apologize if this is not a good time."

"Oh, send her in Romy," Marlena said with a smile. "Would you also see if Princess Teela is available and send her in here, too?"

Romy's eyes widened slightly, but she bowed her head. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied before disappearing again.

Adora entered the solar and hugged her parents in greeting and nodded to Duncan. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," she said as she looked uncertainly between those gathered in the room.

"Of course not my dear," Randor replied. "Adora, we would like you to meet Nari. She was Adam's and Teela's nurse when they were growing up."

Adora smiled. "Hello Nari," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Nari replied. "You must be so happy to be home with your family at last."

Adora's smile slipped slightly as she looked to her parents and Man-At-Arms, who also looked a bit sad. "I'm afraid I have to return to Etheria tomorrow morning," she said. "The rebellion needs me to help in the fight against the Horde and I've been away for quite a while now." She didn't mention to this newcomer that She-Ra had had to return twice in the last two weeks; once to rescue Bow and Glimmer from the Fright Zone and a second time to stop another attack on Mystacore.

"I'm very sorry to hear that dear," Nari said softly. "I would very much like the opportunity to get to know you."

"When we defeat the Horde and I come home for good, I will take you up on that," Adora said with a big smile. "I'll bring my nurse, Shakra, and the two of you can trade stories."

"Your mother and I would very much like to meet your nurse as well," Randor told his daughter. "We missed so much of your life; it would be wonderful to hear what you were like growing up."

"I'm sure she would love to come and tell you all about it," Adora replied. "I'll ask her as soon as I return to Etheria. I actually came to see Duncan; I want to be sure that everything is ready to transport to Etheria tomorrow morning."

"Everything is loaded into a couple of Attack Traks and ready to be taken to Castle Grayskull," he assured her. "Hawk has already made arrangements for several wagons to be in the place where the portal will open up on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods and then he, Adam and I will help you to get it all from the Trak through the portal and loaded on the wagons."

Adora nodded. "Thank you," she said, looking to her parents as well. "I appreciate all of the help you're giving to us."

"We want you home with us for good," Randor told her. "If Skeletor wasn't a constant threat, I'd send you troops and much more assistance, but I just can't leave our kingdom that unprotected right now."

"I understand Father," Adora assured him. "I am just very grateful for whatever help you can give to us."

Randor nodded to her as another knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," Marlena called.

Romy peeked in with an apologetic look. "Your Majesty, Princess Teela has arrived as you requested."

Marlena smiled at her assistant. "Send her in, please."

Romy nodded and disappeared and a moment later Teela came in, looking a bit wary and very tired.

"You wanted to see me…" she trailed off as she saw Nari and her eyes widened. "Nari?" she asked quietly.

Nari smiled and stood, moving to look at Teela. "My dear, look what a beautiful young woman you have grown up to be! I have missed you so much."

Teela smiled as tears came to her eyes and she hugged her old nurse enthusiastically. "Nari; it's so good to see you again! How are you? What brings you here to Eternos? How long are you planning to stay for?"

Nari chuckled as she returned the hug and then pulled away, drying the tears from Teela's cheek with her thumbs. "I am doing very well, I came to Eternos to see you and Adam because I heard you got married and I was terribly sorry to have had to miss your wedding, and I have no idea how long I'm here for, but I plan to stay as long as I am welcome to."

"Then you may stay forever if you wish," Randor told her with a wide grin. "You will always be welcome here."

Nari smiled and nodded to the king before returning her attention to Teela. "How are you dear? I hear you are expecting a child in six months?"

Teela bit her top lip and nodded. "Yes; the Sorceress of Grayskull told us we are going to have a son."

"That's wonderful," Nari said, hugging her once more. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Teela said.

"We thought you two might wish to spend some time catching up," Marlena told Teela as she, Randor and Duncan stood. "We all have other things to attend to this afternoon, but we shall see you both at dinner I hope."

Nari and Teela both bowed their heads to the king and queen.

"Of course," Nari replied.

"Adam sent a message saying he and Hawk _should_ be home by then, but not to worry if they don't make it back in time for dinner," Teela told them. "The Avions and Adreenids both signed the peace agreement and Stratos is apparently being long-winded in his thanks."

"What else is new," Duncan murmured softly and shrugged at the raised eyebrow the king sent in his direction.

"Very well then," Randor smiled before they left the room.

As soon as everyone else had left, Teela asked Nari to join her in the sitting room in the suite she shared with Adam. The two women made small talk as they made their way to the suite and then Teela offered a seat to Nari and took a seat beside her on the sofa, turning slightly to face her.

"So tell me," Nari said, also turning slightly to face Teela, "how are you really? I know what the rumors going around are and I don't believe any of it. Your father told me what he knows about what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

Teela bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears before she finally moved to hug the older woman. "Oh, Nari, it was so awful…" the dam finally broke and Teela began to sob into Nari's shoulder.

Nari held tightly to her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner, murmuring softly to her as she did when Teela was a child. "Let it out," she told her. "Let it all out." When Teela had finally stopped crying, she pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Talk to me."


	41. Chapter 41

Teela took a deep breath as she looked into Nari's eyes and nodded. "How much do you know already?" she asked.

"Your father told me about your trip to the Mystic Mountains and what happened with Adam," Nari told her. "He also told me that you got pregnant as a result and that Adam married you because he loves you and he wanted to do what he could to make things right between you."

Teela nodded once again. She knew she still had to maintain Adam's secret, but since she knew Adam was He-Man it wasn't hard for her to mesh them in her mind as she told Nari, in detail, what Adam had done to her, frequently having to pause until her sobbing was under control.

Then she told Nari how Adam had no memory of the incident after the Sorceress had healed him and how she had been both relieved, because she didn't want to deal with the guilt she knew he'd feel, and furious with him because on some level it made what he'd done to her seem as if it weren't important enough to him to remember.

She shared how she had withdrawn from everyone and not told anyone what had happened in order to protect him and how, when Adam had finally confronted her on her behavior after a month of watching her, she had finally told him everything.

"When I told him I thought I might be pregnant as a result of the… rape..," she choked the word out, "he asked me to marry him," Teela told her. "He told me that he's loved me since he was fourteen and that he wanted to marry me, so we snuck away from the palace and went to Dorados. Adam found a magistrate to marry us and then he took me to the finest inn in the city for our wedding night. He paid the fee for them to provide the verification that we'd consummated the marriage so that the king couldn't annul it and the next day we returned to Eternos."

"How did King Randor react to the news?" Nari asked, brushing Teela's hair from her face with a palm and then gently dabbing the tears from her face with a soft handkerchief.

"He was furious," Teela admitted, "especially after Adam presented him with the proof that we'd consummated the marriage, and that just made me feel even dirtier. I already felt like it was somehow entirely my fault and when the king was looking at us with such anger in his eyes, I felt like I had done something unforgiveable."

"What did Adam say to his father?" Nari asked.

"He stood up to him; he told him to do whatever he felt was best for the kingdom, but that he wouldn't give me up and he intended to remain married to me no matter what," Teela told her with a small smile. "I'd never felt so loved or cherished in my entire life."

Teela continued to tell her the rest; she told her everything, replacing He-Man with Adam where necessary in the story, bringing Nari up to where she'd been training with Garian that morning and had~ again~ let her temper get the better of her and had destroyed everything in the room.

"Fortunately after the first two times it happened and Garian had to magically repair everything,  
Father emptied the room of anything valuable. The only things in the room now are the table and chairs we use. Garian brings books or other items with him on occasion, but he puts a protective spell on them so I can't damage them," Teela told Nari, flushing in embarrassment.

"What makes you so angry that you feel you need to destroy everything in sight?" Nari asked with a puzzled frown.

Teela shrugged and flushed again. "I'm not even sure… sometimes it starts out that I'm just frustrated with whatever Garian is trying to teach me and I'm struggling to grasp, but then the anger just… overwhelms me. I'm not even sure what I'm so angry about. I thought I was past the whole rape thing and now that I can sense my son, I feel like I'm moving past being angry about that." She sighed and shrugged again. "I just feel like my whole life is so out of control…"

Nari watched as realization dawned on Teela's face and she waited silently.

"That's it, isn't it?" Teela asked rhetorically. "My whole life has been about control… I've known since I was a little girl that I wanted to be Captain of the Royal Guard and so I have done everything with that goal in mind. Once I reached that goal, my life has been about structure and planning; about rules and training… everything so that I could be the best soldier I could possibly be. I've always had control of my life, but ever since the rape, I've felt like I haven't had any control."

Nari gave Teela a small, encouraging smile, but she remained silent and allowed Teela to continue without interruption.

"First when He~ Adam~ raped me, which I had no control over, then thinking I might be pregnant which caused fear I'm not used to feeling and made my future uncertain. Then Adam asking me to marry him, but insisting that we do it quickly and secretly… which added to my feelings that there was something wrong with me. Then the whole situation with having to face the king and the nobility and the Masters, and finding out for sure that I was pregnant, learning who my mother was after all this time and then discovering that I have magical powers that I never wanted in the first place." Teela had spoken softly, her gaze turned inward as she worked through all of this. "My life has felt completely out of control for months and I was thrown so off-balance by it, I didn't even realize that was what was making me so angry."

She looked up at Nari, who nodded to her slowly and again brushed her hair away from her face.

"Now that you recognize the cause, what can you do to change it?" Nari asked her softly.

Teela thought about the question for a long while before she finally spoke. "Well, I may not have control over every aspect of my life, but I can look at what parts of my life I _can_ control and determine to do so the best that I possibly can."

Nari smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.

"I may not have had control over being raped, but I can choose to not let the rape define me or control me," Teela began. "I did choose to marry Adam, even though I wasn't really thinking clearly about it when I did so, but I love him and I can choose to be the best wife to him that I can and to love him and completely forgive him. I may not have chosen to be a sorceress, but I can choose whether or not I excel at it," Teela continued. "I may not have chosen to get pregnant, but I can choose to love my child and determine to be the best mother I can possibly be to him." She looked at Nari. "For now that's all I can think of," she smiled.

"I think that is a very good start," Nari told her. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner; I'm going to be here in Eternos for a while, so we'll have plenty of opportunities to talk more later on."

Teela stood and hugged Nari. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love my mother and father, but I just haven't felt comfortable talking to them about any of this."

Nari returned her hug. "I understand," she told her. "I'm going to go settle in and I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you again; for everything," Teela said as she walked Nari to the door of the suite.

"You're welcome," Nari smiled and left.

Teela made her way to the master bedroom in her suite and took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs there. She placed her hand on her lower abdomen and turned her focus inward towards her unborn child and smiled. He was consciously aware of some of his surroundings now; he had been for a couple of weeks, but each week he seemed to be more cognizant. He was aware of light that made the womb brighter and sounds~ especially loud ones~ affected him. He recognized her voice when she spoke to him and he was beginning to react to other familiar voices; Adam's in particular. She couldn't read his mind; she had no idea what, if anything, he was thinking, but she could sense him and she could tell when he was startled, when he was content and when he was curious or agitated. Most of the time he was calm and content; being inside one's mother did have its advantages.

"What should we name you, eh little one?" she asked softly, grinning when she felt him react to the sound of her voice. She sighed as she severed the connection and stood to go wash her face and brush her hair. She still had six months to go before she delivered and it felt very far away.

Teela had just stepped out of the lavatory when she saw Adam enter the bedroom and she moved to greet him with a hug and a gentle kiss. "How was Avion?" she asked.

"Good," he smiled down at her. "The Adreenids and Avions signed the new treaty with only a minimal amount of quarreling and I think it was a good experience for Hawk. He got to see firsthand what all is involved in peace negotiations, in addition to learning more about Eternia. If Adora hadn't had to begin preparing to go back to Etheria tomorrow, I would have had her come along, too." He kissed her again and then pulled back to look in her eyes. She seemed different somehow, he noted. "How was your day?"

"I lost my temper training with Garian again today," she sighed. "But Nari is here for a visit and I spent the afternoon talking with her and I think I have a better understanding of why I keep doing that and what I can do to fix it."

"Oh really?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Care to enlighten your husband?"

"Maybe tonight after dinner and when we can have some time alone to really talk," she told him. "I can't really explain it in just a couple of minutes and it's nearly time to go to the dining room."

Adam smiled understandingly and nodded as he moved to change clothes. "So Nari is here, you said? How long is she going to be visiting for?"

"I'm not sure," Teela replied. "I don't think she is in any hurry to leave, though. I'm hoping that even if she can't stay until the baby is born, she'll at least come back when he arrives."

Adam nodded in agreement and put his boots back on. "Let me just go wash up and I'll be ready to go."

Teela waited for him to wash and then they made their way to the dining room to join everyone for dinner.

Adam greeted Nari with a warm hug and then introduced her to Hawk before sitting beside his wife once more.

As soon as they had all finished dinner and their conversations, Adam and Teela went back to their suite and curled up together on the sofa.

"You're sad Adora is leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Teela asked quietly.

"Yes," Adam agreed. "I hate that she has to be away from us, but I understand it. I keep hoping that the time when the Horde is defeated and she can come home for good is close."

"I hope so, too," Teela agreed, placing a kiss on his chest.

"I still can hardly believe Hawk knows our secret now," he smiled, "but it sure makes talking to him about Adora a lot easier. We had a discussion on the way back from Avion about how he figured it out and how he felt once he did."

"How _did_ he feel?" Teela asked softly.

"He was more embarrassed than anything," Adam shrugged. "He always enjoyed fighting alongside She-Ra, but he was more attracted to Adora… he said to find out they were the same person was a little jarring, but that it makes sense now that he knows. He said that he's actually more worried about Adora now though, because he has seen some of what she does as She-Ra."

"I know how he feels," Teela sighed.

Adam pulled away enough to look in her eyes and then he kissed her forehead. "I always try to be careful Teela. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," she said softly. "But I still worry when I know you're out as He-Man. So my mother is going to allow him to keep the knowledge?"

Adam nodded slowly. "She talked to him and said that she's confident that he will be able to keep the secret, so she doesn't need to erase his memory."

"That has to be a relief to Adora," Teela commented. "Not having to keep the secret from the man she loves has to be a huge weight off of her shoulders."

"It is," Adam agreed. "I know how _she_ feels… it was such a big relief for me to not have to hide it from you anymore."

Teela smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder once more.

"Okay, so tell me what you and Nari talked about that helped you to realize why you get so angry during your lessons with Garian," Adam said, kissing the top of her head.

Teela bit her lip and nodded before she began to tell him what she'd discovered that afternoon.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to all who read this story, whether or not you review, and special thanks to everyone that takes time to post a review. I really do appreciate it! All mistakes herein are mine as this has not been beta'd. Enjoy...**

Adam shook Hawk's hand and then pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly before moving away enough to look into her eyes. "Be safe Sis," he murmured softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Adora replied. "You be safe, as well."

The twins separated and Adora hugged Duncan before he and Adam stepped through the portal that would take them back to Eternia.

"She'll be fine lad," Duncan said softly as they made their way through the corridors of Castle Grayskull.

"I know," Adam nodded.

They thanked the Sorceress for all of her help and then made their way out to the waiting Attack Traks to head back to the palace. As soon as they had parked the Traks in the hangar bay the two men went their separate ways.

Adam went to find Teela first and see how she was doing. She had been terribly ill that morning and he had felt awful for having to leave her in such a state, but he had promised to help Adora and Hawk get the supplies they were sending safely to Etheria.

Teela was sleeping soundly when he entered their suite and he smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before making his way to his office to gather some paperwork that he needed to take care of. As soon as he had the paperwork he took it with him back to his suite and sat down in the sitting room to work on it. He wanted to be close by when Teela awoke, especially if she was still as sick as she had been earlier that morning.

He had been working for nearly two hours when Teela came out of the bedroom dressed and looking much better than she had when she had first awoken.

"Hey," he said setting aside the paperwork he was perusing and standing to pull her into his arms. "You look like you're feeling much better."

Teela nodded and kissed him. "I am," she replied. "Your mother told me that I should start feeling better soon. I hope she's right; I don't think I could take another day as bad as this one."

Adam nodded and hugged her. "What's on your agenda today?" he asked, releasing her and taking a seat once more.

"Until the morning sickness passes, my mornings are still free," she told him, sitting beside him on the sofa. "After lunch I have three hours with your mother to go over palace staffing assignments and the preparations for the arrival of the dignitaries from Phantos that are coming for the trade negotiations."

Adam made a face at this. "Yes, my schedule is going to be booked solid next week until those are settled. You get to make sure they have a nice place to stay and plan a party; I have to listen to them haggle over how much we should be paying them for their shipments of photanium."

Teela rolled her eyes at him but refrained from replying. "Well, it is our turn to host the meetings to renegotiate the contracts so we'll just have to grin and bear it. Why _do_ we alternate every three years who hosts whom? I mean, I know the contracts are for three years so that they can be changed depending on the current supply and demand of photanium, but why do we alternate whether they come here or we go there?"

"My father and Queen Elmora felt that it would make the trade talks more balanced if we did it this way," Adam told her. "They felt that in addition to renegotiating the trade agreements, it is also a good time to see what the others' cultures and customs are. We're exporting food and fabrics to them now, in addition to importing photanium and iridium from them."

"I suppose that makes sense," Teela agreed.

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Adam told her. "I know that you were too sick this morning to eat. Honestly, I was surprised that even the erimint tea wasn't helping you today… why do you suppose that is?"

Teela shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope that today was just a random occurrence."

"Me, too," Adam agreed. "I hate seeing you so sick."

Teela smiled softly at him and leaned up to kiss him. "What are you working on right now?" she asked, indicating the papers he had strewn across the small table in front of the sofa.

"Baron Grod is petitioning to make hunting illegal without a permit in all of Eternia," he sighed. "I have to read over the proposal and decide whether or not it's something we should implement."

"Sounds like it would be rather complicated," Teela frowned. "How would you enforce it?"

"That's part of the proposal," Adam said, shaking his head. "It calls for the formation of a new division of the royal guard that would be in charge of patrolling the areas where hunting is most common and making sure that everyone who is out hunting has the proper permits."

"That's going to add a whole new cost to the royal guard," Teela said frowning slightly. "Which means that either taxes would have to increase, or something else would have to get cut to pay for it, wouldn't it?"

"Baron Grod's proposal states that the new division of the royal guard would be paid for largely by the fees that would be charged for the permits," Adam told her.

"But many people who hunt for food are poor and they couldn't afford to pay a fee," Teela objected. "Those people typically use the whole animal; it's not like they're hunting for trophies or just for the fun of it. They actually live off of what they hunt."

"Exactly," Adam smiled. "That is why I have to review the entire proposal and see whether or not it would be feasible as it is, whether it would work with some changes, or if it is just not a good idea at all at this time."

Teela nodded and stood. "I'm going to go try to eat something."

Adam accepted her kiss as she leaned forward and then picked up the paperwork he'd been looking over as she headed for the kitchen. He had just finished reading the entire proposal and was making some notes when a crash from the bedroom and Teela's frantic cry of his name had him jumping from the sofa and running to the room.

"Teela!" he called desperately as he entered the master bedroom looking for her and expecting trouble. He found her lying unconscious on the floor just inside the lavatory and rushed to her side. "Teela? Teela talk to me."

When he didn't get a response, he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the bedroom and through their suite, out into the corridor as he rushed towards the infirmary.

"Prince Adam," a guard called racing towards him, "what's happened?"

"I don't know," Adam replied, "she just collapsed."

"I'll go get the healer," the guard said before running ahead.

Adam was nearly to the infirmary when two healers met him with a hover gurney and told him to place her on it. As soon as he did, one healer began to examine her while the other maneuvered the hover gurney into the infirmary.

"Shall I fetch the king and queen and Man-At-Arms?" the guard who'd run ahead to fetch the healers asked the prince.

Adam nodded distractedly at the guard, his eyes never leaving his wife as the healers continued to examine her. He barely noticed as the guard left the infirmary.

"What happened?" Gerald, the head healer, asked Adam as he ran a scanner over her.

"I don't know," Adam replied. "She was extremely ill this morning; even the erimint tea wasn't helping her so she went back to bed for a few hours. When she woke up she said she felt much better and we talked for a little while before she went to our kitchen and got herself something to eat, and then I assume she went to the lavatory. I was still in our sitting room working when I heard a crash and she called my name; when I got into the bedroom I found her passed out just inside the lavatory door."

Gerald nodded and then began giving orders for tests he wanted run as he continued to examine Teela.

King Randor, Queen Marlena and Man-At-Arms rushed into the infirmary a few moments later, panic written across all of their faces.

"What's happened?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Adam replied before telling them what little he knew. "Gerald has examined her and he's ordered some tests, but he hasn't told me anything yet.

"Has anyone contacted her mother?" Queen Marlena asked. "I'm sure she would want to know so she could be here."

Adam and Duncan exchanged looks and Duncan nodded. "I'll go and contact her now," he told Adam. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Adam nodded and fell heavily into a chair, placing his face into his opened palms. "Ancients, please let them be all right," he whispered softly.

Marlena sat beside him and placed her hand on his back. "Gerald and the others are going to do everything they can," she assured him.

Adam nodded wearily but didn't reply.

Duncan returned a few moments later and when he received a negative reply to his inquiry as to whether or not they had heard anything, he moved to stand silently beside King Randor.

Nearly an hour had passed before Gerald came out and looked at the anxious group. "First let me assure you that Princess Teela and the baby are both fine," he said as they all stood and looked at him. "She was pretty dehydrated and I think being so ill today just overloaded her system. Also, her blood pressure is a little high; I'm going to be keeping a close eye on that since I am not sure whether it is a result of the stress of being so sick today or if it is something else. Even though the baby's heartbeat is nice and strong, I'm going to keep the princess overnight to monitor them both very closely and we'll see where we stand tomorrow."

"She's awake now though?" Adam asked.

"She woke up a few minutes after she was brought in," Gerald nodded. "She was a bit disoriented at first, but she's fine now. I'm giving her intravenous fluids and I've sent to the kitchen for some fruits and more erimint tea. I also want her to rest as much as she possibly can for the next twenty-four hours."

"Can we see her?" Adam asked anxiously.

"Yes, but please don't overwhelm her with questions," Gerald said. "Rest and fluids are the two things she needs most right now."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Gerald showed them into the room where he had placed Teela.

Adam rushed forward and sat on the bed facing her, pulling her into his arms. "Thank the Elders you're all right," he murmured.

"Sorry I scared you," Teela said softly. "I didn't realize I had lost so much fluid over the last few days of being sick."

Adam pulled away and kissed her tenderly. "It's okay," he assured her before he moved so that her father and his parents could see her.

Duncan hugged her and then stood and took her hand. "Your mother is going to try to come see you, but she's not sure she can get away. If she can't, she said she'll contact you as soon as she can, but she said to tell you that she loves you."

Teela smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you Father," she said softly.

King Randor stepped forward and took her hand next. "I'm glad that you're all right my dear," he said with a smile. "You just rest and do whatever Gerald tells you to."

"Thank you Sire," she smiled. "I will."

Randor stepped aside and Marlena sat on the bed facing Teela and pulled her into her arms. "Teela," she said softly. "You gave us quite a fright. Randor's right; you just rest and do exactly what the healers tell you to do and don't worry about anything else right now."

Teela thanked the queen and nodded and then the others left Adam and Teela alone.

Adam sat in the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "You scared me Captain," he said tenderly stroking the top of her hand. "I've never been that terrified before."

"I'm sorry," Teela said softly. "I had no idea that I was losing more fluid than I was taking in; I didn't even know that was possible."

"This didn't just happen overnight," Gerald told them as he moved closer to Teela's bed. "This has been building for at least a week. We're going to have to monitor your diet and your fluid intake very closely for the duration of your pregnancy so that we can make sure this doesn't happen again."

Teela nodded in agreement and leaned her head back to close her eyes. She opened them a moment later. "Sorry," she said to Adam.

"Don't be," he assured her. "Close your eyes and get some sleep; you need all the rest you can get right now."

Teela nodded once more and closed her eyes, falling asleep within moments.


	43. Chapter 43

**As always, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews~ you are appreciated! Today (April 14th) it has been 3 years since my husband, Paul, passed away... exactly one week after our 20th wedding anniversary. This chapter is dedicated to him; I know we'll see each other again in heaven some day. Enjoy...**

"How is Teela?" Man-At-Arms heard his wife ask him the moment he stepped into the throne room of Castle Grayskull.

"Resting," he replied, wiping a hand over his face tiredly. "Gerald gave her some fluids intravenously and he's going to keep her in the infirmary at least overnight to monitor her and the baby, but otherwise she and the child are both fine."

The Sorceress breathed a sigh of relief and moved into her husband's arms. "Thank the Elders," she said softly. "I've been so worried."

Duncan nodded and kissed her lightly. "Why didn't you just look in on her yourself?" he asked in confusion as he glanced towards the mirror she used to monitor Eternia.

"I was occupied with watching Skeletor until just before you arrived," she told him. "He and his minions are gathering at the edge of the vine jungle and I'm trying to figure out what they're up to. They made camp for the night and have settled in to sleep so I felt it was safe to stop watching for now. I'm worried he may have discovered another hidden artifact to try to use against the defenses of the castle."

Duncan sighed heavily. "Let's hope not," he said shaking his head.

"Let's," she agreed and began to lead him towards her private living quarters. "Did you sit with Teela all day today?"

"No," he replied. "After Gerald assured us all she and the baby would be fine, I spent the rest of the morning helping Randor and Marlena field questions from the nobility since news of her collapse had spread like wildfire through the palace. After lunch I checked in on Teela and Adam and then I had to speak with Thraen, the new captain of the royal guard, about some issues I've noticed that need to be handled. After that meeting, I went back to work on a new invention that I am hoping will improve the palace defenses; so far it looks very promising. Then towards the end of the day Garian wanted to speak with me about an idea he and Orko have come up with to try and better protect the palace from being spied on by our enemies magically or electronically. I told them that whatever they want to do, they have to make it possible for the Guardian of Grayskull to be able to look in on what's happening there."

"I'm glad you thought of that," she told him. She closed her eyes for a moment when they reached her suite and in a flash of light she was changed into a long, silky gown with a matching robe and Man-At-Arms' armor had disappeared and he was wearing a comfortable pair of dark blue lounge pants and a matching sleeveless tunic. Taking a seat on the sofa, she held her hand out to her husband and smiled when he sat beside her and pulled her close.

They sat together in silence for a while, just relishing the opportunity to be together without the clamor of duty and obligation.

"How are Teela's lessons with Garian coming along?" Teela'Na finally asked quietly. "I have avoided looking in on her during her training because I don't want to interfere and I'm afraid that if I don't like what I see I may be tempted to intervene."

Duncan chuckled softly at this and kissed the top of her head. "She is coming along quite well, actually," he told her. "She has a tendency to lose her temper and destroy everything in the room, but she is learning to control that."

"I was like her when I was young, too," she told him. "It took me many years of being Grayskull's guardian to learn patience and control."

"I told Garian I believe a lot of her anger may be hormonal at this point because of the pregnancy," Duncan told her. "He said that she has learned to tap into the power from Adam and is becoming extraordinarily powerful as a result. When she does focus her power, she is quite a force to be reckoned with. She doesn't destroy things when she's angry accidentally; she knows exactly what she's doing and she does it well."

"Oh dear," Teela'Na said with wide eyes. "I hope that she at least confines it to things that won't be missed terribly if they are destroyed."

"I cleared out their training room of anything of value," Duncan answered wryly. "If Garian needs anything extra with him, he puts a protective spell on it to keep her from being able to destroy it and he makes her restore or re-create the items she destroys in the room now."

Teela'Na bit her lip and then started chuckling. "Oh dear," she laughed.

Duncan grinned down at her and then sighed. "The biggest worry now is that Adam is concerned that she may try to fight Skeletor and his crew if they attack the palace again. He's told her he wants her to stay out of it and remain hidden, but she has trained her whole life to be a soldier and it's hard for her to sit on the sidelines while others fight."

"She knows that she would be endangering her child if she tried to fight," Teela'Na said worriedly. "I hope that she wouldn't do that."

"I think that has been the only thing keeping her out of it so far," Duncan agreed. "But if she felt someone was in danger and she knew she could help, especially Adam, she may not take that into consideration."

Teela'Na sighed and nodded, snuggling closer to him.

"Are you tired?" Duncan asked her softly.

"Not really," she answered. Smiling, she moved so that she could more easily reach his mouth and drew him to her for a long, loving kiss. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and gave him a seductive grin before standing and taking his hand, pulling him to a standing position and leading him to the bedroom.

Duncan grinned at her and pulled her back into his arms the minute they were in the bedroom standing beside the bed and kissed her again. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, sweeping her long red hair out of the way so he had better access to the creamy expanse of her neck even as he undid the sash of her robe and pushed it off of her.

Teela'Na sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck and she smiled when he pushed the bathrobe off of her. She began pushing the tunic he wore up and pulled it over his head so that she had access to the muscular expanse of his chest.

Duncan pulled back to look into his wife's eyes and he smiled tenderly at her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked as he gazed amorously into her eyes.

"At least as much as I love you," she replied with a tender smile of her own. "Make love to me," she breathed against his lips.

Duncan pulled her lips to his and lifted her into his arms before placing her on the bed and doing as she asked.

Later, as they lay cuddled together both sated and happy, Duncan kissed her forehead. "What was your life like before you became the Sorceress?" he asked quietly. "In all the years I've known you, you've never spoken of it."

Teela'Na sighed softly. "I was a simple village girl," she told him. "Our village of Noella was quiet and peaceful and we were happy. My father was the village blacksmith and my mother was beautiful and quiet and I had two older siblings; a brother and a sister. My parents had me late in life so by the time I was born my brother and sister were already grown and married."

"So you grew up as an only child?" he asked.

"More or less," she sighed. "My parents were older and my mother died when I was only fourteen. My father died a year later so my brother and his wife took me in. Our village was attacked by an evil sorcerer who had brought an invading alien force to take us all captive. They were a Horde scouting party and I'm sure they would have taken us all as slaves before bringing more troops to invade Eternia."

"Ancients," Duncan breathed. "I thought the first time the Horde invaded was when Hordak attacked and King Randor's forces and I defeated them."

Teela'Na shook her head slightly. "No… but that was the first time since the scouting party that attacked my village that the Horde had come back to Eternia," she told him. "With the help of an old man in our village, who was being held prisoner with the rest of us, I learned about a castle that would appear to those in need and I managed to escape. When I finally found the castle, the previous Guardian met me and she told me that I could have all the power I needed to help my village, but that in exchange I would have to give up the life I had known and take her place. She had been the Guardian for a long time… though I don't know for sure how long that actually was. I accepted the terms and entered the pool. When the castle accepted me, I was transformed into Zoar and became the Sorceress… I went back to my village and defeated the invaders and sent the evil sorcerer back to his prison zone and I have been the Guardian ever since."

"How long between the time your brother took you in and the time you became the Sorceress?" Duncan asked her, hugging her closer.

"Just over a year," she told him. "I was still sixteen when I came to Grayskull."

"So young," Duncan murmured.

"Hmm," she agreed with a small nod. "The first few years weren't too bad though," she told him. "I was learning to use my powers and I did a lot of studying in the library. I watched my siblings and their children, but I had to sever all contact with them because they could not know that I was the Sorceress of Grayskull and I had no way of explaining to them why I had suddenly disappeared."

"That had to be hard for you," Duncan said sympathetically. "To leave everyone you knew and loved to live all alone here in the castle."

"It was," she said quietly. "But I learned to be content because I knew that it was my choice that had saved them from a life of slavery to the Horde. I still look in on my great-nieces and nephews from time to time."

"Your great nieces and nephews," Duncan exclaimed in surprise. "How…" he trailed off, not wanting to ask her how old she actually was.

Teela'Na smiled. "I am much older than you think," she chuckled. "The magic of Grayskull has kept me young, but I have lived longer than you would have guessed."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me how old you are," he said kissing her forehead. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love you more than life."

She hugged him tight and kissed his chest. "I love you, too."

They just lay there holding one another until sleep finally claimed them and Duncan awoke early the next morning to discover he was alone in the bed. Rising and taking the time to make the bed, he went through his morning routine of using the latrine, showering and shaving before he dressed for the day and put on his armor. Then he made his way out to the throne room and found his wife standing before the mirror she used to watch the outside world with a frown of concern on her face.

"What is it?" he asked as he moved to stand behind her.

"Skeletor has discovered a portal just inside the vine jungle," she told him. "Even he does not know where it leads, but he is preparing to explore it to find out."

"Should I take He-Man and go stop him?" he asked, his brows knitting in concern.

"I don't believe so," she told him. "I will contact one of you if that changes. Breakfast is in the kitchen whenever you're ready to eat."

Duncan kissed her cheek in thanks. "Did you eat?"

"Yes," she replied absently as she continued to watch Skeletor and his minions on the viewscreen.

Duncan smiled slightly as he made his way to the kitchen and hurriedly ate his breakfast before heading back to the throne room to kiss his wife goodbye. "Any change?" he asked.

"No," Teela'Na replied with a slight shake of her head. "I did take a moment to look in on Teela though; she's still sleeping and Gerald has given orders that she be allowed to rest for as long as she needs to this morning and then she's to be given more intravenous fluids before he decides whether or not to release her this afternoon. She and the baby are still doing well."

"Good," Duncan replied, pulling her to him for a kiss. "I need to head back to the palace; contact me if something needs to be done about Skeletor and I'll let Adam know. Otherwise, I'll see you tonight."

Teela'Na agreed and watched him walk out of the throne room before turning her attention back to the viewscreen.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all for your amazing words of support! I appreciate it SO much! As always, all mistakes are my own; this has not been beta'd. Enjoy...**

Man-At-Arms returned to the palace and stopped at the infirmary to look in on Teela. She was still sleeping soundly so he asked Adam to join him outside so that he could speak to him without waking her up.

Adam followed Duncan out of the room and Duncan made sure that there was no one around before he began.

"The Sorceress said that Skeletor has discovered a portal just inside the vine jungle and he and his cronies are starting to explore it to see where it leads," he told him quietly. "I asked her if she wanted me and He-Man to go and put a stop to it and she said that there doesn't seem to be any need to at the moment, but she'll let us know if that changes. I just thought I'd give you a warning in case she calls and needs us to go take care of it."

Adam glanced towards Teela's closed door before he sighed and nodded. "All right," he replied. "Thanks for the warning."

"How is she doing?" Duncan asked tilting his head towards Teela's room.

"Better," Adam told him. "She has been steadily receiving intravenous fluids all night and the staff has been making her eat something every four hours to keep her blood sugar levels steady. That's the reason Gerald told everyone to let her sleep as long as she likes this morning; they've been waking her up all night to make her eat."

"That can't have gone over well," Duncan murmured.

"I was told she's actually been a really good patient and hasn't complained once," Adam shrugged. "I think that yesterday may have scared her, too, and she's worried about making sure that the baby is all right."

Duncan nodded thoughtfully. "You may be right about that," he said. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Adam smiled at his mentor. "I slept in the extra bed last night and Chef Allen sent breakfast up for me this morning."

"Good," Duncan said. "It wouldn't due for you to wind up in a bed beside your wife as a patient instead of a visitor."

"I know," Adam agreed.

"I've got a full schedule ahead of me today, but don't hesitate to call me for any reason," Duncan told him. "Nothing I have to do is more important to me than you and Teela."

"Thanks Duncan," Adam said softly. "I'll see you later."

Duncan grasped Adam's shoulder briefly and then he left the infirmary as Adam went back into Teela's room.

Adam sat in the chair near her bed and picked up the paperwork he had been working on the day before, making notes as he went along. He had written down the things Teela had brought up about how many poor families relied on hunting to survive and that they couldn't afford to pay a fee for a permit and also how they also tended to use nearly every part of the animal in some way. He had just finished rewriting his notes in an organized manner so that he could present the case to his father when Teela began to stir. Gathering everything together into a neat stack, Adam set his work aside and moved to sit on the bed so that he was facing his wife.

Teela blinked the sleep from her eyes and opened them to see her husband sitting on her bed in front of her smiling tenderly down at her and she returned his smile. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly lunch time," Adam replied reaching down to smooth her hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Teela stretched and carefully sat up before looking at him. "I feel pretty good, actually. I'm kind of hungry, though."

"I'll get Gerald to come examine you and we'll get you something to eat," Adam told her as he sat the bed up into a semi-reclining position so she could lean back against it. "He told us all to let you sleep as long as you needed to this morning since they kept waking you up last night to make you eat and check on you and the baby."

Teela rubbed a hand over her face and nodded.

"Your father came by this morning," he told her as he moved to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out and let the woman outside know that Teela was awake and asked her to please let Gerald know so that he could check on her. He closed the door and walked back to her bed, sitting so that he was facing her once again and taking her hand. "He came to make sure that you and the baby were all right and to let me know that I may be needed to go head off old bone face and his miscreants in the vine jungle. Your mother says that they've discovered a portal there and they're exploring it."

Teela grimaced and nodded. "There has to be a way to capture them and keep them all locked up for good," she said softly. "It seems like every time we catch any of them they break out on their own or Skeletor breaks them out."

Adam nodded. "I know," he said softly as he considered her words.

Gerald entered the room at that point and they turned their attention to the old healer. "How are you feeling this morning Your Highness?" he asked Teela as he walked towards her bed.

Adam moved out of the healer's way and sat in the chair nearby.

"Much better Gerald," Teela said with a smile. "I'm pretty hungry, though. Any chance I can get something to eat?"

Gerald smiled at her. "Let me examine you and check on the baby and then we'll take care of that, okay?"

Teela nodded and waited while he used a scanner to check her over first and then manually checked her over to be sure that the readings on the scanner were accurate. Teela had teased him the day before, asking him why he even bothered using the scanner when he wasn't going to believe what it told him and would just do a manual exam anyway.

Gerald had smiled at her and told her that it never hurt to double check and that he still had a hard time trusting these new-fangled machines.

"Both you and the baby are just fine," Gerald told her with a small smile. "I'm still going to give you one more dose of intravenous fluids, just to be on the safe side, but I'll have them send up some food for you so that you can eat. Before I release you this afternoon I'm going to give you some strict instructions about how much you should be eating and drinking every day so that you don't get to this point again; all right?"

Teela murmured her agreement.

"Since it's nearly lunch time I'll have the kitchen send something up for you as well," Gerald told Adam.

"Thank you Gerald," Adam smiled, "for everything."

Gerald winked at him and nodded before leaving them alone once again.

Teela leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, rubbing a hand over her lower abdomen and turning her focus inward to her son. She smiled when she felt the connection with him.

Adam had learned to recognize when she was connecting with their son and he smiled as he watched her expression. He was a bit envious that she was able to do that, but at the same time he was glad that she could, since it seemed to be helping her to finally be happy that they were going to have a child.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and focused on her husband. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be," he smiled tenderly. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," she grinned.

"You know, we really should start thinking about names for him," Adam told her. "I realize that we still have six months to go, but it couldn't hurt to at least start a list and see what we come up with."

Teela nodded and smiled. "After lunch we can start a list of names that we like."

Adam's smile grew and he leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you."

After they had eaten their lunch Adam grabbed some parchment and a pen and looked at Teela with a smile. "So, what names do you like for a boy?"

"I'm not really sure," Teela said. "Why don't we just start listing boys' names to begin with?"

Adam nodded. "Okay."

"Duncan, Randor and Adam," she said with a smile. "That covers his father and grandfathers."

"But do we really want to consider those names?" Adam asked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind naming him after your father, but I don't want to hurt my father's feelings and I really don't want to name him after my father, or even my grandfather, and I definitely don't want to give him the same name as me since it would be too confusing."

Teela laughed. "You're going to make this difficult I see," she said and held up her hand to stop him from replying. "But I get what you're saying. Okay, so those names are automatically off the list."

"How about Micah, Dal, Jeremy and Philip?" he asked.

"Put them on the list," she nodded, "since we're just making a list of boys' names in general right now."

Adam wrote them down.

"John, David, Mallek, Thraen and Garian," she rattled off.

Adam made a face but wrote them down. "William, Gerald and Marcus," he added.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Adam set aside his paper to go and answer it. He smiled and opened the door to let his mother enter.

"Teela, dear, how are you feeling?" the queen asked as she moved to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Much better," Teela smiled, "thank you."

His mother sat in the chair Adam had just moved closer to the bed for her. "What are you two up to?"

"Making a list of boys' names to try to come up with a name for the baby," Teela told her.

Adam had sat back in his own chair and he read the list to her. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

Marlena smiled. "I could give you some names from Earth, if you'd like," she said.

Adam looked questioningly at Teela, who smiled and nodded.

"On Earth there are many different cultures and some of them have names that are unique just to that culture while other names may mean one thing in one culture, but something totally different in another, even though it is the same name," she told them. "My ancestors on both my mother's and father's side were from a country known as Ireland and so many of our family names were from there."

"What were they Mother?" Adam asked, intrigued. He'd always been fascinated by his mother's world, even though she rarely spoke of it.

"Well, my father's name was Galen and my brothers were Michael and Connor," she told them. "I had an uncle whose name was Sean and his sons were Tyler and Seamus."

Adam handed her the parchment and asked her to write them down.

"Some other common names in the Irish culture were Regan, Kiernan, Ronan and Ryan," she told them as she wrote them down. "I know what some of the names mean, but not all of them."

"You keep talking about what a name means," Teela said in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Most earth cultures really took the meaning of a name very seriously and many people chose their children's names carefully because of that. They wanted their children to have names that meant something good or that they thought would bring them good fortune in their lives."

"For instance, Regan means 'regal' and Ryan means 'kingly' so a king's son would most often be given one of those names. Connor means 'honorable' and the name Kelly, which was used for either a girl or a boy, means 'warrior'."

"I like a lot of those," Teela told Adam with a smile.

"I do, too," Adam grinned. "Mother, could you make a list of all the names you can remember from earth and, if you can remember, what they mean?"

His mother smiled at him and nodded. "I'd be delighted to," she told him. "Some names on Earth are also names used here on Eternia so if I can remember what they mean on Earth that might be interesting."

"Definitely," Teela agreed with a smile. "What does your name and Adam's and Adora's names mean?"

The queen smiled at her. "My name means 'strength', Adam's name means 'man from the earth' and Adora's name means 'adored one'."

Teela grinned at her husband. "I guess since your mother was from Earth your name could technically be right."

Adam rolled his eyes at her and returned her grin. "I think your name is appropriate Mother," he said. "You are definitely one of the strongest women I know."

"Thank you dear," Marlena smiled at him before she stood. "Now, I have a meeting to attend this afternoon to prepare for our guests from Phantos next week, but I will get this list to you as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry I got sick and can't help you with that," Teela said sadly.

"Don't you worry about it darling," Marlena told her. "Your health and the health of your baby are far more important than anything else."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Teela said softly.

Marlena leaned forward and kissed her forehead before moving to do the same to her son. "I'll see you both later," she told them before leaving the room.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for all of your amazing responses! I am using a baby book of Celtic names that tells what the names mean, so as far as I know they are pretty accurate. I posted a chapter last night (or early this AM, depending on your POV) and I am planning to post another chapter tonight at some point, so just a head's up so you don't miss any. Enjoy...**

Teela curtsied to Queen Elmora from Phantos and welcomed her to Eternia, holding tightly to Adam's hand to help her keep her balance as she did, before taking the seat Adam pulled out for her and then taking a sip of the chilled fruit juice a servant brought for her.

It had been over a week since she'd been released from the infirmary and she had been following Gerald's instructions to the letter. She was feeling much better~ the morning sickness had finally passed~ and she was regaining some of her energy, though she still often took naps in the afternoon if she became overly tired.

Adam sat beside her and draped his arm over the back of her chair as they listened to Queen Elmora and his parents talk about some of the differences between life on Phantos and life on Eternia. He was relieved that whatever Skeletor and his people had found in that portal in the vine jungle, it hadn't been interesting~ or dangerous~ enough to warrant a visit by He-Man.

The Sorceress had reported that the portal had closed on its own shortly after Skeletor and his group had left the vine jungle and so far there hadn't been any reason to be concerned about it.

Of course, Skeletor had attacked Grayskull twice in the last week, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary and he and his minions had easily been thwarted and sent back to Snake Mountain to lick their wounds.

Adam was hoping that they wouldn't pull anything during the trade talks this week with the delegation from Phantos visiting.

After the meal had been cleared away they all remained at the table talking for another hour or so before Queen Elmora announced that she was fatigued and wished to retire to her rooms. As soon as she and her group had left the dining hall, Adam helped his wife to her feet and they said goodnight to everyone before heading to their suite.

On the rare occasions they actually got to go to their rooms together, Adam always allowed Teela to use the lavatory and prepare for bed first while he sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and read. He had barely opened his book when he heard Teela call his name as she came out of the lavatory.

"Could you please help me out of this dress?" she asked plaintively.

Adam gave her a saucy grin and stood, setting his book on the table beside the chair. "I don't know… what do I get out of it if I do?"

Teela smiled slowly and ran her hands up his chest when he drew closer. "Oh, I think I can come up with something," she purred.

Adam reached behind her and undid the fastenings of her dress while he alternated between kissing her and nuzzling at her neck. When the last of the fastenings was undone, he moved away from her and helped her to remove the cumbersome garment and let it fall to the floor.

Teela stood before him in just her undergarments and blushed as he looked at her intently. "What?" she asked in embarrassment.

Adam ran his hand along the small swell of her stomach and smiled at her. "It's finally starting to show that you're pregnant," he murmured.

"A little," she nodded. "Most of my clothes still conceal that fact, though."

Adam pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as Teela began to push his clothing off of him. They had just lain down on the bed when a loud explosion rocked the palace and the alarms started blaring.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Skeletor," Adam muttered as he stood and hurriedly dressed.

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Teela said worriedly as she watched him.

Adam gave her a frustrated look as he slipped on his boots and opened the bedroom door to find Cringer already waiting for him. "Please stay out of danger," he pleaded before he and Cringer hurried from their suite.

Teela sighed and quickly pulled on her nightgown, robe and slippers before she left their suite to find a guard waiting to escort her to the 'safe room' for the royal family.

King Randor and Queen Marlena arrived with their own guards just moments after Teela did and Marlena hugged her.

"Are you all right dear?" she asked.

"Just worried about Adam," Teela said with a nod. "I wish I could be out there helping him, but I don't dare risk the baby's life."

The queen nodded as they both sat on the sofa while King Randor paced back and forth and a few moments later Queen Elmora was shown into the room as well.

"I'm terribly sorry for this," King Randor said to the visiting queen. "Skeletor and his minions seem to find it amusing to attack just about the time everyone is trying to settle into bed, but I assure you we have nothing to worry about; He-Man, the Masters and the royal guard will handle them."

"I have full confidence in the ability of your people to keep us all safe," she said with a smile. "I have seen He-Man in action and I know that he will easily be able to stop any threat."

Teela narrowed her eyes at the tone the queen used when talking about He-Man and Marlena took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. When she looked at her mother-in-law, she saw her give a nearly imperceptible shake of her head and she sighed. It was times like this when knowing Adam was He-Man was really frustrating.

There was another loud explosion and the palace shook once more and then another deafening blast before the wall facing the outdoors collapsed and they could see the darkness of the night and feel the cool air as the wall disappeared.

Teela instinctively put up a shield as the guards opened the door and ushered them all out of the room and down the hall.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a familiar feminine voice asked from behind them.

They turned to find Evil-Lyn there with Trap-Jaw and Triclops and the guards rushed forward to protect them, only to fall to the ground unconscious when they were hit by blasts from the evil warriors.

Queen Elmora used her magic to send a blast towards Evil-Lyn, but she easily deflected it and used her staff to shoot a bolt of lavender light towards the sorceress-queen. Queen Elmora deflected that blast and told King Randor, Queen Marlena and Princess Teela to run.

Randor grabbed one of Teela's arms while Marlena took the other and they began to retreat, keeping their eyes on Evil-Lyn and the others the whole time.

When Queen Elmora was caught by a freeze-ray blast from Trap-Jaw, Teela had had enough.

"Get close to me," she told Randor and Marlena and then she put a shield around the three of them before raising her hand and sending a blast towards the evil trio.

Randor and Marlena's eyes widened as a wave of blue-green energy flew from Teela's hand and knocked all three of them to the ground unconscious.

Teela moved to Queen Elmora and placed her hand on her and in a flash of light the queen opened her eyes and sat up as Teela moved to the unconscious guards. As soon as they were getting to their feet, she moved to Evil-Lyn and touched the sorceress and a bright flash of blue-green light filled the corridor as she was bound with restraints. Teela repeated the process with Trap-Jaw and Triclops and then she moved to where Randor and Marlena were now standing with Queen Elmora.

"Are you both all right?" she asked her in-laws.

"We're fine," Randor said with wide eyes; this was the first time they had seen Teela actually use her powers.

"Good," Teela nodded. "We should head for the secondary safe room until someone gives the all-clear."

Randor nodded his agreement and after instructing the guards to escort Evil-Lyn and the others to the palace prison, they made their way to the secondary safe room.

Teela sat heavily on the sofa and Marlena went and got her a large glass of water.

"Drink all of this," she instructed and watched as Teela did so. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired," Teela said with a small smile.

Queen Elmora came over and looked at Teela. "With your permission, I'd like to check on you and your child to be sure."

Teela knew her in-laws wouldn't just take her word for it, so she nodded to the other woman.

Elmora touched Teela's forehead and closed her eyes so that she could concentrate for a few moments. When she opened them again she smiled at them all. "She and the baby are fine," she assured them. "As she said, she is just tired."

Randor and Marlena both relaxed just as the door to the room burst open and Adam and Man-At-Arms rushed in.

"Are you all okay?" he asked, moving immediately to his wife and taking her hand. "We heard that you were attacked by Evil-Lyn, Trap-Jaw and Triclops."

"We're fine," Teela smiled at him.

"Your wife took care of them after they had knocked Queen Elmora and the guards unconscious," Marlena told him proudly.

Adam looked at Teela in exasperation and sighed when she smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I have checked her and both she and your child are fine," Elmora told him. "She just needs to get some sleep."

"What happened with Skeletor?" Randor asked.

"The guards defeated all of his robots and He-Man managed to chase him off after we captured Whiplash and the Masters defeated Spikor, Clawful and Two-Bad," Duncan reported.

"So four of his cronies are in the palace prison now," Randor nodded in approval. "Let's try to keep them there."

Duncan nodded in agreement. "I need to go oversee the cleanup and help the injured guards," he told Randor.

"I can assist with healing them," Queen Elmora offered.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Duncan nodded. "That would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm going to take Teela back to our suite and then I'll be down to help," Adam told them.

"I'll come with you and stay with her until you return," Marlena told her son.

Teela rolled her eyes, but didn't comment as she knew it would be a losing battle anyway.

King Randor went with Man-At-Arms and Queen Elmora to go assist with the cleanup and check on his people.

When they arrived at their suite, Teela took a seat on the chaise lounge so that she was in a semi-reclined position and then Adam went to their small kitchenette to bring her a large glass of milk and some fresh fruit. After he made sure she was settled, he kissed her forehead and left to go help with the aftermath of the battle.

"I wish everyone would stop fussing over me," Teela sighed in frustration after he was gone.

"Teela, darling, you are carrying the future heir to the throne," Marlena told her. "Of course everyone is going to fuss over you. At least you aren't on bed rest; can you imagine having to spend the next six months in bed?"

Teela grimaced and nodded. "You're right; that would be awful."

They talked more about baby names and Teela told her mother-in-law that she loved the names from Earth that she had given them.

"Has any one particular name stuck out for you?" Marlena asked her with a small smile.

"I really like the name Ryan," Teela smiled. "I also liked Cedric and Leif, because they both mean 'loved'."

"Those are all good choices," Marlena smiled. "Have you asked Adam what he likes?"

"Not since you gave us the completed list," Teela told her. "But we've hardly seen each other for more than thirty minutes at a time for the last several days since he's been so busy helping the king to get ready for this trade summit. I thought I would wait until things settle down again before we have another conversation about it."

"That's probably a good idea," Marlena nodded. "I know that when Randor has his mind on something important, like these trade talks, that it is impossible to have a decent conversation with him until after things have returned to normal."

"Adam is more like his father than he likes to admit to," Teela grinned.

Marlena winked at her and grinned.

"Adam has your smile," Teela said, looking at the queen, "Otherwise I think he looks more like King Randor."

"You're absolutely right," Marlena told her. "Adam and Adora both got their blonde hair from Randor's mother, though. Everyone in my family had either red or brown hair."

"I wonder what our baby will look like," Teela said thoughtfully. "I hope he looks like Adam."

"Whatever he looks like, he'll be perfect just because he's yours," Marlena told her.

Teela nodded and sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Teela," Marlena said gently, "go to bed. You don't have to stay up just to keep me company and you need to get your rest."

Teela looked at her sheepishly and then nodded before getting to her feet and hugging the older woman. "Good night Your Majesty."

"We're family now dear," Marlena chastised with a small smile, "so whenever we're alone you can call me Marlena, or even Mom if you'd like to, and save the titles for the public."

Teela smiled and thanked her before heading to her room.

Adam came in about an hour later to find his mother sitting on the sofa working on her needlepoint. "Thank you for staying until I returned Mom," he said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Did Teela go to bed?"

"Yes," she replied, gathering her things and standing. "I sent her to bed an hour ago and then I went to fetch my needlepoint. I had one of the guards stay in here until I returned so that someone was here in case something came up, but other than being really tired she's just fine. Good night dear."

"Good night," he replied and walked her to the door before heading to the room to join Teela.


	46. Chapter 46

**As promised, here is another chapter for you all! Thanks for the feedback~ you're all amazing! Just to recap: I've posted three chapters in a (roughly) 24 hour time period. I don't want anyone to miss anything! :-) Enjoy...**

"That's it Teela," Garian said with a broad smile as he watched her focus her power to levitate a heavy table. "You've got it!"

Teela lowered the table back to the floor and smiled at her cousin. "Thanks," she said. "I expected to feel the weight, but I didn't... is that normal?"  
"Perfectly," Garian grinned. "The whole point of magic is to be able to accomplish things you couldn't ordinarily do. Besides, if you were going to feel the weight, I wouldn't have had you do that in your condition."

Teela nodded as she rubbed a hand over her slightly extended belly. "So what's next?" she asked.

Garian grinned as he opened the door and spoke quietly to someone outside before he came in and closed the door again. "One of the benefits of the connection that allows you to tap into the power that Adam channels to you is a psychic link that the two of you share. Now, I've spoken to Adam and he doesn't know anything about it so that tells me that the link hasn't been opened between you yet. Once it has, you're both going to need to know how to recognize it and how to control it."

"Okay…" Teela replied with a puzzled frown.

There was a knock on the door and Adam opened it and stepped inside the room. "Garian, you're ready for me?"

"I am," Garian smiled. "Have a seat beside your wife and we'll get started."

Adam leaned forward to kiss his wife before he sat in the seat beside her and then turned his attention to Garian, who was smiling indulgently at them.

"I was just telling Teela about the psychic link the two of you should share as a result of the connection you share because you're a Conduit," Garian told Adam.

"What does this psychic link entail?" Adam asked with a puzzled frown.

"Is it anything like the link I have with the baby?" Teela asked. She had told Garian about how she could sense her son.

"It's very similar, but much more intense," Garian told her. "With Adam the two of you should not only be able to sense the other one and what you're feeling, but you should be able to communicate telepathically, even if Adam were on Etheria and you were still here on Eternia. Another benefit is that it can't be blocked magically or otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Teela asked.

"Let's say that Skeletor managed to siege Castle Grayskull and the Sorceress was trying to contact someone telepathically to call for help," he told them. "Skeletor or Evil-Lyn could cast a spell that would prevent her from being able to contact anyone telepathically. Because of the uniqueness of your bond, even if one of you was in Castle Grayskull when they cast the spell to block telepathic communication you two would still be able to contact each other."

Adam and Teela glanced at one another, both grimacing slightly at the subtle reminder that Evil-Lyn had been broken out of the palace prison, before turning their attention back to Garian and nodding in understanding.

"So how do we learn to tap into this bond?" Adam asked him.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is learn a specific meditation that will help you to recognize your own mind. You have to be able to recognize the difference between what is you and what is the other person. Once you've done that Teela will have to work the spell that will open up the connection between the two of you and remove the natural barriers that are in place and we'll give the two of you a few days of being inside one another's heads before I teach you how to shield yourselves to control the amount of contact you have with each other on a regular basis."

"Does that mean we'll be able to read each other's minds?" Teela asked him with wide eyes.

"Only for a couple of days," Garian assured her.

Teela bit her lip and sighed softly before nodding her head. Ultimately she knew this link between them would be a good thing, but she was worried about Adam being privy to her innermost thoughts and feelings. Not because she didn't trust him, but because she was afraid of hurting his feelings.

Garian handed them each a piece of parchment and told them to memorize the words written on it so that he could tell them what to do next.

After Adam and Teela had both memorized the words, Garian took them to a quiet, dimly lit room with several comfortable pillows for them to sit on and instructed them to each choose a place to sit and get settled and relax.

"Now I want the two of you to close your eyes and take a deep breath and then let it out very slowly. Do that a couple of times and then turn your focus inwards and silently concentrate on the words that I had you memorize. I want you to keep at it until you feel you have a strong awareness of your own mind and then take another few deep breaths and open your eyes. Don't speak when you're finished because we don't want to disrupt the other person's concentration if they're still meditating."

Adam and Teela both did as he told them to and soon they were both completely absorbed in the meditation Garian had taught them. It helped that they were both familiar with the meditation process, since Man-At-Arms had been using it as a training tool to help them learn discipline since they were children.

Adam was the first of the two to finish and he opened his eyes and looked at Garian. He returned Garian's nod and then looked towards his wife, who was lost in deep concentration. Deciding to take the opportunity to study her, Adam noticed that the stress lines that had been present for the last several months on her forehead and around her eyes and mouth were gone and she looked much younger than her nearly twenty-three years. He smiled as he saw her mouth move silently while she repeated the words of the meditation and had to stop himself from moving over to her and kissing her; she was absolutely beautiful and he was the most fortunate man on Eternia to have her for his wife.

Teela finally took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes and found her husband sitting across the room from her watching her intently. She blushed slightly and looked at her cousin, who was watching both of them with a look of amused tolerance. Rolling her eyes at him, she looked at her husband once more. "Come help me up off of this floor," she said.

Adam grinned and stood, moving to help her up off of the cushion she was sitting on before they turned to look at Garian.

"Do you both feel confident that you have a strong awareness of your own minds?" he asked them. When he received nods in the affirmative from both of them he nodded his own head and looked at Teela. "I want you to use what you've learned about drawing power in to you, but you need to draw an equal amount from the environment and from Adam."

Teela nodded her head and did as he told her to.

"When you feel that sensation that you can't hold it anymore, I want you to picture a solid wall between you and Adam… then I want you to use the power that you've drawn into yourself to slowly break the wall down. Be careful not to blast it to bits; it needs to be a slow removal until there isn't any kind of barrier between the two of you anymore."

Teela did as instructed and felt a shift in her mind as she pictured the wall between her and Adam disappearing and when she felt that it was completely gone, she opened her eyes.

'_Whoa, this is weird_,' she heard Adam's voice in her mind, but he sounded more like He-Man. She looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

'_Why does Adam's voice in my mind sound like He-Man_?' she wondered and Adam raised an eyebrow at her. Realizing he could also read her thoughts, she smiled at him and shrugged. '_This is going to take some getting used to._'

"How long do you want us to be able to read each other's minds?" Adam asked Garian. "This is a bit unsettling. Not bad; just a bit strange."

"Probably only a couple of days," Garian told him. "You two also need to do that meditation you learned today at least twice a day until it's time to learn to shield yourselves."

'_Terrific,_' Adam and Teela thought at the same time and then grinned sheepishly at each other.

"We're done for the day," Garian told them.

"Thanks Garian," Teela said as she hugged her cousin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Garian smiled as they left.

'_I need to go talk to the carpenter about getting started on the furniture for the nursery and I then I have to go speak to Lady Victoria about the wedding shower for Lady Annella even though the last thing I want to do is throw that two-faced harpy a shower._' Adam heard Teela's thoughts and he grinned at her.

'_Careful wife,_' he thought, '_you don't want to upset any of the women of the court; they're a bad enough lot without making them angry with you._'

Teela blinked at him, obviously startled, before sighing. '_This is _**really**_ going to take some getting used to!_' Aloud she said, "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be projecting my thoughts to you."

"I know you're not doing it on purpose," he grinned. '_But it is interesting to be able to know what you're thinking about_' he thought.

Teela rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Are you busy? You can come with me to speak to the carpenter about the furniture for the nursery. He's supposed to have designs already drawn up and he wants me to look them over."

"I'd love to go with you," he said, putting his arm around her and resting his hand on her hip. '_This is a good sign; maybe she's finally starting to get excited about the baby,_' he thought.

'_If not excited, then at least I've come to terms with how he was conceived and I am at least happy that we're going to have a baby now,_' she replied silently.

"I'm glad," he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

They made their way out into the city to the carpenter's shop and were greeted enthusiastically by the head carpenter.

"Prince Adam, Princess Teela, I am honored that you've chosen my shop to make the furniture for your baby," he said as he bowed to them.

'_Not that we have much choice; his is the only carpenter's shop in Eternos,_' Teela thought. '_At least they do extremely good work here._'

'_This is going to be expensive,_' Adam thought. '_But our son is worth it._' "Your reputation precedes you Barak and we are grateful that you are willing to make the furniture for us," he said aloud to the carpenter.

"The pleasure is all mine Your Highness," Barak smiled widely.

'_Bet I can guess what_ **he's** _thinking,_' Teela thought, looking sideways at her husband.

'_Be nice,_' he thought back at her.

"I have the plans for the furniture in my office if you'll just follow me," Barak said as he started to lead them to the very back of his shop. He asked them to sit in the seats in front of his desk before he gathered several rolled parchments and opened one. "These are the plans for the crib," he told them. He pointed out the illustrations of the carvings he wanted to do for the finished work and when he received their approval for the crib he then showed them the designs for the bureau and the changing table.

"These will work wonderfully," Teela told him. "Now, before I have the decorators start on the nursery I'd really like to have a wardrobe built in. I'd like it to have shelves on one side that can be removed or reorganized later as he grows so that there will be more room to hang clothing in. If you can come to the palace tomorrow after lunch, I'll show you where I'd like it to go and you can take whatever measurements you might need."

"Absolutely," Barak said with a nod.

"Maybe you can tell us how much that will cost when you come tomorrow as well?" Adam asked.

"Of course Your Highness," Barak replied. "We'll be able to get started on it within the week and it shouldn't take more than two or three days to complete."

"That's fine," Adam smiled. "How long before the rest of the furniture will be ready? We still have over five months before the baby arrives, but we thought we'd like to have the nursery completely finished about a month before."

"I can have the furniture finished and delivered in four months' time without any difficulty at all," Barak assured them.

"Perfect," Teela said. "Then we will see you tomorrow after lunch."

Barak stood and bowed to them once more, thanking them again for choosing his shop and then he showed them out.

"That went well," Adam said. "I think the designs he came up with for the furniture are really nice."

"When I wrote him the letter to request that he come up with designs for the furniture for the royal nursery I also told him what I had in mind and then told him to see what he could come up with," Teela told him. "I was very impressed; he captured what I had in mind perfectly."

"Shall we head back to the palace?" Adam asked.

"Let's go," Teela said. "I still have to go meet with Lady Victoria before dinner," she told him, making a face.

Adam laughed as he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her back to the palace.


	47. Chapter 47

**As always, thank you all so much for the kind words of encouragement and the great ideas! I appreciate them so much! I have a job interview today so if you will, please say a prayer for me to get it! Thanks! And on we go...**

'_Ugh, I really don't want to get out of this bed,_' Teela's half-asleep mind heard Adam's thoughts. She felt him move and then she could hear his thoughts once more. '_She is so beautiful; I hate what I did to her, but I wouldn't trade the outcome for anything. I am the luckiest man on Eternia to have her for my wife and to have a son on the way._'

'_I'm awake you know,_' Teela thought with a small smile as she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Adam asked sheepishly.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I heard your thoughts as I was waking up, so I don't know if you woke me or if I was already waking up and just heard you in my head."

"Do you think Garian will teach us how to shield our thoughts today?" Adam asked. '_As interesting as this has been, I'm ready to have my thoughts be my own again. I'm tired of having to apologize every time I think something that makes her angry._'

Teela pursed her lips and stared at him. '_I'm sorry I'm so easily upset, but this is technically all your fault._'

Adam looked at her for a moment before rolling over and throwing the covers off of him and getting out of bed. '_How many times do I have to apologize for that?_' he thought. '_I know I can never make it up to her, but I thought she said she forgave me. I feel bad enough for having hurt her; I don't need a constant reminder of what I did._'

"Adam," Teela said as she watched him grab his clothing and storm off to the bathroom, completely ignoring her. '_This is why people shouldn't be able to read each other's minds,_' she thought resignedly. '_Adam, I do forgive you and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. We can't get angry at each other, or our feelings hurt, every time one of us thinks something that the other one doesn't like. We are individual people with our own thoughts and feelings and you're the one that is always telling me that I have the right to feel what I feel._'

Adam came out of the bathroom to find Teela sitting on her side of the bed. "You're right; I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I don't think you overreacted necessarily," she told him standing and moving into his arms, "but we have to remember that this being able to know everything the other is thinking is not normal and that it is only temporary. Now, I have to go meet Garian and I know that you have meetings to attend with your father this morning so we need to get ready and go to breakfast."

Adam leaned forward and kissed her and she laughed and pulled away, lightly smacking him on the chest when she heard where his thoughts were going.

"We don't have time for that right now," she grinned. '_But later…_' she thought.

'_I would give anything to be able to be able to just do whatever we want whenever we want to,_' he thought.

'_I think everyone feels that way at some point,_' she replied. '_Move it Your Highness._'

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he released her and turned to finish getting ready for the day.

After breakfast they went their separate ways but they were both still constantly hearing one another's thoughts and they both found that it was often very distracting.

Teela's thoughts were mostly focused on her lessons with Garian and the meeting with the carpenter, Barak, about the changes she wanted to make to the nursery that was scheduled after lunch. She also frequently thought about how frustrated she was with how often she had to use the lavatory.

Adam's thoughts were mostly focused on the meetings he had to attend with his father and worries over how to keep the evil warriors still in the palace prison locked up, as well as how to stop Skeletor and his remaining cohorts once and for all. But he also often thought about how much he loved his wife, how happy and excited he was about becoming a father and very graphic thoughts about what he'd like to be doing with his wife instead of the mundane day-to-day things they were both obligated to.

'_Adam!_' Teela's thoughts interrupted a particularly spectacular daydream of his. '_I'm sure your father and the nobles would not appreciate it if they knew that you weren't paying attention to what they're saying._'

'_Can I help that you're infinitely more interesting to me than these meetings?_' his amused thoughts came back to her. '_Maybe we can find some free time after you meet with the carpenter this afternoon._'

'_We'll see,_' replied and he could tell she was smiling. '_Now focus on what you're supposed to be doing and I'll see you at lunch._'

'_Yes dear,_' he said and Teela rolled her eyes when she realized she could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Is everything okay Teela?" Garian asked her.

"Yes," she answered him. "Adam's thoughts are distracting me; I'm ready for us to be back inside our own heads."

"We'll do that tomorrow morning," he promised.

Teela sighed and then nodded. "I was hoping we could do that this afternoon, but I think I can wait until tomorrow morning."

"Good," Garian smiled. "It's important for the two of you to have this time; it will make the bond between you stronger when we finally teach you to shield yourselves and you'll be able to communicate telepathically with ease when you want to."

Teela returned his smile and nodded before rolling her eyes. "Hold that thought… my husband's are straying again," she told him in exasperation. '_Adam!_'

'_Sorry_,' she heard him reply and she could picture a sheepish grin on his face.

Garian grinned as he watched his cousin's expression as she communicated with Adam.

Teela sighed and looked at Garian. "You were saying?"

Adam forced his attention back to his father as he and the noblemen discussed the changes he had suggested to Baron Grod's hunting license proposal.

After lunch Adam and Teela met carpenter Barak and took him to their suite so that they could show him the room they had designated to be the nursery. Teela pointed out to him the area she had in mind for the walk-in closet and explained what she wanted done.

"The royal architect has the blueprints, so you'll have to meet with him, but he said that there's a 'blank space' on the other side of this wall that you could use to build what I'm wanting," she told him. "Basically, if you open up this wall there is room to build the shelves, and put the bar for the items we need to hang, and then the doors can be flush with the wall."

"Do you happen to know how much of a 'blank space' there is behind this wall?" Barak asked.

"I believe he said it runs the entire width of the wall and goes in about four or five feet," Adam told him. "We can go down to talk to him when we're finished here."

Barak nodded and pulled some parchment and a writing utensil out of the satchel he carried. "Is there a place with a table I can use for a few moments?"

"Of course," Adam said as he and Teela led him to the small kitchenette where the table was.

Barak used the table to quickly sketch a drawing and then showed it to them. "Now, this is just a very rough draft," he told them, "until I meet with the royal architect and find out for sure how much space we have to work with. But I think this is about what you have in mind?"

Teela smiled and nodded. "That's it," she told him. "I would like one wall to have shelves and another to have a place to hang items up… I was thinking we could put the bureau here when it is finished," she said, pointing to the area on the drawing she was talking about.

"I can make this work for you," Barak assured them.

"Good," Teela smiled.

"Why don't we go down to see the royal architect now and he can show give you more information on what's behind that wall," Adam said.

Barak stood and gathered the parchment and placed his things back into his satchel before bowing to Teela. "Your Highness," he said. "Thank you for giving me the honor of doing this job for you. I know that you could have hired an outside carpenter from another city or village and I am humbled that you chose me."

Teela smiled at him and nodded. "You're welcome," she said softly. "I appreciate all of the hard work and time you are putting into this for us."

Barak bowed once again and then followed Adam out of their suite.

Adam could read Teela's thoughts about how she felt bad for being so ingracious in her thoughts towards the carpenter the day before as she realized that he was truly humbled and grateful that they had chosen him and his employees and not someone else. He told her that it was all right; everyone makes mistakes sometimes.

When Adam was ready to return to their suite almost an hour later he realized that Teela's thoughts had been quiet for a while and when he concentrated on her, he discovered that she was sound asleep. Surprisingly, she wasn't even dreaming and he found that to be rather interesting since he thought that everyone dreamed every time they were asleep.

He lay down beside her on the bed and just watched her sleep for a while. He could probably find a dozen things or more that needed doing, but he was perfectly content to just stay here and watch his wife sleeping. Before long, he had fallen asleep, too.

'_Prince Adam!_' the Sorceress' voice startled him awake a short time later. '_Castle Grayskull is under attack; He-Man is needed!_'

'_I'm on my way Sorceress,_' he sent back to her and sat up. He turned to kiss Teela and found that she was awake and looking at him worriedly. "I'll be careful," he promised in response to the thoughts he heard from her.

"I love you," she said softly.

Adam leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too," he said and then stood up and hurried out of their room to find Cringer.

Teela sighed in frustration as she sat up and then went into the lavatory. She knew the moment Adam had transformed into He-Man and smiled as his thoughts focused on the coming battle.

After she had washed her hands and gone out to their sitting room, she allowed her mind to follow the battle, gasping when she felt He-Man get hit with a blast from Skeletor's staff and thrown into the stone walls of Castle Grayskull. He was dazed for a moment, but he shook it off and rushed back into the fight.

On a whim, Teela turned her focus to her mother and she could feel her weakening against the ongoing magical attacks against the castle. An image came to her mind and she smiled and did what she saw, and was surprised when her mother's startled gasp sounded in her mind as she helped to send power to her mother and fortify the shields of the castle.

A moment later Teela heard He-Man's cry of pain in her mind and again she saw in her mind what she needed to do and just did it. A flash of blue-green light surged from He-Man and the Sorceress of Grayskull and Skeletor and his minions were knocked to the ground, stunned.

Skeletor barely managed to get to his feet and when he saw He-Man stand up, completely healed and at full-strength, he used what little strength he had left to teleport himself and his minions to the safety of Snake Mountain.

"It would appear that the Sorceress has gotten stronger recently," Skeletor said aloud as he watched his minions slowly start to regain consciousness.

"It isn't her," Evil-Lyn said weakly from the floor of the throne room. "It's that little wretch Teela; she is the one who defeated me when I ended up in the palace prison. Apparently she had powers that have lain dormant until recently and she has grown quite powerful."

"Indeed," Skeletor murmured thoughtfully. "I will have to watch her more closely; if she in fact has the kind of power to protect Grayskull and still send out the kind of shockwave that knocks _you_ unconscious, I want that power for myself. I could use her to get into Castle Grayskull."

Evil-Lyn didn't reply but knew that she would have to keep a close eye on Prince Adam's little wife from now on as well.

Meanwhile, Adam had returned to the palace and he went straight to his suite to check on his wife. They had been silently arguing since she had sent the blast of power that had sent Skeletor and his cronies back to Snake Mountain about whether or not she should have stayed out of the fight. Adam was concerned that something was going to happen to her and Teela was arguing that since she was never anywhere near the fight, she was perfectly safe.

When he returned to their suite he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just worry over your safety."

"I know you do," she said. "But I was perfectly safe; I never left the palace."

Adam nodded and they silently agreed to let it go before he kissed her once more and lifted her into his arms to carry her to their room. '_I believe you said that we could do this later…_' he grinned down at her.

Teela laughed and nodded her head, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him once more.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you all for your feedback and your prayers and well-wishes! I haven't heard about the job I went to interview for, but since it is only 10-25 hours per week and is seasonal (the position ends between August 1st and September 1st, depending on demand), I went and applied for another position. I got that one! It is full-time, but again is only seasonal at the moment... it _could_ become permanent if a position opens up, so please keep praying! Thanks again~ you're all amazing! Hope you like this new chapter!**

The next morning after breakfast Teela dragged Adam to the room where she met with Garian every day and looked at her cousin in exasperation. "We need to be back inside our own heads," she declared adamantly.

Garian raised an eyebrow at Adam in curiosity.

Adam shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"In that case we'd better get started," Garian smiled. "I want the two of you to take deep breaths and do the meditation I taught you and then I'll show you what you need to do."

Adam and Teela did as instructed and then Garian spoke softly and told them what they needed to do. "I want you to picture yourselves building a wall between your minds, but do it slowly; don't be in a rush. When the wall is complete you should no longer be able to hear and see one another's thoughts all of the time. When you're finished I want you to look at me, but don't speak aloud."

Adam and Teela did as instructed and Teela finished just a few seconds before Adam.

"Okay," Garian said with a nod, "Teela I want you to think of something and concentrate on communicating it to Adam."

Teela nodded and she looked at Adam. '_This is much better,_' she sent. '_I love being able to communicate with you telepathically, but I am glad we're not sharing thoughts constantly anymore._'

Adam smiled at her and nodded.

"I take it that you heard her?" Garian asked Adam.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Good; now it's your turn," he told him. "You need to concentrate on saying something to Teela."

Adam looked at his wife and smiled. '_I love you. You're right; it is nice that we aren't sharing thoughts all of the time now._'

Teela winked at him and they both turned their attention back to Garian.

"The two of you seem to have gotten it," Garian smiled at them. "I'm surprised you picked it up so quickly."

"Thank goodness," Teela grinned.

"Well then Adam, if you don't have any questions for me we're done for the day," Garian told him.

Adam shook his head and then stood. He went over and leaned forward to kiss his wife before he left them to their lessons and went to his office. His father and the other nobles had approved the changes he'd made to Baron Grod's proposal and now he needed to begin implementing it.

They were going to go ahead and require that people buy permits to hunt, but if someone, especially a family, couldn't afford a permit they could apply for a waiver. There would be a new division of the royal guard to handle issuing permits, determining whether someone qualified for a waiver, and to enforce the new permit law.

He had been working for about thirty minutes when he heard his wife's voice in his head.

'_Adam? Can you hear me?_' she asked tentatively.

'_What's wrong? Are you okay?_' he asked, concerned.

'_I'm fine,_' he heard her voice again. '_You're going to think it's silly, but I got so used to having you in my head the last few days that I found myself actually missing the link and worrying about you._'

'_It's not silly,_' he assured her with a smile. '_But you know you can contact me whenever you need to, right?_'

'_Thanks,_' she said and he could feel her relief. '_I love you._'

'_I love you too,_' he smiled before he felt her presence leave his mind. Chuckling softly, he shook his head slightly and then he went back to work.

After lunch Adam had to attend several meetings with his father and Teela was spending the afternoon with the queen and several of the ladies of the court.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Teela listened as they prattled on about the latest fashions and shared the latest gossip. Her eyes met the queen's at one point and she blushed at the knowing look and the tolerant smile her mother-in-law sent her way.

"You must be getting really excited about the baby," Lady Annella said to Teela. "I saw Prince Adam leaving the south wing with the carpenter yesterday and they were discussing the changes you're having made to the baby's room."

Teela's temper rose and she had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at her and telling her to mind her own business. Instead, she plastered on a smile and hoped that it didn't look as forced as it felt. "I'm having a walk-in closet built in," Teela said. "Barak is also building all of the nursery furniture so it made sense to have him come and build the wardrobe."

"What does a baby need a walk-in closet for?" Lady Victoria asked with a puzzled frown.

Teela clamped down on her impatience once more. "He won't need one right now, necessarily," she replied. "But it will be nice to have a place to store all of his clothing and supplies and as he grows older he will need the space to put his clothing and shoes."

"You keep saying 'he'," Lady Annella noted. "You're hoping for a boy so that there'll be another heir to the throne?"

"We know we're having a boy for sure," Teela answered. "The Sorceress of Grayskull told me that we are having a son."

All of the ladies' eyes in the room widened in stunned amazement.

"You've met the Sorceress?" asked Lady Darla in awe.

Teela had to force herself not to blurt out that she was her mother. She would love to see the looks on their faces at that particular tidbit of information, but she had promised to keep it a secret. "Yes," she shrugged, "many times; she is a good friend."

The women goggled at her and queen Marlena smiled approvingly.

"What's she like?" asked Lady Eugenia.

Teela shrugged again. "She's beautiful and very powerful, but she can be very kind to those that she considers to be her friends; though there are few that fall into that category. She has to keep herself apart from the rest of Eternia in order to protect Castle Grayskull so she must be cautious in who she allows into the castle and who she befriends."

"I hear from Garian that you are becoming quite a powerful sorceress in your own right," Queen Marlena said to Teela, wanting to steer the conversation away from the Sorceress of Grayskull and also to let these women know that Teela was not a woman they wanted to cross.

Teela blushed and bowed her head to the queen. "I suppose so," she said shyly.

"I've seen it with my own eyes," Marlena reminded her. "You saved my life and the king's and Queen Elmora's lives as well, by defeating Evil-Lyn, Trap-Jaw and Triclops my dear. If Skeletor hadn't broken Evil-Lyn out of the prison, she'd still be locked up with the others because of you."

The women all looked at Teela with wide eyes and Teela noted, with some satisfaction, that more than one of them looked a little frightened of her.

"Oh, show us something you can do," Lady Annella said with a sickly-sweet smile.

"_Princess_ Teela will not do tricks on demand to satisfy our curiosity," Queen Marlena said firmly, emphasizing Teela's title. "Besides, she is still under the tutelage of Sorcerer Garian and is probably not supposed to perform magic without his supervision unless it is an emergency."

Lady Annella bowed her head at the queen. "Of course Your Majesty," she said, "please forgive me for my impudence. I hope you'll forgive me as well Your Highness," she said to Teela, inclining her head in her direction and placing just enough emphasis on her title to make it clear what she thought of it.

Both women inclined their heads and Marlena decided it was time to change the subject altogether. "Lady Victoria, how are the plans coming for Lady Annella's wedding shower?"

Lady Victoria smiled widely and soon the assembled group was happily chatting away about the upcoming wedding and the festivities surrounding it.

Teela smiled gratefully at her mother-in-law and then turned her head away and rolled her eyes at the group that was now nattering away once more.

'_Adam,_' she reached out towards her husband. '_Are you busy at the moment?_'

'_We just wrapped up a meeting and have about an hour break before the next,_' he replied. '_Is everything all right?_'

'_I need a good excuse to get away from all of these twits,_' she told him, '_before I_ **accidentally** _turn one of them into a swamp hopper._'

She could hear his chuckle in her mind and she bit her lip to keep from snapping at him.

'_Give me a couple of minutes and I'll come up with something,_' he promised.

'_Hurry,_' she pleaded.

'_I will,_' he replied. '_Just try to hold on a little longer._'

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the queen's solar and a servant returned from answering it to hand the queen a note. Everyone watched as the queen looked at it and her eyes widened before she nodded and looked at Teela.

"The Sorceress of Grayskull has asked that you come to the castle immediately," she told her. "Your father is preparing a wind raider in the hangar bay to take you there, now."

Teela bowed her head to the queen and stood, repressing her grin when all the other women in the room scrambled to their feet and curtsied to her before heading towards the hangar bay.

'_Did my mother really send for me or is that your doing?_' she asked her husband silently.

'_I asked her if there was any reason she could think of to summon you to the castle in order to keep you from creating an uproar in the kingdom by turning one of the noblewomen into some kind of slimy, scaly or otherwise unsavory creature,_' she heard his amused voice return. '_She said that she could always have you come so that she could assess the progress you've been making with Garian, so I suggested that it might be a good idea for her to have your father send for you and take you to her._'

'_Thank you,_' she replied gratefully and then fumed when she sensed him laughing at her. '_It isn't funny! Those women are terrible and I don't understand how your mother can sit there so calmly and listen to them blather about the most inane subjects for hours on end. Your mother has the patience of a saint!_'

'_She's also been doing it for almost twenty-five years,_' Adam reminded her. '_You'll eventually learn to tolerate it and how to handle things when they start to get out of hand. You are going to be just as amazing a queen as my mother is._'

Teela smiled as she arrived in the hangar bay. '_Thanks,_' she said. '_I appreciate your confidence in me. I'm at the hangar bay now, so I'll talk to you later._'

'_Okay,_' Adam replied. '_I have another meeting to attend with my father; I love you._'

'_I love you, too,_' she sent and then found her father closing the hood of the wind raider after having finished his check of the vehicle.

"Teela," Man-At-Arms said as he saw his daughter coming towards him. "Your mother told me to send a message to the queen that you needed to come to Castle Grayskull at once and asked me to bring you to her. Do you know what's going on?"

"She's preventing me from doing something that could cause a lot of trouble," Teela told him sheepishly as he helped her into the wind raider and started the engines. As soon as they were in the air and on their way she looked at him and sighed. "I was having tea with the queen and the noblewomen and I just couldn't sit there and listen to those shallow, selfish, two-faced~" she clenched her teeth and shook her head. "I contacted Adam telepathically and asked him to find a way to get me out of there and he apparently contacted Mother and asked her if there was any reason she could think of to send for me and here we are."

Duncan sighed softly and bit his top lip for a moment before speaking. "Dear heart, I know that it is difficult for you to have to spend time with those women, but they will be your subjects one day and you have to learn how to deal with them now. Honestly, I'm surprised at you; it isn't like you to run away from a situation that you find distasteful or difficult."

"I know and you're right," she sighed. "I can't explain it, but I just feel… unsettled. Like something is nagging at the back of my mind and I can't place my finger on what it is. Between that, and just the emotional ups and downs of the pregnancy, I feel like what little patience I usually have is completely gone right now."

"Maybe spending some time with your mother will be good for you then," Man-At-Arms said with a small smile.

Teela returned his smile. "I hope so."

They landed outside Castle Grayskull, and then went inside the castle to greet the Sorceress, and had only been there about ten minutes when the castle fell under attack.

'_Adam!_' Teela sent to her husband. '_Castle Grayskull is under attack! We need He-Man!_'

'_Stay out of the fight!_' he sent. '_Let your mother handle the defense of the castle until I get there._'

'_Adam~_'

'_I mean it Tee! I'm on my way,_' he said.

Teela clamped down on her anger and followed her parents up the steps to the tower where her mother stood to defend the castle, waiting for her husband to arrive to help. If it came down to Skeletor getting inside the castle or her getting into the fight, there was no way she was going to stand by and let the evil sorcerer win.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks, as always, for all of the wonderful feedback! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I had a hard time deciding where end it- which is also why this chapter is so long!** **Enjoy... **

He-Man and Battle Cat saw Ram-Man, Fisto, Stratos and Mekaneck hurrying towards them as they were leaving the palace grounds.

"He-Man," Stratos called, "is there trouble somewhere?"

"Castle Grayskull is under attack," he told them.

"We'll be right behind you," Mekaneck told him as he, Ram-Man and Fisto ran towards the hangar bay where the vehicles were parked.

Stratos flew above He-Man and Battle Cat as they hurried to Castle Grayskull and when they arrived they were met by Spikor, Clawful and Two-Bad. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were using their magic to try to breach the castle's shields.

Spikor ran at He-Man as he jumped from Battle Cat's saddle and spun around, trying to catch the hero with his tail, but He-Man jumped out of the way and grabbed his tail, spinning him around and tossing him into a nearby stand of trees.

Stratos dodged the freeze rays Two-Bad was shooting at him with a stun gun and then returned fire with the freeze rays in the gauntlets he wore on his arms.

Mekaneck, Ram-Man and Fisto landed in a wind raider not far from the battle and hurried to join He-Man and Stratos.

He-Man, seeing that the others were handling the situation, ran and somersaulted over Skeletor's and Evil-Lyn's heads to land near the edge of the stone bridge that the castle's drawbridge rested on when it was open. He easily deflected a bolt of magic Evil-Lyn sent his way with his sword and then rushed towards the evil sorcerers, knocking Evil-Lyn backwards when he hit her with his shoulder and then grabbing Skeletor by the waist and tossing him through the air to land in a mud puddle.

Evil-Lyn regained her footing and shot another bolt at the hero, but He-Man once again deflected it with his sword back towards her and she barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid being hit.

Skeletor had transported himself out of the mud puddle and stood beside Evil-Lyn as she stood up and they both sent bolts of magic towards He-Man at the same time.

He-Man managed to deflect the bolt from Skeletor and should have been hit by the one from Evil-Lyn, but a shimmer of blue-green around him showed a shield had deflected the magical energy, and the hero and both villains blinked in surprise.

"I see that Prince Adam's little wife is protecting you," Evil-Lyn drawled as she and Skeletor again sent strong blasts of magic towards the hero.

'_He-Man,_' Teela's voice sounded in his mind, '_hold your hand up, palm out and I'll send a blast of magic through you to disable them._'

Knowing that now was not the time to argue with Teela about staying out of the fight, He-Man did as she said and a wave of magic shot through the air and knocked the evil sorcerers to the ground, stunning both of them for a moment.

Skeletor shook it off and saw that Clawful was inside a porta-prison and being placed into the wind raider by Stratos and Mekaneck. With an angry shout he held up his havoc staff and he, Evil-Lyn, Two-Bad and Spikor disappeared in a bright flash of pale blue light.

He-Man walked towards the wind raider to thank the others for all of their help and after being reassured that they would make sure Clawful was placed into the palace prison, he headed towards the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull. When the drawbridge was lowered he and Battle Cat made their way into the castle and he transformed them back into Adam and Cringer as soon as they were in the throne room.

Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress came into the room and Adam looked at his in-laws.

"Where is she?" he asked darkly.

Duncan and Teela'Na glanced at one another.

"She's in her room," the Sorceress replied. "I asked her to lie down and made sure she has something to eat and drink."

"Thank you," Adam said before he nodded to them and headed towards the room Teela was in. He opened the door and found her sighing as she set an empty glass on the night table before she lay back and rested on the pillows. "I thought I told you to stay out of the fight," he said as he shut the door.

"Gee Honey, glad to see you're all right, too," she replied sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Teela!" he said angrily. "Do you want to lose the baby? Is that what you want?"

Teela jumped out of bed and moved to stand directly in front of him, her eyes flashing. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? We were perfectly safe! Garian has assured me that using my powers won't endanger your son and I was nowhere near the battle when I helped you."

Adam's heart lurched when she said the words 'your son' and he shook his head. "My son; I thought he is our son?"

Teela waved a hand dismissively. "You know what I meant. Part of the link we share now enables me to be able to help you when you fight. It gives you an advantage over Skeletor and his cronies that we didn't have before; why shouldn't we take advantage of it?"

"Because Evil-Lyn knows that you're the one that's helping me and I'm sure she's told Skeletor," he yelled, shaking his head in frustration. "If he feels you're a threat, he'll stop at nothing to hurt, capture or even kill you to stop you."

"I can take care of myself, in case you haven't been paying attention!" Teela said hotly, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at him.

"I realize that, but I'm still worried about you," he told her. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"I'm not~" Teela started and then broke off, shaking her head angrily. "Go home Adam."

Adam blinked and frowned. "What?"

"Go home," she said again, waving a hand towards the door. "I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Teela~"

"Go," she insisted, turning her back on him.

Adam clenched his teeth together and gave a curt nod. "Fine," he said before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Duncan and Teela'Na saw him as he strode out of the corridor.

"Is everything all right lad?" Duncan asked.

Adam sighed. "Teela said she's staying here tonight," he told them. "I'm heading back to the palace; I'll see you later. Come on Cringer."

Cringer glanced worriedly in the direction of the room Teela was in and then at Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress before he followed Adam out of the castle.

"Do you wish to join me? I am going to go speak to her," the Sorceress said when Duncan glanced down the corridor that led to the living quarters.

He nodded and they made their way to her room and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, they could see she had been crying.

"May we come in?" Duncan asked gently.

Teela nodded and turned away from the door and went to climb back into the bed, grabbing a handkerchief from the night table and blowing her nose. "I thought maybe Adam had come back," she sniffled.

"Do you want him to?" her mother asked.

Teela shrugged. "I don't know what I want right now."

Duncan took a seat in the chair near the bed while Teela'Na sat on the edge of the bed close to her daughter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

Teela nodded and sighed. "I don't understand why he's acting like this," she said. "I was perfectly safe and Garian and Mother have both assured me that the baby isn't in any danger from my using magic."

"He's just worried about you," Duncan told her, "because he loves you."

"Sometimes I feel like all he's worried about is the baby," she sniffed.

"That is not true," Teela'Na assured her. "Adam loves you very much and he is afraid for your safety. He worries that Skeletor will come after you, especially since you are such a powerful sorceress. Skeletor is one that will try to force you to use your powers for his benefit and if he can't control you, he will probably try to kill you."

Teela nodded and sighed. "I guess I'm just still feeling overwhelmed by everything," she admitted. "I've been having regular talks with Nari and those have been helping me a lot, but there are still times when I still feel a bit dazed by how much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"That's understandable," Duncan said.

"How are you feeling about the pregnancy now?" her mother asked.

"Better now that I can sense him and connect with him," she said. "I still have days when I just want to cry about it, but then I find a quiet place and focus on him and those feelings pass quickly. I may not be as excited as Adam is, but I'm at least happy that we're going to have a baby now."

Duncan blinked in surprise. "You weren't happy about it before?"

"Not really," Teela sighed. "Of course, it was more that I was upset about the way he was conceived than the actual fact that I was going to be a mother, but there were times when I was really feeling resentful that I was going to have a baby when it wasn't something I had planned for or even felt ready for. I still have days when I'm sad about the way I got pregnant, but at least I'm not resentful about having a baby anymore."

Duncan nodded in understanding.

They sat and talked with her for a while longer before her mother told her she would bring her dinner in to her and that she needed to rest for a little bit and then they left her alone.

After dinner, Teela asked her father to take her back to the palace.

"I thought you were staying here tonight?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to, but I really shouldn't," she told them. "I need to go and apologize to Adam and set things right with him."

Her parents smiled in approval and Duncan took her back to the palace after she'd said goodbye to her mother.

Adam had returned to the palace and stormed up to the suite he and Teela shared. He ran into Nari on the way and she had asked him what was wrong when she saw how angry he was. Needing to talk to someone, he invited her to join him in their sitting room and he went and got them both something to drink before taking a seat in the chair across from the sofa she was sitting on.

He told her about the argument that he and Teela had first and then began talking to her about how he was feeling about other things. "I don't understand why it's taking her so long to move past what happened," he sighed. "I mean, we got married and we're having a baby… we should be moving forward with our lives and not dwelling on the past and things we can't change."

"That's very arrogant of you," she told him.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"You assume that just because you are happy with the way things turned out, that Teela should just move on as if nothing happened and be blissfully happy, too," she said. "Your thinking is flawed for a number of reasons, however. First of all, you're a man so you view sex in a different manner than women do, regardless of the fact that you were more or less a virgin on your wedding night, despite what happened in the cave. Men just have a different perspective on sexual intimacy than women do; it's just the way of things. Secondly, everyone is different in how they handle traumas and losses and people need to be allowed to grieve in their own way. Teela is grieving the loss of her innocence and the loss of control over her life and you need to let her do it in her own way and her own time; it will take her as long as it takes her and that's all there is to it. You need to give her the space she needs to grieve in her own time."

"What do you mean she's grieving the loss of her innocence and loss of control over her life?" he asked in confusion.

Nari sighed softly. "Adam, you may not remember what took place in that cave, but Teela does. She remembers every moment of it; the fear she felt, the hurt and sadness that someone she loves and trusted could do something so terrible to her, the physical pain of it… she has to live with those memories and they can be very vivid at times. Losing one's virginity in that way is even harder. Giving your body to someone is a gift and when it's forced upon you it takes away your innocence; once that's gone, you can never get it back. Also, Teela's entire life has been about being in control. From the time she was a young girl she knew what she wanted to do with her life and what she wanted to be. Because of what happened and the two of you getting married and now expecting a child, she's lost the career she worked her whole life for and all of the dreams she had for her life. Finding out she had powers was another thing she had no control over, either and it's not even something she really wanted to begin with. Try to see things from her perspective."

Adam thanked Nari and after she hugged him, she left him alone with his thoughts. He sat in the sitting room for a long while before heading to dinner and after dinner he took a walk in the gardens to think some more about what Nari had said. He was just about ready to head to Castle Grayskull to go apologize to Teela when he saw her and Duncan coming from the hangar bay.

Teela saw Adam across the courtyard and she smiled shyly at him as they began walking towards one another.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

Adam pulled Teela into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Let's go upstairs, huh?"

Teela smiled and nodded, looking back to wave to her father before they made their way to their suite.

Duncan smiled and sighed in relief as he watched them go before heading back to Castle Grayskull and his own wife once more.


	50. Chapter 50

**As always I want to thank everyone who reads this tale and especially those that take time to review and let me know what you think! You are all awesome! Also, thank you all so much for your prayers/thoughts/well-wishes regarding my job situation. Again, you're all just amazing! Hope you like this latest installment...**

Just over a month later things had settled into a routine with the exception of the usual surprise attacks from Skeletor and his minions or the odd natural disaster.

After the fight Adam and Teela had the month previous Nari had taken it upon herself to begin meeting with both of them once a week, both separately and together, to allow them to talk through whatever issues they needed to discuss. It was helping them both tremendously and their marriage was much stronger for it. It was also helping Teela along in her healing.

Adam was under much less stress now that his parents and Teela were aware of his secret, as well. He and his father had worked out a signal to use whenever they were in meetings and he got a call from the Sorceress that He-Man was needed and it was working wonderfully.

Teela had finally had to have the seamstress make her some clothing to accommodate her ever-expanding waistline and it was now obvious to all that she was with child. At four and a half months pregnant she wasn't very big, but it was enough to tell. She was also tired of hearing that she had that 'pregnancy glow' already.

They had just finished lunch and were leaving the dining hall when Teela suddenly stopped and placed her hand on her lower abdomen with a small frown.

"What is it?" Adam asked worriedly as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"I'm not sure," Teela said, still frowning slightly. She turned her focus inward and found that her son was fine, so she wasn't sure what she was experiencing.

"Teela," Queen Marlena's voice sounded from behind them as she rushed towards them. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Teela looked up at her mother-in-law and shook her head slightly as she replied. "I'm not sure what it is. The baby's fine, so I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"Can you describe it?" the queen asked as Man-At-Arms, King Randor and Nari gathered around them.

Teela took a breath and forced herself to relax. "It's not anything painful," she told them, "it's just odd. It's… well here, feel it for yourself," she said as she took the queen's hand and placed it in the spot she was feeling the odd sensation.

Marlena stood still for a moment with her palm on Teela's abdomen and then her face lit up with a bright, excited smile. "Oh Teela," she said happily, "the baby's kicking! This is obviously the first time you've ever felt it."

Teela's eyes widened and she looked at Adam, who was beaming with pride. "Yes it is," she confirmed. "I've felt an odd fluttering sensation for the last week, but this is the first time I've felt such definable movement."

Marlena moved her hand and smiled as Teela took Adam's hand and placed it in the right spot so he could feel his child kicking, and her eyes filled with tears as he looked at his wife in awe and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

Teela blushed and Adam asked everyone to excuse them as he put an arm around her and led her back to their suite. Once they were seated on the sofa in their sitting room, Teela smiled and placed Adam's hand on the spot where she could feel the baby kicking.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever felt," Adam said happily. "It doesn't hurt you?"

Teela shook her head. "No, it doesn't hurt; it's just an odd sensation. I'm sure by the time I deliver I'll be used to it."

Adam nodded in agreement. "I wish I could sit here all afternoon with you and just feel him kicking, but I have a meeting this afternoon with Duke Caldor."

Teela put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I understand. I have to meet with your mother about some palace staffing issues."

They sat quietly together for a short time longer and then it was time for them to go their separate ways for the afternoon.

"I'll speak to Man-At-Arms about sending a garrison out to Equestor to help you and your people deal with those bandits; they should arrive within the next forty-eight hours," Prince Adam told Duke Caldor as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you Prince Adam," Duke Caldor said inclining his head respectfully. "I appreciate whatever assistance you can provide."

Adam walked him to the door of his office to see him out and then turned back towards his desk to begin the necessary paperwork when he sensed a sudden rush of panic, fear and pain from his sister that caused his knees to buckle and his chest to hurt. "Adora!" he cried out as he struggled to his feet and stumbled to the small sofa in his office. '_Sorceress,_' he called out silently. '_Something's wrong with Adora!_'

'_I have sensed it as well,_' the Sorceress' voice replied in his mind. '_I am trying to find out what has happened and I will let you know as soon as I possibly can._'

'_Thank you,_' he said silently. '_Teela, are you still with my mother?_' he asked his wife inaudibly.

In Queen Marlena's solar, Teela felt Adam's distress a few moments before he called out to her and she concentrated on her husband, ignoring the odd stares from the courtiers in the room. '_Yes; what's wrong?_' she replied to him.

'_Are the two of you alone?_' she heard him ask. Glancing at the women in the room she soundlessly replied, '_No; do you need us to be?_ _What's wrong?_'

'_I'm not sure; I just had a sudden sense of panic, fear and pain from Adora that took my breath away,_' he replied. '_I'm on my way; see if you can't clear the room. I'm waiting for your mother to find out what's happening with Adora and let me know._'

Teela told him she'd handle it and then stood. "Your Majesty," she said to the queen with a bow of her head, "Prince Adam just contacted me telepathically; he is on his way here and there's an urgent matter he needs to discuss with us privately."

Marlena nodded and looked at the group of women. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'll have to ask you to leave us for now. I'll send word when I'm ready to pick up where we left off."

The women all stood and curtsied to her before shuffling out of the room with curious looks at the queen and the princess.

As soon as the last woman had left and the door was closed Marlena looked at Teela. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied with an anxious expression. "Adam isn't even sure, but it has something to do with Adora."

Marlena paled and sat heavily in her chair. "Adora?" she breathed. "Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he's waiting to hear from my mother about what is going on," Teela replied as she poured her mother-in-law a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and handed it to her.

Just as Marlena set the empty glass on the table close to her King Randor, Adam and Man-At-Arms entered the room and shut the door and she stood and moved into her husband's arms. "Randor," she said, that one word conveying all that she was feeling.

"I know," the king said softly as he hugged her to him.

'_Adam,' the Sorceress_' voice sounded in his mind. '_You and your family must come to Castle Grayskull at once; Adora is here with me. Adam, it is Captain Sea Hawk. I have done all I can for him, but I am afraid that it does not look good._'

'_Oh, Ancients,_' Adam replied sadly. He was rather fond of the swarthy sea captain and knew what the man meant to his sister. '_We're on our way Sorceress,_' he said before looking at his anxious family. "It's Captain Sea Hawk," he told them. "I don't know the details, only that they are at Castle Grayskull and the Sorceress says that it doesn't look good. She wants us all to come immediately."

"Of course," King Randor said as he gave his wife a gentle squeeze and pulled away from her. "Duncan, please prepare a wind raider to take us there at once."

"Of course sire," Duncan replied with a bow of his head and then he hurried off to do as the king requested.

"Poor Adora," Teela murmured softly as she hugged Adam. "She must be beside herself with worry."

Adam got a faraway look in his eyes before he focused on her and nodded. "She is," he said. "Let's go, shall we? Adora needs us."

King Randor stopped only long enough to inform his assistant that there was a family emergency and that they would all be at Castle Grayskull before they made their way to the hangar bay and the wind raider Duncan had waiting for them.

They arrived at Grayskull and made their way into the castle across the drawbridge that had lowered for them upon their arrival. The Sorceress met them at the entrance, her face grave.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she said as she began to lead them through the castle's corridors. "I'm afraid that Captain Sea Hawk's condition is extremely grave. I am not sure that he will make it through the night."

"What happened?" Adam asked her.

"There was a great battle on Etheria earlier today and after it was over the rebellion was helping with the clean-up," she told them. "She-Ra and Hawk were helping some rebels to move a large piece of ruined machinery when his locket suddenly glowed brighter than it ever has before and Shadow Weaver appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Hawk threw himself in front of She-Ra just in time to block a blast of magic from the witch and it hurled him backwards quite a distance. It also caused the machinery they were trying to move to fly up in the air and land on Shadow Weaver; the only good news out of all of this is that Hordak's witch is dead."

"She-Ra's healing powers couldn't help him?" Adam asked softly as they stopped outside a door.

"I'm afraid whatever magic Shadow Weaver used is too powerful for Grayskull's magic to heal him," the Sorceress said sadly. "She-Ra's powers held off death long enough to get him here and as I said, I have done what I can for him, but I'm afraid that it is not enough. He looks fine on the outside, but I am afraid that whatever the spell was has done a great deal of damage to him internally that I cannot heal."

They all nodded soberly as she opened the door and allowed them entrance to the room. Adora was sitting on the bed facing Hawk and holding his hand in hers and gently caressing his face with the other as her tears fell softly.

"Adora," her mother said as she rushed forward to take her little girl in her arms.

Adora hugged her mother tightly and finally broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. "He can't die Mother," she cried. "He just can't; I love him so much."

"I know darling," her mother said softly. "I know."

Teela's eyes filled with tears as she watched King Randor and Adam join in hugging Adora and offering her what little comfort they could. She knew how she would feel if their roles were reversed and her heart ached for her sister-in-law and friend. She stayed close to her own parents, trying to give the family some measure of privacy for a few moments.

"This just isn't fair," she said softly. "First she gets taken from her family for most of her life and now she's about to lose the man she loves? How can this happen?"

"I'm afraid that life isn't fair," Duncan replied just as softly. "Unfortunately, loss is part of life and especially when war is a part of your life, these things happen."

Teela sighed softly and nodded. "It just seems so wrong," she said quietly. "She's She-Ra; she serves the side of good and is selfless, loving and kind. This shouldn't be happening to her."

"No, it shouldn't," her father agreed.

Teela turned and gave each of her parents a tight hug, telling each one that she loved them. When she looked back at the royal family, Adora was again sitting on Sea Hawk's bed holding his hand and caressing his face. Adam stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder and the king and queen had both taken seats beside the bed. Moving more fully into the room she moved closer to the bed.

Adora looked at her and stopped stroking Hawk's face for a moment. "How are you doing?" she asked her sister-in-law. "You look amazing."

Teela blinked as tears slipped down her cheeks. The most awful day of her life and Adora was taking the time to ask about her? To notice how she looked? Once again the selflessness and loving spirit of the woman before her touched her heart. "I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm so sorry about what has happened."

Adora nodded and turned her attention back to Hawk. "He saved me," she said quietly. "This spell was meant for She-Ra."

No one knew quite what to say to that so they all remained silent. Adam gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Teela looked at the unconscious man in the bed and frowned slightly as she saw the spell that was affecting him. Blinking, she focused on it and she saw what needed to be done to remove it, though she wasn't sure it would work. Knowing that it was worth a try and that Sea Hawk's life may depend on it, Teela moved to the head of the bed and placed her hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes.

Adora looked at her brother in confusion before gasping as she saw a warm, blue-green glow suddenly surround Sea Hawk. "What~" she began.

"Shhh," Adam said softly. "Let her concentrate."

The Sorceress' eyes widened as she and Duncan moved into the room to watch Teela as she tried to heal Captain Sea Hawk.

Everyone held their breath in anticipation, praying to the Elders that it worked.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback! I really do appreciate it! I am starting both of my new jobs this week, which means that for the next several months I will be working seven days a week. I am hoping to still find time to write and post new chapters, but it may slow down significantly. Just a heads up. Hope you all like this newest chapter!**

Adora and the others watched as Teela concentrated on trying to remove the spell and after a few minutes, Sea Hawk's body began to convulse as the spell tried to hold on to him. "Stop," she said in a panic, "you're hurting him!" She moved to grab Teela but was held off by Adam, who wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"No; don't interrupt her," he said. "The spell is trying to hold onto him and it is fighting her."

Adora's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and stood in her brother's embrace and watched.

Teela concentrated on the spell and felt it fighting against her as she tried to remove it from Sea Hawk. She tuned everything else around her out and focused completely on the task at hand and was only vaguely aware of Adora's panicked voice as Hawk began convulsing as she fought the spell. She allowed Adam to be aware of what was happening so he could explain it to Adora, but otherwise continued to focus on fighting the evil spell that was preventing them from completely healing the internal injuries that were killing Hawk. At last, the spell released him and she could see in her mind as it dissipated like a fog in the sunlight.

She then turned her focus to healing his internal injuries, amazed that he was even still alive at all. When her mother placed her hands on Hawk's arm and began to help her heal him, she relaxed some and the two of them were able to heal the sailor.

After nearly thirty minutes the glow surrounding Sea Hawk faded and Teela and the Sorceress opened their eyes and looked at the others in the room.

"He'll need to sleep and he should remain on bed rest for a couple of days, but he's going to be fine," the Sorceress said as Adam released his sister and moved to hold his now exhausted wife.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked Teela softly as they watched Adora move to the bed and stretch out beside Hawk, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine," Teela told him, "just really tired."

"I'm going to take Teela to her room so she can rest," Adam said quietly to the others and when the Sorceress nodded, he led her out to the corridor.

When Adora had stretched herself out to lay beside Sea Hawk King Randor opened his mouth to protest about how inappropriate it was for her to do so, but his wife's hand on his arm and the slight shake of her head stopped him short.

"We'll stay in here to keep an eye on them," she said softly, "but she needs to be close to him right now."

Randor made a face, but nodded his reluctant agreement.

"We will leave you all alone and we will bring dinner in to you in a few hours," the Sorceress told the king and queen softly, "but if you have need of anything at all, simply think of me and I will be available to assist you."

"Thank you Sorceress," Marlena said with a smile, "for everything."

The Sorceress inclined her head to them and she and Man-At-Arms left the family alone.

Adora lay with her head on Hawk's shoulder and her arm around him as she just listened to the steady sounds of his breathing.

Around midnight Adam entered the room and looked at his parents with a small smile. His mother was sleeping at an odd angle in her chair and his father was nodding off, but kept forcing himself to wake up with a jerk.

"Father," Adam said softly, "there's a room available for you and mother to get some sleep in. I'll stay here and keep watch over them for a while."

King Randor smiled gratefully at his son and they gently woke up the queen. Adam showed them where the room was and then went back to the room Adora and Hawk were sleeping in and took a seat in the chair his father had vacated.

It was nearly dawn when Hawk began to stir and he let out a low moan.

Adam stood and moved to the side of the bed opposite of where Adora was lying beside the sea captain and gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Easy Hawk," he said softly.

Hawk blinked as he opened his eyes and looked blearily up at Adam. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Adam asked softly.

Hawk frowned as his vision began to clear and his eyes widened. "Shadow Weaver!" he exclaimed.

Adam nodded solemnly as he kept him from trying to sit up and dislodging Adora. "Yes," he said. "You're in Castle Grayskull now and you're lucky to be alive."

Hawk turned his head towards Adora and he blinked when he saw the position they were in, blushing slightly. "How long has she been lying here?"

"All night," Adam replied with a smile. "As soon as you were healed, she curled up next to you and wouldn't move."

"What happened?" Hawk asked. "I remember Shadow Weaver's attack, but nothing after that."

Adam pursed his lips a moment before speaking. "She-Ra tried to heal your injuries and managed to keep you from dying, but she couldn't heal you completely so she brought you here. The Sorceress again managed to heal you enough to keep you from dying, but she said that it didn't look good; Shadow Weaver's spell was too strong and she had done all she could for you. Teela is actually the one who was able to break the spell so that she and the Sorceress could heal you."

"Teela" Hawk asked with a puzzled frown. "She's become that powerful?"

Adam smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes; she's surprised everyone."

Hawk blinked when his eyes began to drift shut once more.

"Get some more rest," Adam told him gently. "The Sorceress said you'll need to remain on bed rest for a few days to fully recover."

Hawk frowned slightly at this but nodded and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he turned his head and laid a gentle kiss on Adora's forehead.

Adam raised an eyebrow at how comfortable the two of them seemed to be in their current position, but went to sit in the chair once more to keep watch over them.

It was about two hours after sunrise when the Sorceress entered the room with his parents once more and his father placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Any change?" he asked softly as Adam stood and allowed his father to take his place in the chair as his mother sat in the other.

"He woke up several hours ago for about ten minutes," Adam told them, "but he could hardly keep his eyes open. Adora hasn't stirred at all."

"I'm awake now," Adora said opening her eyes and sitting up gingerly to look at her family. She stretched before looking at Hawk and running a hand over his cheek gently.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen for you both," King Randor told Adam and Adora. "We'll sit here with Captain Sea Hawk while you go eat."

Adora hesitated and then told her brother she would meet him in the kitchen after she used the lavatory and cleaned up a little.

Adam agreed and he left the room, finding his wife in the kitchen eating breakfast and yawning periodically. "Are you still tired?" he asked her in concern.

Teela nodded. "I'm going to eat and take a shower, but then I'm going to go back to sleep for a while. Defeating that spell really took a lot out of me." As he sat beside her and looked at her in concern, she took his hand and placed it where he could feel the baby kicking. "Don't worry; we're both fine. I'm just tired still; nothing a bit more sleep won't cure."

Adam smiled ruefully and relaxed, kissing her forehead. "I just worry about you; both of you."

Teela returned his smile. "I know. How is Hawk doing this morning?"

"He woke up for a little while early this morning, but he was still sleeping when I left," he told her. "I expect he'll probably sleep most of the day."

"Someone should take him some food," Teela told him. "My mother said he'll need to eat bland foods and drink lots of fluids for the next few days."

"I'll make sure he's taken care of," Adora said softly as she entered the kitchen and took a seat across from them at the table. She began to get her own plate of food as she looked at them. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for him Teela," she told her sister-in-law as she gave her a grateful look.

"No need," Teela smiled at her. "We're family; I was just glad that I could help him."

Adora's eyes teared up and she nodded before she started eating her breakfast.

Teela finished eating and yawned, leaning over to kiss her husband. "I'm going back to bed for a few hours; wake me if you need anything."

Adam agreed and watched her leave the room before turning his attention back to his sister. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "I came in at midnight to relieve mother and father and you hadn't moved. I don't think you budged and inch all night."

Adora shrugged. "I slept pretty well," she said. "We've had a lot of hard battles on Etheria recently and I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"Losing Shadow Weaver will be a big hit to the Horde," Adam said softly. "With the other losses they've sustained in recent months, the rebellion seems to be making quite a difference."

"Sometimes it feels like we're not making any difference at all," Adora sighed. "We have had some new people join the rebellion, but they're remaining in the Horde as spies for us. It's incredibly dangerous for them and getting information from them is difficult. But now that Shadow Weaver is gone I hope that they're less likely to be discovered."

"That is good news," Adam agreed. "How are you doing on supplies? Do you need us to send more to you?"

"We certainly need the help," Adora sighed, "but I hate to ask Father for any more. I don't want to deplete your own supplies when you're still fighting Skeletor."

"We have nearly unlimited resources," Adam told her gently, "you don't. We are more than happy to supply you with whatever you need and we can always obtain more with relative ease."

Adora's eyes teared up again and she blinked them away as she nodded. "Thank you Adam," she said softly.

Adam gazed at his sister in an assessing manner. "You seem to be unusually emotional," he observed as casually as he could manage. "Is everything all right?"

Adora's eyes flew to his. "I'm fine," she shrugged. "I think it's just everything over the last few days finally catching up to me."

Adam pursed his lips slightly as he studied her for a moment before deciding to let it go for now. "If you're still tired the Sorceress has a room available for you," he told her.

"I'm going to shower and change clothing, but I plan to stay close to Hawk," she told him. "I'll take a tray in so that if he wakes up he can eat and drink something."

"Okay," Adam said pushing his now empty plate away and standing. "I'm going to go shower and change too and then I'll be in a little later." He paused long enough to hug her and kiss her forehead, since she had finished her own breakfast and had stood as well. "Rest if you need to."

"I will," Adora promised as he left the room and she began to put some food on a tray to take to Hawk's room.

When she entered the room her parents were both talking softly to one another and they looked at her with obvious concern.

"How are you doing dear?" her mother asked gently.

"I'm fine Mother," she replied.

"I'm afraid your mother and I will have to be getting back to the palace," King Randor said. "As soon as Captain Sea Hawk is ready to be moved you should bring him to the palace as well and we will see to it that he is well cared for."

"Thank you Father," Adora smiled softly as she hugged both of her parents. "I'll speak to the Sorceress and see what she says."

Her parents stood and left the room and saw Man-At-Arms speaking quietly to the Sorceress at the end of the hallway. Queen Marlena shushed her husband and smiled in joyful surprise as they watched Duncan tenderly kiss her and turn away. His eyes widened and he flushed when he saw the king and queen watching them.

"Your Majesties," he said nervously as he approached. "I, uh, can explain…"

"Nonsense Duncan," Marlena smiled brightly. "There's no need to explain anything. You are Teela's parents and I'm glad to see the two of you are finding some happiness together."

"Should we expect a wedding in the near future?" the king asked with a broad grin.

"Actually sire," Duncan flushed again, clearing his throat, "we're already married."

"What?" Marlena asked with wide eyes, obviously upset. "You didn't invite us?"

"Well Your Majesty," Duncan cleared his throat again, "it turns out we've been married since before Teela was born; I just didn't remember it until recently. I'll explain on the way back to the palace…"

As the wind raider set down inside the hangar bay at the palace Man-At-Arms looked at his king and queen apprehensively. "So you see," he concluded, "we have been married for twenty-four years, but we've hardly had any time together as a married couple. The Spirit of Grayskull has told her that her replacement will be coming soon and she'll be free of Grayskull after that, but she also told me that time has no real meaning to the Spirit so 'soon' could be today or it could be five years from now. I just want to be with my wife every day and enjoy what time we have left together."

Randor clasped his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at his old friend. "Then we'll pray that her replacement comes quickly. In the meantime, why don't you take some time off my old friend? Surely we could spare you for at least a week and it's not like you would be far away if we did need you for some reason."

"Sire, I couldn't~" Duncan began, but was cut off by the queen.

"Duncan, in all the years you have served you have only taken a real vacation three times that I'm aware of and two of those times you took Adam with you and Teela," she said with a smile. "Go spend time with your wife; that's a royal command."

Duncan looked at the king pleadingly, but realized that his king agreed with the queen. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said as he bowed slightly. "Thank you."


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi all! So sorry it has taken so long to update! I ended up only taking one of the two jobs, but I've been crazy busy! I worked ten days straight and finally have had a couple of days off before I work again. I will update as I have time, but with a new job I can't promise how long that will be! THANK YOU to all who review and to everyone who takes time to read this crazy tale of mine! In answer to a question: yes, I have a definitive outline and a plan to end this story. I do not know how long this story will be yet, however. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy...**

Princess Adora sat silently beside Sea Hawk's bed in the infirmary of the royal palace watching over him as he slept. She was still tired, but she refused to go to her own room to sleep more because she wanted to be near if Hawk awoke again.

Adam stood in the doorway worriedly observing his sister as she sat watching Hawk sleep. Her recent odd behavior was concerning him; it wasn't like her to be so tired or moody and the fact that she was much more comfortable around Hawk~ especially sleeping beside him~ had him curious and more than a little troubled.

Adora looked up and saw her brother standing in the doorway gazing at her intently and she shifted uncomfortably before turning her attention back to Hawk. "Come in and close the door please," she said softly.

Adam stepped fully into the room and closed the door before taking a seat in the chair beside her and taking her hand. "Talk to me Adora," he requested softly.

"It's been awful on Etheria since we returned after your wedding," she said quietly. "It's true that the rebellion has had several important victories, but we've lost a lot of good people and several others have been seriously injured. Frosta was killed two weeks ago," she told him, looking at him with stricken eyes.

Adam's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as pain pierced his heart. He may not have returned Frosta's feelings towards He-Man, but he was fond of her as a friend and felt her loss deeply. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know how to," she said quietly. "I know that you didn't return her feelings, but I also know that you did care about her… besides, it's been all we could do lately to hold off the Horde. Queen Castaspella and Bow were both nearly killed recently, they barely survived, and several people from the villages or who escaped from the Horde, who were part of the rebellion, have been killed in recent battles. The Horde isn't simply stunning people to take them prisoner anymore Adam, they're setting their weapons to kill; Hordak has decided that he needs to eliminate anyone that opposes him."

"Why haven't you had the Sorceress call me to come help you?" Adam asked gently. "You know I'd be there at a moment's notice if you asked."

"It's not your problem," she sighed. "Etheria is my world; your responsibility is to Eternia. Besides that, you have a wife and a child on the way; it's bad enough you risk your life fighting for Eternia, I can't ask you to risk dying and leaving them behind for a world that isn't your own."

"I am more than willing to come help you if you need it," Adam told her with a slight frown. "Teela might not like me putting my life in greater danger, but she would certainly understand my reasons for doing so. We're the Champions of Grayskull Adora; our responsibility is to stop evil and protect the innocent, regardless of whether they're on Etheria, Eternia or some other world."

Adora nodded and swiped the tears from her cheeks; she knew he was right.

Adam watched her and bit his top lip before speaking again. "What's changed between you and Hawk recently?" he asked as he looked at her closely. "I can tell that something has, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions about what that change might be."

Adora hesitated and then looked to be sure Hawk was still sleeping before she replied. "I didn't handle Frosta's death very well," she told him quietly. "We had been battling the Horde for three days straight and I had only slept maybe six hours total in those three days. We were at the end of the battle and the Horde was retreating, but we didn't realize that Scorpia and Grizzlor had stayed behind on the last transport. Just when we thought it was really over they came out of the back of the transport and fired at us. Frosta and I were talking about how we thought everyone needed at least a half day's rest before we began the cleanup, so she was facing me and didn't even see it coming. I tried to heal her while the rebels took care of Scorpia and Grizzlor, but the damage was too extensive and there was nothing I could do for her." She choked back a sob and swiped the tears from her cheeks once more.

Adam moved his chair closer to hers and put his arms around her in comfort, kissing the top of her head as he closed his eyes against his own tears.

"Madame Razz sent for Hawk and had him come because I was so distraught over Frosta's loss," she continued finally. "I hadn't been able to sleep; I had nightmares about her dying every time I tried, so I just kept working at helping the rebellion and the people of Frosta's kingdom with the cleanup. Once the larger machinery had been cleared away, I had turned back into Adora and when Hawk arrived I was exhausted. The first thing he did was make me eat something, since I'd hardly eaten since the battle had begun. After he was satisfied that I had eaten enough, he took me to my tent and I told him what had happened and he held me while I cried. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up several hours later and he was lying beside me, both of us fully clothed, holding me close. It was the best I had slept in days."

Adam frowned slightly, but nodded and remained silent while he waited for her to continue.

Adora took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I woke up and Hawk asked me if I was all right and…" she sighed again. "I started to kiss him. I needed the comfort and I needed to feel like there was more to life than just fighting and the Horde and death… Hawk said he didn't want to take advantage of me and he also didn't want me to regret it later," she looked at Hawk and gave a soft smile. "He insisted that I wait at least another day to be sure. He helped us with the cleanup and made sure I ate at meal times. Hawk even made me take a nap and slept beside me on the top of the covers, fully clothed, so that I would be able to sleep without nightmares. It was late that night and he offered to walk me to my tent. I suggested we go to his cabin on his ship and he still tried to talk me out of it." She glanced at Adam and then looked away, blushing furiously. "I… convinced him that it really was what I wanted and he finally agreed."

Adam swallowed and bit his top lip. His sister was a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions, but it was still hard for him to hear what she was telling him. Part of him wanted to be angry with Hawk, but the man _had_ made sure that it was what she had wanted and hadn't taken advantage of her. Sighing, he looked at his sister. "You're not pregnant are you?" he asked her softly.

Adora's head whipped around and she looked at him with wide eyes. "No!" she exclaimed indignantly, checking to make sure she hadn't woken Hawk before looking at her brother again and lowering her voice. "No. Hawk has been adamant about making sure we take measures to prevent that from happening. Until the war on Etheria is over and we decide what we're going to do with our future, a baby would just complicate matters."

Adam nodded his agreement. He didn't like the whole situation, but he didn't have a right to tell Adora or Hawk what to do or to judge them for the choices they made.

A knock on the door had Adora on her feet moving to see who it was and a few moments later, Teela was hugging his sister and asking how Hawk was doing.

"Adora, you've been here all day," Teela said gently. "Why don't you let Adam sit with him for a little while and you can come with me and your mother to the private gardens for tea. I promise it will only be the three of us and the fresh air and food will do you some good."

Adora hesitated until she heard Hawk's voice from the bed. "She's right Adora," he said weakly. "You need to get out of this room for a little while."

Adora rushed to the bed and took Hawk's hand, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. "You're finally awake and you want me to leave?"

Hawk grinned at her tiredly. "You've seen me awake twice today already and I only manage to stay awake for about ten minutes at a time. You need to spend some time with your mother anyway."

Adora smiled tenderly at him and kissed him once more. "All right," she agreed with a small smile. "But if you wake up and need me, you have to promise to have Adam send for me."

Hawk chuckled lightly and nodded. "I promise."

Adora kissed him again and looked at her brother pleadingly.

Adam met her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile before nodding slightly and then he accepted a sweet kiss from his wife, taking a moment to rub her slightly swollen abdomen lovingly, before he watched them leave the room.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked Hawk as soon as they were gone.

"Exhausted," Hawk replied. "Which is odd, considering I've been sleeping for nearly two days now."

Adam looked at the pirate with raised eyebrows. "You nearly died," he replied seriously. "It's not very likely that you're going to just bounce right back from that."

Hawk closed his eyes and nodded once. "I suppose that's true." He looked intently at Adam for a moment before speaking softly, his tone serious. "Adam, I tried to talk Adora out of us…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I know that here on Eternia it's a much bigger deal for unmarried people to do that, especially since she's the princess, than it is on Etheria. What she didn't tell you was that the second time I tried to talk her out of it, she broke down into tears and asked if there was something wrong with her that made me not want her. I assured her that wasn't the reason at all and then I reiterated that I didn't want her to make a decision she would regret later, especially after she returned to Eternia and had to face her family, but then she told me that she wouldn't and that she was an adult and could make her own decisions. That's also when told me that she needed to know that there was more to life than fighting the Horde and people dying. I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep from hurting her. In fact, I plan to ask your father for his blessing for me to ask her to marry me."

Adam's eyes widened in surprise and a smile lit his features. "So you decided to give up sailing once the war on Etheria is over, huh?"

Hawk shrugged and gave him a tired smile. "I love Adora more than anything else. Once I realized that, the decision was easy to make." He yawned and blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep," Adam said with a small chuckle. "We can talk more later on."

Hawk made a face to show his displeasure, but nodded and closed his eyes. In just a few minutes he was sound asleep again.

Adora sat at the small table in the royal family's private gardens with her mother and her sister-in-law eating the light meal her mother had ordered for them all. She picked up a small, rectangular-shaped item and looked at it curiously. "Mother, what is this?" she asked, holding the item up for her to see.

Queen Marlena smiled at her daughter. "It's called a sandwich dear," she replied. "Sandwiches are usually made with bread on the outside and meat, cheese and sometimes vegetables in the middle. Try it and tell me what you think."

Adora took a tentative bite and then smiled at her mother. "Ingenious," she said, nodding her head in approval. "I'll have to get Chef Allen to teach me how to make this so we can have them on Etheria." She sipped at the red-colored sweet tea that was made with razzenberries and sighed, realizing that she felt content for the first time in weeks.

"Are you all right Adora?" her mother asked her gently.

"Yes Mother," Adora smiled. "I am now that I'm home and I know Hawk is going to be all right. I can't thank you enough for what you did for him Teela."

Teela smiled at her sister-in-law. "I'm glad I was able to help," she replied. "If I have to be stuck with these powers, at least I can use them for something good."

Marlena and Adora both smiled at her and nodded.

They sat and talked for while they ate and then Teela suddenly looked at Adora with a large smile.

"Give me your hand," she said.

"What," Adora asked in confusion, "why?"

Teela grabbed Adora's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "He's kicking and I want you to feel it," she told her with a grin. "You're the only one that hasn't gotten to feel him moving yet."

Adora's eyes widened and then filled with tears as she felt her nephew moving. "Oh, Teela," she breathed, "that's the most amazing thing…" she trailed off and blinked the tears away. "You're so lucky."

Teela returned her smile and nodded. She finally agreed with that sentiment.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Adora asked.

"We have," Teela grinned. "We had your mother make us a list of names from Earth and what they mean and we picked one we both really liked."

"Well, what is it?" Queen Marlena asked with a big smile.

Teela shook her head. "I promised Adam not to tell anyone yet," she said, giving them both an apologetic look. "He wants to tell everyone all at once."

"Then I think we had better schedule a family meeting so we don't have to keep wondering," Marlena smiled widely.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update this! I have not had access to a computer recently and so I have not been able to write. On top of that, I have been working 40+ hours at my new 'part-time' job since my second week... Lol! I will update as soon as I can, but until I save the money to buy my own computer I cannot promise how often that will be. :-( I am posting two chapters tonight, though... Enjoy!**

Two days later Adam and Teela entered Queen Marlena's solar and smiled at the group of people gathered there. They had all gathered to hear the announcement of the name they had chosen for the baby. Even though Queen Marlena had wanted them to tell everyone at dinner a couple of days before, Adam had asked her to be patient until Hawk was out of the infirmary so that Adora wouldn't have to leave his side. He was fairly certain that the swarthy sea captain was going to be a member of the family in the near future and he didn't want to exclude him from a family announcement. Since Captain Sea Hawk had been released from the infirmary that morning, Adam had asked everyone to gather in his mother's solar that afternoon.

Teela's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her mother seated beside her father and she smiled brightly at them.

Adam helped Teela to her seat and then looked at the expectant faces of those gathered and grinned at his wife. "Would you like to tell them what we decided to name our son?" he asked her.

Teela returned his grin and nodded her head before looking at them all. "After we went through the list of names from Earth that Queen Marlena gave us and what they mean, we settled on a name that both of us really liked and that had a special meaning to us. We've decided to name our son Cedric. Queen Marlena said that the original meaning, in the language of her ancestors, was 'beloved gift'."

"That's a wonderful name," Teela'Na said with a smile as she rose to hug her daughter and son-in-law.

"I love it, too," Adora agreed with a nod as she moved to hug her brother and his wife.

"I think it is a fine name," King Randor agreed. "Prince Cedric," he said with a smile.

Queen Marlena also stood and hugged Teela and then Adam. "It's perfect," she said softly. "High King Cedric has a very regal sound to it."

After everyone had commented on how much they liked their choice of names and all the women had hugged the young couple, they all took their seats once more to enjoy the light snacks and drinks the queen had had sent in.

When everyone was nearly finished and there was a lull in the conversation, Teela glanced at Adam and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek before she spoke. "Adora, Adam and I have discussed it at great length and we've decided that when you and Hawk return to Etheria, he is going to go with you for a few weeks to help out." When she saw Adora about to protest, she held up her hand to silence her. "Either Mother or myself can call him back if he's needed and he can be back here within a few minutes' time… you need the help right now and I can handle having him away for a little while. He and I can communicate with one another at any time now, so it's not like I won't know where he is or what he's doing."

Adora's eyes filled with tears as she looked at first Teela and then Adam before nodding. "Thank you," she said softly, trying not to show the relief she was feeling.

Hawk took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he looked at Adam and Teela and nodded his thanks as well.

"When are you planning to return to Etheria?" King Randor asked solemnly.

"In two days," Adora replied. "The healer gave Hawk a clean bill of health this morning, but I'd like him to have a couple more days to really rest before we go back."

Hawk gave her a tender smile and lifted their still-joined hands so that he could kiss the top of hers. "I told her I feel fine, but she's insisting."

Everyone smiled slightly at that and then the atmosphere turned serious once more.

"That will give us enough time to prepare more supplies to send with you," King Randor said with a nod.

"I have a good sized supply of weapons ready to send with you as well," Duncan told them. "They'll be ready to go when you are."

"Duncan, you're supposed to be taking a vacation," Queen Marlena chided him.

Duncan glanced at his wife, who raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction, and cleared his throat. "I will Your Majesty," he promised. "I had planned to take a vacation beginning next week. I've already gotten things organized and people assigned to take over for me while I'm away from the palace."

"If you don't actually stay away from the palace and relax, I'm going to put a spell around Castle Grayskull so that you can't leave," Teela warned him. "Or I'll have Mother tie you to the bed."

Teela'Na blushed and looked shocked at her daughter's words before everyone chuckled and broke the tension.

"I'm also going to have Captain Thraen assist us with preparations and choose two men to go to Etheria with you to train the rebels in the use of our weapons as well as in combat fighting," Duncan informed Adam and Adora. "Your father has already given his approval," he said when he saw them glance at the king.

"Indeed I have," King Randor replied. "I expect you will need the assistance."

Adam and Adora both nodded.

"Thank you," Adora said once again as she closed her eyes and fought back tears.

As everyone stood to prepare to go their separate ways, Hawk moved to where King Randor was standing. "Sire," he said with a respectful bow of his head, "I would like to speak with you privately at your earliest convenience regarding Adora. Should I make an appointment?"

Randor barely managed to keep from smiling; he had a pretty good idea what the Etherian captain wanted to talk to him about. "My schedule is full for the next several weeks," Randor said, "I can see you one hour before breakfast tomorrow morning if that is a good time for you?"

Hawk's face had fallen when the king had told him his schedule was full for weeks, but he looked into his eyes and stood straight when he asked if he could meet with him in the morning. "I'll be there. Thank you Your Majesty," he said, again inclining his head in respect.

Randor nodded once and made his way out of the room.

"Is everything all right Hawk?" asked Adora as she came up beside him and placed a palm on his back.

"Everything is fine my love," he said, lifting her hand to kiss the knuckles. "I just need to speak to your father about something and wanted to make an appointment with him for the morning."

Adora smiled softly at him before nodding. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No," Hawk said as they left the queen's solar. "It won't take long and you'll be busy with Adam and Man-At-Arms making preparations to return to Etheria."

Adora nodded again and bit back a smile, hoping that he wanted to speak to her father for the reason she thought he did, as they caught up with Adam and Teela.

"Do you really like the name we chose for our son?" Adam asked his sister.

"I think it's wonderful," Adora replied wistfully. "You two are so lucky."

Teela smiled sympathetically at Adora as she heard the longing in the other woman's voice. "Your time will come," she said comfortingly.

Adora nodded half-heartedly and shrugged; she herself wasn't entirely sure she'd live long enough to see that happen.

That night, just before midnight, Adora crept down the hallway to the room Hawk was staying in~ the room that used to be Adam's before he and Teela had moved into their suite~ and looked around to be sure there was no one about before she slipped silently through the door.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Hawk's voice said quietly from the vicinity of the bed. The light of the Eternian moons shone through the window and she could see him smiling at her.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to," Adora replied as she removed her robe and slipped into the bed beside him, smiling when he pulled her into his arms. "There were guards roaming the halls until thirty minutes ago; I wanted to be sure they weren't coming back before I left my room."

They kissed each other tenderly before Adora placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Knowing that it had been less than a week since Hawk had nearly died, she wasn't expecting to do anything more than just sleep in his arms so she was surprised when he rolled them over so that he was above her and began kissing her passionately.

When they broke their kiss she looked up into his eyes. "Are you sure you're well enough for this?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm sure," he said just before leaning in to kiss her once more.

Just after dawn, Adora kissed Hawk gently before climbing out of bed and pulled on her nightgown and robe before silently opening his door and peeking out into the hallway. As soon as she was sure there was no one around, she quickly and quietly made her way back into her own room and climbed into her cold, lonely bed.

She tossed and turned for two hours before she gave up on going back to sleep and got up to get ready for the day.

Hawk had been awakened by Adora's kiss and he lay there for another hour before he finally gave up and got out of bed to get ready for his meeting with King Randor. He showered before getting dressed in the new clothing that Queen Marlena had sent up for him, since the clothes he'd worn on Etheria were ruined after his near-death experience.

He made his way to the King's office and knocked politely on the door before taking a step back and waiting for an answer.

King Randor opened the door and nodded once before he stepped back and gestured for him to enter the office. "Captain Hawk," he said, "take a seat."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Hawk replied with a short bow before he sat in the chair the king had indicated.

The king sat behind his desk and folded his hands on the top of it as he looked intently at the captain. He was valiantly keeping a straight face as he watched the young man before him try not to fidget with nervousness. "What can I do for you Captain Sea Hawk?"

Hawk cleared his throat and sat straight, looking the king in the eye. "Your Majesty, as you are aware, I have been courting Princess Adora for well over a year now," he said. "The last time we were here on Eternia I had a long talk with Prince Adam about my feelings for her and I had the same conversation with Adora shortly after I spoke with Adam. I have been in love with her for quite some time, but I wanted to be sure that I was not only willing to make the sacrifices and changes in my life that would need to be made to be with her forever, but that I was also ready to make them. I didn't want to make a hasty decision that I would later regret and end up being bitter and resentful towards Adora for; she deserves much better than that."

The king blinked and looked at the former pirate with a pleased expression before he nodded slowly. "I agree; please go on," he said.

"Sire, I know that in light of my recent… near death experience, it may seem as if this is an impulsive decision on my part, but I assure you that is not the case. I have been thinking this over for the last several months and I had already come to my decision before the attack by Shadow Weaver," Hawk said, still maintaining eye contact with the king. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "King Randor, I would like to ask your blessing to ask Princess Adora to be my wife."

King Randor pursed his lips in an effort to keep from smiling as he regarded the young man before him. Captain Sea Hawk was nearly eight years older than Adora, but he knew that the love between them was genuine so he wasn't going to allow himself to factor that in to the equation. His main concerns, as always, were first for the happiness of his children and second, what was best for his kingdom.

Hawk resisted the urge to shift nervously as he sat before the king of Eternia and waited for the man's response.

"I know that you make Adora very happy and that she loves you very much," King Randor told him. "As her father and the king of Eternia I must consider what is best not only for my child, but for the future of my kingdom as well. Adora is currently the second in line for the throne, until Adam and Teela's child is born, so if something were to happen to both me and Adam Adora would be queen of Eternia. Are you prepared to be king should the worst happen?"

Hawk swallowed and frowned slightly. "While I feel that I am in no way worthy of the honor, I would do everything within my power to be the best king I could be and to support Adora in her role as High Queen," he told him confidently.

King Randor finally smiled and nodded his head slowly. "In that case, I give you my blessing; you may ask Adora for her hand in marriage."

Hawk blinked for a moment before smiling widely and standing to bow in respect to the king. "Thank you Sire," he said with a heartfelt smile. "I will do my best to be worthy of the honor you've bestowed on me."

King Randor laughed lightly and shook Hawk's hand, clapping him on the shoulder. "You can stop being so formal now."

Hawk smiled sheepishly and chuckled as well. "Thank the Ancients," he sighed.

King Randor laughed as he led him to the door and told him he would see him at breakfast before closing it behind them and heading towards the suite he shared with his wife.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews~ you are all awesome! This is the second chapter I posted tonight; just a head's up so you don't miss anything! Enjoy!**

"Hawk, what are we doing," Adora asked as she touched the blindfold and allowed him to lead her to wherever it was he was taking her.

"I told you it's a surprise," he replied. "There are steps going up; hold onto me so that you don't fall."

Adora held onto his arm and gingerly made her way up the steps before she heard a door open and then close again after they had moved forward a bit.

"You can look now," Hawk told her as he carefully removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Adora's eyes widened when she saw the room he had led her to and she gasped in surprise.

The room was beautifully decorated with flowers of every kind, and lit with candles, and the entire ceiling was made of a glass dome so they could see the stars twinkling down upon them. A table was set in the very center of the room with fine linens and china and Hawk led her to the table and held her chair for her while she took a seat.

"This is beautiful," she said softly to him as she looked up at the stars above them. "How did you find this room?"

"Adam helped me," he said as he sat in the chair opposite her and took her hand, kissing the knuckles tenderly.

Chef Allen pushed a cart in and set their meal before them, pouring each of them a glass of chilled wine before he set the bottle in a stand to the side. "Will there be anything else?" he asked Hawk with a short bow.

"No, thank you," Hawk smiled at him. "This is perfect; thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Adora said as she smiled warmly at the portly chef.

Chef Allen bowed his head once and quietly left the room as they began to eat their meal.

"Man-At-Arms has everything ready for us to return to Etheria," Adora began, but she was halted by Hawk taking her hand and shaking his head.

"Adora, just for tonight I'd like for us to not talk about the rebellion or the war on Etheria," he requested gently. "I just want tonight to be about you and me."

Adora smiled at him and nodded, her eyes shining. "All right," she replied.

"I know that you're excited for Adam's and Teela's son to arrive," he said as he took a sip of wine, "and that you would like to have a child of your own. How many children do you want to have in the future?"

Adora bit her lip and then smiled wistfully. "I hated growing up all alone," she told him. "I was surrounded by adults, but there were no other children to play with; my whole life was about training to be a soldier. When I learned I had a brother and a family I was thrilled, even though I was sad that I had missed out on growing up with them. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and if I live long enough to have children, I would like to have at least three or four."

Hawk frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean if you live long enough to have children?"

Adora shifted uncomfortably. "Hawk, you said you didn't want to talk about the rebellion or the war on Etheria, but honestly? I don't expect to live long enough to have children; I'm surprised I'm even still alive at all."

Hawk took her hand and swallowed hard at this. "Adora… you can't believe that. I believe that we're going to defeat the Horde and come to Eternia to live out the rest of our lives in peace and happiness and we'll have as many children as your heart desires."

Adora looked at him and smiled dreamily. She wanted to believe the words he spoke to her, but her heart wouldn't let her. "It sounds perfectly wonderful."

"It will be," he told her with a smile. "Our children will run amok all over the palace with Adam's and Teela's children and we'll have to constantly be on our toes to keep them all in line."

Adora laughed as she allowed herself to imagine the scenario he was describing to her.

"There's only one thing I need you to do before we can make that dream a reality," Hawk said.

Adora frowned. "I have to defeat the Horde," she sighed and nodded.

Hawk shook his head. "That isn't what I was talking about… I don't expect you to defeat the Horde all on your own, but we do have to defeat them before we can come to Eternia for good."

Adora looked puzzled as she tried to figure out what it was he needed her to do. "What do you need me to do then?" she asked after a few moments.

Hawk smiled and moved to kneel before her. "Say you'll marry me."

Adora's eyes widened and she blinked away the tears that suddenly threatened as her heart swelled with joy and she nodded. "Yes! Yes; of course I'll marry you!"

Hawk stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "I love you," he told her as he gazed down at her, his own eyes shining.

"I love you, too," Adora told him.

They stood there and just held one another for several moments in silence before Adora looked up at him and smiled.

"How long do you want to wait before we get married?" she asked.

Hawk chuckled. "I would marry you tonight if I could," he told her, "but I understand that there is some sort of protocol to be followed to satisfy the nobles of the Eternian court."

Adora made a face, but she knew that after everything that had happened surrounding Adam's and Teela's wedding, she would need to play by the rules even if she hated the very idea. "I think we have to wait at least six months," she told him with a small frown.

Hawk smiled and kissed her again. "I can wait that long," he promised.

"I can't!" Adora laughed. "But I know we should. Some of the nobility is having enough trouble accepting me as the princess as it is; if I disregard their customs, they'll really hate me."

Hawk frowned slightly at this but shook it off and kissed her again before helping her back to her seat. "I think our dinner is probably cold."

Adora shrugged and smiled widely at him as he sat back down and they finished their lukewarm meal and their wine, talking about which Etherian wedding customs they wanted to incorporate into their wedding and when they wanted to have their wedding.

When Chef Allen arrived with their dessert and another bottle of wine, they thanked him once more for everything before he left them alone again.

As soon as they had finished their dessert and their wine glasses were empty, Hawk gathered the glasses and the bottle and led Adora out to the huge balcony and closed the doors. The curtains were closed and they were in the highest room in the tower, so they had complete privacy here.

Leading her to the place he'd prepared earlier, he waited until she'd lowered herself onto the blanket-covered cushions and then he handed her the wine bottle and the glasses before joining her and pouring them each another glass of wine.

"It's beautiful here," Adora said softly, looking up at the millions of stars above them and the slivers of the dual Eternian moons. "It's so peaceful."

"Mmm," Hawk murmured, nodding his head. "It almost makes you forget…" he trailed off and shook his head with a sigh.

Adora gave him a small smile and nodded before taking another drink of her wine.

They finished the bottle of wine and then Hawk leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Adora deepened the kiss and pushed him backwards so that she was above him. She broke the kiss long enough to look into his eyes for a moment. "How alone are we here?" she asked breathlessly.

Hawk smiled at her. "Completely," he assured her. "I checked it out this afternoon, after Adam suggested this room for our dinner."

Adora grinned and stood, reaching behind her to undo the zipper of the dress she was wearing. "Good," she said as she stood and let it fall to the ground.

Much later, Hawk rubbed Adora's arm as he felt her shift slightly. "We should get dressed and head back down to our rooms," he told her softly. "I'd hate for someone to miss us and come looking for us."

Adora smiled softly and nodded her agreement. "I just need to go to my room until the guard leaves for the night," she told him. "I'll come join you again after that."

"Only if you really want to," he told her as he loomed over her and kissed her deeply. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I don't," she assured him.

They stood and got dressed before making their way to the royal wing and Hawk kissed her outside of her bedroom door, fully aware of the guards down the hall. "I'll see you later on," he said softly.

Adora smiled at him and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied before kissing her once more and making his way down the hall to the door of his room and waving to her before entering and closing the door.

Adora gave the guards a brief smile and nod before going into her room and closing the door. She made her way to the lavatory where she took a long hot bath and dressed for bed before she climbed under the covers and waited until it was time for the royal guards to leave the floor for the night.

As soon as she knew they would be gone, she placed a couple of pillows under her blankets to make it look like she was still in her bed and then she put on her robe and slippers and quietly made her way down the hall to Hawk's room where she quickly slipped inside and closed and locked the door.

The next morning, Adam knocked on his sister's bedroom door and waited for a moment before quietly opening it and peeking in. Seeing the lump in the bed he made his way over and gently touched it, thinking he was going to wake his sister up and tease her about sleeping so late. When he realized that it wasn't his sister in the bed, he frowned and then his eyes widened when he pulled back the blankets and realized that his sister wasn't there.

Quickly grabbing the items he thought she would need and stuffing them into a small satchel, he opened her bedroom door and peered into the hallway, making sure that there was no one around before he moved to knock on Hawk's door.

Adora blinked sleepily when she heard the knocking on the door and she lifted her head from Hawk's chest and looked at the chronometer. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what time it was and she shook Hawk frantically.

"Hawk," she said urgently, "Hawk! We overslept!"

Hawk blearily opened his own eyes and looked at the chronometer before he sat bolt upright when he heard the knocking on his door again. "Blazing barnacles if that's your father I'm a dead man!" he said.

Adora grabbed her things and rushed to the lavatory and closed the door while Hawk got up and pulled on a robe and cracked open the door to see who it was, relaxing only marginally when he saw Adam standing in the hallway.

"Hurry up and let me in before someone sees me," Adam hissed.

Hawk opened the door and then closed it as soon as Adam was inside. "Why would you care if someone saw you?" he asked in confusion.

Adam held up the valise in his hand. "Because of this," he said. "I brought Adora some clothing. I figure if I stay until you're both dressed, we can all leave and no one will realize she stayed the night if someone sees us leave together."

Hawk relaxed and gave Adam a grateful look. "I owe you for this one," he told the prince.

"And I will collect," Adam assured him. "Now you and Adora hurry up and get dressed."

Hawk took the case from him and nodded before knocking on the lavatory door and slipping inside.

Adam paced around the room while he waited for Hawk and Adora to join him and when they finally did, he raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Everything all right?" he asked her. "It's not like you to sleep in and forget something important."

Adora gave him a sheepish look. "We, uh, were celebrating and I must have had more wine than I realized," she told him.

"Celebrating?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow, fighting the smile that wanted to break out.

"Hawk asked me to marry him and I said yes," Adora said with a huge smile.

Adam finally grinned and he hugged her. "Congratulations!" he said before kissing her cheek.

Looking at Hawk, he held out his hand and smiled when the captain shook it. "Congratulations," he said. "You'd better take good care of her."

"I will," Hawk promised.

"Adora, you had better fix your bed before the maids go in there and see that you put pillows in there to make it look like you were still there," Adam told his sister. "Hawk and I will go with you."

They all stepped out of Hawk's room and nodded to the guards that were passing by before making their way to Adora's room. Hawk and Adam waited in the hallway while Adora tended to her room and she frowned slightly as she exited her room.

"What will the maids think if they find my nightclothes and a satchel in Hawk's room?" she asked softly.

Adam cursed softly and led them back to Hawk's room. "Pack up your things in the satchel and place it in the back of Hawk's closet," he told his sister. "The maids won't notice and even if they do, they won't look inside of it."

Adora did as he told her and when the case was resting in the back of Hawk's closet, she looked at her brother. "Thank you," she said softly.

Adam gave her a lopsided grin. "Just don't make a habit of this," he said. "Father won't be nearly as calm as I am if he finds out."

Adora and Hawk looked at one another with wide eyes and Adam chuckled softly before tilting his head towards the door.

"We should get to breakfast," he told them. "Don't you two have an announcement to make?"


	55. Chapter 55

**As always, thank you all for the wonderful feedback! It is much appreciated. I didn't expect this story to turn into quite the epic it has become, but I promise that I do have a general outline and already know how it is supposed to (eventually) end! Lol! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this latest installment...**

Adam leaned forward and kissed his wife as he, Adora and Hawk joined the rest of the family for breakfast that morning.

Breakfast was served and the usual conversations ensued and as soon as everyone was nearly finished eating Adora looked at Hawk and smiled when he gave her a slight nod.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she said with a big smile.

King Randor and Queen Marlena both smiled; they were both fairly sure they knew what was coming next.

"Hawk asked me to marry him last night and I accepted his proposal," she told them all happily.

There was a general exclamation of happiness and everyone stood to surround the happy couple and offer their congratulations.

Adam saw Garian's face fall at the news and watched as he quietly slipped out of the dining room while everyone else began to move towards Hawk and Adora. He made a mental note to speak to him later.

"We need to hold a celebration and announce it to the kingdom," Marlena said to them, but then her face fell slightly. "But you're leaving tomorrow morning for Etheria."

Adora looked at Hawk and then at Adam. "Well, I could ask the Sorceress to check in with Light Hope and make sure that everything is still okay there and if it is, we could postpone our trip for a couple more days."

Marlena's face lit up at this and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'd better get started then," she said and she took Teela's arm. "Would you like to help me dear?"

Teela cast Adam a rueful look that plainly told him she realized that it was a rhetorical question and then smiled at her mother-in-law. "I would love to help you," she told her.

"I'd be more than happy to help you as well Marlena," Nari offered.

"That would be wonderful," Marlena agreed. "Shall we move this discussion to my solar then? Adora, please come and join us as soon as you can dear."

"Yes Mother," Adora said and they watched in bemusement as Marlena, Teela and Nari left the dining room.

"I think we should still plan on delivering the supplies and weapons tomorrow," Adam told the rest of them. "The Sorceress can open a portal at the edge of the Whispering Woods that will allow us to get them to the rebellion quickly. At least if we do that, we'll know that they'll have some way of defending themselves until He-Man and She-Ra can get there to help them, should Hordak attack again."

"I agree," Man-at-Arms replied. "I'll also make sure that Sgt. Asher and Sgt. Nolan are ready to travel to Etheria tomorrow as well; they can begin training the rebels until you arrive."

"Are those the two Captain Thraen chose?" Adam asked.

"They volunteered actually, as soon as they heard what it was that Captain Thraen wanted them for," Duncan told him.

Adam smiled at that. "I'm relieved to hear that," he said. "I didn't want to ask anyone to go to Etheria that didn't really want to be there."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there, Adam. I had to tell the rest of the guard that while we appreciate their volunteering to go to Etheria, they are still needed here to protect Eternia from Skeletor and his forces. It was hard to see so many of them disappointed that they couldn't go, but they all understand that their first duty is to Eternia."

King Randor's heart swelled with pride as he listened to his Man-at-Arms and he decided that he needed to go and speak to his soldiers himself. "Duncan, could you gather all of the soldiers in the courtyard just after lunch? I'd like to address them."

Duncan blinked in surprise, but bowed his head slightly. "Of course Your Majesty," he said. "I'll make sure they're informed immediately."

Randor inclined his head in thanks. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Everyone watched him go and then Adam suggested that Hawk and Adora join him in his office so that they could finalize the plans for getting the supplies to Etheria in the morning and they could also contact the Sorceress to make sure all was well on Etheria.

Man-at-Arms nodded to them and left to attend to his own duties and soon the dining room was empty once more.

Garian made his way towards Castle Grayskull and was only marginally surprised when the drawbridge lowered for him upon his arrival. He made his way to the throne room and looked up at the Sorceress, who was slowly descending the stairs.

"I want to go to Etheria to help the fight against the Horde," he told her.

The Sorceress regarded him calmly before she spoke. "Do you really think that is wise, given your feelings for Adora?"

Garian's face fell. "I don't understand," he admitted. "I know she's felt the connection to me that I feel to her…" He looked at her with pleading eyes. "What does it mean? If it isn't a sign that we're meant to be together, what does the connection between us mean?"

The Sorceress' face grew slightly troubled. "I do not know," she admitted.

Sighing, Garian sat heavily on the bottom step. "Even if she doesn't return my feelings, I can't stay here on Eternia when I know that they could use my help on Etheria. Teela really doesn't need any more training from me. Somehow she instinctively knows what she needs to do and just does it; I can't explain it, but I know that there's nothing else I could teach her at this point."

The Sorceress' brow creased as she again contemplated how powerful her daughter had become and what it could mean.

"I have a really strong feeling that I need to be on Etheria," Garian told her.

"You are correct young Garian," the voice of the Spirit of Grayskull said as the disembodied head suddenly appeared beside them. "Your presence on Etheria is crucial."

The Sorceress looked at the Spirit with surprise. "Why? What is to be his role?"

"That I cannot say," the Spirit replied. "I can only tell you that Garian must accompany those going to Etheria and remain there until the conflict with the Horde is ended."

With those words, the Spirit of Grayskull once more disappeared and the Sorceress looked at Garian with worry clear in her eyes before holding a hand up to silence the words he was about to speak to her.

Garian recognized that someone was speaking to the Sorceress telepathically and he fell silent as he waited.

When her eyes cleared and she looked at him once again, she sighed softly. "Prince Adam and Princess Adora are planning to make the delivery of supplies to Etheria tomorrow as planned, and also to take the warriors that will be going to train the rebels, but they will be returning to Eternia tomorrow afternoon. Queen Marlena wishes to have a celebration to announce the engagement of Captain Sea Hawk to Princess Adora, so they will not be going to Etheria to stay until that has taken place."

Garian looked away before clearing his throat and turning to look at her again. "Then I shall plan to go to Etheria with the guardsmen tomorrow and remain."

The Sorceress was about to object when she thought better of it. She could hardly ask him to stay and celebrate the engagement of the woman he was beginning to love to another man. "Very well," she said softly. "I will tell Adam and Adora that you will be going and that the Spirit of Grayskull has told me that it is necessary for you to do so."

"Thank you," Garian said softly before he turned to leave the throne room.

The Sorceress watched him go and sighed as she ascended the stairs to her throne.

The next morning after breakfast, everyone who was either going to Etheria to stay or was helping with the supplies, loaded into the Attack Traks and headed towards Castle Grayskull. As soon as they were outside the ancient stone castle a portal appeared and they began unloading the Traks and carrying the supplies through to Etheria.

With all of them working together with the rebels that were waiting at the rendezvous point on Etheria, they quickly had all of the supplies loaded onto the wagons and were safely inside the Whispering Woods headed towards the rebel camp.

Everyone was excited to see Hawk alive and well, so it took a little while for the rebels to calm down enough for them to meet the newcomers from Eternia.

Adora made the necessary introductions and then they all began to unload the wagons. When that task was accomplished, Adora called a meeting of the leaders and asked those that had come from Eternia to join them.

"How have things been since our last battle?" Adora asked.

"Mostly quiet, though there was a bit of a problem in Thaymoor yesterday," Glimmer told her. "Hordak is fuming over the loss of Shadow Weaver and the capture of Scorpia and Grizzlor. He sent a squad to the town to try and find out where they are being held, but apparently Imp was there causing mischief as well. When a trooper got angry at a villager and went to shoot him, Imp got in the way and got killed instead. By then the rebellion had shown up and we managed to run the troops out of the village, but one of our spies got word to us that Hordak destroyed the entire squad when they reported that Imp was killed by one of their own troops."

Adam frowned at this. "It sounds like Hordak is becoming unstable," he said. "He's going to do our job for us, if he keeps destroying troops that anger him or give him bad news."

"I think Horde Prime is worried about Hordak, too," Bow said as he joined them in the tent.

Adam noticed that his friend now had a long scar that ran down the left side of his face and into his tunic and he remembered Adora telling him that Bow and Castaspella had nearly been killed recently. He stood to greet his friend warmly and introduced him to those from Eternia he didn't yet know, before returning to the discussion at hand.

"What do you mean Horde Prime is worried about Hordak?" Adam asked.

"We just got word from one of our inside spies that Horde Prime has sent for Hordak and that Hordak will be leaving for Horde World within the next two days. Apparently Horde Prime is concerned that so many of his brothers' top officers have either been killed or captured recently."

"Do you think he would replace Hordak?" Adam asked. "Or worse, come to Etheria himself?"

"He might," Adora said thoughtfully. "We should probably start making plans for either eventuality."

"I agree," a whispery female voice said and everyone turned to see Queen Castaspella in the doorway.

Adam was shocked by the sight of the elegant queen of Mystacore. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and was sitting in a chair that hovered a few feet off of the ground. He wasn't sure if that was because she was simply too weak or if she no longer had the use of her legs, but her paler than usual complexion was another indication that she was not at all well.

"I think that with Hordak going to Horde World however, we will have at least a week or two of peace until either he returns or Horde Prime sends a replacement," she said. "That will give us time to begin to formulate some plans."

"I hope you all don't mind starting without me," Adora said. "Garian, Sgt. Nolan and Sgt. Asher will be staying behind, but I'll be returning to Eternia for a few more days and then I'll be back to help you all again."

"Is everything all right at home?" Bow asked her in concern.

Adora smiled as Hawk came up and put his arm around her waist. "Everything is fine," she told them all. "Hawk asked me to marry him and I accepted, so my mother wants to have a celebration to announce it to the kingdom. I want all of you to come as well so I will send word as to when it will be as soon as possible."

Everyone gathered around the happy couple to offer their congratulations and then the meeting broke up as Adora announced that those returning to Eternia needed to go.

Adam pulled Garian aside as Adora began giving instructions to the other leaders of the rebellion and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

Garian looked at Adam and shrugged. "Yes," he replied.

Adam drew him further from the others so they wouldn't be overheard. "You're in love with Adora, aren't you?" he asked.

Garian grimaced slightly. "Does it matter?" he asked as he shook his head. "She's marrying Captain Sea Hawk and she loves him; I will protect them both with my life and do my best to be happy that she is happy."

Adam bit his top lip and nodded. "You're a good man, Garian."

Garian gave him a sad smile before moving away and rejoining the group.

Soon Adam, Adora, Hawk and Duncan were stepping through the portal and were inside Castle Grayskull. They had no sooner greeted the Sorceress when the castle's defenses went up and the Sorceress looked at Adam and Adora in exasperation.

"Skeletor is attacking the castle," she told them as she began moving towards the stairs that led to the tower she normally stood in to protect the castle.

Adam and Adora pulled their swords simultaneously and Hawk's eyes widened as he saw the twins transform for the first time.

"Let's go teach old bone brain a lesson, shall we?" She-Ra asked with a grin.

"Why, I'd love to Sis," He-Man said with an answering grin.

Duncan shook his head and he and Hawk followed them out to defend the castle.


	56. Chapter 56

**As always I want to thank everyone that takes the time to read this epic tale of mine, and especially those who take time to review. I greatly appreciate it! I will post more as I have the time; pray I get the money for my own laptop soon, so I can update more regularly! Enjoy...**

"Sword to shield," She-Ra said while holding her sword up in front of her as they waited for the drawbridge to open. She knew it was likely that Skeletor and/or Evil-Lyn were using magic against the castle's shields and she wanted to be ready to deflect any blasts~ magical or mechanical~ that may come their way as they made their way out of the castle.

He-Man deflected a blast from the freeze ray gun Two-Bad held with his sword as they exited the castle and She-Ra used her shield to protect Man-at-Arms, Hawk and herself. As soon as they were clear, the drawbridge slammed shut and the shields were fortified once more.

She-Ra got them clear of the drawbridge and she and the others took on Two-Bad, Spikor and Beastman while He-Man deflected the blasts that Evil-Lyn and Skeletor sent his way with their staffs.

Hawk ran up and jumped at the last minute, catching Spikor in the chest before the villain was even aware of what he was doing. He got to his feet and rushed at Hawk, only to be hit hard in the face as Hawk activated his power ring and let loose a powerful punch. Spikor hit a tree and sat in a daze.

She-Ra used a roundhouse kick to send Beastman flying into a nearby mud puddle before running up behind Two-Bad, who was firing repeated blasts at Man-at-Arms, and tossing him into the same mud puddle as Beastman.

Man-at-Arms quickly used his freeze ray to freeze the two villains in the mud puddle, as well as Spikor, and then he and Hawk set to work putting them all into porta-prisons while She-Ra ran to help her brother fight Evil-Lyn and Skeletor.

She-Ra jumped in and used her sword to deflect a blast from Evil-Lyn while He-Man rushed Skeletor and grabbed his havoc staff, throwing it far away from them.

Skeletor drew his sword and soon the two were engaged in a sword fight while She-Ra continued to deflect the blasts from Evil-Lyn's staff.

One of the blasts that Evil-Lyn sent towards She-Ra barely missed her when She-Ra's sword deflected back towards her, just as she saw that Skeletor had lost his sword and was cornered by He-Man. Using her magic to get Skeletor's havoc staff, she then caused both herself and Skeletor to disappear.

He-Man blinked when he saw that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn had disappeared and then he sighed in frustration. He brightened considerably when he realized that Hawk and Man-at-Arms were loading the porta-prisons containing Spikor, Two-Bad and Beastman into the Attack Traks.

"I wonder why they didn't disappear with Skeletor and Evil-Lyn," he said to Man-at-Arms and She-Ra as he approached the Attack Traks.

Duncan waited until the doors of the Traks were closed and then he looked at He-Man, She-Ra and Hawk. "Teela and Garian came up with a way to magically shield the porta-prisons so that they can't be teleported out of them," he said with a proud smile. "They did the same thing to the prison cells in the palace dungeons."

He-Man smiled broadly and then he and She-Ra climbed into one of the Traks while Man-at-Arms and Hawk took the other.

After they secured their prisoners in the palace dungeon, they headed to Man-at-Arms' workshop and then He-Man and She-Ra reverted back to Adam and Adora.

"Skeletor is running out of allies," Adam commented as Man-at-Arms unlocked the door once more. "Webstor, Merman, Kobra Kahn and Evil-Lyn are still on the loose, but unless he's got more allies that we haven't faced yet, I think they may be all that's left."

"Skeletor and Evil-Lyn are enough to worry about on their own," Duncan replied. "Their skill in magic is formidable."

"That's true," Adam agreed. "I may be busy coming back and forth between Eternia and Etheria for a while still."

"Adam, you really don't have to come to Etheria," Adora said. "With Garian and the others, we should be fine."

"I'm coming," Adam told her firmly, "and that's final."

Adora smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Inside Snake Mountain, Skeletor was furiously destroying everything in sight as he cursed He-Man, She-Ra and the Masters.

"How is it possible that my magic no longer works to teleport them out of those pitiful porta-prisons?" he fumed. "And what have they done to fortify the royal dungeons?"

Evil-Lyn was remaining out of sight as she, too, contemplated these questions. Using her staff, she placed her hand over the top and watched the final moments after their last battle and her eyes narrowed when she heard Man-at-Arms tell He-Man that the sorcerer Garian and that wretched Teela had discovered a way to stop their magic. Stepping out of the shadows she looked at Skeletor, who was now sitting on what remained of his throne and showed him what she had just seen.

Skeletor's eyes glowed red as he listened and he sat back and steepled his fingers together in front of him. "It appears that Man-at-Arms' child has become extremely powerful," he said thoughtfully. "She may no longer be engaging us in battle, but it would appear that she has found a new way to be a menace to us. I think it is time that we do something about her… and if she loses the child she carries, so much the better; anything that stops the line of Randor from retaining the throne is a bonus."

Evil-Lyn kept her features carefully schooled, but the idea of hurting an unborn child greatly unsettled her. "What is your plan?" she asked him coolly.

"We shall attack the palace and draw her out into the open and then a carefully aimed blast should put an end to her meddling," he said softly. "If it kills her, Prince Adam and the royal family will be grieving the loss of not only her but the child she carries. If it only injures her, but still manages to cause her to lose the child, they will still be grieving. In either scenario, they will be distracted by their grief and it will be a perfect time for me to retrieve those idiots from the palace dungeons and to launch a full-scale attack on the palace."

"I thought you wanted to capture her and use her power to take Castle Grayskull," Evil-Lyn reminded him.

"After much consideration, I have come to realize that she would never willingly aid us in that endeavor," he told her. "So I've decided it is better to simply eliminate her to keep her from interfering any longer."

Evil-Lyn watched as he descended from his throne and walked past her.

"Be ready to leave Snake Mountain at sunset tomorrow night," he told her.

Evil-Lyn nodded before moving to her bedchambers and preparing to rest. Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come for her as she contemplated Skeletor's plan. Fighting the He-Man, She-Ra and the Masters were not a problem for her. They were full-grow adults and chose to engage them in battle. Even Teela, before she became the princess and got pregnant, was an adult who chose to fight them. But the child she carried was an innocent and had done nothing to her or Skeletor. She found the idea of destroying the child simply because it was unfortunate enough to be born into the family of her enemies was disturbing to her.

She had no idea what she was going to do, but she couldn't allow any harm to come to Teela's unborn child.

The party was well underway and the Royal family sat at the head table watching the festivities with wide smiles.

King Randor stood and silence descended on the room as he moved to the front of the dais with Queen Marlena at his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court and noble citizens of Eternia," he began, "It gives me and Queen Marlena great pleasure to announce the engagement of our daughter, Princess Adora, to Captain Sea Hawk of Etheria."

There were exclamations of surprise mingled in with the cheers and applause of the crowd as Captain Sea Hawk stood and took Princess Adora's hand and led her to stand beside her parents.

As the line of well-wishers began, there was a sudden loud blast and the palace shook as the doors to the banquet hall flew open and Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, Webstor, Merman and Kobra Kahn stood there. A small army of robots were behind them.

Chaos ensued as those in attendance began to panic and tried to find safety.

Skeletor and his minions entered the banquet hall. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were sending blasts from their staffs while Kobra Kahn was releasing gas from his extended hood and Webstor was busy tying people up in his webbing. Merman had a three-pronged triton that he was shooting blasts of stun magic from.

"Get the royal family to safety," Man-at-Arms said to Hawk as he gave Adam and Adora a significant look.

They began making their way to the doors at the rear of the hall when Skeletor teleported himself and Evil-Lyn in front of them and cackled menacingly. "Oh, no you don't," he said as he aimed his staff in their direction. "Not until I do what I came for."

Teela moved in front of everyone else, ready to protect them all.

"Hahaha… making it easy for me are you? Why thank you," Skeletor said as he sent a blast of magic towards her.

Adam and Evil-Lyn both jumped in front of Teela as Teela instantly put a shield up around the royal family.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone saw Evil-Lyn lying on the ground before them and then Skeletor used his magic to make himself, Webstor and Kobra Kahn disappear.

The robots were still wreaking havoc in the hall as Teela dropped the shield and moved to try to heal Evil-Lyn. She didn't understand why the witch had done what she had, but she wasn't going to stand idly by and watch her die.

"Adam, Adora," King Randor said quietly. "He-Man and She-Ra may still be needed."

Adam hesitated and looked at Teela, nodding when she told him she was okay and to go, before he and Adora quickly ran out of the banquet hall and found a place to transform.

They reentered the hall and quickly helped the royal guard to dispense with the robots before moving to where Teela was still kneeling beside Evil-Lyn.

Evil-Lyn opened her eyes and looked at Teela. "Your child… all right?" she asked in a quiet hoarse voice.

Teela placed her hand on her abdomen and concentrated on her son for a moment before looking at her and nodding. "He's fine," she said. "Why did you save me?"

Evil-Lyn reached out and placed her palm on Teela's extended abdomen. "Child… an innocent… Skeletor wants… kill you… will settle for… child…"

Teela's eyes widened and she took the sorceress' hand. "Thank you for saving us," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Rest now; we'll do everything we can to help you."

Evil-Lyn shook her head and closed her eyes, tears leaking out the sides. "I'm sorry… for everything…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I forgive you," Teela told her as tears fell from her own eyes. "I forgive you for it all."

Evil-Lyn closed her eyes and Teela placed her hand over her once more, sending another wave of healing magic through her.

"She's very weak," Teela said. "I don't think she's going to make it, but I'm not going to give up until I'm sure there's nothing I can do for her."

"Let's get her to the infirmary," Duncan suggested and he moved to get a hover gurney to place her on.

When she was loaded onto the hover gurney, He-Man, She-Ra, King Randor and Hawk followed Teela and Duncan to the infirmary where she was placed into a secure private room.

Teela and He-Man stayed in the room while Teela continued to try and heal her. After nearly an hour, she looked at her husband sadly and shook her head. "She's gone," she said softly.

He-Man took her into his arms and hugged her, kissing her head. "You did all you could for her; it's not your fault."

"I just feel so bad," she said. "She saved me and Cedric."

"Let's go tell the others," he said softly.

They separated and opened the door, stepping out to look at the expectant faces before them.

"I tried," Teela said softly, "but the damage was just too extensive. She's gone."

"As will you be in a moment," Skeletor's voice said from behind them and they all turned in time to see him aim his havoc staff at Teela.

He-Man blocked the blast with his sword but a scream behind them caused them to turn in time to see Kobra Kahn pulling a knife from Teela's abdomen just before he and Skeletor disappeared in a flash of light.

"Teela," He-Man said, rushing to his wife's side and pulling her into his arms.

Duncan moved forward and saw Teela lift a bloody hand from her side.

She-Ra moved to where her brother and his wife were and placed a glowing hand on her abdomen letting the healing magic of Grayskull flow through her. "Just be still," she told Teela. As the wound in Teela's side began to heal, She-Ra concentrated and then her eyes filled with tears. "Go change back to Adam and come back here quickly," she softly said to her brother.

"What's~" he began to ask but broke off when She-Ra's tear-filled eyes glanced towards Teela's abdomen. "The baby?" he croaked.

"Go," She-Ra said softly and He-Man stood and hurried out of the room to find a quiet place to transform back to Adam. He then rushed through the corridor and into the room where Gerald was helping Man-at-Arms to carefully lift Teela onto a gurney.

"Teela," he said as he rushed to her side.

"Adam," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "She-Ra healed the wound in my abdomen but when Kobra Kahn stabbed me it sent me into labor. Adam, I don't want to lose our baby!"

Adam kissed her forehead and looked with pleading eyes to Gerald.

"Let's get her into a room and I'll do everything I can to stop the labor and save the baby," he told him. "We need to move now."

The rest of the family remained behind praying for a good outcome as Teela was taken into a room and Adam followed, holding her hand the whole way.


	57. Chapter 57 Revised

**Well... I owe you all an apology. I have to admit it; I caved. I had a very mean, nasty private message that sent me into tears and then my daughter suggested the twins angle and I broke my number one rule: write for yourself, not for others. I changed what I had planned for the story all along and the disaster that was the original chapter 57 was the result. Lesson learned. So, after a long talk with my best friend (thank you Sarah!), a good cry and some sleep, I re-wrote this chapter and let it sit. Then I read it again, tweaked it a bit and feel like THIS is the chapter I had in mind all along. Please don't hate me! I also want to thank those of you who have PM'd me to tell me how much you love the story and to give your support regardless of what happens next. You know who you are and I appreciate all of you so very much! _TISSUE WARNING!_ On we go...**

Adam held Teela's hand while the healers worked to stop her labor. She had completely dropped the shield between them, so he was aware of every thought, every pain and every tear she shed. "Breathe," he whispered to her softly, kissing her temple.

Teela looked up at him with frightened eyes. "It's too early," she told him. "We can't lose him now..."

Adam gave her a strained smile and kissed her again. Teela had finally reached a point where she actually wanted their son and to lose him now would be devastating for both of them. He sensed when she tried to establish her connection with Cedric and his eyes filled with tears when she looked at him. "Oh, Ancients…" he breathed.

"Adam," she cried as she clung to him and sobbed.

Adam held her close and sobbed with her.

Gerald, the head healer, moved to the opposite side of the bed Adam was on and looked at the machines before taking a deep breath.

Adora, who had gone and changed back from She-Ra, was standing with Hawk's arms around her and waiting with the rest of the family. The Sorceress was there, only mildly surprising her, and was clinging just as tightly to Duncan as her mother was to her father.

Everyone looked up when the door to Teela's private room opened and Gerald stepped out, his expression grim.

"Oh, no," Marlena whispered and turned into her husband's embrace as if doing so would stop the words she knew in her heart he was going to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "The baby is gone; he was stillborn."

Marlena and Teela'Na clung to their husbands and sobbed softly while Adora hugged Hawk tighter and let her own tears fall silently.

"May we see them?" the king asked his voice thick with tears.

"In a little while," Gerald replied. "They want to see and hold him before he's prepared for burial."

"May we see him, too?" Adora asked.

"After his parents have had their chance to say goodbye, I'll allow you all in to see him if you'd like," Gerald told them.

"Thank you," Randor replied and watched as Gerald turned to go back into Teela's room.

Inside the room Adam still held Teela to him and he would kiss her forehead, her temple or the top of her head every now and then.

'Was this my fault,' Teela sent silently as she looked pleadingly at Adam, 'because I was so unhappy with being pregnant in the beginning?'

"No! Absolutely not," Adam spoke, hugging her closer to him. "The only persons to blame here are Skeletor and Kobra Kahn." His voice was firm and he made sure to make eye contact with her before he spoke. "This is _not_ your fault."

Gerald moved closer to the bed and looked at the young couple. "Your highnesses," he said softly, "we're ready whenever you are."

Adam knew that Teela was as ready as he was and he nodded to the old healer.

Gerald returned a few moments later with a cloth-wrapped bundle and waited for Teela's nod that she was ready. Carefully handing the tiny infant over to her, he then turned and moved across the room to give the family as much privacy as he could.

Teela laid the small bundle on her lap and tenderly unwrapped her son as her tears started to flow once again. "He's so very tiny," she said softly.

Adam swallowed hard and nodded, his own eyes filling with tears as he gazed on the face of the son who had never had a chance at life. "He is," he replied.

Teela caressed his head and gave a small smile. "He has blonde hair," she commented. "Do you think he has your blue eyes, too?"

Adam shook his head and kissed the top of Teela's. "Nah… I bet his eyes are as green as yours; the perfect combination of us both."

Teela smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. She counted all ten itty bitty fingers and toes before she lovingly lifted him close to her face to place a kiss on the tiny forehead. "Would you~ like~ to hold him?" she choked out.

Adam swallowed hard again and nodded as he gently took his son from her and held him cradled in both hands. He would have easily fit into the palm of only one hand, but Adam still held him with both as he memorized every feature.

"I love you Cedric," he said softly before kissing him on the forehead and looking at Teela. "Did you want to hold him again?"

Teela shook her head 'no' but just before Adam called Gerald back over to take him, she nodded. "Wait~ yes; I do want to hold him again."

Adam handed the tiny bundle back over to his wife and bit back the sobs he wanted to let out as she cradled him to her chest and hummed softly to him. When she'd finished the lullaby, she moved him so that she could kiss his forehead once more.

"Your mommy loves you, Prince Cedric of Eternia, and you will be sorely missed," she told him. She looked franticly up at Gerald. "Please~ come take him," she said through her tears.

Gerald hurried across the room and took the infant from her before wrapping him back up and taking him from the room.

Teela and Adam clung tightly to one another as they wept together for their lost son.

Gerald went out to the waiting area and then took the rest of the family into a small room where Cedric was lying in a small, clear plastic box. "I'll give you all a few minutes to say your goodbyes," he said softly before moving away.

Each member of the family took a turn to hold the tiny boy and say their words of farewell. Hawk, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, shook his head when Adora asked if he'd like a chance to hold him and no one commented, for which he was grateful.

After they had all had a chance to say goodbye, Gerald led them back out to the waiting area outside of Teela's private room. "Prince Adam will come and bring you in, two at a time, to see Princess Teela in a little while," he informed them.

"Thank you Gerald," King Randor nodded.

Just over an hour later, Adam stepped out of Teela's room and received hugs from his mother, father, sister, Teela'Na and Duncan. Hawk placed a hand on one shoulder and looked him in the eye, giving a short nod. Since Teela'Na had to return to Castle Grayskull, Adam took her and Duncan in to see their daughter first.

"Oh, Mother; Daddy," Teela cried when she saw her parents enter the room.

Her mother moved swiftly to her side and hugged her close as they both cried together. Duncan came up on the other side of the bed and hugged them both as he kissed Teela's head.

"I'm so sorry dearest," he said softly.

"Is this my punishment for how I felt when I first found out I was pregnant?" Teela questioned softly.

"No; oh, no, Teela," her mother said, framing her face with her hands and kissing her forehead. "This was not your fault in any way," she assured her.

They stayed a few more minutes before hugging both Adam and Teela once more and the Sorceress promised to try to visit her again in the next few days before Adam escorted them out of the room and returned with his parents.

"I know that you'd probably rather avoid it, but we'll have a state funeral in a couple of days," Randor told Adam quietly while Teela and Marlena cried together. "He was the future heir to the throne and the people will be saddened by his loss."

Adam swallowed once more and blinked away his tears as he nodded.

"It's okay to grieve son," Randor told him, pulling him into a hug.

Adam hugged his father tightly as he sobbed for several minutes and the king cried with him. "My son… my beautiful, precious son," he repeated over and over.

When father and son had pulled themselves together once more, King Randor hugged Teela and kissed the top of her head. "Rest my dear," he said quietly before he pulled his wife close to him and followed Adam out.

Adam returned with Adora and Hawk a few moments later and Adora rushed to her sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you," she said softly. "Anything you need just let me know; I'm so, so sorry."

"Thank you," Teela whispered.

Adora nodded and then stood to hug her brother once more. "You need to remain on Eternia for a while," she told him. When she saw he was about to protest, she shook her head and held up her hand. "Your wife needs you more than Etheria does right now."

Knowing he couldn't argue with that, he nodded in agreement. "Please say you'll stay for a little longer, though."

"We'll stay for a few more days," she promised, ignoring Hawk's surprised look. "We have to stay for the funeral at the very least."

"Thank you," Adam said softly.

After Hawk and Adora left the room, Adam moved to hug his wife close to him once more.

"I love you," he said softly. "I know this is terrible, but we'll get through it together."

Teela nodded and returned his hug, scooting over on the bed so that he could lie down beside her and hold her in his arms. Once again opening the link they shared, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply until she fell into a restless sleep.

Hawk and Adora found that the Sorceress had left the palace to return to Castle Grayskull and Man-at-Arms had returned to his workshop. The king and queen asked if they'd like to join them for a light meal in their suite before they turned in for the night.

Adora politely declined their offer and as soon as her parents were gone from the waiting area, Hawk turned to look intently at her.

"Why did you tell Adam we'd stay longer?" he asked. "I know you need to be here for the funeral, but we don't know what's happening on Etheria right now."

"Light Hope will contact the Sorceress if there's trouble," she told him, taking his arm and pulling him towards the door and out into the corridor. They were silent as they walked towards Man-at-Arms' workshop.

"Duncan," Adora said once the door was closed. "Would you gather all of the Masters and any royal guards willing to volunteer for a special assignment?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her before frowning in confusion.

Hawk, however, grinned. "We're going after Skeletor, aren't we?"

Adora nodded her head.

"Adora," Duncan said softly, "you can't go after him for revenge."

"I'm not," she assured him, her eyes clear and her voice strong. "Skeletor has been a thorn in Eternia's side for too long and it's time to bring him to justice once and for all. Evil-Lyn died for no reason… Cedric still died even though she gave her life to protect him and Teela. Adam said that most of his allies are already in the palace dungeons and he won't be expecting us to come after him so soon; now is the perfect time to do this."

Duncan pursed his lips. "You can't kill him."

Adora sighed in exasperation. "I don't plan to kill him; at least not intentionally. I want him to answer for his crimes and pay for what he has done to Eternia and my family."

Man-at-Arms studied her for several minutes before he finally nodded his agreement. "I'll begin gathering the Masters and the royal guardsmen. What time would you like to set out for Snake Mountain?"

"Just after sunrise," Adora said. "They won't be expecting us."

Duncan nodded again. "All right; I'll get right on it."

Adora gave him a short nod and then she and Hawk left his workshop and headed towards the royal wing of the palace where their rooms were located.

Hawk said goodnight to Adora in front of her bedroom door for the benefit of anyone who might be watching and then he went to his own room. They had established a pattern and he knew it wouldn't be long before she joined him.

Soon enough, Adora slipped into his room and climbed into his bed, moving into his arms.

"I need you," she said softly before kissing him soundly.

Hawk groaned and pulled her closer.

The next morning just before dawn, Adora kissed Hawk awake before silently moving to her own room to prepare for the day. She met Hawk in the hallway and they made their way to the kitchen for an early breakfast before Adora turned into She-Ra and they went to meet with Man-at-Arms and Garian, whom Duncan had asked the Sorceress to call back to Eternia to help, the Masters and the royal guardsmen who had volunteered for this duty.

Smiling at the number of guardsmen, She-Ra listened as Man-at-Arms outlined their plan of attack.

"Are there any questions?" Duncan asked.

When everyone shook their head in the negative She-Ra stood up and nodded once to them all.

"Then let's go put a stop to Skeletor once and for all," she said.


	58. Chapter 58

**For those of you who missed it: I _completely_ changed chapter 57; it is not the same chapter at all that I originally posted. Thank you to those that have reviewed, and especially to those that have been so incredibly supportive. You know who you are and you all mean the world to me! I am blessed to have such wonderful people that I've never met but can consider friends! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Mind if I come along to help?" He-Man's voice sounded from behind them and She-Ra, Hawk and Duncan shared concerned looks. They knew they couldn't refuse him in front of the Masters and the royal guardsmen without them asking questions that couldn't be answered. Especially since there was a distinct murmur of excitement by said Masters and guards when they saw that their hero was there to join them.

"The more the merrier," She-Ra said with a smile.

Man-at-Arms dismissed everyone to begin moving out and She-Ra approached her brother and fell in beside him, speaking so that only Hawk and Man-at-Arms could hear her since they were walking along with them. "Are you sure you can do this with a clear head?"

He-Man looked at her seriously and nodded slowly. "Teela and I had a long talk about it last night when we heard what you were planning. I know I can't go after Skeletor or Kobra Kahn for revenge and I feel confident that I can keep calm when facing them."

No one commented after that, but He-Man knew that they would all be watching him very closely during the battle.

Each of the Masters, including He-Man, She-Ra, Hawk and Duncan, all had twenty men each and they were all to approach Snake Mountain from a different direction and move as stealthily as they possibly could.

As they approached Skeletor's hideout and the first of the teams entered the eerie mountain in the shape of a serpent, they were met with the few remaining villains that were still a part of Skeletor's group of minions.

Webstor used his spider webbing to tangle up several guards and Buzz-Off, but the guards advanced on him quickly and he was soon wrapped in bonds that were magically and electrically charged so that he couldn't escape.

Kobra Kahn spewed sleep-gas from his opened hood and shot freeze-ray blasts from the blaster he held, but he only managed to put six of the guards to sleep and freeze another two. Stratos swooped in silently and managed to get the bonds around him before one of the guards blasted him with a freeze-ray so that he couldn't use his sleep-gas on any more of them.

Merman tried to run from the guards advancing on him, making his way to the pool that would follow the underground spring and take him to the open sea, but he was overtaken by a freeze-ray blast from one of the royal guardsmen as they spread out and began firing on him in quick succession. Mekaneck and the guards quickly surrounded him and bound him before placing him in a porta-prison.

Skeletor used his magic to teleport him outside of Snake Mountain and was surprised to find himself face-to-face with She-Ra, Garian and the guardsmen with them.

"Give up bone head," She-Ra said. "You can't escape us."

"You don't think so, eh, you muscle bound moron? Watch this!" Skeletor said and raised his havoc staff. When nothing happened, he looked at it in bewilderment.

"Watch what?" She-Ra asked with a smirk.

Skeletor threw his havoc staff aside and pulled his sword, lunging at She-Ra with a blow meant to sever her head, but She-Ra used her own sword to deflect the blow before taking a step back. Skeletor lunged for her again, but once more she brought her sword up and met his sword with her own.

One of the guardsmen moved to try and send a freeze-ray blast towards Skeletor, but She-Ra called to them to stay out of it.

Garian watched the battle as both She-Ra and Skeletor thrust and parried and danced around each other, looking for an opening that would allow him to help the warrior woman and stop the evil blue wizard.

Skeletor spun around and then charged at She-Ra, causing her to lose her footing, and his blade came within inches of her heart. Confused, the overlord of evil looked up to see Garian using his magic to project a shield of protection around She-Ra and he cursed as he hurried towards the young mage and stabbed him in the shoulder.

She-Ra used his distraction to her advantage. Spinning once, she sent a roundhouse kick straight to Skeletor's abdomen and sent him flying backwards several yards to crash against a large rock. She ran to Garian and quickly healed his injuries before standing and watching Skeletor warily as he stood again and began to move in her direction.

"Find someplace safe and keep the spell going that is preventing him from using his magic," She-Ra quietly told Garian before she rushed towards Skeletor and met his sword once more with her own. After several more minutes of intense sword-fighting, She-Ra managed to knock Skeletor's sword from his hands, sending it sailing into one of the rivers of lava that flowed nearby. "Give up Skeletor; you can't win," she said.

"Never," Skeletor said as he ran back to where his havoc staff was lying on the ground and picked it up. When he found he still couldn't use it for magic, he rushed towards She-Ra, intending to use it as a weapon.

A bright blue-green flash of magic caught him in the back and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Quickly, She-Ra ran towards the downed mage and placed the bonds around him, even as Man-at-Arms and He-Man joined her.

Man-at-Arms smiled in grim satisfaction as he placed the evil villain into a porta-prison and called to let the others know that their mission had been successful.

He-Man and She-Ra smiled as they heard the cheers erupt from all around Snake Mountain from the Masters and the royal guardsmen, including those that were with them.

"I told the guardsmen to stay out of it," She-Ra said to her brother, "but thank you for stopping him."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," He-man replied.

Garian came up and smiled at the group. "Someone should call Prince Adam and Teela and tell them the good news."

"I'll take care of it as soon as all of the prisoners are secured on the transport," Man-at-Arms replied.

In a short time, Skeletor and his remaining miscreants were loaded aboard the vehicle they had brought specifically for transporting their prisoners and the Masters and the royal guardsmen began to make their way back towards the palace.

'Teela, Snake Mountain is clear,' He-Man spoke telepathically to his wife. He had reluctantly agreed to keep their connection open during the battle so she would know what was happening and could help with her magic if necessary. Now, he was glad he had done as she had asked.

'Hold up both of your hands,' he heard her voice reply.

He did as she bid him and a blast of blue-green energy erupted from his outstretched hands, so bright that he and the others had to look away. A loud rumbling sound reached them just before the ground began to shake and they all looked towards Snake Mountain in awe as the towering serpent suddenly began to cave in on itself before disappearing with a hiss of steam and a cloud of dust.

'One more time,' He-Man heard Teela's voice in his head and he held his hands out towards the place where the once-towering mountain had stood only moments before. Another bright flash of blue-green light and it was as if Snake Mountain had never existed.

'It's done,' he told her unnecessarily. 'We're on our way home.'

'See you, soon,' she answered. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he told her. Looking at She-Ra, Hawk and Duncan, he nodded his head. "That's it; let's head back to the palace and make sure Bone Brain and his friends are comfortable in the palace dungeons."

They nodded in agreement and began to make their way back to the palace.

Garian was lost in thought as he traveled with He-Man and his uncle, Man-at-Arms, back towards the palace. He had recognized the mystic signature of the magic He-Man had used to level Snake Mountain as belonging to his cousin Teela and he wondered how it was possible for the hero to channel her magic. He had also noticed that Captain Sea Hawk was travelling back to the palace on the back of She-Ra's mount, Swift Wind, and he wondered why he so frequently saw the man fighting alongside She-Ra when Princess Adora was nowhere to be found. An idea had begun to form in his mind, but he thought that it surely couldn't be…

"Everything all right Garian?" He-Man asked him from the driver's seat of the wind raider.

Garian stirred from his musings and looked at the hero. "Yes; just thinking," he replied with a small smile. "It's nothing too serious."

"Thank you for coming back from Etheria to help us," He-Man said.

"It was my pleasure He-Man," he said. "I was so sad for Prince Adam and Teela when I heard what happened… and then I was furious with Skeletor and his accomplices. When Uncle Duncan told me that I couldn't come if I was out for revenge, I really had to stop and evaluate my true reasons for wanting to join the battle. It wasn't easy, but I was able to lay aside my feelings of anger and hatred."

"I'm glad to hear it," He-Man said with a small smile. "I know exactly how you feel."

Garian smiled slightly; he had heard that He-Man was close to his cousin and her husband. That odd feeling overcame him once more and he grew silent as he contemplated what it could mean.

They landed at the royal palace and He-Man and She-Ra joined with the others to make sure that Skeletor and his agents of evil were all secured in the new dungeon cells. When they left the palace dungeons, they found that everyone in the palace and the city of Eternos was celebrating the news that Skeletor had been captured and Snake Mountain was no more.

The twins knew they had to put in an appearance before the king and queen on this most momentous of days, so they quickly made their way to the throne room.

"He-Man, She-Ra," King Randor said with a wide smile, "we owe you our most sincere thanks for a job well done. Eternia can rest easier knowing that Skeletor and his evil associates are all behind bars."

"We are not the ones you should thank Your Majesty," He-Man said honestly. "It was the Masters and the royal guard who were instrumental in capturing Skeletor."

His parents smiled down on him and nodded their understanding.

"I declare today to be a holiday; let us all celebrate the capture of the evil ones and the destruction of Snake Mountain," King Randor said.

"Your Majesty, with your permission, I will take my leave," He-Man said. "I have… other matters to attend to."

King Randor nodded his consent and he and Queen Marlena watched as He-Man and She-Ra left the throne room.

They found a place to transform and the twins reverted to their 'normal' selves before Adora hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm going back to join Teela in the infirmary," he told her. "Gerald said he'll probably release her later this afternoon sometime, but I doubt she'll feel any more like celebrating than I do."

Adora gave him a look of sympathy and nodded her head. "Let me know if either of you need anything."

"Thanks," Adam said with a tight smile. "I will." He left his sister and began to make his way towards his wife.

"I can't imagine what they must be feeling right now," Hawk said softly from behind Adora and he gratefully accepted her warm embrace when she moved into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Neither can I," she said softly. "This has got to be so difficult for them."

They made their way back towards the throne room to thank all of the Masters and officially join in the celebration, but Adora's heart was with her brother and sister-in-law.

Adam entered Teela's private room in the infirmary and took her into his arms. "It's over," he breathed softly.

"Will it ever really be over for us?" Teela questioned quietly. "Will we ever stop hurting?"

"I don't think the pain will ever truly go away," Adam said as he looked into her eyes and caressed her face, "but it will ease with time and grow less a part of our everyday lives. We'll always remember Cedric and the life we missed out on with him, but I believe that one day it will no longer feel so all-consuming."

Teela nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut to fight back her tears.

"Don't try to be strong for my sake," Adam told her as he moved so that they were lying down on the bed face to face and he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Only if you promise not to try to be strong for mine," she said as her tears began to fall.

"I promise," Adam murmured.

The dam burst then and Teela began to weep against him and Adam held her as he allowed his own sobs loose.

When they had calmed down some, they began to talk about all of the shattered hopes and dreams that they had each held for their son. Their tears still flowed, but they were no longer sobbing uncontrollably in their grief.

"I love you," Adam told her finally as he kissed her gently. "As long as we have each other, everything else will work out."

Teela clung tightly to him, wanting more than anything to believe him. "I love you, too," she breathed softly and closed her eyes.

They held each other and listened to the sounds of celebration coming from around the kingdom as they slipped into sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out! I had pneumonia and was very sick for a bit and then we also lost our internet service for awhile, so I was unable to post anything when I finally started feeling better. I hope this was worth the wait! I am also hoping to find some more time to write so that I can finish this one up and start on the sequel, as well as begin posting my other MOTU story that I've been working on! _WARNING: TISSUE ALERT!_ **

Two days later, Prince Adam and Princess Teela stood at the front of the great hall surrounded by their parents, Princess Adora, Captain Sea Hawk and Garian. Everyone was dressed in the finest clothing all made from dark colored fabrics.

On a dais at the very front of the hall was the small casket of Prince Cedric. It was made of the finest dark red wood found on Eternia and it was polished to a shining finish. It had golden handles and trim and a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers on Eternia sat atop it. More bouquets of flowers stood on pedestals at the head and foot of the casket.

The hall was filled to capacity with well-wishers from throughout the entire planet and more were lined up outside the doors.

Adam held Teela around the waist as they watched the procession of people come through and quietly say their farewells to their son.

The procession began early in the morning and would continue on until late in the night, but the family only stayed for the first few hours. They went into Adam's and Teela's suite and sat with the young couple until it was time for lunch, when they all went to the private dining room. No one ate very much, as they were all silently grieving.

The next morning, they all dressed once again in their mourning clothes and went to the great hall. Today only the family, the Masters and a few specifically invited friends were permitted to attend.

Adam stood at the front of the room with Teela at his side. He had his arm wrapped around her lower back with his hand resting on her hip and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Teela and I will never know the joys of seeing our son's first smile, hearing his first laugh, teaching him to walk and to talk," he spoke to those assembled. "We'll never hear him say his first word, never hear 'mama' or 'dada' spoken from his lips… Even though we never had the chance to know our son, Prince Cedric, his presence in our lives will be missed. We will always love him and his loss will always be felt in our hearts." When he finished speaking Adam buried his face in Teela's hair as his tears began to fall.

"I had a telepathic link with Cedric," Teela told everyone, "so I could connect with him in a way that most expectant mothers don't have the opportunity to share with their unborn child. In recent weeks, Cedric had begun to develop an awareness of his surroundings. Each new sound, each new sensation that he experienced and became curious about was something that I marveled at and rejoiced in. I'm going to miss not only that special connection with him, but all of the things Adam just spoke about as well. I loved him and he was very much wanted." She turned so that her face was buried in Adam's chest as she began to cry.

Adam wrapped his other arm around her and held her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"On earth," Queen Marlena said softly, "many people believed in a place called 'heaven', which is a place of absolute perfection. It's a place where no pain or suffering or evil exists and everything is beautiful and wonderful. We believe that a person's spirit, especially that of a child, goes there after that person dies and the hope that those of us left behind have is that one day we will be reunited with them and see them again when our body dies and our spirit goes to heaven to be with them."

Adam and Teela looked at her and smiled through their tears as they nodded at her. She had spoken of this to them before so it wasn't a new concept to them.

The family moved to stand in front of the casket and then the line of mourners in the great hall came by to offer their condolences.

When that was finished, the family followed Mekaneck and Ram-Man, who were chosen to carry the casket, to the royal cemetery and watched as it was carefully lowered into the ground.

Teela and Adam threw the flowers they were holding in on top of the casket and said quiet goodbyes before they stepped out of the way and allowed everyone else an opportunity to do the same. When the last person had thrown their flowers in and said goodbye Teela turned to Adam.

"I can't stay here and watch them bury him," she said almost desperately.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "All right," he agreed. "Let's head back inside."

Everyone looked at Adam and Teela sympathetically and King Randor quietly instructed the men waiting to fill in the grave to wait until the family was back inside the palace and then they all turned and left.

Once inside, Adam and Teela accepted hugs from everyone and then they quietly made their way back to their suite where they could be alone.

Teela stood looking out the window of their sitting room as she listened to the bells ringing in mourning for Eternia's lost prince.

Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. "I love you," he said softly.

Teela placed her hands over his and leaned her head against his. "I love you, too."

"Do you want to talk?" he asked her.

Teela shook her head slowly.

Adam placed a kiss on her cheek and just stood there holding her in silence.

Duncan escorted Teela'Na back to Castle Grayskull and they had just gotten settled in the sitting room when the Spirit of Grayskull summoned her to the throne room and when they got there, the found the Spirit of Grayskull there with Zodak the Cosmic Enforcer.

"Your replacement approaches the castle," Zodak told the Sorceress. "It is time for you to hand over the mantle of Grayskull to another."

Teela'Na blinked in surprise. "Will I be free from Grayskull as soon as my replacement is accepted by the castle?"

"You will stay on for a little while longer to train this person, but you will be completely free before the winter season arrives," the Spirit of Grayskull told her.

Duncan and Teela'Na heard the drawbridge lower and they prepared themselves to meet her replacement as they watched the torches light the path to the throne room for the newcomer. They both gasped in surprise when the person stepped into the room.

"Sorceress, Uncle Duncan, I have a question…" Garian trailed off as he saw the group before him and especially when he saw the looks of shock on the Sorceress' and his uncle's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Garian is to be my replacement?" Teela'Na asked the Spirit of Grayskull and Zodak incredulously.

"If the castle accepts him, yes," Zodak replied.

Garian looked at them with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

Teela'Na approached Garian and placed an arm gently around his shoulders. "Garian, you have been chosen to replace me as the new guardian of Castle Grayskull. If you are willing to accept this, you must enter the well of power and if you are accepted you will emerge forever changed. But understand this: if you are accepted you will never be mortal again and you will be bound to this castle and will have little power outside of these walls."

Garian was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated what she had told him. Finally, he looked her in the eyes and stood up straight and said, "I understand and I accept."

Teela'Na took him by the hand and led him to the well of power and they all watched as he was lowered into it.

The well shimmered brightly and a few moments later a great bald eagle emerged and hovered nearby, screeching loudly.

"Imagine yourself transforming into your human form and it will be so," Teela'Na told him and a moment later Garian stood before them wearing a tunic made of dark feathers and dark colored hose with matching leather boots. He had a head covering very much like the one the Sorceress wore that was made completely of white feathers with a golden beak above his forehead and two black eyes on either side of the beak.

"I feel a very great and ancient power flowing through me," he said in awe. "Is that the power of the Elders?"

"It is," Teela'Na said with a single nod.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"You may either take a flight throughout Eternia or you may rest for a while," Zodak told him. "The choice is yours."

"I~ I think I'd like to fly throughout Eternia," Garian said in awe. "I can go on my own?"

The Sorceress smiled at him and nodded. "Yes; enjoy your flight."

Garian smiled back before his face took on a look of concentration and he shimmered briefly before turning back into a bald eagle. With a happy screech he flew from the throne room and out a nearby window.

The Sorceress watched him leave and then she turned to look at Zodak. "I will have to tell him about He-Man and She-Ra when he returns," she said.

"Yes," Zodak agreed, "but I don't think he will be as surprised as you think he will."

"Since he is already a sorcerer, will that make his training easier or more difficult?" Man-at-Arms asked curiously.

"Likely it will make it much easier," the Spirit of Grayskull replied. "He will just have to learn how to channel the magic from Grayskull instead of from the natural magic of the planet."

"He likely will be spending a great deal of his time in the castle's library," Zodak told them. "He will gain the most knowledge from there, just as you did."

The Sorceress nodded her agreement and she and Duncan watched as Zodak disappeared.

"I will be available to assist you in any way that you need," the Spirit of Grayskull told her. "Simply call for me and I will come."

"Thank you," the Sorceress replied.

The Spirit nodded and disappeared.

Duncan and Teela'Na went back to her private chambers and sat in the sitting room once more.

"You look distressed," Duncan observed. "What is it?"

Teela'Na looked at him and gave him a wan smile. "He is so young," she said softly. "He had his whole life ahead of him and now he will be a prisoner of this castle for an untold number of years. Should I feel guilty for not stopping him?"

"No," Duncan said firmly, taking her into his arms, "not at all. Teena you were even younger than Garian when you became the guardian of Grayskull and I don't even know for sure how many years it's been… you have served your time and now it is time for someone else to take your place. I am sad that Garian may have to live alone in this castle for many years, but he is the one that made the decision and he is old enough to know what he's doing."

"No one ever fully comprehends what they're getting themselves into until it's too late," she said softly. "But what's done is done."

"Yes," Duncan said with a nod. "Now you and I need to discuss what we want to do once you are completely free of this castle."

Teela'Na gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement before they settled in to discuss what they wanted to do in the near future.

They had just finished deciding that they would live at the palace for the foreseeable future and maybe take an extended vacation when Garian returned.

The Sorceress went and met him in the throne room and then they all went to have lunch together in the kitchen before Garian went to rest a bit.

After he came from his assigned chambers late in the afternoon, the Sorceress and Man-at-Arms sat him down to tell him about some of his duties.

"As you know, He-Man and She-Ra are the champions and protectors of this castle and all of Eternia," the Sorceress began. "But what you do not know is that they are not always He-Man and She-Ra. When they are not fighting for the cause of good they have other identities."

Garian raised an eyebrow at this and a moment later he opened his eyes wide and blinked in surprise. "Adam and Adora," he said.

"That's right," the Sorceress acknowledged, somewhat surprised. "How did you know?"

"He-Man was able to channel Teela's magic when we captured Skeletor and they destroyed Snake Mountain. I also noticed that Captain Sea Hawk was with She-Ra and it occurred to me that he was often with her when Adora was nowhere to be found. Something was niggling at the back of my mind, but I didn't put it together until just now."

The Sorceress nodded and smiled at him before turning serious. "Until recently, only Man-at-Arms, Orko and I knew their secret identities. Recently, Teela, Captain Sea Hawk and the king have discovered the secret as well. Queen Marlena was aware of whom they were, but she never actually confirmed that she knew until recently. There are a few on Etheria who know the secret as well, but no one else can know unless they figure it out on their own. Even then, it will be up to you to decide whether or not they will be permitted to retain their knowledge or whether you will need to erase their memory of it."

"How do I determine whether or not they may keep the knowledge?" Garian asked.

"That is one of the many things you will learn before my time at Castle Grayskull is completed," she said with a small smile.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello all! I just want to take time to thank all of you for the feedback and support! I am feeling much better~ the pneumonia is gone~ and I will write whenever I have a chance to. I am using my daughter's laptop, so I don't get as much time on the computer as I would like, but I'm grateful that she lets me use it at all. Beggars can't be choosers, right? LOL! Please keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

The next morning after breakfast, the Sorceress summoned Adam, Adora, Teela and Hawk to Castle Grayskull.

They entered the ancient castle and made their way to the throne room, looking at the Sorceress curiously while they waited for her to tell them why they had been asked there.

"Sorceress, is everything all right?" Prince Adam asked.

"Yes Prince Adam," she said with a small reassuring smile. "I have asked you all here to meet my replacement."

"Your replacement?" Teela asked with wide eyes. "Who is she? When did she arrive?"

The Sorceress smiled at her daughter briefly. "_He_ arrived yesterday and I believe you all already know him…" she said as she waved her hand to indicate that they should turn around.

They all turned to look behind them and Adora and Teela gasped in surprise while Adam's and Hawk's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Garian?" they all asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's me," Garian said with a sheepish smile. "Believe me I was just as surprised as all of you. I came to ask a question of the Sorceress and my uncle and the Spirit of Grayskull and someone named Zodak were here to tell me that I was to be the new guardian."

"Only once before in the long history of Grayskull has there ever been a male guardian, so this is quite unusual," the Sorceress said with a mysterious smile. "Since Garian is the new guardian of Castle Grayskull, it is important that he be made aware of the castle's secrets," the Sorceress continued. "He is now aware of the fact that Adam and Adora are He-Man and She-Ra and, in fact, I didn't have to tell him; he figured it out on his own as I was about to pass on the knowledge to him."

"How did you figure it out?" Adam asked.

"I saw that He-Man was channeling Teela's power at Snake Mountain and knowing that you, Adam, were the Conduit, I wondered how that could be possible. I've also recently noticed that Captain Sea Hawk is usually with She-Ra during any battle situation, but Princess Adora was nowhere to be found. I thought that was odd, since I know that the princess is a fully trained former Horde warrior, but I couldn't quite put it all together. When the Sorceress was about to tell me the secret, it all suddenly came together in my mind and I knew what she was going to say. I understand why something like that must be kept a secret and I am honored to be among the few that are aware of it."

Adam smiled at him and nodded.

"Mother," Teela said, changing the subject. "We all know that Skeletor and his crew are currently being held in the palace dungeons and that between the magic Garian and I placed on them and the improvements Father has made to them that it will be difficult for them to escape, but I'm worried that Skeletor may find a way to escape. I've been thinking of how we can keep him from ever being able to escape again and I had a vision that I think will work, but I wanted to run it past you before I try it."

The Sorceress looked at Garian. "I feel that you should be in on this discussion, so you and Teela follow me. Adam, you, Adora and Captain Hawk may go help yourselves to tea in the kitchen."

"I believe we're being dismissed," Adam said with a rueful grin to his sister and her fiancée.

The Sorceress just gave him a look before she, Teela and Garian left the throne room.

They made their way to the kitchen and Adam smiled at the sight of the steaming pot of tea and light snacks in the middle of the table set for three. They took their seats and Adam nodded to Adora to go first.

"Are you still planning to return to Etheria tomorrow?" Adam asked his sister.

"Yes," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm going to miss everyone here, but I need to get back to my world and find out how things are going there."

"Teela and I had a discussion last night on when I should join you," Adam said softly. "She wants me to leave with you tomorrow, but I told her that I want to wait at least another few days."

"Take as long as you need to be with your wife," Adora told him, taking his hand. "The two of you need to take time to grieve and I understand that; I can handle things on Etheria."

Adam gave her a sad smile and nodded before kissing the back of her hand and releasing it.

"Don't worry about Adora either," Hawk added. "I will watch out for her and do my best to keep her safe until you join us."

"Thank you Hawk," Adam said. "I know that you will protect her with your life if you need to, but I hope that it never comes to that." He turned his attention to his sister once again. "Father says that with Skeletor and his minions in the palace dungeons, we should be able to send soldiers to help fight the war on Etheria," Adam told her.

"Only send those who volunteer," Adora insisted. "Etheria is not their home world and I would never want them to come to fight if they didn't feel like they wanted to be there."

Adam nodded his understanding. "All right," he replied.

Teela entered the kitchen and accepted a cup of tea and a snack before she suggested that they all head back to the palace. "Mother and Garian will be in the library for most of the day today, since Garian is beginning his formal training to be the guardian of Grayskull. He also says that we need to get used to calling him 'Sorcerer' since no one is supposed to know his name."

"That's going to be hard to get used to," Adam sighed.

"Tell me about it," Teela said. "He's my cousin; I've known him my whole life and now I'm not supposed to call him by his name when other people are around."

"We'll all do just fine," Adora stated confidently. "After all, you and Hawk don't have any trouble remembering not to call us Adam and Adora when we're He-Man and She-Ra, and Adam and I don't call each other by our real names when we're our alter-egos, either."

"You do have a point," Hawk said with a smile as he put his arm around her waist. "I agree; we'll do just fine."

"We'd better get back to the palace," Adam said. "Mother and Father might start to worry."

After they had all returned to the palace and the Sorceress had Garian settled in the library studying, she returned to the throne room and looked in her magic mirror. She was trying to see the future once again to see if Garian really was the Sorcerer whose arrival heralded the fulfillment of the prophecy that every other guardian before had anxiously awaited the arrival of. She didn't see how that could be possible, since Princess Adora was She-Ra and she was engaged to be married to someone else, but perhaps some parts of the prophecy had been misinterpreted.

She had long believed that the special destiny that had been prophesied over King Randor's children was not just that of becoming the champions of Grayskull, but of being the ones to bring freedom to the entire universe. Zodak had been far too involved over the years for one thing. After the invasion of the Horde and subsequent kidnapping of Adora, she had thought that perhaps she had been wrong, but when Adora had been found not only alive and well, but fully capable of wielding the second sword, she was almost positive that she had been right all along.

If there was one thing that she had learned over the many years that she had been the guardian of Castle Grayskull, it was to never assume that just because something appeared to be impossible that it was. Things had a manner of working out in often surprising and unexpected ways.

Adora decided that since she and Hawk were leaving for Etheria the next morning, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her parents.

The royal family and Hawk spent most of the day in the king's and queen's sitting room talking. Adam and Teela shared stories of their childhood and some of their adventures together while he was He-Man and Adora shared tales of what her life was like growing up in the Horde. She and Hawk told about the first time they had met, as well as sharing some of their times together battling the Horde.

"I am amazed at some of the things the two of you have managed to survive," Marlena said softly.

"Promise us that you both will be very careful when you are on Etheria fighting the Horde," Randor added.

"Of course we will, Father," Adam said. "We will look out for one another, as well."

"Teela says that she has an idea of how to keep Skeletor from escaping the dungeons," Adora said, trying to change the subject before it became too uncomfortable.

Teela blushed and nodded when the king and queen turned their attention to her. "I was thinking about it when I had a vision, much like the others that I've had in the past during battles that showed me how to help He-Man and my mother. When I spoke to my mother and Garian about it, they both agreed that it could work."

"What must you do?" King Randor asked.

"I have to take his power from him," Teela replied. "In order to do that, I have to place a permanent spell around him that blocks him from accessing the natural magics of the planet. It's a more enduring spell than the one that is currently in place around the dungeons to keep him from doing the same thing. It will keep him from ever being able to use sorcery again."

"Is it difficult or dangerous?" Queen Marlena asked.

"It isn't dangerous, but it is slightly difficult in that I will have to channel the magic from Adam in order to make it a permanent spell. I want to be sure that I do it right; there's no room for error where Skeletor is concerned."

"That's true," Adam replied. "Do I need to be nearby when you do it?"

"Not in the same room, but you do need to be fairly close by," Teela told him. "I don't want Skeletor, or anyone else who may be able to figure it out, to know that you are the one I'm channeling the magic from, so I'd rather you not be too close. I would like She-Ra to be there with me just in case something goes awry and we need her to intervene quickly, but I don't anticipate anything going wrong."

"Then we should go and take care of it before dinner tonight so that we can enjoy the rest of our time together as a family before Adora and Hawk leave for Etheria tomorrow," Adam said.

King Randor and Queen Marlena expressed their agreement so Adam, Teela, Adora and Hawk stood and left the room.

Teela led them to a room near the dungeons and they all watched as Adora transformed into She-Ra before she hugged Adam. "I'll call you telepathically if He-Man is needed," she promised.

"Be careful," Adam said.

Teela nodded and she and She-Ra left Hawk and Adam in the room and made their way to the dungeons.

Skeletor stood when he saw the two women enter the dungeons and he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I see that my plan to cause you to miscarry the coward prince's little whelp has succeeded," he gloated. "Good."

She-Ra placed her hand on Teela's shoulder and Teela straightened her spine.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," Teela stated. "Snake Mountain has been destroyed, Evil Lyn is dead because of you and your trial is in less than a week. I hear that you may receive the death penalty."

"Assuming that that fool King Randor and his sniveling heir can keep me here," Skeletor replied nastily.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Teela assured him. She held her right hand out and softly spoke a few words and a blue-green light emanated from her hand and slowly surrounded the former Overlord of Evil. She could feel the power of Grayskull being channeled through Adam to her and she kept her mind clear and her emotions as calm as possible until the spell was completed.

"What are you doing you wretched woman?" Skeletor exclaimed when he saw the light surround him. He could feel his strength draining and the inherent magic within him leaving his body. "Stop this at once! You'll be sorry!"

Adora's eyes widened as she watched the magic Teela was aiming towards the evil sorcerer surround him and then she began to see him change. It was a slow process, but eventually the glow around him faded and she placed her arm around Teela's waist to support her as they both looked on in shocked amazement.

"It's over," Teela said softly. "He's mortal and can never use magic again."

Skeletor had dropped to his knees, supporting himself with his hands as he felt the magic changing him and taking his power from him. When the glow faded he looked at his hands in disbelief and cried out in anguish. "No! What have you done to me?" He noticed that his voice sounded more normal and he moved his hands to his face. When he felt the flesh there, he looked up at them in disbelief.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello again! First off, I want to address the fact that several people have pointed out that my story has similarities to other stories, particularly the amazingly talented foxy11814's story 'Noticing Adam'. I want to assure you all that any similarities to other stories is not intentional on my part. I write what flows naturally and feels right for my stories and even when I recognize that I've read an idea before, I generally can't remember which specific story the idea was from. I read an average of six stories a week on various forums and have a hard time keeping them all straight! It is definitely NOT my intention to 'steal' anyone's ideas or to offend anyone and I apologize if that has been the case. This story is about to wrap up here pretty soon and I'm working on the outline for the sequel, so a lot of questions will be left unanswered when this story ends. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I thank you for the reviews!**

The guards who had accompanied Teela and She-Ra stared in stunned disbelief as they saw Skeletor transform before their eyes. When he looked up at them in shock, they unconsciously took a small step back.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it," Macen said softly.

"Skeletor is… well, not human, but not the creature he was before," Linus added.

"Did you know that this would happen?" She-Ra asked Teela as she released her sister-in-law once she was sure she was strong enough to stand on her own once again.

"Not until I began the spell," Teela replied. "I saw it in my mind's eye and knew that it was what I had to do." She telepathically called Adam and Hawk and then told a guard to send for the king and queen.

Adam and Hawk entered the dungeon and looked curiously at the guards who were staring with wide eyes at the cell where Skeletor was being held. Turning their attention to the same cell, their eyes widened and Adam inhaled sharply.

"By the Ancients," he said softly. "Is that…?"

"Skeletor," She-Ra replied with a nod. "Teela's magic restored him; he's mortal once more."

Everyone looked on in silent disbelief as the former evil warlord sat on the floor of his cell sobbing in disbelief and muttering, "What have you done to me?" over and over again.

King Randor and Queen Marlena entered the dungeons and found everyone standing around staring into Skeletor's prison cell.

"What's going on here?" Randor demanded to know.

Adam nodded towards the cell where Skeletor was now pulling himself to his feet.

"In the name of the Elders…" Randor breathed and he took a step forward. "Skeletor?"

Midnight blue eyes connected with his brown ones and Randor fought not to flinch against the hatred he saw burning in them. He didn't understand what had happened, but he knew that the man standing before him was the former evil wizard.

"I will answer no questions from you or anyone else," Skeletor sneered.

"Let's leave this place," Randor said to his family and he took his wife's hand and led her from the dungeons.

Adam and the others followed him out.

"How did this happen?" King Randor asked once they were out in the hallway.

"When I was taking his power from him and preparing to cast the spell that would prevent him from accessing the natural magics of Eternia, I had a vision of what I needed to do, so I just… did it," Teela replied with a shrug. "Skeletor is mortal once more and he can never use magic again."

"Skeletor was once a pupil of Hordak," She-Ra said. "The Horde often promises that they'll give someone great power, but that always comes at a price. I've been told that Shadow Weaver was once a beautiful sorceress, but when the Horde increased her power it changed her. The same thing probably happened with Skeletor."

"I wonder who he was before he became Skeletor," Marlena mused softly.

"It doesn't matter," Randor insisted. "He will still be tried and sentenced for his crimes."

"I know dear," Marlena assured him. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

The king glanced around and then leaned forward so that only those close to him could hear. "She-Ra, I would like to spend some time with Adora before she leaves tomorrow; could you possibly change back?" he asked.

She-Ra smiled and inclined her head. "I'll go find her for you, Sire," she grinned and moved swiftly down the hallway. A few moments later, Adora was hurrying towards them and she hugged her mother and father before they all headed back to the royal suite.

The next morning Hawk and Adora were standing near Spirit with all of the royal family gathered around them.

"Be careful my dear," King Randor said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Queen Marlena wiped away a tear. "Come see us as soon as you can possibly get away," she said as she hugged her daughter close to her.

"I will," Adora promised.

"Be safe," Teela said as she took her turn hugging her sister-in-law. "Adam and I will see you, soon."

"You're coming, too?" Adora asked in surprise.

Adam made a face, but Teela ignored him. "Yes. I used magic to completely heal my body after Cedric's delivery, so I am back to my old self. I'm not about to let all of you have all the fun without me, now."

Adam gave his wife a 'we'll discuss this later' look as he hugged his sister. "Be careful," he said as he hugged her tightly. "Call if you need me for anything before I plan to arrive and I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Teela and Marlena hugged Hawk and Adam and Randor shook his hand and then they mounted up on Spirit's back and headed towards Castle Grayskull.

"How long is your father taking for his vacation?" Adam asked Teela as he wrapped his arm around her waist, once Adora and Hawk were out of sight.

"Your mother told him to take two weeks, but he'll never be able to stay away for that long," Teela replied. "I expect he'll take a couple of days before he'll be back here working on _something_. Now that my mother is training her replacement, he may take some time to spend with her in between projects."

"That reminds me dear," Queen Marlena said, "I've decided to assign your parents a suite in the same wing as you and Adam. The royal architect will just need to find out how they want it so that he can get started remodeling it for them."

Adam gave his mother a look before he smiled at his wife. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of the in-laws being in the same wing with them. "Where are you going to put Adora and Hawk when they get married and move in?" he asked curiously.

"In the same wing with your father and me," she smiled at him.

Adam chuckled lightly and shook his head. "That's cruel, mother."

King Randor and Teela laughed as they made their way back into the palace.

"I'm afraid that I have to get back to running the kingdom," King Randor said softly. "I have meetings scheduled until lunch time and then more meetings scheduled between lunch and dinner."

"I can sit in on the ones between lunch and dinner if you'd like," Adam offered.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Randor said with an approving smile. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I'm afraid I have things to attend to today, as well," Queen Marlena said. "Teela, since Adam is going to be in meetings with his father all afternoon, perhaps you could join me?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Teela agreed with a nod of her head.

"Good; I'll see you both at lunch, as well," Marlena said and then left them alone.

Adam pulled Teela close and kissed her tenderly. "Since we have the morning to ourselves, what do you say we head to our suite?"

"First we need to stop at the infirmary and see Gerald," Teela said, placing a palm against his chest.

"What for; are you all right?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "But I'm not taking any chances on getting pregnant again anytime soon."

Adam frowned slightly. "Teela, I understand why you wouldn't want to get pregnant right away… your body needs time to fully recover from losing Cedric, but how long are you thinking about waiting before we try again?"

"I don't know," Teela said softly. "My body is fully healed; I told you that I used magic. But I was still dealing with the way that we conceived Cedric and now I'm grieving his loss. I can't give you any kind of definite time frame, but I can tell you that it won't be within the next few months for sure. It might not even be within the next year."

Adam took a deep breath and then nodded his head. "I'll do my best to be patient and not pressure you to try again until you're ready," he promised. "But you have to remember that I'm the Crown Prince and it's expected that I produce an heir as soon as possible. While I am more than willing to wait for you to be ready again, others may start pressuring us if they think we're taking too long."

"I know," Teela assured him. "I just need some time."

Adam hugged her close to him and held her tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Teela replied. "Now, let's go see Gerald."

Adam smiled and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they made their way to the infirmary.

Adam and Teela decided to stay on Eternia until the trials of Skeletor and his minions were finished. It would take at least two weeks for them all to be tried; Skeletor's trial would be the last one and there was a good chance that he would receive the death penalty.

"I don't think that we should ask for any of Father's soldiers to join us unless we find that He-Man and She-Ra can't handle the situation," Adam told Teela that night as they prepared for bed. "I'm afraid that even if Skeletor and his cronies all get sent off to prison, something may come up that could leave the kingdom vulnerable if our soldiers are on another planet."

Teela nodded slowly in agreement. "It doesn't seem fair to ask them to go fight a war on a planet that isn't their home, though I know that our soldiers are good men who would volunteer in a heartbeat if we asked them to."

"Which is one of the main reasons I think we should put off asking," Adam replied. "I think the Etherian people need to show that they're willing to fight for their own world before we bring outside soldiers from another world to fight for them. Besides, my mother says that people appreciate their freedom more when they've earned it."

Teela smiled at her husband and nodded. "We already have a couple of men there training them to fight and now that you and I will be there, we'll be able to help train them, too."

As they climbed into bed Adam wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "I wish you would change your mind about coming to Etheria," he said softly. "I know that you are a fully trained and very capable warrior, but you're also my wife and I worry about what might happen to you."

"I know you do," Teela said leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "But I couldn't possibly stay here while I know that you and Adora will be on Etheria fighting the Horde. I need to be doing _something_ to help in whatever way I can."

"Just promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks?" he asked softly. "I wouldn't survive losing you, especially not after we lost Cedric."

"I'll promise if you will," she countered. "I know that you're the strongest man in the universe, but you're also the love of my life and I feel the same way you do."

"I promise," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Your mother said that Hawk and Adora are supposed to get married the first day of the New Year," Teela said softly. "Are you planning to cover for her on Etheria while they take their honeymoon?"

"I was planning on it," Adam replied. "I don't want her to feel like she can't have the same time with Hawk that you and I had after our public wedding."

"You're a good brother," Teela told him, tilting her head up to kiss his chin.

Adam smiled and closed his eyes and soon they had both drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later, the Skeletor's trial was finally over and he and all of his former comrades had all been found guilty of all charges. During the course of the trial they had found out from testimony by Zodak that Skeletor's name had been Keldor before he had made the deal with the Horde that had changed his physical appearance in exchange for more power.

Both Skeletor and Kobra Kahn received the death penalty. Skeletor was responsible for not only years of misery, death and destruction to the people and property of Eternia, but for Evil-Lyn's demise as well. Kobra Kahn had been the one that had caused Teela to miscarry Prince Cedric and had caused his death, so the panel that was in charge of sentencing agreed that he deserved the death penalty.

All the rest of Skeletor's former cohorts were sentenced to life imprisonment in various labor camps around Eternia or on one of the two moons. It was agreed that they would be kept under close guard and separated as much as possible so that they would be less of a threat.

Prince Adam and Princess Teela stood with King Randor and Queen Marlena on a balcony above the palace courtyard to watch the executions of Kobra Kahn and Skeletor.

When Kobra Kahn's body was removed from the place where he had stood in front of a firing squad, Teela breathed a silent sigh of relief that justice for her stillborn son had been served.

The man formerly known as Skeletor stood tall and defiant until the very end. The order to fire came from Man-at-Arms and the squad of guardsmen fired their weapons in his direction.

When the announcement was made to those gathered that Skeletor was dead, bells rang throughout Eternia and the people celebrated the end of his reign of terror once and for all.


End file.
